


Wicked

by Ephem3ral



Series: Supernatural SKZ [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Bittersweet, Blood and Gore, Butchered Latin, Character Death, Cheating, Death, Demons, Emotions, Family Drama, Fluff, Ghosts, Lots of dark stuff in here, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Past Relationship(s), Purgatory, Sad Ending, Swearing, Werewolves, Witches, a rollercoaster, this is a mess, this is painful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 34
Words: 85,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephem3ral/pseuds/Ephem3ral
Summary: Changbin just wanted to keep himself from having to use his dark abilities and live peacefully with his precious boyfriend. What he didn’t expect was to be forced to use them /because/ of his boyfriend.☆





	1. Sweet Dreams

─────────── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───────────  
Some of them want to use you  
Some of them want to get used by you  
Some of them want to abuse you  
Some of them want to be abused.

 

       “Benedicite vitae.” Candles flickered in the dimly lit room, soft breeze wrapping around the room as sheer golden curtains flapped against open windows. “Benedicite vitae…” the voice repeated, fingers over the shriveled being below as the eyes of the male sat above flickered between a pale red and dark smoke. “Benedicite Vitae.” The voice smoke more clearly, head throwing back and eyes shutting tightly. The sound of wind whipping around before the candles faded out. The room completely dark. 

       “Wow!” A deep yet bright voice gasped, the lights flickering on causing the male at the floor to return a playful hiss. “That’s amazing, Bin!” The freckled male beamed, rushing over to settle besides the other. 

       Changbin shook his head before leaning down and picking up the item he’d just restored, “I know it’s too cold for them but…I couldn’t let it go, you know?” 

       The male was referring to the tony sunflower that’d quickly brightened up again from its shriveled appearance. He sigh, lifting up and placing the flower at the windowsill after pulling the window shut, locking the hatch. 

       “Changbin, you should really learn how to keep plants alive longer. You’re going to be doing this every week.” The boy laughed, following to wrap his arms right about the others waist, leaving little kisses at the side of his neck. “It looks beautiful. You did good.”

       The older male smiled at that, he loved any praise. For a witch laced with darkness be really was trying his best to conceal that power. He preferred the light anyways. Especially the boy standing behind him. “Beautiful like you, Lix.” He spoke before spinning himself around and pressing a tame kiss to the freckled boys nose, “I did buy it because of you. I’ll find a way to keep it alive forever…one day.” He sigh, nuzzling their foreheads as the younger laughed. 

       “One day.” Felix replied before giving Changbin one of those wide smiles. Changbin just sigh and leaned in to press his lips to Felix’s. God, he loved his smile. He loved Felix so much. 

       Changbin was happy. As a witch living in one of the nicest apartments in Seoul, he was doing well. He had a steady income from his parents who supported anything he did, a leisurely job as a fortune teller, and most importantly, Felix. Changbin had it all. He wouldn’t trade his life for the world. 

       A soft meow from underneath of the lovers caused them to both break the kiss, looking down towards the black cat rubbing Changbins leg. Both boys laughed before Changbin knelt down, fingertips brushing against the cats back. “You never let your roommates kiss in front of you, huh?” Changbin snickered and pulled the cat into his arms, the animal purring amongst his chest securely.

       “Ah, Jeoninnie. He is basically our kid. I swear if he weren’t cursed he’d yell at us about cooties or something.” Felix rest his chin at Changbins shoulder again, rubbing at the scruff on the cats neck. 

       “Mmh…” Changbin sigh pleasantly, pressing a small kiss to Felix cheek once more. “We should clean this mess up. All this for one flower.” He laughed, moving his shoe against the circle of salt he’d created earlier. 

       “We?” Felix snorted, grabbing the black cat in Changbins arms and backing into the chair that settled against one of the many windows, “I’m just your boyfriend. Im not the inexperienced witch who made the mess.” He teased then, even sticking out his tongue. 

       Changbin scrunched his nose, eyeing Felix before offering back a small laugh. “Uh huh. Well this inexperienced witch isn’t going to give you anymore kisses if you don’t help me sweep up this mess.”

       Felix face fell as he set Jeongin onto the chair, pulling up and grabbing the dustpan that lay against the wall close by. “Fine. I can’t lose those kisses.” 

       Changbin smirked, going over to get the broom to help with the mess he’d created. Being a dark witch was hard. Changbin could only grab onto magic that was dark. Usually it created chaos or a mess. Not to mention he’d only been practicing his abilities for a few months now. It kind of made his fortune telling job more legit. Before he’d lie through his teeth. Now he really could talk to the dead and help people find out why their significant others cheated on them. Stuff like that. But it took a toll. Dark magic was powerful. Changbin was thankful he had awakened. But at the same time he would have been fine being any other witch type. 

       “Jesus, Changbin. This candle wax is getting impossible to get up.” Felix growled as he was now crouched down scrubbing at the floor. Changbin really should have put a sheet down. But he never thought things through. He was kind of impulsive. 

       “My bad. I’ll start putting something underneath.” He rubbed the back of his head as he filled the trash bag of the candles that were useless once a spell was performed. “I’ll learn how to do magic properly one day. For now, lots of candles and salt.” 

       “It’s getting really messy.” Felix sigh, pulling up and brushing off his dark pants, “when are you going to ask for Hyunjins help? He’s been awakened since he was like fourteen.” 

       Changbin pulled a face. Hyunjin was Felix’s best friend. But he was also a show off and super arrogant about his abilities. Not to mention a spoiled white witch who had everything given to him. Chanbgin refused to get help from him. He’d learn on his own. “I’m good. I prefer the struggle.” Felix hit him playfully with the rag in his hand before looking towards one of the windows that surrounded the room. 

       “I’ll never get over getting screwed over for powers in my family. Magic is so cool. Both my sisters got their abilities.” Felix sigh, crossing his arms after tossing the rag down by the dustpan. 

       Felix had waited years to awaken. Years and years of watching everyone around him get their abilities. When the Australian arrived in Korea For school it hadn’t gotten any better. His youngest sister called as soon as he’d landed in Seoul to tell him about her powers. Felix was so pressed about it for weeks. Changbin couldn’t help but be thankful to her. Felix and he met soon after. Both were angry about the same thing. They clicked well. And eventually fell in love. Of course now that Changbin had received his powers Felix was just as bitter. But he seemed happy despite his own pain. 

       Changbin sigh sweetly before wrapping arms around Felix abdomen from behind, resting his chin at his shoulder. “Mmh, you could still awaken. You have time. You never know, it’s possible Lixie.” 

       Felix wiggled his nose at that, placing his own arms over Changbins. “Maybe. Watching you every day makes me so jealous. Everyone seems to happy with magic. I just want to try it.” 

       “You will. One day. I know it.” Changbin whispered, placing a comforting kiss at Felix shoulder, “you won’t even need to use candles. You’ll be able to do it all easily.”

       “Sure.” Felix fest against Changbin comfortably, the breeze from outside cooling the room significantly. ”We should head to bed. I have an early class tomorrow.” Changbin pouted, hugging Felix tighter with this grumpy pout. 

       Felix just laughed at him, spinning around to grab his face. He didn’t say anything more. He just pressed their lips together through giggles. Felix needed to schedule later classes. Changbin knew he’d be gone the rest of the day. “Alright. Let’s go.” The elder snorted before breaking away to shut the few windows that’d opened before tugging Felix across the wall into their room. 

       Knock. Knock. Knock. 

       Felix and Changbin shot up from their slumber, both rubbing their tired eyes with irritation as another knock rang through their ears. The knocks were frantic as if whoever was at their door was standing too close to a serial killer or something. Changbin got up first, patting Felix hair. “I got it…give me a second.”

        Changbin was sure it was another customer. Ever since he got his powers his clients had gotten quite erratic. Most would beg him for help late at night over stupid shit. Changbin was sure that this was another incident. As he got towards the front door he slid the peep hole opened, noticing that a boy around Felix age was standing there wide eyed. He had a face mask on, and a long dark jacket. He looked terrified for some reason. And he clearly wasn’t a usual client. Changbin was ready to walk away before another serious of knocks hit his door. 

       “Please help! You’re Seo Changbin, right? Please. I could see the light change at the peep hole. Please let me in…” the boy sounded so broken. Changbin growled. He must have been broken up with or something. The witch didn’t feel like dealing with this at this hour. But he rolled his eyes and turned, pulling the door opened. 

       The boy made his way in immediately, wide eyes darting around in fear. Changbin wasn’t sure what this boy wanted, but he was sure it wasn’t some break up anymore. “Hey, are you okay?” Changbin asked, kicking the front door behind as Felix came from the hall, arms crossed to the boy. 

       The boy removed the mask, making Changbins eyes widen. He had a cut on his lip and he was so pale. His lips were blue from the cold, too. “I’m Han Jisung. I-I was told by a friend you could help me. His name is-“ 

       “Jisung?” Felix called from the hall, flicking on the light that made Changbin hiss at. “What the hell are you doing here?” Felix didn’t look upset. He looked happy, actually. And soon that frantic boy was in Felix grasp. Changbin raised a brow, eyeing both boys closely. “It’s been months. Where the hell did you disappear to?”

       “You know him?” Changbin inquired, approaching the two with caution. He wasn’t sure how to feel about this. Usually Felix told him about all of his friends. He was really open about them. But he’d never heard the name Jisung. 

       “Yeah, he was a classmate of mine. We were in biology together for awhile. He disappeared though…what happened?” Felix scanned him a moment before grabbing the fuzzy blanket from underneath a sleeping Jeongin, wrapping it around his friend. 

       Jisung let out a shaky sigh, “it’s…a long story. A lot happened four months ago.” The boy was led to the couch by Felix, settling down as Jeongin hissed at him for stealing his blanket. Changbin picked the cat up, shushing him before settling down besides Felix. ”I stopped going because..well. I’m being haunted.”

       “Why didn’t you come sooner? Hauntings aren’t a big deal. I told you that Changbin could help with that problem ages ago. I figured you had it handled.” Changbin shot Felix a look. As much as he could help with ghosts he wasn’t comfortable helping people really get rid of their problems. He liked conning them into believing him honestly. Even if they were friends. He’d preferred if Felix had just asked him about it beforehand. 

       “That’s the thing…a few days after you told me to get help I…” he stopped, gaze settling on Changbin, “I came here. It’s only been days for me but…I realized how much time had passed. The ghost…whatever it is kept me frozen in time. I don’t know what this ghost is but…I really need your help.” 

       Changbin and Felix about each other a look. Whatever ghost this was had trapped Jisung for months. Changbin didn’t even know ghosts could do that, “do you know who the ghost is?” He asked before clearing the table. Despite how late it was the boy looked too scared to ignore. “Do you know it’s name or why it’s attached to you?”

       Jisung pauses, giving Felix a worried look before turning back to face Changbin. “I have no idea.” Felix frowned then, patting Jisungs hair. Jisung frowned, looking up at Changbin with these heartbroken eyes, “please help me. I want this ghost to move on but they don’t seem to want to. At all. I have no clue why they are attached to me.” 

       Changbin looked at Felix again, sighing as Jeongin nuzzled against his chest. “I can help. I just need something that belonged to the dece-“ he stopped as Jisung dug into his pockets before lying a pocket knife on the table before them. “Thank you. How do you know it’s theirs?” Changbin spoke simply, lifting the knife and examining it. KSM on the handle. That must’ve been the ghosts initials. 

       “He had it with him…the ghost. He held it in his hand. I assume its his. I really hope it’s his. I don’t want to disappear for months again…” jisung held his head low. Felix pouted again, patting his friends hair.

☆ 

       ”Dissipati peribunt.” The black candles flickered wildly as Changbin chanted. It had been hours now. Hours of trying to reach the ghost that was consuming Felix friend. As tired as Changbin was he promised he’d help Jisung. He’d do it for Felix. But this was proving to be more difficult than usual. Yeah, he’d expelled ghosts a few times. But most of the time the person who came to him was lying. Only a few cases he had to remove ghosts. But this time was different. Every time Changbin had grabbed a hold of the spirit it would pull away.

      Whatever happened between Jisung and the spirit was pretty bad. The spirit was relentless. Changbin was starting to get a feeling that Jisung hadn’t told them everything. Getting rid of a ghost shouldn’t have been this difficult. Jisung had to have known this ghost. 

       Felix watched from the sidelines, petting Jeongin who was sleeping in his lap. He looked worried. If it wasn’t for Felix, Changbin really would have given up hours ago. But he couldn’t. This boy was Felix’s friend. Though he’d ghosted Felix for months, Felix cared about him a lot. 

       “Shit…” Changbin cursed as the cold air began to get to him. This wasn’t common. The air wasn’t supposed to affect him like this. Usually he’d adapt. But this time was different. Whatever this spirit was…it wasn’t friendly. Nor willing to let go easily. Changbin was starting to doubt his abilities as a witch. 

       Jisung just sat across from him, face pale and lips still blue. His eyes were shut tightly as Changbin held onto his cold hands. Something was very wrong. Changbin couldn’t place the problem. But this wasn’t right. Nothing about this was right. But Felix was all that came to mind. He just gripped onto those cold hands tighter, whispering over and over in Latin for this spirit to just vanish. But nothing was changing. Changbin could still feel the energy looming over him. He could feel how drained Jisung was through everything. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to vanquish this ghost. 

       Suddenly the room got colder. So cold that Jeongin hissed and vacated from Felix’s lap, rushing out the door. Changbin peeked to Felix a moment and could see the boys breath now. It was so cold and Changbin felt like ice. He brought his gaze back to Jisung who was now looking right at him. But those wide eyes weren’t scared. They seemed determined. 

       “Numquam…” Jisung whispered then, squeezing Changbins hands tightly, nails digging into the witches palms hard enough to draw blood. Changbin winced, attempting to pull his hands from the boys grasp. How did Jisung know Latin? Nothing indicated Jisung was a witch at all. Changbin cursed under his breath. He might have had an idea of what he was facing. This wasn’t a regular ghost. 

       Felix seemed panicked on the sidelines. But he knew not to interrupt one of Changbins spells. Dark magic was dangerous. If Felix were to get in the way he could be harmed. Changbin chanted once more before glancing down to his palms that dropped blood from Jisungs tight grasp. He had to stop this. Whatever was happening was dark. Too dark for him to handle. 

       “Satis!” He’d had enough. Changbin yanked his hands from the boy sat in front of him, candles all going out at once. It was so dark. Too dark to make anything out. 

       But soon the light was shining again overhead. Felix stood at the light switch, breath no longer visible as the room returned to a livable temperature. Changbin let out a sigh of relief before noticing Jisung had slumped over in his spot. 

       “What happened?” Felix asked, kneeling besides them now. He seemed so concerned. “That’s never happened before…” Felix swallowed thickly, turning his eyes to Changbins. 

       “I have no idea…my magic should be effective against ghosts. But I couldn’t grasp this one at all.” Changbin shivered as Jisung pulled his head back up, eyes blank as he looked to the two of them. 

       “It didn’t work…” he whispered. Changbin made note of how unsurprised he seemed. He seemed to know this would be the outcome. “That sucks.”

       Felix shot his classmate a strained look before the other boy just smiled back. There was something so dark about the way his lips curled. It made the couple shudder in unison. Changbin could even feel Felix hand trembling as heir gripped his shoulder. “Are you okay?”

       The boy huffed a moment before giving a sinister nod, hands clasping together as he sat before them, “I’m terrific.”

       Changbins eyes widened. He saw what was happening. And he wanted this boy to leave. Now. “Get out.” His harsh tone caught Felix attention who just squeezed his shoulder. “Go.”

       Felix looked as if he was going to retort but quickly held his tongue. Changbin was glad Felix wasn’t going to fight him about this. 

       Jisung bit his lip, that smirk still settled over his face before rising to his feet. But there was a pause that lasted too long. And the smile at Jisungs face was replaced with a more panicked expression. “What just happened?!” 

       Felix watched his friend closely before Changbin squeezed his boyfriends hand, “Jisung, you should leave.” The boys face fell, he seemed so defeated. It made Changbin want to be kinder but whatever this ghost was doing with Jisung was out of his control. “You need to see someone else. I can’t help you.”

       “But…I can still feel him. He’s still here.” Felix let out this irate sigh, setting his head down at Changbins shoulder. ”please help me…I thought you could help me.”

       “I’m not strong enough. You need to visit a stronger witch. I don’t know what’s inside of you but it’s dark. I’m sorry I can’t help you. Judging by the way that witch was looking at us a few minutes ago you need to get out of here.” Changbin pulled up from the floor, grabbing his notebook and jotting down the number of a more powerful witch. ”this is Hwang Hyunjin. He’s another friend of Felix’s. He might be able to help you find a better witch suited for the job. A far more excellent witch than I.”

       Jisung took the paper with this expression that pleaded with Chanbgin. But he couldn’t help him. Whatever this ghost was…it was just too dangerous for him. He didn’t want him or Felix being injured. Changbin was too inexperienced and this ghost wasn’t playing around. “I’m so sorry…I didn’t mean to scare you.” Jisung gave a quick bow, looking to Felix apologetically. “I’m sorry if I scared you…I…I’ll call you when I get home. Please answer when I call.” 

       The last place Jisung should have been going was home. If he lived alone it was too dangerous. But Changbin couldn’t focus on any of that. He just wanted this ghost and this boy to leave. They weren’t welcome in his space. Changbin knew very well that sinister ghosts were trouble. They could hurt Felix or Jeongin. And he wasn’t having that. 

       Once Jisung finally went out the door Felix shot Chanbgin a pained look. A look that spoke volumes about how Felix felt about everything. Changbin did feel bad, he did. But Jisung was dangerous. Too much for him to handle. “I’m sorry, Lixie. You didn’t see what I saw.”

       “What’s going to happen to him…? It’s been a long time since I spoke to him but he is a really nice guy. I liked him a lot. We should have done more…” Felix sigh fingers pressing against his temple. 

       “That ghost that’s latched onto your friend is too much for me. I don’t know if you heard what he said to me…but it spoke Latin. I’m thinking the ghost was a witch, too. It explains why the grasp was so deep and how Jisung had been frozen in time.”

       Felix sigh, giving Changbin a less enthused look, “Why didn’t we just tell him that? He’s probably terrified.” 

       “I don’t want to piss that ghost off anymore than I already have.” Changbin let out an exhausted sigh before grabbing Felix face in his hands, watching him closely, “I don’t want that ghost hurting you. If it’s the ghost of a witch he’s not happy. At all. And when witches are mad they lash out. Hyunjin can direct Jisung better than I can.”

       “I guess.” Changbin smiled as Felix pouted in his hands, leaning in to press a tiny kiss to his forehead. “I’ll wait for his call. Make sure he got home…I’m so worried.”

       Changbin nodded, “we can check on him tomorrow in person if that helps ease you a bit. But we can’t stay long. Bad juju.” 

       Felix nodded, pulling himself up from the floor. “We should get back to sleep then, huh?” 

       “Yeah.” Changbin offered a soft grin before pulling up and following Felix back, making sure the door to the cool room was shut tightly. 

☆ 

       “Please stop…” Jisung sat by the door to his small apartment, hands clutched to either side of his head as if he was in unbearable pain. He had his legs pulled up to his chest. He felt so defenseless. “I’m sorry…I said I was sorry.”

       “Sorry?” The voice was scary. He was scary. This ghost was so scary. Constant whispers filled his mind. 

       He was lost. Changbin refused to help now. He wasn’t sure what the ghost had done. But he was helpless. And he could hear the whispers growing. His head spun. He gripped onto his hair tighter, biting down on his lip. Why was this happening to him? 

       “Hey Hannie.” The familiar voice made Jisung shut his eyes tight, shaking his head. He’d never heard the ghost more clearly. He was shaking as he felt the cold deathly touch at his arm. “Hannie. It’s me. Remember me? I know you do.” His voice was like ice. “You killed me.”

       Jisungs eyes opened wide, the cold face of the ghost staring at him. He shook his head, mouth gaped. He hadn’t done anything to hurt this ghost. Never. “N-no. I’ve never hurt you. What are you talking about?!” Jisung wasn’t sure if he was outraged or terrified as he looked at that pale face. 

       The ghost tilted its head, fingertips brushing over Jisungs nose, “it’s all your fault…and you tried to get rid of me? When it’s all your fault!? You’re all going to pay. All of you.” The ghost voice was raised and Jisung shut his eyes again. He wanted this to be over with. 

       “Please. Seungmin I didn’t mean for this to happen. Please…” Jisungs voice was so low, “what happened to you?” The ghost grabbed Jisungs face, the boy shooting his eyes opened as the ghost before him started to chant. 

       He didn’t get a reply. Hell, he never would. Because it was cold. Everything was cold. He wasn’t even sure he could feel anymore. No, he definitely couldn’t feel anymore. At least, not in the warm way he once had. Because after just seconds Jisung was standing above the now cold corpse that had been him. His breaths were heavy as he watched the blood dripping from his own mouth. Jisung wanted to scream. He turned from the sight only to see the ghost standing before him. His breaths were too heavy. The ghost reached to brush his cool fingers against him. Jisung screamed and darted to sit by the door, hands over his ears. 

       “Vale amore.” The ghost sigh, licking the cool blood from his fingers before stepping over the shaking ghost beneath him that lay beside his slumped over corpse. 

☆ 

       “Jisung!” Felix shot up from his slumber besides Changbin, Jeongin hissing as he was practically thrown from the bed by a sweaty mess that was Felix. 

       Changbin pulled up, sitting up next to Felix and grabbing his shoulders. “Felix! Are you okay?” Changbins breaths were in a state of shock. He couldn’t read Felix expression. 

       “He…” Felix clutched his chest before burying his face into Changbins shoulder. He was crying. Changbin held him tight as Jeongin hopped back onto the bed, examining the two before nuzzling his head against Felix shaking back. 

       “He what, Lix?” Changbin asked, rubbing the younger males back for comfort, “what happened to Jisung?”

       Felix shivered, pulling away. His eyes were sore and tears were slipping down his freckled cheeks. Changbins had never seen him so scared before. Something bad had happened. Something very bad. 

       “I think we need to check on him. I think he’s hurt…”


	2. Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I’m debating on how often to post this but here’s part 2 ;; I hope you guys like it shsbdkcncf

─────────── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───────────  
I watched you change  
Into a fly  
I looked away  
You're on fire

 

       “Felix…I don’t like this.” Changbin sigh, following his frantic boyfriend up the steps of the sketchy apartment building Jisung had been living in. 

       Sketchy was actually probably an understatement. The place was disgusting. And the energy rolling around the room was enough to give Changbin the worst headache of all time. The smell was like death and the walls were covered in this old wallpaper that chipped from all ends. Despite how bright Jisung looked he lived in a dump. Changbin wondered how the boy had been frozen here for so long and still had sanity. 

       “I just know somethings wrong. I know my powers aren’t awakened but I can just feel it!” Felix finally reached room 604, knocking hard at the door that was in almost as bad shape as the wallpaper. 

       Changbin slid his hands into his pockets as he rest his ear close to the door, careful not to let his ear touch the grimy surface. He couldn’t hear anything. And he didn’t feel any presence. At least, not any living one. “I don’t think he’s home, Felix.” 

       “He’s not?” Felix sigh, letting his hand fall from the door. “Maybe he went to minhos. Or to see hyunjin?” Changbin patted the freckled boys back, “can we at least check and see if there’s anything inside that could help him? I know you said it’s a bad idea but…I’m worried.”

       “You want me to break into your friends apartment?” Changbin arched his brow, “Are you sure about that, felix?” Changbin really didn’t want to break into the boys home. Nor did he want to deal with this much longer. Jisungs witch ghost was trouble. And it was trouble that changbin really didn’t want to deal with. “I don’t like this.” 

       “Please…we’ll just check.” Felix pouted, hand at the door despite how gross it was. 

       Changbin grimaced before pressing Felix back a bit, letting his hand press against the dark red door. The chipped paint made him cringe. “Reserare.” He spoke softly, the lock at the door clicking, indicating they could enter. 

       “I’m so jealous you can do that.” Felix whispered before grabbing the handle and turning it to enter. 

       This was an awful idea. A horrible, terrible, god-awful idea. As Felix pushed the door open Changbin was met with the sickly smell of death. He wanted to puke. Of course Felix couldn’t smell anything weird and only pushed the door a little more. But he stopped quickly. Because something was blocking their way. 

       “What the fuck…?” Felix pushed harder before the sound of something falling by the door alerted both boys. Changbin knew. 

       “Felix Stop…” the witch insisted, covering his nose and mouth. Felix seemed confused. Of course he was. “Felix close the door.”

       “What? Why?” Felix gave Changbin this saddened look before pushing again, the sound of sliding now. Changbin wanted to vomit so badly. The smell was horrible. The smell of death hit dark witches like gasoline. It was chaotic. 

       Of course Felix didn’t listen. At all. He just pressed passed Changbin and slipped through the hole he’d made by the door before gasping at the sight. Changbin watched his boyfriends expression mixed with pain and shock. He knew what he was looking at. Changbin didn’t need anymore confirmation. He pressed passed the door, stepping in beside Felix with a heavy sigh. 

       Changbin could smell it as soon as the door opened, but seeing it was so much worse. The boy who had come to him for help just last night lay dead by the door. No pulse. No heartbeat. Just leaving behind a puddle of blood and death. It didn’t look all that violent. But clearly this wasn’t suicide despite the single cut at his wrist. He had blood trickling from his lips. And his hands were blue much like his lips and face. He was so cold-looking. Frozen. 

       “Changbin…” Felix was about to cry. The way his breath hitched and how his face contorted showed that.”is he…please tell me he isn’t…” Felix couldn’t finish, he kneeled down, scanning over the boy before choking out heavy sobs that made changbins chest clench. 

       The witch kneeled besides Felix, patting the younger boys back as he scanned the silver-haired male beneath them. “I’m so sorry, Felix…” changbin didn’t want to say any more. He felt guilt. Just guilt. 

       And then he felt the coolness beside him grow. He gulped, knowing that the sensation only made itself present when a ghost was nearby. As much as Changbin hoped it was anyone else, he got Jisung. He frowned as his eyes settled on the ghost shivering besides him. Felix couldn’t see him unless Jisung wanted him too, but by the way Felix had buried himself into Changbins shoulder to cry he figured the ghost didn’t want him to. 

       Changbin kept watching him, observing how broken and cold jisung was. His hands were shaking non-stop and he seemed to have permanent goosebumps all over his hands. He didn’t speak. Nor did the ghost. The three just sat there over Jisungs body. Maybe they should call some one or something. 

       Finally the ghost turned to face Changbin, expression only saddening at the sight of Felix. “The ghost…he did this. He was mad at me.” The ghost whispered, voice so cracked. “He attacked me for some reason. I didn’t think he’d do this. Oh my god...” Changbin believed him. The way Jisungs eyes stared at him made him believe there was no way Jisung could have intimidated the ghost. But of course changbin knew nothing about Jisung. Nothing of what he was capable of. 

       “Where is he now?” Changbin asked, Felix peeking up to scan the room. He must have figured Changbin was talking to someone. “Is he still here?”

       “Who? Changbin is that…is Jisung talking to you?” Felix wiped his tears with his jacket, staring to where Changbins gaze had been settled at, “Jisung I’m so sorry…I’m so sorry this happened to you.” 

       Jisung lowered his gaze as Felix spoke, hugging his knees to his chest. “No. I don’t know where he went. He touched me and I lost it. I woke up next to…” his gaze met his own lifeless body, “myself. Tell Felix it’s okay…it sucks but it’s okay. He left and hasn’t returned. I guess it’s freeing in a way…” after months of being trapped by the witch-ghost, Jisung must have felt nothing but relief in death. That made Changbin sad. 

       “He says he’s okay…” Changbin directed to Felix, kissing his hair momentarily before fixating his gaze back on Jisung, “did he say anything at all?” 

       Felix sobbed against him, still murmuring apologies as Jisung shook his head. “No. He just disappeared.” 

       Now changbin didn’t believe him. The way the ghost looked away, how he shuddered at Changbins words. He was hiding something. “Jisung, if you want my help you have to tell me what happened.”

       Felix frowned, looking now to where Jisung was sat. “Oh my god…” Jisung must have made himself known, Felix eyes were so watery and his lip quivered, “Jisung…you look so cold.”

       The ghost swallowed hard, letting out a shaky breath as his sullen eyes settled onto Felix and Changbin, “he said I killed him. He said that we would all pay for what we did.”

       Changbin furrowed his brow, Felix leaning in closer to the teeth-chattering ghost, “Who is we?” Felix was aggravated and sad. When Felix was aggravated and sad it made life hell. Felix wasn’t good at handling his anger. Whatever Jisung was talking about had pissed Felix off somehow. 

       “I…!” Jisung had his shaky fingers up, the rings that decorated the boys hands still shimmering along the ghosts pale form, “it was…the ghost was…” Jisungs hands fell, the ghost hugging his legs as he lowered his chin to his kneecaps, “it was Seungmin, Felix.”

       Felix paused, pulling back. His mouth was agape and Changbin knew that look. He knew it well. When Felix was aggravated and sad he was irritating to deal with. When he was shocked. He was impossible. And Felix looked more shocked than he’d ever seen. Changbin bit his lip, watching his boyfriend who seemed to just freeze. 

       “Who is Seungmin?” Changbin finally sigh, hand at Felix unmoving shoulder. Who was this Seungmin? He’d never heard of a Seungmin before. But Felix obviously knew him. They both did. Now it was Felix that had hid something. 

       “Kim Seungmin was a classmate.” Felix whispered, finally letting his mouth close a bit. His eyes were still blown wide though and soon his jaw was locked in place. “One of our biology classmates.” 

       Jisung shivered beside Changbin, the air only getting cooler with the ghost so close, “he died.” He added, staring at his lifeless body, reaching a hand out to hold his own hand. “He died a month before the hauntings started.”

       Changbin knew there was more to all of this. There had to be, “How did he die? Why did he haunt you?” Changbin couldn’t help but feel the ghost was blaming not only Jisung, here. After hearing that the ghost said they’d all pay…he knew Felix could very well be a target. Especially with his reaction. 

       “It wasn’t our fault-“ Felix started before Jisung slammed his hand down at the ground, sending vibrations through the floor. 

       “It was our fault.” This was the first time Changbin was hearing this. He didn’t understand what these boys had done. “We didn’t kill him, but we were responsible. What happened to that boy was our fault.” Felix gulped, looking towards Jisung who looked so full of shame. 

       Changbin grit his teeth, pulling Felix by the collar to face him, “What did you do, Felix!?” He was outraged. He hadn’t know about any of this. What had happened? Why was a ghost witch after his boyfriend? Why? 

       Felix shot him an uncomfortable, and hurt look. Changbin had never grabbed Felix in this way. But he was angry. The boy he loved had hidden something very dark from him. And now the ghost was after him. Whatever Felix did had come back to bite him. And Changbin didn’t want to be a victim to it. “Changbin…” his voice was lower than usual but he let Changbin keep his grip, frowning to him, “remember when I told you I had a group biology project?”

       This was months ago. Five months ago. It made sense with the timeline they’d given him. Kim Seungmin had died five months ago. The month Felix had a group project he’d been slaving over. He remembered how Felix went to a friends house to work on the project. But he didn’t ask much. Felix wasn’t usually very open about his school life. Changbin wished he’d asked more questions about what Felix was doing. “I remember.” He answered, looking to Felix more softly as he released his collar, wording a sorry that Felix simply nodded to. 

       “Well…one night we met up at Jisungies apartment. We were just supposed to study but…something bad happened.” Felix swallowed hard, looking to Jisungs for confirmation that it was okay to continue. The ghost nodded, gaze meeting Felix’s along with Changbins. 

☆ five months earlier 

       “We are using dark magic to restore plants. Really?” Felix snorted, laying the board down. “You realize that Jisung and I don’t have magic, right?”

       Seungmin arched his brow, sliding the board back to its proper spot as he folded his hands, eyeing Felix like he hadn’t heard him properly, “I realize. But it’s interesting and I want the best score in class. Just because I’m paired with you two idiots doesn’t mean I’m dumbing down my project.”

       Seungmin wasn’t actually mean. He’d been stressed. Seungmin was a really hard worker. Jisung, not so much, at all. And Felix did what he had to do to pass. He was an arts major, not a biology major. Jisung was working in music, so he definitely didn’t care about biology. Seungmin on the other hand was working to be a doctor specifically for wolves and shape-shifters. He would help those who needed his help the most. It was admirable. But he was tedious. Very tedious. 

       “Wow, thanks.” Jisung rolled his eyes, plopping down with a Pringle can held by his teeth, “don’t worry we got this.” Jisung gave Seungmin a thumbs up before offering the can to the witch. Seungmin just sigh, taking one of the garlic-flavored chips to his lips. 

       “I’m sorry. It’s just a lot to do. And we don’t have a lot of time. I’m not usually like this.” Seungmin frowned. They knew he wasn’t. He was a sweetheart. 

       Felix snatched the Pringle can, taking a stack into his hand before offering Seungmin a bright grin, “we can do it. We’re all experienced enough to handle this. How hard can it be?”

       Apparently impossible. After struggling for hours the three hadn’t made any progress. And they were trying. They tried so hard. But soon it became too much. Seungmin tossed the plant across the room, cursing out. Another plant. Twelve plants in total had died. Three decaying horribly rather than sprouting to life. Dark magic wasn’t something to be played with. Especially the way Seungmin had found it. They were actually greatly concerned as to how Seungmin had gotten hold of this magic in the first place. 

       “This is trash.” Seungmin whispered, pulling himself up and dusting crumbs from his oversized shirt, “this dark magic thing isn’t working out. We have one more plant. That’s it.” 

       Jisung sigh, hands pulling his face as he leaned on his elbows, “this isn’t going to work. Seungmin, you’re an herbal witch. You heal. Dark magic isn’t going to work with you.”

       “It’ll work. He just needs help…” Felix glanced to Jisung, “Remember when you told me you had that board? think it’d be fun.”

       Jisung pursed his lips, sitting upright, “You want to ask a dark spirit for help with biology?” Felix just shrugged, eyes glancing to his closet, “Seriously?

       Seungmin seemed a little uncomfortable, “I don’t know how I feel about that. You mean a Ouija board? That’s dangerous.” 

       Felix rolled his eyes then, going to the closet before tugging down a box that was way too dusty. Seungmin cringed as Felix blew the top, waving the air and coughing before tossing the box down in front of the boys, nearly slamming into their last plant. “Well, let’s summon help!”

       “I don’t like this, Lix. What if something bad happens?” Seungmin was tensing up as he took his seat, moving the plant for safety as Felix crossed his legs. 

       “It’ll be fine.” Felix assured, popping the lid before playing the beautifully crafted board down, the triangular pointer settled over the letter G. “We just ask a spirit for some quick energy. And then we say bye see ya never and end the game.”

       Jisung shrugged then, hand over the small wooden pointer, “it’s worth a shot, I guess. These things are known to call forth spirits and last time the ghost Minho called was pretty cool…” Felix noted the subtle glare he received. Bringing up Minho was going to cause that, though. 

       Seungmin shifted uncomfortably, “this game has been known to ruin lives. Are we sure we want to risk this for a project…? Not even I need the A that badly.”

       Felix grabbed Seungmins index finger, putting it over the pointer, “it’s fine. If anything bad happens I’ll let you kill me.” Seungmin rolled his eyes at that, taking a deep breath. 

       After Seungmin agreed to start the game the three sat comfortably, board balanced over their knees as the three sat in a circle. They’d lit sage and candles to make it easier. Though Felix wasn’t sure the spirits cared about the extravagance. 

       “Are there any dark spirits that can assist us here?” Seungmin had asked once already. They hadn’t received a reply. “Is there anyone here at all?” They waited a moment. Nothing. 

       “Is my place seriously that clean?” Jisung grumbled, getting a slight slap from Felix at the arm, “I’m sorry!”

       Seungmin rolled his eyes again, “I’m a witch in need of help. Can I please get some dark magic assistance?” Felix and Jisung couldn’t help but snort at the choice of words. 

       Suddenly the pointed moved. Felix eyes went wide as the pointer slowly moved to the word yes. That was a good sign. There was a spirit here. Jisung had this wide grin on his face and even seemed to squeal at the movement. Felix couldn’t help but pull a smirk of his own. 

       Even Seungmin was smiling now, “I just need dark magic to bring a plant to life. I need to see the effects. Can you help us?” 

       Again the pointer moved, slowly leaving the word yes before darting back. All three boys seemed satisfied with the answer. “Thank you.” Seungmin smiled wide, looking around a moment, “can I see you?” He asked then. What was he even doing? Seeing the spirits was a no-no, right? Felix and Jisung exchanged uncomfortable glances. The magic help was nice but they didn’t want to see any dark spirits. It was risky. But they just let Seungmin do what he felt necessary. He was the witch, after all. 

        They didn’t get to see the spirit. They did however gasp in unison as the plant before them started to move. It blossomed beautifully. The rose was so beautiful. 

       “It’s working!” Seungmins grin was wide as he watched the plant. But then his face fell in horror.

       Their faces all fell. The plant was changing color. And soon the petals had blackened and hit the floor. The effect of dark magic like this on the flower was…more death? The three boys watched the flower before fire started to engulf it, causing Jisung to jerk away from the pointer. 

       “You can’t leave!” Seungmin yelled. But Jisung knew that. He just didn’t care. “Jisung get back here!” Seungmin yelled as the flames started to light into the carpet. Felix scrambled up too, gasping as the flames started to encircle where they had just sat. 

       Felix backed away, Jisung rushing to the kitchen to get his fire extinguisher. Felix wasn’t sure he needed it. This was all intentional from the spirit. At least, he hoped it was a spirit. 

       “Oh wow…you’re so. Oh my god.” Seungmins face twisted from beauty to fear. He was staring behind Felix. He didn’t like this. He didn’t like this at all. “Felix…felix. Make it stop.” Make what stop? Felix turned around, he saw nothing. 

       Jisung returned quickly, spraying the flames that only changed into a black color, whipping towards the other two boys as it continued to circle around the witch. At this point Jisung and Felix had panicked, backing further from the controlled flame. Seungmin just say there, hands shaking on the pointer as if he couldn’t move. “Felix…please make it stop!” 

       “How!?” Jisung called, hitting the wall as he inched as far as he could from the blackened flames. 

       Felix didn’t know either. He’d never experienced this. Ever. Seungmin was panicking. He finally let go of the dial and shot to get up. But he didn’t get far. Soon the witch was coughing wildly, scratching at his throat. “Stop!” Jisung yelled going towards the flames to only be scared back again when the flame whipped at him. Felix stayed still, breaths heavy as Seungmin choked in the circle. 

       “Seungmin end the game! Hurry!” Felix shouted then, knowing the way to end the game was to say goodbye. Or at least move the pointer. Neither of which seungmin seemed able to do. 

        But Seungmin couldn’t say goodbye. He couldn’t speak at all. The witch scratched harder at his throat, blood trickling down his neck and white shirt. It was awful. What the fuck was this? Felix panicked, reaching for his phone before hearing a scream from Seungmin. Now the flames were wrapping around the witch. He didn’t know what to do. Did he call? Did he call the authorities? 

       “Oh my god!” Jisung gasped, reaching out to the flames only to yell as the black flames leapt towards him and burnt his hand. The silver-haired boy snatched Felix’s phone from his shaky grasp and quickly dialed the emergency service despite the obvious pain from the flames. 

       Felix couldn’t even remember the rest. Eventually he knew that the flames had engulfed the witch. And as the paramedics made their way into the apartment he was nothing but ash. Ash that Felix and Jisung has watched in misery. But Felix had blocked the visions form his mind. The visions of the boy he knew well burning alive over a game. He blocked it all out. 

☆

       “You…he died over a project? He was burnt alive by some spirit because you guys wanted to play games!?” Changbin couldn’t believe what he’d heard, “Felix you know better! We’ve been together for two years and you knew better! Why didn’t I ever hear about this!?” Changbin was very reasonably pissed. How could felix hide this from him? It wasn’t like Felix had intentionally killed Seungmin. Jisung, either. It was an accident. It was a horrible, awful, accident.

       Jisung had buried his face as Felix told curse story. Changbin could have sworn he heard Jisung cry. But he couldn’t be sure. Even though Jisung had participated in the game he didn’t deserve to die. And now that he knew Seungmin was probably after Felix as well this had become his problem. 

       “Shit…” Changbin cursed, hands in his dark hair, “he’s going to try to kill you, Felix…what do we do?” 

       “I don’t know…I’m so sorry I hadn’t told you. It was…” Felix glanced to the ghost at Changbins side, “we promised to never speak of it. To say that we weren’t involved at all…the paramedics got there when the flames died down and it was ruled as…we told them that he did it to kill himself.”

       Changbin shook his head, gritting his teeth, “his family…why wouldn’t you tell them the truth!? You weren’t innocent in this?” Jisung shuddered besides him. He could feel the cool energy growing. “You two lied. You told people he’d killed himself when…that’s so so awful.”

       Felix was trying hard not to cry. He had his wrist to his mouth, biting down gently. “I know…we know. We were scared…we couldn’t tell them. If we did they’d…they’d never believe us. We’d never ever read about a dark spirit like that harming someone. We were so scared, Bin.” 

       Changbin let out a frustrated groan before pulling himself up, hands together as he stared at Jisungs corpse, “nobody will believe that this wasn’t a suicide either, then.” Jisung shot Changbin a pained look, “your wrist is slit. And it looks like a suicide to me.” It didn’t look all innocent. He was so blue. Changbin would have to adjust the thermostat to make that seem believable. But if they believed it was suicide they wouldn’t investigate further. 

       “Are you joking?” Jisung growled back, standing tall beside Changbin. But the ghost didn’t intimidate him in the slightest, “You have to tell them the truth!”

       “And expose you two? Why would a suicidal ghost go after two college kids? Ghosts have goals when they walk the earth. I’m not sure why he didn’t show sooner but he’s pissed. A ghost who killed themselves can’t return. Only murdered ghosts can. To settle scores and roam the earth to ease their pain.” Changbin knew he sounded mean. But it was the truth. If Seungmin was here he wouldn’t leave till Felix was dead, too. Ghosts had goals. The only reason Jisung was here was probably because of Seungmin. 

       “So what do we do…? We can’t leave his body like this.” Felix sounded so small. So small that Changbin turned and grabbed the boys hands, pulling him from the cold floor. 

       “We have to call. We can’t st-“ changbin started but felt Jisungs cool hand at his shoulder suddenly, making him shiver and stop mid sentence. 

       “Take me with you! Take me to your home. I can stay there until we figure this out! That way I can watch Felix and warn you if he comes back. I can protect him. Please don’t call the authorities…they won’t do anything and if they take me away I’ll be stuck in a morgue! Seungmin doesn’t have a body holding him anywhere but I do…please. Please just take me with you.” Changbin wanted to scream no instantly. He wanted to fight this. He really didn’t want Jisung coming back with them. At all. 

       “Changbin…it’s not a bad idea, he could protect me. Ghosts can sense other ghosts, you know? He can keep me safe and-“ changbin had enough. 

       “Are you two insane? You want me to haul a dead body to my home and hold it there so his ghost can hang out? Why don’t we just let them take him to the morgue!? If nobody claims him he’ll be burned and can walk freely? I’m not taking a corpse to my house.”

       “Please…” jisung was pleading, holding one of Chan’s hands. The cold was almost too much. It felt like ice was pressing against his hand, “my parents…before they died they set up my grave. I’ll be stuck in a graveyard forever in some fancy building. Please let me stay. At least until we get rid of Seungmin. If we do that I can move on!”

       Changbin hated this. He hated this so much. He was a new witch, he didn’t know what to do about all of this. But the way Jisungs lip quivered and the way Felix shot him this pained expression was influencing him to be stupid. He knew he’d regret this. 

“Fine.”

       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading as always ;; ♥️


	3. Zombie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (,: hello again. Thanks for the kudos and comments I hope you guys enjoy ♥️
> 
> I didn’t beta I’m sorry jdhdbdbdd

─────────── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───────────  
In your head, in your head  
Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie  
What's in your head, in your head  
Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie, oh

 

       Getting Jisungs body to Changbins apartment wasn’t all that hard. Changbin just covered the body in liquor that was in one of Jisungs messy cabinets and had told anyone they passed that he was passed out drunk. It worked so easily. Nobody seemed to give a shit. Where Jisung lived was an obvious dump. And changbin wondered if anyone would even check on him. 

       “Jesus…” jisung sigh, tapping his own dead forehead as Felix lay him onto the cool ground in the room with the windows. The cozy, yet cold room. “Is there any way to put a spell over me so I don’t…” Jisung shot Felix this pained look, “so I don’t start to smell too bad or whatever.”

       Felix sigh, breath escaping through his nose, “he can…Jisung are you okay?” Felix seemed so heartbroken over the whole thing. In Jisungs apartment it took them an hour to get Felix calm enough to leave. Not to mention it took forever to clean up the puddle of blood Jisungs body had left behind. 

       Changbin turned to the ghost, eyeing him closely. Was jisung okay? He had just died. Anyone in their right mind would be losing it. Denying it. But Jisung accepted it so easily. 

       Jisung clucked his tongue, hands shooting into his pockets. “I’m alright. Like I said, it’s free-feeling. No Seungmin haunting me and I can honestly do whatever I want as a ghost.”

       “Except travel. You’re staying here.” Changbin shot back, taking out his cellphone now. God he hated this situation. And he hated what he was about to do with his phone. Ugh. Felix really shouldn’t have hid this. Changbin could have helped so much sooner. Now the witch that had died during the stupidest of games was after them. 

       “Who are you calling?” Felix asked, he witch just shooting him an irate look. Felix took that as a back off and looked away. 

       Changbin glanced down to the cold body before pressing the phone to his ear, settling himself up by the windowsill. He hoped the other two would leave him alone long enough to talk to this stupid witch. Hyunjin. He really didn’t want to talk with him. But they needed his help. 

       Felix settled down at the ground now, watching over Jisungs corpse as the tiny black cat slinked it’s way around the door, hissing towards the ghost. Ah, Jeongin could see him. Definitely. “Come here…” Felix sigh, scooping the small cat into his lap. “He’s a friend of mine, don’t worry.” He pet Jeongins ears a moment before the cat relaxed, purring against Felix. 

       “Jeongin? He’s a cat?” Jisung spoke up, arching his brow. “I thought you said Jeongin was your boyfriends neph-“ Felix shushed him, petting through the cats soft fur. The cat didn’t seem to pay any attention to Jisung anymore. 

       “He is. He was cursed a couple months ago. He’s stuck as a cat but..” Felix glanced to Chanbgin who seemed heated on the phone, “he’s fine. He only has a month left of the punishment. Then it’s back to his little witchy self and back to his mom. This is what he gets for getting into all those fights at school.” Felix added, the cat purring against him. 

       Jisung nodded to that, head tilted as he watched the black cat, “he must have really messed up if he’s stuck as a cat like that. Jesus…we are such a fucked up bunch, huh?” Jisung was so lax. It was so weird. So odd. Like it was normal. 

       Felix went to say something else but Changbin let out an angry huff, phone smashing to the ground passed Felix. Jeongin hissed in reply and scampered away, hiding behind the door for safety. ”Bin…what’s wrong?”

       “I hate that stupid white witch!” Ah. Changbin had a fist full of hair, cursing under his breath before kneeling to Jisungs body, scooping the male up in his arms. 

       “Woah, what are you doing?” Jisung asked, stepping in front of the dark witch who’d started towards the door, “where are you going with me!?”

       Felix shot up, hand at Changbins shoulder. Changbin didn’t necessarily have time for this, though. “If you want to travel freely and stop Seungmin you need to shut up and follow along.” The dark witch walked through the ghost who just sort of coughed at the sudden intrusion before making his way down the stairs to the front door. “Come on.” He growled again, grabbing his keys now. He didn’t have time to wait any longer. 

       “Wait I can travel freely?” Jisungs lips curled into a smile. 

       Changbin ignored the ghost. “Bin…” Felix patted Jeongin at the head before grabbing his coat and following his boyfriend out the door, the ghost close behind and concealing himself as they hit the hall. 

☆ 

       “Hwang Hexery. That’s cheesy as fuck.” Jisung spoke, startling both boys in the front seat. It’d been so quiet with Jisung hiding himself. But now they were parked. 

       “Just shut up.” Changbin growled, getting out of the car and slamming his door shut. As much as he wanted to help the two he couldn’t calm himself. After what the boys had explained to him he could understand why Seungmin was so angry. They’d killed him in a way. And then they lied and said that Seungmin did it to himself. Changbin wasn’t sure why the witch had frozen Jisung for so long or why he’d waited to kill him, but now he was after Felix. His Felix. There was no doubt about that. This ghost wouldn’t spare his boyfriend. 

       Hwangs Hexery. Not a fitting name for a white witch. Also not a fitting name for the décor. The area was decorated with beautiful silk and every furnishing was either gold or white. It made Changbin grimace. He hated this place. Almost as much as he hated Hwang Hyunjin. 

       “You must be desperate.” A voice called from the back, white curtains opening to the white witch that made Changbins stomach knot. “Put the body on the table.” He waved his hand in this dismissive manner as the curtains dropped covering the windows. Changbin assumed it was to keep any onlookers out. The shop wouldn’t open for hours anyways. It was still the dead of night. 

       Changbin rolled his eyes as he lay Jisung down at the table, Hyunjin sliding the tablecloth off before the white could be ruined by the blood that stained Jisungs shirt and wrist. If Changbin hadn’t been so annoyed by Hyunjin he might have felt bad seeing the human looking so cold. But his brain was too foggy. 

       “Hey Hyunjin.” Felix smiled weakly, the white witch turning to pull Felix into this tight hug, fingers carding into the Australians hair. Changbin glared towards the man, Hyunjin only returning a smirk before letting Felix go. “This is Jisung…we had classes together.”

       “Changbin told me the gist. You two used a Ouija board and summoned some dark entity, right? I heard it killed the ghost thats after you.” Changbin kept his eyes tight on Hyunjin as the witch rest his hand along Felix shoulder, “since binnie is a baby witch he asked if I could help him with this whole mess.”

       Felix smiled, a smile that was too friendly for someone Changbin loathed. But he was Felix’s best friend. He’d play nice. For now. “Can you separate the ghost from this body? I don’t want to drag it back to my house.” Chanbin complained then, Felix turning to him and offering a disappointed frown. 

       Hyunjin pursed his lips a moment before gazing over the corpse, “I can. Easy. Where’s the ghost?” The witch asked, brushing long wavy brown locks behind his ear. Hyunjin would seem more beautiful to Changbin if he didn’t hate him so much. 

       “Right here!” Jisung chimed, hand raised. Changbin growled to see that Jisung had run off and was messing with valuables in Hyunjins shop. Valuables that he’d have to pay for if the human broke them. Before Changbin could yell at him he was standing right over his body, eyeing Hyunjin almost as carefully as Changbin had, “hyunjin. Felix mentioned you before. A lot.” Hyunjin seemed to smirk at that. Changbin wanted to fight him. 

       Changbin moved towards Felix then, looping an arm protectively around the boys waist despite how angry he was with him. “Can we just get this over with.” Changbin spoke, resting his chin at Felix shoulder. The younger reached a hand up to pat Changbins hair. It felt nice. He couldn’t stay too angry with Felix. No way. But he would definitely need more time to deal with the fact Felix had pretty much gotten someone killed. 

       “I said it was easy. Just be patient.” Hyunjin sigh, turning his attention to the ghost, “Once I do this you are free. But only until I put you back.” Hyunjin spoke direct, waiting for Jisung to give him some sort of answer. 

       “That works for me…I’d rather be able to move around freely.” Jisung huffed, arms crossing as his eyes seemed to scan about his pale corpse. 

       Changbin kept his eyes on Hyunjin as the witch moved the body so it was flat on its back, adjusting Jisungs head so his face was pointed towards the ceiling. Finally they could see those eyes. They were already glazed over and pale. But there was a hint of terror. A terror that this ghost for some reason hadn’t provided. He should have been more shaky. But he was just so calm. It didn’t make sense. 

       “Okay.” Hyunjin tilted his head briefly before placing his fingertips over the boys chest, directly over his heart as his other hand lay across his eyes. “Felix you might want to back binnie up some. The energy the command emits is a bit…too light for some of us.” Hyunjin had this smirk that made Changbin want to reach over the table and tackle him to the ground. 

       “I-Alright.” Felix spoke quickly, tugging Changbin back. He didn’t seem to realize Hyunjins cold tone. Of course he wouldn’t. Felix looked up to Hyunjin like he was a god of some kind. 

       Jisung watched closely, tilting his head as Hyunjin leaned towards the corpse. Ah, of course. White witches liked to be extra. Changbin noticed how Jisung seemed to freeze as Hyunjins lips met those of his corpses. This was normal, though. Felix stiffened besides Changbin as the air around started to fill with a warm aroma. Probably vanilla. Changbin knew well that witches of Hyunjins kind were known to give off sweet scents as they performed magic. It made him jealous. But he ignored it, rubbing Felix arm carefully.

       Hyunjin kept his lips over the corpses, eyes fluttering shut as rays of light wrapped around the two, “Desciscendum…” The witch whispered before pulling himself from the pair of blue lips, light whipping around his own throat before shattering into this show-off display of twinkling embers that melted in the air. 

       Jisung mouth was agape as he watched, the ghost seeming overly interested in Hyunjins display. Unnecessary display, that was. It was all for show. Everything Hyunjin did was for show. He could have just said the spell. The light would have still done its thing but the kiss was all part of Hyunjins little magic act. 

       The room dimmed as Hyunjin pulled himself upright, slipping hair that had fallen back behind his ear, “Alright. You should be able to move around freely.” Hyunjin looked up then, gaze set on the ghost who’s mouth was still wide open from the sight of it all. 

       Changbins rolled his eyes as Felix pulled from him to give Hyunjin a quick hug. The dark witch just let his tongue click as he followed behind, looking down to the corpse again. Hyunjin had at least shut his eyes. That was nice of him. “You gonna wash your mouth before you hug on my boyfriend? You just kissed a corpse.”

       Felix turned and smacked Changbins arm. It was more of a tap, actually. “Bin…enough.” 

       Hyunjin seemed annoyed by the comment but he offered a little smirk instead, “he’s only been dead a few hours. Plus I don’t mind kissing pretty things.” Changbin could swear he saw the ghosts pale face redden in the corner of his eyes, “don’t be so jealous, Binnie. I’m not going to take anything from you. Not that I would ever want to.” Hyunjin looked Changbin up and down before letting his arms cross over his expensive looking collared shirt. 

       Changbin growled back now, pressing Felix aside as he got close to the other. Hyunjin was way taller but he wasn’t going to be intimidated. Not at all. “It must be nice having everything given to you. You white witches are so full of yourselves.”

       Jisung stayed silent, still looking at his own corpse as Felix grabbed Changbins arm now, tugging the male back, “Bin. I said enough. He helped us. He didn’t do anything wrong.”

       Hyunjins smirk grew, watching Changbin closely, “it’s okay, Lixie. Binnie here is just jealous that he’s stuck practicing dark magic. It’s probably hard on him.” Felix for some reason didn’t see how condescending Hyunjin was. He never did. Changbin didn’t want to come here but he knew Hyunjin would be able to do this easily. As much as he hated him, Hyunjin was an amazing witch. Gifted. Changbin was jealous. But he’d never admit it. 

       Felix frowned, looking to Changbin for just a moment before pulling himself away, “What should we do with his body, Hyunjin?” The brunette asked then, not giving Changbin anymore glances. 

       Hyunjin turned on his heels, a hand moving to caress over the pale deceased boys cheek, “Hmm, I can keep him somewhere hidden. It’d probably be easier to deal with than calling the police. I’d rather not be questioned all morning about a boy I don’t know.” Hyunjin seemed entranced for some reason. But changbin didn’t focus on it too much. He wanted Felix to look at him. 

       “Felix, we should get home. It’s almost morning…” The witch sigh, going to grab Felix by the arm before the younger pulled himself away. He didn’t look up at Changbin at all. He just nodded, giving Hyunjin a quick thank you before motioning for Jisung to follow. The ghost muttered a quick thank you to Hyunjin, seeming confused as to why Hyunjin was still touching him like that, before following after Felix. 

        “I’m not interested in Felix. I’ve told you that a thousand times.” Hyunjin snickered, fingertips still caressing the corpse for some morbid reason Changbin wasn’t interested in. 

       Chanbgin glanced towards the door that Felix had exited. He assumed the younger had gotten into Changbins car. He hadn’t locked it, after all. “You know I don’t like you, right? Nothing you say has ever been believable.” Changbin shook his head before heading towards the door, fingers at the handle. 

       “Changbin. Seriously, get over it. I can’t change that you’re a dark witch and I’m a white one. I can’t help that at all. This stupid ongoing war we have with each other has to end eventually. We have no reason to hate each other.” Hyunjins words were so melodic. But Changbin refused. 

       “Like I said, it must be nice having everything handed to you.” Changbin opened the door, the cool air smacking his face. 

       “That’s rich coming from someone who gets free money from mom and dad every month. You don’t have to do shit while I’m here working my ass off. All because you’re a late bloomer. They’ve coddled you all your life, Binnie.” Hyunjin wasn’t wrong. But changbin would never admit it. 

       “Bye Hwang. Thanks for the help.” Changbin slammed the door behind, not wanting to hear the witches words any longer. However he did catch Hyunjin yelling after him that he couldn't help being born. Changbin just grimaced at that. 

☆ Ten years ago

       “Dad, look!” Changbin heard from the living room. Hyunjin must have been excited about something. Changbin was interested, definitely. But at the same time he had homework to focus on. The teen sigh, scribbling through his math work as another excited squeal caused him to lose focus. What was Hyunjin so excited about?

       Changbin had his hands in the pockets of his uniform, standing at the doorway with a puzzled expression. Hyunjin was sat at the ground, their fathers expression bright. It had been a long time since he’d seen his dad look that happy. He was curious. He peeked into the room more. Suddenly he wished he hadn’t. 

       “This is so cool!” Hyunjin exclaimed, fingers wiggling happily as the white lights flickered about. Hyunjin had awakened. He was only fourteen. It didn’t make sense. Witches didn’t awaken till they reached eighteen. But here Hyunjin was, being a gold star again. 

       Their father smiled wide, “a white witch. How lucky are you, Jinnie?” His father leaned over and gave Hyunjin a celebratory pat at the head before creating a light show of his own. Their father was also a white witch. They were both so lucky. Changbin couldn’t help but feel jealousy boiling over as he watched the two bond over their magic light show. 

       “Binnie! Look!” Hyunjins voice shot Changbin back to reality, the younger waving him over. “I got my powers!” He was so happy. So full of bright energy. Bright energy that made Changbin furious. He knew it wasn’t Hyunjins fault. But this was just the icing on the cake. He already hated Hyunjin and his string of luck and support. Not all of a sudden here he was, awakening before Changbin and even getting the good genes of it all. Changbin wanted that. 

       But he’d play the role of the good older brother. The supportive big brother. “Wow, that’s amazing.” He lied, rubbing the back of his head as he watched Hyunjins smile grow at his face. He loathed him. 

       He’d loathed him a long time. His father had cheated on Changbins mother months after Changbins birth. And a year later Hyunjin came around. Unfortunately his mother didn’t make it through the birth. She died and since his mother was some hooker from the streets there was no other family. Their dad came clean and begged for Changbins mother to let them take in his second son. Changbin was sure she hated Hyunjin as much as he did, but she’d never tell their father. But Changbin could tell. Every time his mother looked at Hyunjin she was saddened. He reminded her that she wasn’t the most important thing in his fathers life. Changbin knew that he wasn’t either and nor was his elder sister. 

       The most important thing to his father was Hyunjin. And that’s why he’d received all the love. All the support. Of course Changbin later on was given a steady check from his parents. But even then he knew that Hyunjin would always be his fathers favorite. That’s why Changbin hated him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changbin and Hyunjin are brothers and Jeongin is their nephew ndbdbejxnf we love family bonding.


	4. Mama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (:

─────────── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───────────  
And when we go don't blame us, yeah  
We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah  
You made us oh so famous  
We'll never let you go

 

       “Changbin…can you look at me?” Felix. Felix was trying so hard. But Changbin wasn’t having it right now. Ever since they’d returned home he’d ignored Felix. He wished it was easy to ignore Jisung too. But the ghost was extremely irritating. 

       “Felix, I thought he was nicer?” Jisung snorted, sitting on top of the counter besides Changbin who had decided to put his anger towards the sink piled with dirty dishes that Felix had claimed he’d wash days ago. 

       Changbin just huffed at that, scrubbing a little too hard at a plate that was clearly spotless. But he was frustrated. And disappointed. And he just wanted it to be Friday again. Friday so they didn’t have to deal with any of this. Friday before Jisung decided to rush to them. 

       Jisung kicked his feet, the sound of his shoes tapping the counter giving Changbin a migraine. Maybe they shouldn’t have allowed Hyunjin to let Jisung wander freely. Changbin would have loved leaving the boy at Hyunjins. “Can you stop?” The dark witch growled, slamming the plate down into the dish drainer. Jisung flinched but stayed silent, letting his feet hang. 

       “Bin…can you please just talk to me? You haven’t spoken to me since we left your brothers place!” Changbin hissed at Felix words. He knew Changbin hated thinking of Hyunjin as family. Felix knew that. 

       “They’re related? How!? Hyunjin is so nice and your boyfriend is so…” Changbin shot Jisung a look that shut the ghost up, “my bad.”

       “We just share a dad. He’s not my brother.” Changbin spoke, turning the water off though there were plenty dishes left. He didn’t have the patience anymore. He knew if he continued he’d only break their plates. And Changbin was sick of cleaning up messes. 

       “Changbin…” Felix voice was so strained. But Changbin didn’t care. Not only was he irritated with Hyunjin, but Felix as well. His freckled innocent boyfriend had done something simply horrible. And he had to clean it up before the witch they’d gotten killed came and took Felix away. 

       Changbin pushed passed the brunette, wiping his hands off on his pants as he made his way to their bedroom. Felix seemed to hesitate but soon Changbin could hear him following behind. Changbin let himself fall back onto their bed, staring up at the slow-moving ceiling fan. He could hear Felix saying his name among other things but he didn’t care right now. He was angry. 

       “He’s not listening.” Why was Jisungs voice so much clearer than Felix’s? Why couldn’t Changbin block him out? The witch groaned, turning onto his side, pillow pulled around his head as if to act as an earplug. 

       “I’m sorry…okay? I should have told you. I know that…you weren’t this mad before.” Felix had settled beside Changbin at the bed. He could feel the boys fingertips in his messy black hair, “I’m sorry that Hyunjin and I are close…I’m sorry that he made you even more upset. I’ll talk to him about it, okay?” He wouldn’t. 

       Changbin knew he was being childish in a way. He was only upset with Felix because of Hyunjin. Well, mostly hyunjin. He knew Felix didn’t have a bad bone in his body. Whatever happened with Seungmin was between Felix and Jisung. And Changbin was disappointed but he didn’t hate Felix in the slightest. It was just Hyunjin. Hyunjin was always ruining everything for him. He should never have gotten involved with Hyunjins best friend anyways. It had only caused problems. 

       “Remember when we met? I remember. Hyunjin introduced us.” He did. Changbin remembered. But he wasn’t sure why Felix was bringing that up at all. “If it wasn’t for him we wouldn’t be together. I’d have never had the chance to talk to you.” Right now Changbin wasn’t sure if that was a good thing. “Please don’t hate him. Bin, I love you.” He didn’t want to hear that right now. He was angry. Let him be angry.

       “I don’t have time for this, Felix. I’m going to bed.” The witch glared, turning himself to face the freckled boy. Felix looked so pitiful. Changbin was sure the sunshine would start crying if he kept this up. He couldn’t be mad at him. 

       Changbin pulled up some, noticing that Jisung must have vacated the room before wrapping his arms right around Felix neck, pulling his boyfriend to his chest, “I’m sorry for yelling at you…I didn’t mean it.” Changbin rest his forehead against Felix’s then, “he always gets under my skin so easily…I’ll let it go. For you.”

       Felix beamed at that, lifting Changbins chin to face him better. He could always see every freckle proudly on display. Every freckle. “Thank you…I don’t like it when you’re upset.” He was still upset, that was for sure. He just wouldn’t show it. 

☆

       Thank god it was Saturday. And by the way the suns rays were splashed across Changbins face he knew it was way passed noon. It might have been getting close to evening time. But that made sense. They’d been up all night figuring out this nonsense. Shit. Changbin had almost forgotten about the ghost boy lurking about. 

       “Dammit…” The dark witch complained as he pulled himself upright, blanket sliding off of his jacket he probably should have removed earlier. The male rubbed his eyes before rolling over, left hitting the ground. He knew Felix had already gotten up. Hopefully the boy was watching the ghost. 

       Bacon. He could smell bacon. Sort of. It was more burnt than anything. The witch groaned to himself before pulling up, throwing his jacket onto the bed. He’d slept in his shoes too. Changbin really needed to get it together. He slid them off by the bed, changing from his tighter jeans into more comfortable sweatpants before making his way out to their living room. The smell of burnt bacon only filling his nose more. But it didn’t bother him too much. He knew Felix was a horrible cook. And Felix only cooked when he was apologizing. Even after last night Felix must have felt guilty. He should have. Honestly. 

       “Its way passed breakfast time isn’t it, Yongbok?” Changbin smirked then, finally able to see his boyfriend standing over the stove in a black tank top. The freckles that were displayed on the boys shoulder sent tingles down his spine. He just laughed, arms crossing. Changbin swore he could hear Felix squeal at the sudden use of his Korean name. “It smells great.” He lied. But he always lied. He’d never tell Felix that he was a bad cook. 

       “Ah, really?” Felix turned and offered this anxious grin. If Changbin knew any better he’d think Felix actually knew he was an awful cook. “I’ve been struggling for hours. I forgot how to work our stove.” He was so cute. 

       Changbin laughed, hand behind his head as he stretched some. “Of course you did.” The dark witch got behind Felix now, turning him back to focus on the mess of bacon and eggs he’d cooked together in the pot as he looped his arms loosely at the Australians waist, “I think it’ll be great.”

       Felix sigh comfortably as he adjusted the temperature again. He was cooking so low despite how burnt the bacon was. Changbin would teach him one day. But he didn’t have that heart to tell Felix that his cooking skills were nonexistent. “Jisung went to Hyunjins.” 

       “He what?” Changbins grip around Felix became tighter, chin pressing against the bare freckled shoulder. He didn’t mind that the ghost was gone. But he didn’t understand why he’d run off. Maybe Changbin scared him off. 

       “Well…he thought me and you should take the day to reconcile.” There was no need for that. “He said to just spend time with you. I don’t know why he’s so concerned about us but…he said he didn’t like how yesterday went.” Maybe Jisung had a braincell. After being an annoying little shit of a ghost yesterday maybe he wasn’t so dense. Giving the couple a day was actually really sweet of him once Changbin really thought about it. 

       “Mmh, you have no reason to be sorry. I shouldn’t have blown up at you. I took out my frustration with Hyunjin on you. Fuck, I’m the one that called Hyunjin in the first place. I’m sorry, Felix.” Changbin of course felt bad. 

       Felix sigh, sliding the over-cooked food onto a cool burner as he shut the stove off, turning in Changbins grasp to face him, “it’s okay. I’m sorry, too. I need to stick up for you. Even if I didn’t understand at first I know you guys don’t get along. I need to start choosing your side more.” Yeah, that’d be nice. “You should always be number one. I think the stress of yesterday really opened my eyes to it…I love Hyunjin to death but he does attack you. But binnie... you start a lot of it. Can we agree on not instigating things with him? Chances are we will be seeing a lot of him till we can figure out this whole ghost problem.” Felix shot, causing Changbin to rolls his eyes. 

       “Sure. I’ll calm it down. For you.” Changbin noticed how Felix’s smile grew. He loved that smile. “Anything for you. I’ll play nicer. I know he’s your friend. I won’t take that from you.” As much as he wanted to keep Hyunjin away from Felix he knew that Felix would never hurt him. As much as Changbins assumed Hyunjin’s feelings for Felix he trusted his boyfriend. He did. 

       “Now let’s eat! It might have taken forever but it’ll be good this time!” Maybe Felix really wasn’t aware of his lack of skill. He was cute, nonetheless. 

☆

       “Are you sure they’re okay with you being here?” Hyunjin asked, fingers carding through his own hair as the ghost sat atop of the counter, kicking his legs unbothered. “What if someone recognizes you?”

       Jisung paused, tilting his head towards Hyunjin, “Nah. Those two were fighting too much. I didn’t want to piss off Felix’s boyfriend anymore than I might have already  
.” Hyunjin didn’t have the full story on this whole situation yet. He wondered if he should ask. “Besides, only you can see me right now. I’m hidden from any customers that might come in.”

        Might was an interesting way to put it. Hyunjin never got customers. Witch and vampire businesses flooded the entire street. He wasn’t anything special. Especially considering all he sold were handcrafted clothes and books. It wasn’t all that impressive. 

       “So, Felix never mentioned you. Jisung, yes?” Hyunjin remembered the name Changbin gave him yesterday. But he didn’t know anything about this little ghost. 

       The ghost legs stilled and he let out a slight huff, “Yeah. Jisung. We weren’t close at all. We just had classes together. He mentioned you tons, though.” Jisung seemed to know he wasn’t all that significant in the aussies life. It didn’t seem to bother him, though. “I guess we’re only close because we did something stupid.”

       Opportunity! “What happened? All I know is that you guys did something to upset a dead witch. And now he’s after you guys…well. Felix. You’re kind of...”He paused and waited. He didn’t want to upset the boy who had literally died in the wee hours of the morning. 

       “I’m history!” Jisung exclaimed, hopping off of the counter, “it’s fine. I was miserable and flunking out of school anyways.” Something about the way Jisung spoke made Hyunjin’s chest tighten. He felt bad for the ghost. He was too calm about dying. He realized he was dead, right? “We played a stupid game to help with our class project and something bad happened. Seungmin died and Felix and I couldn’t help him.” Seungmin. That must have been the witch. “We should have told the cops and his family the truth but we wimped out and said Seungmin killed himself. How fucking dumb are we?” Really dumb. 

       Hyunjin sigh, settling down onto his stool by the counter, “really? What killed him?” Maybe he was prying too much. He wasn’t sure. 

       Jisung bit his lip then, the ghost shivering slightly. But that could just be from his death. Hyunjin noticed Jisungs body had been blue in places indicating he was freezing when he died. “We don’t know. He kept staring behind Felix at something but then he freaked out. He was looking passed us but there was nobody there. Then he…” the ghost shuddered again, face turned, “he was burnt in front of us. It was this controlled black flame that just…it just burned him alive. It wasn’t slow but it…it wasn’t fast enough. I tried to stop it but nothing worked. I even got burned trying to help him.” Jisung took his hand from his pocket, holding it for Hyunjin to see. It was badly burned from what he could see from the scar it had left. He winced at the sight. 

       Hyunjin wanted to throw up. Burning was an awful way for someone to go. Watching it must have been even worse. Especially since the boys couldn’t do anything. “That’s terrible…I’m so sorry he blames you for it. You guys should have told the truth but that’s no reason to blame you both for his entire death.”

       Jisung shook his head, concealing his hand again, “we did this. Now we have to suffer the consequences.” the ghost was shaking so much. Too much. He was anxious and Hyunjin could tell he felt more towards his death than he was letting on. 

       The witch pulled himself up, hands pressing to either side of the shivering ghosts shoulders. Jisungs eyes widened at the sudden touch but he didn’t retort at all. He seemed oddly comfortable. “Why are you acting like you’re okay? You’re clearly not.”

       The ghost blinked before letting his gaze fall again, “Ah…nobody will miss me. That’s why.” He let out this weak laugh now. Mixed with his nervous shivering it sounded so strained and sad. “I was gone four months and nobody noticed.”

       Four months? Hyunjins grip tightened at the boys shoulders, “what do you mean? You’ve been dead less than a day?” 

       “Yeah…but I was frozen for four months. I went to see Felix but it felt like I was only gone days. But uh. Four months. No missed calls. Four months of no professors asking where I was. Felix didn’t ask where I was. Minho didn’t. Nobody did. So I’m okay in death. It’s fine.” He was lying about being fine. 

       “Jisung…” his heart clenched. He didn’t know this boy but he knew what being forgotten felt like. He knew how it stung to have nobody ask how he was. 

       Ever since Hyunjin had moved out to the city close to Changbin he hadn’t really gotten much love from his parents. His adoptive mother never paid him mind. But for some reason once he moved his father didn’t seem to either. And his elder sister rarely spoke to them. If she did it was to complain about how Jeongin was getting into trouble at school. That’s probably why he was a cat at Changbins right now. Changbin. Changbin hurt the most. All his life he looked up to his brother only for him to loathe him. Hyunjin would probably never know why. But nonetheless he was lonely. It felt like people had cast him aside once he wasn’t shiny anymore. It hurt. 

       “Don’t cry…” jisung muttered, bringing a cool hand to pat Hyunjins cheek. Was he crying?

       Hyunjin shook his head, releasing the ghost that he’d gripped onto, “I’m sorry. It’s just…how did nobody worry about you?” The witch wiped his eyes, “that’s so cruel and…” he was getting too emotional. He hated feeing so vulnerable. 

       The ghost huffed, using his sleeve to wipe the tears from the taller males face, “Yah, Seriously. I’m fine. I’m used to it.” Jisung reminded him so much of himself. It hurt. Looking at this pale, shivering ghost hurt. 

       Hyunjin wasn’t sure what possessed him to do it. But he felt warm. He felt so warm with the cold ghost pulled to him. He was glad Jisung hadn’t melted through him and freaked out. The ghost was still. Silent. It was nice. The strange warmth was nice. 

       He could feel a cold sigh against his neck as Jisungs chin rest there, the ghosts hand patting the top of Hyunjins head comfortingly. “Calm down…it’s fine.” It wasn’t. But he’d calm. He had to. 

       After holding the ghost for a few minutes he finally pulled away, giving this breathy sigh as Jisung kept his eyes glued onto him, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to violate you if I did.”

       “It was a hug.” Jisung scoffed, hands quickly returning back to his pockets, “you can apologize for that extra ass kiss you gave me this morning, though.” 

       Hyunjin couldn’t help but laugh. “Seriously? I did it to release you.” Jisung eyed him then, inching his face close to the witches. 

       “I may have been skipped for witchyness in my family but I know a liar when I see one. You didn’t have to kiss me. You just thought I was cute, didn’t you?” Maybe jisung was deflecting. 

       Hyunjin snorted, pressing two fingers to the ghosts forehead, “sure.” Jisung knew as well as Changbin did that he didn’t need to kiss him at all. But he wasn’t wrong, Jisung was awfully cute. But he was dead. He was a ghost. 

       Jisung rolled his eyes before giving off this slight laugh, attention darting to the door that opened swiftly. Suddenly Jisung disappeared. He must’ve hidden himself from Hyunjin now, too. That was okay. He just hoped Jisung would make himself known again when the customer who entered left. 

       “Hello, How may I help you?” Hyunjin smiled brightly then, hands folding as he adjusted himself behind the counter. 

       The man who entered tilted his head, looking at Hyunjin a little too closely. It made him slightly uncomfortable as the man approached. He didn’t speak. He was silent. It was weird. 

       “Are you looking for anything in particular?” Hyunjin shuddered, eyes set on the mans dark ones. He wasn’t all that older, and his blonde curls weren’t intimidating. But the bags under his eyes were. Definitely. 

       “I’m looking for a book. I need to get rid of a ghost.” Hyunjin perked up then. Maybe the man was just being haunted. He could help with that. “Ah, you’re looking for the book of shadows, then?” 

       The man nodded, hands slipping from his pockets. Jesus. He looked so so tired. “Yes.”

       Hyunjin waited a moment before sliding around the counter towards one of his many bookshelves. There were many variations of the book. It was popular, after all. “So, what kind of ghost are you trying to get rid of?” He smiled, trying his best to make conversation as he scanned the titles. 

       “Kim Seungmin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look it’s Chan! 
> 
> Thanks for reading this if anyone is ebcbdbfbdbdr ;;


	5. The Kill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hdbfififjd I’m sorry if this is too early but here 
> 
> I put tw in the notes just cause idk if it’s actually triggering or anything I’m just being safe ♥️

─────────── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───────────  
Come, break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you

 

       “Pardon?” Had Hyunjin heard that right. Seungmin. The same name that Jisung had given him. The same name that was the reason that bright boy was a ghost. That Seungmin? 

       “His name is Kim Seungmin. He’s stalking my roommate. At first it was innocent but he touched him sometime last night. He was shaken.” The blonde customer sucked a breath of air before snatching a book from the shelf, scanning over the cover. “This will work. How much?”

       “Wait, Chan!?” Jisung has made himself known. And it was so sudden. So sudden that Hyunjin yelped and hit a stack of books. And so sudden that the blonde stranger went from intimidating to panicked, the book in his hand flying as he gasped. ”is Seungmin messing with Minho!?”

       Hyunjin had a hand clasped to his chest, letting out heavy breaths as he recovered from the ghosts sudden appearance. The blonde boy, Chan, just stared at him with his mouth agape. 

       “Jisung…you’re dead?” The stranger knew jisung. Hyunjin arched his brow then, watching as the blonde male clasped his hand over Jisungs shoulder. “You disappeared but I didn’t know that…What happened to you?”

      Jisung ignored the boy, “is he messing with Minho or not!?” Minho. That was on Jisungs list of people who hadn’t cared he was missing. Minho must’ve been someone important. Chan on the other hand hadn’t been mentioned. 

       Chan pauses, eyes squinting as if he were trying to come up with what to tell the ghost, “Yes. Minho put up a protection spell but Seungmin has been bothering him nonstop. Minho said he even threatened him.” Hyunjin leaned in more, listening closely. 

       “Why!? Minho didn’t do anything to him!” Jisung sounded angry. The ghost grit his teeth, “What the hell is he after?”

       “Revenge. From what I’ve heard it’s pure revenge.” Hyunjin spoke calmly, gazing between the two boys, “how was Minho involved with him?” 

        “I mean…barely involved at all. He was in our class but he didn’t ever do anything to Seungmin. Why would he bother him?” Jisung huffed. He felt strongly towards this Minho person. 

       Chan had the book he’d thrown to his chest now, “Minho…he told me that Seungmins death wasn’t a suicide. Felix told him the truth. Said he couldn’t bare holding onto it alone. I told Minho to go to the police but Minho said that it didn’t matter for some reason...” Hyunjin was intrigued. These boys had some deep issues. How any of them could hold back something like that was crazy to him. 

       “Fucking Felix.” Jisung growled, hands at his hair. Hyunjin noticed how shiny the rings that decorated the boys fingers were. He wondered how long Jisung had them for. “He brought Minho into this bullshit…”

       Chan sigh, “how much for the book?” Hyunjin arched a brow then, hands slipping to his hips as he gave Chan this puzzled look. “What? Is it not for sale?”

       “The book of shadows won’t help you against the ghost of a witch. To stop a witch you need to appease it. Calm the rage. Trying to get rid of the ghost isn’t going to help anything.” Hyunjin spoke, “it'll just make the witch angrier.”

       Chan sigh, sliding the book back to its place as Jisung crossed his arms now, “Chan, can I go see Minho?”

       The blonde bit his lip, scratching at the back of his neck, “I don’t think so, Sung.” Interesting. 

       Hyunjin expected Jisung to whine about it but the silver-haired boy opted to nodding. He was definitely intrigued. “That’s okay, then. Just keep him safe. Don’t let him get killed like I did.”

       Chan grimaced, “Seungmin did this to you? How…? he’s a ghost…ghosts can’t…” Chan paused, expression darkening, “Ah…I see. He’s that powerful then.”

       “So Seungmins got a long list to follow, huh.” Hyunjin spoke, taking a seat at a lower bookshelf, “Felix, Minho. Maybe even you, Chan. And since Changbin tried dispelling the ghost the other night I’m assuming he’s in danger too. Your class project has caused a lot of problems, Jisung.” 

       The ghost shrugged apologetically, “maybe you now, too…since you’re helping us.” Hyunjin hadn’t thought of that. But it made sense. This witch was running off hate. The more hate, the more power. If this Seungmin character made himself known to Hyunjin he wouldn’t be surprised. 

       “What do we do? Minho can’t stay locked away in his room all day.” Chan spoke then, taking out his cellphone, probably to check if Minho had messaged him. 

       “Well, since there’s two more of you he’s pissed off at we could meet here tonight to discuss it.” Hyunjin suggested. As much as he didn’t want to see Changbin this was important. Everyone should be on the same page. Especially if Seungmin was just targeting whoever he could. “He’s already killed one of you. He won’t give up.” 

       Jisung huffed, arms crossed, “I’ll stay away so you guys can talk.”

        Hyunjin was puzzled. Jisung was here. He was apart of this. “You come, too. We need everyone involved.”

       “It’s better if he doesn’t come.” Chan added, biting his lip. 

       “Why?” Hyunjin knew it was best for everyone to be there, but part of him just wanted to keep the ghost close. He was comforting in a way. He liked the presence. 

       “Eh…Minho-hyung kind of hates me.” Jisung spoke, hands in his pockets again. Hyunjin wondered if that was a sign of stress. 

       “Why do you have beef with everyone?” Hyunjin sigh, watching as the ghost expression fell even more. He didn’t like seeing the ghost look broken apart. Even if he just met him. 

       “It’s personal.” Chan shot a look to Jisung that made the ghost nod again, “anyways. I’ll try to bring Minho here tonight. Then we can figure out what to do. I don’t want him getting killed. Thank you so much for helping…Hwang?”

       Hyunjin snorted before extending his hand to Chan, “Hyunjin.” As the blonde shook his hand he couldn’t help but want to pry into that mind. He wanted to know what the issues were between Minho and Jisung. Though it wasn’t at all important to this dire situation, hyunjin loved drama. And he was curious. 

☆

       Felix had thrown up. Multiple times. Ever since Hyunjin had called and told him that there were two more people being affected by Seungmin the Aussie had been inconsolable. Changbin hated this. 

       “Lix…it’s okay.” It wasn’t. Felix was a mess. “This isn’t your fault.” In a way, it was. 

       Felix had told one of their classmates about Seungmin. That alone wasn’t enough to fuel Seungmins rage, but apparently Minho had waved off the death. That was just another person who kept the truth from coming out about the situation. Now the elder was being harassed by the ghost. And Felix blamed himself. Felix was blaming himself for everything. 

       “Bin…they’re all going to die. It’s my fault.” Felix was choking on his sobs, head over their trashcan as Changbin held his hair back, thumb caressing his neck. 

       “That’s not true. None of you deserve to die over this. Jisung didn’t, you don’t. None of you do.” As cruel as lying about someone’s death was, the boys didn’t cause it. Whatever Seungmin had done that night caused his death. Something Seungmin did had resulted in his demise. Changbin needed to figure out what it was. But right now Felix was his concern. 

       Felix kept sobbing, hands in his hair. He was so exhausted, “I should have told the truth. It was…Jesus. Why did he hurt Jisung first when it was my idea? I’m the one that said we should hide it…this is all me.” Changbin winced at that. He had assumed that it was Jisung who lied. But no, it was Felix. He was disappointed and surprised but he loved Felix. He wasn’t going to back away. He’d support him. 

       Changbin held the younger awhile before the cool familiar chill sent shivers down his spine. Jisung must have been here. Either that or another ghost. Thankfully, it was Jisung. The younger was crouched besides them again, chin in his palm as he watched Felix. 

       “You alright?” Jisung spoke, voice a lot lower than Changbin had heard before. The ghost seemed a little down, himself. 

       Felix sniffled, pulling himself up to stare at the ghost with this blank expression. Changbin could see that Felix was shutting down. “Jisung…why do you think he killed you first?” 

       Changbin gave Jisung an apologetic look as the ghost seemed to perk up some, “Felix…” The witch sigh, pulling the brunette back down onto his shoulder. 

       “It’s fine.” The ghost spoke, “I don’t know. Maybe he hates me or something.” 

       “But you two were closer…weren’t you? And you actually tried to help him. This isn’t fair. I should have been first.” Changbins grip tightened. Felix needed to stop. He was falling into a pit that Changbin wasn’t sure he could pull him out of. 

       “Maybe that’s why he did it. I was close to him. I should have told the truth. He probably felt betrayed that I didn’t come clean in time.” Jisung sigh, standing himself back up. Changbin wondered if the ghost would ever get used to shivering around so much. Wait. In time?

       “In time? You were going to tell someone?” Changbin blinked, focused on the silver-haired ghost standing above them now. 

       Jisung pursed his lips, hands shoved deep into his pockets, “yes. I mean…I was going to. I didn’t know when but the guilt was…I didn’t tell Felix that Seungmin was the spirit haunting me because I wanted to come clean. I wanted to tell someone. But I got scared and asked for Felix help to get rid of him…I really did want to tell the truth though.”

       Changbin believed him. He really did. Maybe Seungmin killed Jisung first because he felt the most remorse or something? Or maybe because he did and wasn’t telling anyone in time. Changbin wasn’t sure. All he knew was that Felix didn’t have a lot of time. Granted Seungmin seemed focused on Minho right now, but it didn’t ease Changbins mind at all. Why was Seungmin doing this? Why not end it with Felix first? If he’d done that wouldn’t it have been easier for the ghost? 

       “Seungmin doesn’t make sense.” Jisung whispered, “like…when he left me shaking this morning he said vale amore. I don’t know Latin but that’s affectionate, right? Amore means love or something, doesn’t it?” 

       Changbin was caught off guard to hear that Jisung had been left shaking. The ghost had made it seem like he was okay with his death but it hurt to hear he was in distress earlier. “Yeah. It means goodbye love.” Changbin whispered back, patting through Felix’s hair before pulling the two of them up, settling felix into one of the chairs at their island, “were you two a thing at all?”

       Jisung tilted his head, “not at all. And I doubt either of us ever thought about that. Seungmin and I were close but…yeah not that close.” Weird. It was very weird that Seungmin would say that to him. 

       “Mmh…” Felix murmured softly, rubbing his eyes, “Seungmin knew Latin…but he rarely used it. He was an herbal witch. They rely more on concoctions than worded spells.”

       Changbin felt his stomach twist. Maybe Seungmin wasn’t doing any of this willingly. Maybe the spirit who had killed him that night somehow did this. But changbin didn’t know Seungmin. He didn’t seem to know much about Felix either. 

       “We’ll figure it out. Well, you guys will. Hyunjin told you that he wanted everyone to meet at his shop, didn’t he?” Jisung asked, giving a shudder that Changbin would never get used to. He almost wanted to turn the heater up more. But it wouldn’t warm the ghost. 

       “You’re not going to be there?” Changbin pressed, hands rubbing Felix tired shoulders as the younger kept his head firm against his stomach. 

       “Nah. It’s best if I don’t show myself.” Changbin squinted to him questionably. If Changbin had to deal with Jisung than so did the others. ”Why are you looking at me like that?”

       Changbin leaned down to kiss Felix hair before moving some, arms over his own chest. “Hyunjin said you’re the one that approached that guy in the shop. Minhos roommate.” Changbin honestly couldn’t remember the other guys name. “Why wouldn’t you show? It’s best if everyone’s on the same page.”

       Jisung huffed, hands pushing deep into the pockets that couldn’t have been that spacious, “it’s better that way. I’ll be in the room. I just can’t really participate while Minho is there.”

       Changbin rolled his eyes as Felix tugged onto his sleeve now, “Hyung…it’s for the best.” 

       What weren’t they saying? It was honestly annoying the hell out of him. “Seriously, what’s the problem with you and Minho? I’m sure it’s not that important.” Maybe it was. He didn’t know. “If we are going to protect anyone else from being killed by this ghost then we all need to get over whatever beef we have and deal with this as a team.” A team. Changbin still wasn’t sure what his part in any of this was. But he knew he had to protect Felix. And he even felt obliged to help these other boys. 

       Jisung shot Felix a look, the brunette just shaking his head. What was their problem? Changbin grit his teeth, glaring to Jisung for an answer. He knew he’d never get it from Felix. Not by the way the Aussie was acting. “Shit…” jisung turned, hand raking through his hair. 

       Changbin waited in anticipation, Felix offering this heavy sigh beside him. For two boys who swore they weren’t that close, they protected each other well. So well that Felix was refusing to let Changbin in. In his two years of being with the boy he’d never felt more detached. 

       “Minho and I were a thing. It was ages ago but uh…he never really got over it. He was this really great guy that I didn’t treat all that well.” Changbin rubbed Felix shoulder as he listened in. He could feel how tense Felix was growing. Why? “We broke up months before Seungmin started coming after me. He was really hurt. Like…a lot. So I avoided him. It’s just too much. And I don’t want to hurt him by being around.” Jisung sigh, relaxing slightly. 

       Felix relaxed too, swallowing hard, “Minho already has some panic disorder. It’s just best if Jisung stays hidden.” Changbin wanted to pry more, but the way Felix was trying to shut the conversation off was enough for him. He’d worry about it another time. 

       Jisung bit his lip, looking to Changbin with an expression he couldn’t really read since the ghost was shivering so much, “thanks for telling me. I’ll tell Hyunjin if he asks about it. He’s nosy and won’t hesitate bothering Minho tonight about it.” Changbin replied, huffing as he finally felt a little relief. 

       “Eh, I can just go back. I promised you guys a day to relax. I’ll go bother him instead.” Changbin hoped that jisung didn’t think of himself as a burden. He’d been annoying earlier but he wasn’t all that bad. Changbin just nodded though, he did need alone time. He needed a lot of time with Felix. He had questions. And they needed to be answered without jisung looming over him. Changbin knew there was more they were hiding. And he couldn’t afford to be in the dark. 

☆

       “Thanks for the coffee.” Felix sigh, chin rest in his palm as his eyes sparkled with the suns setting rays that beamed through the large window of the room covered in molten wax and the strong smell of sage from the morning. God. Felix was something so beautiful. Something so mesmerizing. But he was also tragic. Not to mention hiding things from him.

       Changbin felt a little bad. He loved Felix, he really did. But he wanted the truth. And unfortunately it seemed the only way he’d get it was to force it out. It was life or death. And whatever Felix was hiding could get him killed. “Felix,” The dark witch whispered, eyeing his boyfriend closely, “when that potion spilled the other day how long before you decided to clean it up?”

       The potion he had referred to was some potion that Changbin had made for his own personal anxiety. Kind of like how coffee helped with Felix’s. Though Changbin had added a little extra to Felix usual mug. 

       Felix face seemed to contort a bit, the boy sitting in thought before opening his mouth. Unwillingly, it seemed. “I knocked it over but I was lazy. I finished my show before cleaning it.” Felix immediately put the mug down, blinking in confusion. 

       “I figured,” changbin took a breath then, Felix turning to him now with this slightly hurt expression. He must have figured it out pretty quick what his boyfriend had put into the drink. “Felix, you know I would never use magic on you unless I had to.”

       “You have no right. Or any reason to put a truth serum in my drink.” Maybe he was more angry than hurt. He gripped the mug tight in his hands, shaking his head as his gaze met outside of the windows again. 

       “No. I don’t. But you also shouldn’t hide things from me. Not like this.” Felix turned to him, eyes squinting at Changbins distrust of him. “This witch…this isn’t a game, anymore. He will kill you. He’ll kill that Minho kid, too. And Jesus if he’s angry enough he’ll probably come after Hyunjin and I.” 

       Felix let out a soft whine, eyes pleading with Changbin. He didn’t want to be affected by them but he was starting to feel like a horrible boyfriend. He’d literally slipped something into Felix drink because of how much he didn’t trust him. He felt his stomach knot. But he knew this was important. Keeping Felix alive was more important than whatever the boy wasn’t telling him. 

       “Felix, tell me the truth.” Not that he had a choice, “Why were you so nervous earlier when we were talking to Jisung?” Felix face fell. His eyes were starting to water up and he could tell whatever it was wasn’t going to be easy to hear. 

       Changbin really shouldn’t have pried. He wanted to scream and throw up and die all at once. He really wasn’t expecting what he got. But there it was. The truth he refused to let slide. He should have left it alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: changbin in a way roofied Felix’s drink I guess? He mixed in a truth spell to get his boyfriend to talk which is definitely wrong in a way so I figured I’d put this little note here. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading as always (,:


	6. But it’s better if you do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you guys don’t hate me please. This is a mess and a half I’m sorry. Dbebdhjff
> 
> Triggers at the bottom

─────────── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───────────  
Oh, but I'm afraid that I  
Well, I may have faked it and  
I wouldn't be caught dead dead dead dead in this place

☆  
         
       “This was a mistake.” The blonde sigh, hands at his face. He fucked up. He fucked up badly. They both had. 

       “Jisung calm down. Nobody will find out.” The Aussie spoke, pulling his hoodie back over his head. He felt bad not following his own advice. He was everything but calm. 

       A mistake. More like a detrimental tragedy. Felix had really messed up. And the worst thing was that he knew it was all his fault. He instigated it. He remembered vividly what he’d done. He’s the one that dragged the drunk blonde up here. Granted, they drank more once they got to the room but it was still Felix fault. He wanted this in a sick, twisted way. Maybe his fight with Changbin earlier influenced this behavior. Besides, Jisung was definitely attractive. 

       “Jisung.” Felix sigh, the other boy finally removing his hands from his face to actually look at Felix. “Nobody has to know. Seriously, don’t tell anyone.”

       “Do you remember it?” Jisung whispered, hands shaking over the blanket, “because I don’t.” Felix felt awful. He felt like absolute trash. Kind of. 

       Here he was, about to lie and tell Jisung he didn’t remember. He was really going to let Jisung think they’d done something awful when all that really happened was a little too intense make-out session. As much as Felix wanted to continue earlier he had a conscience. Somewhat. Jisung was too drunk. 

       Felix sigh, running a hand through his brown locks, “not really. I’m not going to dwell on something I can’t remember. Let’s just pretend it didn’t happen okay?”

       Felix could see how worried Jisung was. He was so distraught over this. “Felix. I’ve never even thought about doing something like this. Please don’t say anything. Oh my god…Minho. Felix what did we do!?” Although the two hadn’t done much at all. Felix wouldn’t stop Jisung from thinking they had. He didn’t know why he did it. 

       Felix sigh, giving the other a nod, “I have a boyfriend , too. Do you seriously think I want anyone to know this happened? We barely know each other. Let’s just go back to ignoring one another.” He hadn’t thought of Changbin once. Finally he was thinking about his lovely boyfriend. How amazing he was. And slowly he was starting to feel bad. Slowly. 

       They did ignore each other after that. For a while. Of course months later they were paired together for that awful biology project. Yeah, they were in the same class. But for months they’d literally ignored one another. It wasn’t like Felix wanted to talk to Jisung anyways. They had nothing in common and even though Felix had wanted him that drunk night it was just for looks. Besides Jisungs boyfriend was in the class with them. And Felix did like Minho. He was really soft spoken and sweet. He even helped Felix a few times with his work. 

       Another month went by and Minho wasn’t talking to Felix anymore. He’d even moved seats. Felix pondered why but he didn’t get an answer for a long time. 

       “Felix.” Jisungs voice gave the sensation of falling. He wasn’t sure how he felt about him. But they had to work together. Just until this project was done with. 

       “We should meet at my place and figure this stuff out. Plus I live alone so nobody will bother us.” Jisung spoke. For some reason it was like Jisung had completely forgotten what happened. 

       “Eh, we have a whole two weeks to do this.” Felix sigh, looking over the guidelines even though he knew nobody would follow them. Well, nobody but Seungmin. 

       “The earlier we get started, the better. We can meet. That’s fine, Sung.” The other, Seungmin, finally spoke. He seemed bored with it all. Probably because he was a witch. 

       There were only two awakened witches in their class believe it or not. Seungmin, an herbal witch. And Minho, a dark witch like Changbin. The two of them had only interacted a few times. Jisung was a lot closer to the two than he was. Felix kind of stuck to himself in this class. It wasn’t important enough for him to really worry about. 

       Jisung sigh loudly, causing the dark witch who was focused on his own project to give the blonde all of his attention. Felix couldn’t help but notice Minho staring across the room. He wanted to badly ask why but…he’d ignore it. “It’s settled. We’ll meet tonight.” 

       Felix nodded then. As much as he didn’t want to go to this boys house it was for a project. Plus they were supposed to put this behind them. Jisung hadn’t seemed uncomfortable or bothered by Felix being in his group at all. Maybe it was nothing. 

       They met at Jisungs house like that over the next few days. As dingy and sketchy as Jisungs place was it was awfully cozy inside. Felix slowly started to forget what he had done to Jisung months prior. He actually started to like Jisung, too. The three of them formed a bond through the project. It was nice. But Felix was starting to worry he’d slip. 

       It was nice while it lasted. The incident that ended Seungmins life really changed things again. A week after Seungmins death and they were back to ignoring each other. Not that Felix wanted to. Jisung was mad at him. He had every right to be. Felix had begged them to lie to the police. To lie to everyone. It was like Seungmin never existed. And because the death was ruled as suicide nobody ever looked into what had actually happened to him. And his family kept all news coverage to a minimum. And his family kept quiet. Jisung was furious. But for some reason Jisung complied. Just as he had when Felix told him to shut up about that night they shared. 

       “Why are you still avoiding me?” Felix finally sigh, leaning over Jisungs desk. Class had ended so he took the opportunity to bother the blonde. 

       “That’s a very stupid question, Lix.” Jisung glared, gathering his notebook. “Seriously…you’re nothing but trouble, aren’t you?” That hurt. A lot, actually. But Felix understood. Not only had he made Jisung believe he’d done something horrible and cheated on Minho, but now he was making him lie about his friends death. But it wasn’t like Jisung was forced this time. He could have said no about the lying. Felix wondered what power he held over the blonde. 

       As Jisung went to slide passed him, Felix pulled him back roughly by his book bag strap, the blondes eyes widening at the sudden force. Felix could see Minho, who was still gathering his own items at the other side of the room glaring towards him, moving himself from his own space as if he’d go over and say something. 

       “What is your problem!?” Jisung sigh, eyes darkening as he looked to Felix. “I’ve done what you asked and sealed my lips. I won’t say anything…” the boy was whispering as Minho finally came over. Jisung seemed too tense as Minho came towards him. 

       Felix kept his eyes on Minho now, releasing Jisungs strap and giving the witch a weak bow. Jisung seemed puzzled, his hand tightening around the strap Felix had grabbed earlier. “Hi Minho.” He said sharply. 

       Jisung shook his head, about to leave before being yanked back by Minho whose eyes were on Felix, “lips sealed about what?” Felix smirked and left the couple. He didn’t realize he had broke jisung so simply. All Minho had to do was ask what they were hiding. A smirk. 

        The smirk that finally made Jisung break and tell Minho everything that day. Because after all, Minho found out. About Jisung and ‘someone’. After that Jisung clung to Felix. He clung to him like a lost puppy. But soon Felix was hanging with Minho more. Felix wasn’t sure why he did that. Maybe he just wanted to hurt Jisung. But jisung was too oblivious to realize Felix did things purposely. Too naïve. Eventually Jisung disappeared. After asking Felix if he could get help, he poofed. He couldn’t remember everything but he knew Jisung was being haunted. He said Changbin could help but he secretly hoped Jisung would just drop it. The last thing he needed was Changbin finding out the truth. 

       But after two weeks Felix was scared. Worried for Jisung. In a way he hadn’t quite let go of his possession over that cute blonde boy from that party. Felix didn’t know who else to ask. He wasn’t very involved with Jisungs life. So he asked Minho. Minho would know, right?

       “I don’t want to talk about him ever again, Felix.” Minhos voice was shaky. Maybe Minho knew more about Jisung than he was letting on. “I don’t care where he is. He’s not my responsibility anymore.” Minhos usually collected demeanor was hiding. Jisung was right, Minho did have a panic problem. Felix was sure he was about to freak out. 

       “I mean…it’s been weeks. I’m worried.” Felix pressed, the book underneath of his chin keeping him looking directly at Minho. 

       Minhos hands were shaking. He seemed so uncomfortable. “I’m sure he’d appreciate your concern.” Minhos breaths were sharp, “but he’s pretty much dead to me. Not only did he cheat on me with that Seungmin kid but he’s the reason that boy died. I don’t care about him or that boy. Fuck them both…” this is why Seungmin was after Minho. Just that simple statement, Felix figured. 

       Felix sigh. Finally he had an answer. He was happy with how things turned out in a way. He was glad Jisung said it was Seungmin rather than Felix. He was so happy that Jisung let a dead person take the blame rather than him. A dead person couldn’t retort what had happened. Maybe Jisung thought that it would be better. Felix was glad he was a little stronger. He would never tell Changbin the truth. Ever. 

☆

       The truth. The truth that Felix swore he’d never release. There it was. In the open. Changbins face had stilled. He wasn’t sure he knew what to do. Felix lied. About a lot. He cheated. He lied to Minho causing him to be dragged into this mess. He harassed Jisung for whatever fucked up reason. Changbin was confused. He was hurt. He wasn’t sure how to react to any of this. 

       Felix had moved his hands from his coffee mug and into his hair. He was crying. Sobbing loudly. And it wasn’t fake. Changbin could tell that much. Felix was genuinely hurt. After the sly lies he actually felt bad about it all. And the truth serum made that clear. Felix had apologized a thousand times through the story. And he’d begged Changbin to let him stop. Felix did feel remorse at least. 

       “Felix.” Changbins voice was cracking. All of this was just months ago. Six months ago Felix cheated on him. Five months ago Seungmin died. Four months ago Felix lied to Minho. Maybe that’s what caused Jisungs death. Felix. In a way Felix had caused Seungmins too. 

       Felix looked up, lip quivering now. He could see the pain across the Australians face. But it couldn’t compare to how Changbin felt inside. He wanted to break apart. His heart was crumbling. This wasn’t that long ago. Felix couldn’t even blame the alcohol. He literally told Changbin he was aware of what he was doing while Jisung wasn’t. This was bad. It was all bad and Changbin wasn’t sure he could handle this. 

       “Bin it was just kissing. And…with Minho I didn’t mean a lot of harm. I don’t know why I did it but please calm down…” Felix wrapped a hand around Changbins. He didn’t realize that black sparks had started to illuminate. He didn’t like dark magic. He certainly didn’t want to lose himself. 

       Changbin tugged away, back turned to Felix now. Why had he done this? He could have gone the rest of his life without knowing the truth. The truth that his innocent Felix wasn’t so innocent at all. That Felix was not only a fucking liar but a cheater, too. Even if Felix swore that he hadn’t actually done anything with Jisung he made the other believe it. Jesus Christ Changbin found himself feeing so sorry to the ghost he’d just met. Felix had fucked up so badly. Did Felix really love him? After harassing and talking about Jisung like he was a possession…what was Changbin?

       “I need you to…just stay here. Just stay in here and don’t follow me. Don’t leave this room.” Changbin was shaking. He hated this. He didn’t know what to say. As he reached the door he gave a heavy sigh. He could hear Felix behind him getting up. “Don’t leave. I swear to god…”

       With that Changbin was on the other side of the door, locking it behind him. He blocked out Felix, who was probably begging him to open the door and apologizing. But he ignored it. He couldn’t focus. 

       Changbin shivered then, making his way out of the apartment. He needed to be away from Felix right now. He knew he’d be safe with the protections on the room he was in. He’d be fine. What Changbin needed was advice. Because right now he was ready to just let Seungmin get to Felix. He was pissed. He was so so pissed off. 

       “Lix…” changbin reached for his phone, sitting himself on the bus stop bench right outside of the apartment, head leaning against the wall side of the canopy. He scrolled to the bottom of his contacts before swallowing hard, the initials kwj calling to him. Anything was helpful right now. Anything that was separated from this garbage mess that Felix had pulled him into. 

☆

       “How are you functioning?” The soft voice spoke, worry spread across his features as they sat in the comfortable booth. 

       Changbin had his chin rest onto the windowsill, fingers tapping the table. He’d calmed down a lot. Woojin was amazing. Having a wolf friend was amazing. Woojin had calmed Changbins nerves quickly with his abilities. It all felt so calming. 

       “I don’t know, hyung.” Changbin turned back to face his friend, fingers tapping at the table. “What do I even do here? I love him but…this is just too much. He lied to me. He cheated on me. Anyone with any sense would leave him and move the fuck on.”

       Woojin sigh, giving Changbin a sympathetic look, “why haven’t you? He hurt you. A lot. I can’t believe Felix would do this to you. I know I’ve never met him but you talk so highly of him…” 

       “Because I’m stupid. I love him.” Changbin growled, hands at the sides of his face with frustration, “I just want to keep him safe.” 

       “Have you told Hyunjin?” Ugh. Hyunjin. No he hadn’t. He didn’t want to. Hyunjin was too close to Felix. He didn’t know how he’d react. “Maybe he could talk to Felix…are you sure he told you everything?”

       “Positive.” Changbin whispered, “he told me that he knowingly cheated. That he wanted to... I should tell Jisung…fuck he deserves to know.” He really did. But Changbin wasn’t sure it would change anything. Jisung was dead. Telling him that Felix had gotten him killed would only make things worse. 

       “No. Don’t tell him. He’s a calm ghost. Just focus on Felix...” Woojin blew into his warm drink before crossing his arms at the table, “Tell Hyunjin. Since he’s a white witch he may be able to fix all of this. Felix might be the key to ending this drama. The truth could fix everything.” 

       Changbin sigh, rubbing his eyes now. “Fine. I’ll talk to him.”

       Woojin offered a weak smile, leaning across the table to pat Changbins hair, “I’m sorry this is happening to you, Bin. I’ll be here the whole way. I can ask my pack members if they know anything about getting rid of dark spirits. I’m sure someone knows something.”

       “Thank you, Hyung. I’ll keep you posted. Also…” Changbin took out a small stone, slipping it down in front of the wolf, “be safe. I don’t know how this ghost is choosing his targets. He’s going after someone who as far as I know hadn’t even spoken to him. I’m sure he’s coming for me, too. So just in case. Please stay safe.”

       Woojin smiled wider, taking the stone into his hand and sliding from the booth to Changbins side to give him a quick yet comforting hug, “I’ll be okay, Bin. I promise. You’ll be fine, too. You’ll get through this.”

        He wasn’t too sure he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay Woojin! 
> 
> But djebdjd Felix. There are twenty thousand thing I have to say about him but I don’t want to spoil this ride so !!! ;; 
> 
> Tw: what Felix did isn’t okay even if it was just kissing. Jisung wasn’t aware and I thought I needed to include this just in case it seems to get lost with how Felix describes what happened. Dndbdjfbf :/


	7. Boulevard of broken dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: just for mentions of panic attacks. 
> 
> Thic chapter is pretty minsung heavy? I guess? It’s just more about those two than anyone else this chapter ;;

─────────── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───────────  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that’s beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone

 

       It was nighttime now. Only an hour before Chan would show up with Minho. Changbin had reluctantly gone to see Hyunjin before that. If Woojin hadn’t told him to, he wouldn’t be here. But he trusted Woojin. The wolf was always right and had helped Changbin through a lot. Even after Woojin had long graduated he still offered Changbin help. Especially when the black witch dropped out of school. Woojin was his crutch. 

       “So…” Hyunjin was calm, waiting for whatever Changbin had to tell him. “What did Felix tell you? You look awful.” There was a sass mixed with Hyunjins voice but Changbin ignored it. He didn’t have time to argue with the younger witch.

       Changbin swallowed though his throat was horribly dry, finally glancing to the witch. “Is Jisung still here?”

       “He might be. I don’t think so though, I don’t feel any ghosts around. He mentioned that he didn’t want to hurt his ex.” Hyunjin seemed to roll his eyes at that. He wondered how much Jisung had told him. 

       “Keep him out. What I’m going to tell you could hurt him. We can’t afford two angry ghosts.” Hyunjin perked up suddenly, looking around a moment before twirling his fingertips around, the lights in the room brightening a bit. 

       “Hm, he shouldn’t be able to come in until I take the spell down. What’s this about?” Hyunjin sigh, seeming a little more interested than Changbin thought. 

       Changbin sigh, zipping his jacket to his neck. He felt so uncomfortable still. And talking about this with Hyunjin was the last thing he wanted to do. “I used a truth serum on Felix.” Immediately Hyunjin was glaring his way, “he was hiding something. The way he and Jisung were dodging around my questions…I did it to protect him. To find out the truth of it all. This isn’t a game and I couldn’t live with myself if I didn’t do it.” Hyunjin was tense but listened in, “Felix was the one who told them to lie about Seungmins death.”

       Hyunjin winced but let Changbin continue, gaze set down at his hands that had folded together at the tabletop. For some reason he wasn’t all that shocked. Changbin honestly wasn’t sure this next part was relevant enough. But for some dumb reason he felt pressured to share it, “Felix told me that he cheated on me. Kind of…”

       Finally Hyunjin stopped him, mouth agape. “What? Felix wouldn’t do that.”

       “He did it with Jisung. But…” hyunjins eyes widened as if he looked even more hurt, “Felix said jisung thinks its was more than it was. Felix was under the truth potion. He told me all they did was kiss but…Felix let Jisung believe it was worse. And I guess that’s why Jisung can’t be around Minho. He told Minho that he cheated but…” he paused again, Hyunjin seeming more hurt than anything over what he was saying. He didn’t know why. “Jisung said that it was with Seungmin for some reason. I don’t know what Felix said to him but he lied about that, too. That’s probably why Seungmins after Minho. Minho apparently didn’t care to tell the truth after Felix told him that they were responsible for that boys death.”

       “So…your Felix. Our Felix. Caused all of this drama?” Changbin could see how Hyunjins face had paled. “He…he got Jisung killed?” Hyunjin swallowed, looking up at the ceiling as if he’d start to cry. Usually when Hyunjin was hurt he’d do that. Changbin felt a little bad. But just a little. 

       “Yes. He did. Now I don’t know what to do. Felix is locked in the apartment. With protection. But I don’t know what to do, Hyunjin.” Changbin had his face in his palm, elbow rest on the table. “Woojin told me to ask for your help since you’re a white witch. He assumed you’d know what to do.”

       Hyunjin stayed quiet a moment, finally letting his gaze fall back changbins. The white witches eyes were glossed. He’d always been emotional. “Like what…am I supposed to find a way to talk to Seungmin or Felix? Do I set up a meeting for them to talk about what happened?” Hyunjin was as lost as Changbin figured he’d be, “like…this is bad, binnie.” 

       Chanbgin rolled his eyes, settling deep into his chair, “I know…when are the other two coming by?” 

       Hyunjin huffed, “soon. I told them to stop by at seven. Are you going to get Felix…?” Hyunjin asked, giving a soft breath to calm himself. 

       “I don’t think we should…” Changbin should head the warning woojin gave, but this was more important, “Let Jisung come in though. Even if he does stay hidden…he deserves the truth. I plan on telling Minho, too.” He’d hold off on mentioning he wanted to tell Seungmin. 

       “Are you sure that’s a good idea?” He wasn’t sure. “Do you even know this Minho person? Jisung said he could have a panic attack if he sees him.”

       “He loves him.” Changbins words seemed to cut through Hyunjin for some reason. “Minho thinks Jisung and Seungmin hurt him. I don’t know what Jisung told Minho but it wasn’t that bad. Jisung didn’t do anything wrong. It was Felix who knowingly hurt them.” It hurt to hear that aloud. It hurt to speak it. That Felix had caused this. It was still stinging. “Jisung should be here. For the truth. The truth will at least settle everyone down some. Granted they’ll all hate felix…but that can’t be helped.”

       “Then what? Do we somehow hope Seungmin is around to hear it?” Hyunjin arched a brow then as Changbin shot him a look. 

       “No…Minho and I are going to summon him. He’s a dark witch. So…we can easily summon him.” Hyunjin shook his head then, “I know it’s risky but we have to. We need to end this as soon as possible.”

       “From the way Chan described things it seems like Minho is really scared of him. He won’t summon him, Binnie.” Hyunjin whispered. His light had died down through the conversation. “We don’t have a lot of time but…It’s too dangerous and might not work.”

       “If we don’t do this we’ll never know. Seungmin was a really sweet kid from how Jisung and Felix described him. If he gets the whole truth maybe we can end it. All we need to do is appease him. And then this ends.”

       Hyunjin sigh, waving his fingers to take down the spell keeping Jisung away. “We should…Jisung deserves to know. If we tell him and Minho at the same time it could be too much. Well have to deal with a panicked dark witch and a panicked ghost. It will be too much.”

       “I can summon him real quick…Jesus I should have told him as soon as possible.” Changbin groaned to himself, pulling up from the chair. 

       “I’ll keep Chan and Minho away as long as I can. Go summon him upstairs. My bedroom should be a good, quiet space. And there’s candles for you.” Changbin was thankful Hyunjin wasn’t being condescending. He genuinely seemed to want to help. 

       “Thank you.” Changbin whispered, pulling himself up and finding the staircase at the far end of the store, closing the red door once he got upstairs. 

       Hyunjins home was as beautiful as downstairs. Though it was tiny it was nice. He decorated well. Downstairs was very white and bright. But up here was green. Very green. Plants everywhere. Maybe Hyunjin should have been a garden witch. He had more houseplants than anything. 

       Changbin smiled as he heard the familiar chirping from the little birds that he’d given the witch for one of his birthdays. He was glad they were still alive. He’d gotten them far before he really started to hate Hyunjin. The dark witch approached the cage, one of the tiny blue birds flying to the end to place tiny pecks to his finger. Cute. But the witch quickly sigh at the realization he’d have to tell the ghost he barely knew about Felix. “Another time.” He spoke, the little bird chirping pleasantly as if saying goodbye. 

       Hyunjins room was so nice. Vanilla. It reminded him of their old home, too. He decorated his bedroom just like he had at home. It was so familiar. Comforting. Slowly changbin was starting to feel bad for how he’d treated Hyunjin. But not bad enough. He still hated the witch. This wouldn’t mend their relationship. The witch pulled out some of the candles from Hyunjins shelf and sat them at the ground, making sure he put a blanket under to catch the wax. He didn’t want Hyunjin yelling at him. He pulled out a small bag from his pocket, sprinkling the black ash into a circle before getting inside, sighing heavily. Summoning wasn’t all that hard for dark witches. But it took a lot of energy. Much like when he was trying to help Jisung the other day, it was hard. 

       Within a few minutes the cold feeling came back. Changbins tired eyes opened to see the pale ghost boy before him. Jisung seemed puzzled he’d been summoned. He wondered where the boy had wondered off to. “Hey.” Changbin spoke simply, giving a heavy breath as he leaned back some, back hitting Hyunjins bed. 

       “Why did you summon me?” Jisung asked, pulling himself up and carefully out of the circle. “This isn’t your home…are we at Hyunjins?” 

       “Yes.” Changbin spoke, climbing up Hyunjins bed and settling down, patting the bed for the ghost to sit. “Look, I have a lot to tell you and I don’t have a lot of time.”

       Jisung tilted his head as he settled besides Changbin, shivering only slightly. He must have been calmed down a lot from earlier. “I gave Felix a truth serum.” Instantly the shivering returned. Jisungs gaze left Changbins, the ghosts nails clinging to the fabric of his jeans, “he told me everything.”

       “Everything…?” Jisungs voice was cracked. He was shaking too much. Jisung didn’t know that Felix had lied to him. He was probably worried that Changbin hated him or something. 

       Changbin reaches over, hand cupping over the shaking ghosts. Jisung was so cold. “Jisung…you didn’t do anything wrong.” Jisungs shivering calmed. But his teeth were still chattering away, “Felix told me about what happened with you two at one of those parties. Felix told me he’d be studying late that night but…apparently he was with you.”

       Jisung pulled a face. It was twisted in pain. Changbin was positive the ghost was going to start bawling. “I…I didn’t mean to. I never wanted to do anything like that with Felix. I-“ 

       “You didn’t. Felix lied.” Changbin stopped the ghost, his eyes meeting Changbins. Now the twist was of a different pain. “Felix lied to you. I didn’t pry much but…you didn’t do anything. He said all you guys did was kiss. And that he remembered it all. He initiated it and he knew you were too drunk to stop it.”

       The ghosts hands stilled. Jisung was biting his lip hard, gaze leaving Changbins to fall towards the floor. “He…he lied about it?”

       Changbin took a breath, squeezing the ghosts cold hand, “he did. I don’t know why he would do that but…you ended up telling Minho. You two were dating, right? You told him it was Seungmin. Why did you do that?”

       “Felix lied…” Jisungs voice was laced with more pain than Changbin expected, “I told Minho it was Seungmin because…because Felix and Minho were friends. Minho really liked Felix. So did I…” Changbin paid attention to how jisung emphasized that he ‘did’ like Felix. He was sure the ghost hated him right now. “I didn’t want to break Minho apart when I…” Jisung stopped, tiny water droplets falling onto Changbins hand. They were so icy cold. “So I…I didn’t do anything? I didn’t cheat on Minho?” 

       “Not really, no.” Changbin frowned, bringing his free hand to pet the ghosts hair. Although Jisung had been a little too energetic for him he felt nothing but remorse. This poor ghost didn’t deserve to be hurt by Felix like that. And he certainly didn’t deserve to die. Especially since he wanted to tell the truth. Felix had gotten him killed. And he’d ruined his relationship. Felix had done so much shit to this boy and Changbin couldn’t grasp why. He should have asked Felix for more. 

       Changbin cleared his throat, hand still caressing the silver hair, “Felix hurt you. We need to tell Seungmin. Telling Seungmin could end this.”

       Jisung hid his face then, sleeve pulled up against his face. His sobs were loud. Hyunjin could surely hear. The ghost didn’t speak. He just cried. Eventually Changbin wrapped his arms around him. He didn’t know Jisung well, but he knew warmth was the best thing to give a ghost who was sad. Especially one who had died freezing like Jisung had. He hoped that when Jisung was calm enough they could go down there and talk about everything. If everyone was on the same page they could apologize to Seungmin. Maybe then the ghost would leave them alone. 

☆

       “What’s that sound?” Minho asked, fingers curling underneath the hem of his shirt, gazing towards the ceiling. “Who is up there?”

       Hyunjin frowned, pulling the elder boy away from the sound and into the back room. “My brother. I’ll explain later. Right now we should probably settle down. How’ve you been? Has the ghost hurt you at all?”

       By the way Minho tensed at the question he had his answer. Hyunjin sigh as he took a seat on a stack of boxes, watching how Chan wrapped his arm around Minho. “When I woke up a few days ago I saw him for the first time. He didn’t say much but…late last night he.” Minho sigh and tugged the turtle neck down, showing his badly bruised neck. “He was just choking me. I don’t know why he would even attack me…I barely knew him.” Minho frowned, Chan pressing the lightest kiss to his hair. Chan had said roommate the other day. Maybe he meant boyfriend. Oh. 

       “Have you told him?” Hyunjin asked, gaze set on Chan. He already knew Minho had no clue. If he knew that Jisung was dead he wouldn’t be so calm. Hyunjin could feel how calm his energy was with Chan. 

       Chan bit his lip, shaking his blonde head. Minhos face tensed, looking between the two, “What are you talking about?”

       “Maybe it’s best if we save it.” Hyunjin spoke then, watching Chan’s worried face. “It’s not important. What’s important is what I’m about to suggest. I can’t do this but Changbin can. He’s going to need help. Your help.”

       Minho dropped whatever the two were talking about and pulled his turtle neck back into place, crossing his arms over his chest, “help with what? Anything to stop this…I’ll do it.”

       Hyunjin sucked in a breath before letting his eyes settle into Minho, “we need to summon Seungmin.”

       “No way. He’ll kill him if we summon him!” Chan shot, grip around Minho tightening. He was awfully protective. “Summoning is dangerous and it makes the witch vulnerable. He will kill him.”

       Minho shuddered, turning to Chan. He had his hand to the blondes cheek. Definitely together. Hyunjin wondered if Jisung knew. He doubted it. ”Channie…”

       The blonde shook his head, pained expression stuck over his face as he cupped his hand over Minhos, “no…he will kill you.”

       “If we summon him we can tell him the truth. The whole truth.” hyunjin spoke, eyeing the couple, “the truth that Felix hid from everyone.”

       “The truth of…?” Minho turned now, facing Hyunjin, “What truth? How he died? I’m sure that’s why he’s attacking me…I didn’t tell the police when Felix told me what happened.”

       Hyunjin looked to Chan once more, “everything. There’s a lot that happened that influenced what happened. The reason he’s attacking you…”

Chan gave Hyunjin a pleading look then. He figured what Hyunjin wanted to say. The reason they were here was for the entire truth to come out. 

       “Seungmin killed Jisung.” A voice from behind called. Hyunjin looked passed Chan and Minho. Changbin. 

       The room fell silent. Chan let out this weak sigh as he had both hands settled on Minhos shoulders, Minho was quiet. Too quiet. Dammit Changbin had beaten him to it. Though now he wouldn’t have to deal with being yelled at by Chan. 

       “Seungmin killed him.” He repeated. 

       Hyunjin let his eyes fall onto Minho. Minho was shaking. He looked like his heart had been ripped out. It was painful to see how Jisungs name had affected him like that. “He…what are you talking about?” Minho was shaking so much. Jisung was right about the panic attack thing. Maybe it was good they talked about this before trying to summon the witch. 

       Chan pulled Minho to his chest, hands at his back and hair as he shushed the boy who was stammering over his words now. “Calm down…”

       Changbin kept his head low, eyes meeting Hyunjins briefly. “Jisung is here.” Ah. Hyunjin wasn’t sure that Minho was ready to hear that. By the way Minho was shaking in Chan’s grasp it probably wasn’t the time. 

       Minho pulled away from Chan a bit, mouth slightly agape, “he…he’s here? Is he okay?” He was so choppy. But Hyunjin could grasp what he was trying to say. “Is he…”

       “He’s shaken. But he’s fine. He’ll be okay.” Changbin continued, keeping his distance from the two strangers. 

       Minho let out panicked breaths, Chan holding him tighter. “Stop talking. Just breathe.” Chan whispered then, shooting Changbin a look begging him not to say more. 

       Changbin nodded, looking back down at the ground. Hyunjin wondered why Changbin had said that so suddenly. Thank god he did, though. He was good at keeping things moving. 

☆

       “Where is he?” Minho asked. Things had definitely calmed. Minho was a lot better once he’d gotten water. And Chan was definitely good for him. It did worry changbin though. Did jisung know that Minho had moved on? 

       “He’s upstairs. Remember the truth talk we had. Jisung needed to hear it, too.” Hyunjin spoke, playing with his fingers. 

       “He’s okay. He’s just calming himself down. He took it better than I thought.” Changbin looked to Minho then, “so…Seungmin hurt you last night? What time?” 

       Minho sigh, feeing his neck, “it was around two. I was in bed and Chan was at work.” That was before Jisung came to them. He assumed Jisung had come to them right after being released from Seungmins frozen prison. “He attacked me…so suddenly. But he left fast. He seemed angry. He just left me. After that I put up a protection spell.”

       “Jisung came to me around that time. He said he’d been frozen for four months and that he came as far as he could. He asked for my help. I tried to pull the spirits hold from Jisung. I guess he wasn’t exclusive to him. He fought back my spell and I made Jisung go home. The ghost was too much for me. I didn’t know he would…” Changbin paused, the guilt rushing back. “Felix was worried so we went to his apartment and…we found his…” he stopped, noticing how quiet Minho was. 

       “They found Jisung. His ghost.” Hyunjin spoke up, eyes set on Changbin. He was a little thankful for that. He didn’t want to say it. His words would have hurt Minho. 

       Minho sigh, hands locked with Chan’s over the table they’d settled at, “he died this morning…after being frozen for months. Four months…I never even asked where he was.” Minho seemed broken. Changbin frowned. This whole mess Felix created was going to just hurt everyone in the end, wasn’t it.   
       “Don’t blame yourself. Jisung told me that he told you he…” hyunjin gazed to changbin before finishing, “that he cheated on you.”  
       Minho clucked his tongue, shaking his head, “Yeah…he did. That doesn’t matter though. He’s…” Minho shuddered, “…is he okay?” Minho was concerned. He was more focused on seeing the little ghost.   
       “Yeah, he’s fine.” Changbin spoke, fingers tapping at the table. “But you should know that he didn’t really cheat on you. And he definitely didn’t do anything with Seungmin.”  
       “What do you mean? He told me that he was at a party and woke up next to…” Minho stopped, Chan squeezing his hand, “he cheated. That’s what he told me. We broke up after that. Are you telling me he didn’t do that?”  
       “He woke up besides Felix.” Minho and Chan looked at him with puzzled expressions, “Felix told me the truth. Jisung was drunk and he took him upstairs. Nothing really happened but…Felix didn’t tell Jisung that. He let Jisung think he hurt you. But he didn’t.”  
       He gave the boy a moment to take everything in. Chan seemed so disappointed. But Changbin wasn’t sure in what way.   
       “Jisung said it was Seungmin because you liked Felix. He said Felix and you were close.” Changbin added, “he didn’t want to hurt you more.”   
       Minhos lip was quivering again, but he quickly swallowed down whatever pain was trying to boil, “so…Seungmin came after me because I didn’t tell the police about his death. Even though Felix told me I…shit. I literally sat there and said I was glad he died. That it was a good thing that home-wrecker was dead. Oh my god…he never did anything.” Minho looked more angry than panicked now. “No wonder the witch is after me…I didn’t know Seungmin as well as Ji but…I turned on him so quick.”  
       Chan was rubbing Minhos back now, “you didn’t know. It’s okay.” Changbin was getting a little worried. Chan was obviously head over heels for Minho. He hoped the revelation wouldn’t ruin that. But shit at the same time he worried about jisung. Did he know? This was a mess.   
       “Bring him here. Please?” Minho pleases, composing himself a little more. “I need to see him. I need to…I was so mean to him. I have to apologize.”  
       “How about I take you to him. The whole building is protected.” Hyunjin offered, Minho nearly falling from his seat as he rushed up, Chan’s grasp slipping from him.   
       Chan’s eyes fell but Minho quickly turned back to the blonde, lifting his face to look at him. Maybe they’d be okay. “I’ll be right back, Channie.” Minho spoke, leaning down to press their lips together comfortably. Yeah. They’d be okay.


	8. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw at the bottom w/ some spoilers I guess? 
> 
> Hellllo here’s some feelings and confrontation (,:

─────────── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───────────  
Your distant, distant shadow  
It still lingers within me  
I’m covered in the afterimage, I still miss you  
I can’t break free from it

 

       Jisung waited patiently. He knew that Minho would come up. Changbin told him he’d do everything he could to bring him to him. But it didn’t ease him. It just made him colder. God, could he get any colder? He hated how cold it was. The only warmth he’d received since death was from Hyunjin - a stranger. That hug he’d received had given him so much warmth. Warmth he longer for. 

       As the bedroom door swung open he tensed. He was sat on the bed facing away from the door. He could smell Minhos cologne. He could taste it. He missed it. He hadn’t changed the scent. As the door shut he could feel that it was just them. No one else was there. There was some comfort in that. 

       “ji…” his voice was so soft. So soft like he remembered. Jisung had stopped crying awhile ago but he could feel his eyes glossing over again as he heard the footsteps get close behind him. Then he knew Minho was standing right in front of him. It hurt. 

       Jisung stayed silent. He didn’t know what to say. He could clearly see Minhos shoes. He could smell him. But he couldn’t look at him. He couldn’t. Especially now that Minho knew the truth. 

       “Jisung…” Minhos voice was cracked. It was so cracked. “You’re so cold…” was Minho touching him? He couldn’t tell. He was shivering so much. 

       Minho crouched down, face level with Jisungs. The ghost just shut his eyes as he finally felt that warmth. His chin. Minhos fingers were wrapped at his chin, forcing Jisungs face to his. But his eyes were tightly shut. And fuck it didn’t make it easier to conceal how he felt. The icy cold tear ran down his cheek. 

       Minho let out this shaky breath. It was so comforting though. Warm. Soon he knew Minho had pulled him to him, arms tight around Jisungs neck. It was warm. So so warm. He didn’t want Minho to ever let him go. But he knew it would be short lived. Even if the boys hadn’t told him he knew that Minho had moved on. It hurt. He could smell Chan all over him. Chan’s scent was so prominent. He knew.

       After minutes of crying into the boys shoulder he finally calmed, the shivers and cold sensations stopping as the warmth overtook him. He didn’t want to pull away but they had more to focus on. They needed to bring Seungmin here. Jisung pulled back, letting out a shaky breath of his own and finally looking to Minho. 

       The boys eyes were red, he must have cried with him. “Hey Ji…” the other finally spoke, fingers brushing strands of silver from Jisungs cheek, “it’s been a long time…” 

       “Yeah…” jisung didn’t realize his voice would make Minho cry again. But it did. Minho tensed up before burying his face, sobs barely audible. ”Minho…it’s okay. Don’t cry.” The last thing he wanted was for Minho to have a panic attack. He’d never been good at handing them. “I’m fine. Really.”

       “I’m so sorry.” Minho choked, pulling up and rubbing his eyes, “I’m so sorry I didn’t look for you…I knew something was wrong I…I’m so sorry. You…I could have helped. I could have saved you.”

       Jisung frowned, watching Minho sob and try to hide his face, “Seungmin froze me for months. There’s nothing you could have done.” He wanted to grab Minho. He wanted to kiss him and just tell him everything was fine. But it wasn’t. He was dead. And Minho had moved on. Nothing was really fine. “Don’t blame yourself. This is all…” he hated saying it. It hurt but after everything he could only blame one person. “It’s Felix’s fault. He’s the one who did this. He shouldn’t have told you about Seungmin. You were too mad at me and him to care. This isn’t on you.”

       Minho choked through tears, letting them fall now as he laced his fingers with Jisungs. Jisung wanted so badly to just pull away. But it was warm. “Jisung…you shouldn’t have lied to me. You should have told me the truth.”

       “It wouldn’t change anything. I’d still be dead.” Jisung offered this weak smile, looking right into those brown eyes he’d loved. “But…maybe you’d be safer. I should have told you, huh.”

       “This is not your fault, Ji.” Minho quickly added, thumbs caressing the icy hands, “we are going to fix this. We’re going to stop him from hurting anyone else. Do you understand? It will be fine.” Minho was so strong. Despite being so panicked he was so calm with Jisung. He made sure the younger was okay. He’d always put Jisung before himself. But jisung knew it wouldn’t be fine. At least not for him. He was dead. 

       Jisung sigh softly, giving this slight nod. But he realized that once they stopped Seungmin he’d probably move on. He’d be dead for real. He wouldn’t be able to lurk. He would disappear. “Let’s go get this over with…okay?” Jisung whispered, pulling his hands away and pulling himself off the bed. 

       Minho pulled up then, offering Jisung a hand. “No…it’s okay. I don’t want Chan to worry.” Minhos face fell a bit but he nodded. 

       “I’m sorry that…that I moved on. I was so mad at you.” Minho whispered back, hands a little shaky again. 

       “Don’t stress. I’m fine.” He lied, offering a weak smile again, “let’s go.”

☆

       “Welcome back.” Chan smiled, taking Minhos hand as he and the ghost finally returned.

       Hyunjin could tell that Jisung was not okay. The ghost was quiet when he followed behind, hands deep in his pockets and hood pulled over his head. He looked so defeated. He must have found out about Minho and Chan. Hyunjin felt awful for him. He’d only really been gone days. To jisung it hadn’t been that long. It must have stung. 

       “So…are we doing this?” Changbin asked. He’d been quiet a long time. Hyunjin was feeling awful for him. He felt awful that he hadn’t pried more into him and Felix. He should have been nosier. He could have saved his brother from the heartache he had to have been feeling. 

       “Yeah.” Minho spoke simply, seeming a lot more collected. “Let’s summon a witch.” 

       Once Changbin went off with Minho and Chan to gather the needed materials there was some relief. Hyunjin could finally talk to the little ghost who had fallen silent. He figured Jisung needed it. 

       “Hey…you okay?” Hyunjin asked, pulling up from his seat to sit on top of the table next to Jisung. 

       Jisung let out a long sigh, letting his shaking hands from his pocket to pull down his hood. He didn’t look okay in the slightest. His hands were shaking so much. He was shaking. A lot. “I’m fine.” Jisung was lying again. But this time Hyunjin wouldn’t fight it. 

       The witch reached over, resting his fingers into the silver hair, “I’m sorry that this happened. I know we just met but if I could change it, I would. I can’t imagine what you’re feeling.”

       Hyunjin shouldn’t have said anything. The little ghost was trembling, leaning into the table until he had his forehead against it, tiny sobs escaping through the small frame. Hyunjin frowned, sliding off of the table and crouching besides the ghost, keeping his hand in his hair as his other reached for the boys face. He didn’t grab him though. He just pulled back. He didn’t know him. It wasn’t appropriate. 

       “Ah…Jisungie don’t cry.” Hyunjin cooed then, hands moving to instead circle at his back. He was so cold to the touch. He honestly couldn’t imagine how cold Jisung must have felt. 

       “I’m…I’m fine.” He wasn’t. He wasn’t fine at all. “I’m just…I just don’t want to disappear.” Hyunjin tensed. That’s right. Jisung would probably leave when Seungmin died. Unless the ghost had unfinished business somewhere else he would leave. “I don’t want to be dead. I don’t.”

       Hyunjin let out a sad sigh, finally moving his hand from the boys hair to his face. Jisung didn’t pull away at all. He let Hyunjin cup his face and turn him. He was a mess. A shivering, sobbing mess. “I didn’t think it’d hurt this much…but it does. It all does. A lot.”

       “I’m so sorry…” hyunjins chest was tightening. He didn’t know this boy. He didn’t know anything about him. But his heart was hurting so much for him. He didn’t deserve to die. “If…if I can I will do everything I can to bring you back. Your body is safe so I can find a way.” Hyunjin wasn’t sure he could do anything to save Jisung. Death was a hard thing to reverse. 

       “Why…? You don’t know me.” Jisungs teeth were chattering again. And he was curling into himself as if he was truly too cold to handle. 

       Hyunjin let his other hand cup the other side of Jisungs face, brushing away the tears that were streaming down his cheeks, “you’re in pain. I don’t care how long I’ve known you. I’ll make it stop. I promise.” Hyunjin hoped he was warm. By the way Jisung inched towards him he assumed he was. “Don’t worry, I’ll save you.”

       Jisung didn’t say anything after that. He just tried to calm his sobs. He didn’t want the others to hear, that was for sure. The ghosts shivering died down a few moments later and Hyunjin released his face, hands warming the boys now. “You’ll be alright.” He smiled, patting Jisungs hand. 

       “We’re ready.” Changbin called from the hall. They must have prepared everything in the back room already. Hyunjin smiled to Jisung once more before pulling him up, wiping the ghosts tears with his sleeve. 

       “It’s truth time.” Hyunjin sigh, glancing at his watch. It was nearly nine now. That was okay. The later it was the more magic the two dark witches could harness. 

       Jisung nodded, taking a deep breath before walking passed Changbin into the room. Hyunjin was right behind but he felt a hand at his chest. Changbin. “What are you doing?” His brother asked, voice soft yet sharp. 

       “He wasn’t okay. I was just helping him.” Hyunjin wasn’t lying. He was helping the ghost. 

       “I heard why you told him…hyunjin don’t promise him anything you can’t deliver. Neither of us know him that well enough to start making promises like that. When Seungmin is dealt with you know he will leave. He’ll be gone.” Chanbin was growling through his sentence. 

       Changbins words stung. He wasn’t sure why. He felt so bad for the ghost. Jisung reminded him of himself in so many ways. “I know…I’m sorry, Hyung.” 

       “Don’t call me that.” Changbin whispered before shrugging off, walking back into the room where the other three were sat. 

       Hyunjin knew Changbin wasn’t mad at him directly. Well, he wasn’t at the moment. He was so worried about Felix. Hyunjin knew that. 

☆

       “Venit ad nos.” Changbin spoke, hearing the steady repetition besides him from Minho. It wouldn’t take long to summon the ghost. It was just a matter of getting a good hold on him. They could bring him here easily. But one mistake and Seungmin would have free reign. He could harm them. 

       The other three kept their distance, watching from the black circle that Changbin had made with the leftover ash. They stayed silent, thankfully. 

       Changbin worried about Felix. He couldn’t get the freckle boy out of his head. He loved him. He knew he did. Even through all of what Felix had done he loved him. He felt awful that Felix was probably still locked in the apartment with Jeongin pawing at the door. Shit. He forgot about Jeongin. He’d feed him extra steak tonight. His sister would kill him for neglecting his nephew for sure. 

       “Focus.” Minho whispered, continuing the chant after. 

       Changbin snapped out of it quickly, his thoughts being shoved aside as he continued the chant. There was the wind again. It was picking up and dancing around the two. Seungmin was coming. Hopefully this would all be over soon. 

       Moments later and the temperature was low. So low that Changbin finally had a picture of how Jisung had felt the entire time. It was so cold. He could see his breaths along with Minhos. 

       “I see him.” Jisung whispered from the sidelines, inching back behind Hyunjin and Chan. 

       “I do, too.” Minho spoke, eyes staring directly into the dark in front of them. 

       It took a moment but finally Changbin could see the figure. He looked so innocent. He looked harmless. There was no way this was Seungmin. But by the way Minhos expression tightened it must have been. 

       “Seungmin…thank you for coming.” Minho spoke. It was always polite to thank a ghost. Even if that ghost was trying to murder you. 

       Changbin gave a quick bow, looking towards the ghost who was slowly inching forwards. He hoped the ghost would hear them out. He didn’t want the boy to lash out and hurt Minho or himself. He shuddered at the cold, the ghost eyeing Minho only. 

       “You deserve the truth…” Minho spoke, keeping his eyes on the witch, “I just found out the truth myself…I’m so sorry that I didn’t tell anyone.”

       The room got even colder. Chanbgin shot a look of worry to the gallery of boys to the side before looking back to Seungmin who was now so so close. Too close for comfort. 

       “Why haven’t you told anyone yet, Minho?” His voice was hoarse. And it had an interesting nasally sound to it. There was no way this boy was capable of murder. 

       “We thought you should know the truth. I promise I will tell the police everything.” Minho frowned, the ghost getting even closer now. “I promise.”

       Seungmin smirked, gaze moving from Minho to settle at the shivering little ghost who was covered behind the other two. “The truth. The truth of what? That Jisung and Felix got me killed? Where is Felix, by the way?” Seungmins eyes were still dead set on the ghost. 

       “He’s not here. It’s easier to tell the truth if he’s not here.” Changbin spoke, the witches eyes landing back to him. 

       “You must be Changbin. It’s nice to finally meet you.” Seungmins voice was so hoarse. It was honestly bothering Changbins ears. “Go on then. The truth.”

       “You made a mistake when you harmed Jisung.” The dark witch began, eyes glued to the ghost, “he was going to tell the police the truth.”changbin kept his eyes on the younger boy. 

       Seungmin snorted, “I knew that. I stopped him.” 

       The room got quiet. Changbin hadn’t expected that. Judging from the way Jisung has inched further back he didn’t either. “What do you mean, why? He was going to tell the truth.” 

       “To redeem himself. He doesn’t care about what happened to me.” Seungmin was stubborn that was for sure. 

       Changbin sigh heavily, hands at his knees now, “listen, what happened to you was awful. I only found out today. But believe me when I say that I feel awful about it. Awful that my boyfriend and that ghost over there hurt you. It’s inexcusable what they did-“

       “So where’s Felix?” Seungmin pressed. 

       “Why did you attack me?” Minho glared, finally finding the courage to speak up. “I’m not Jisung or Felix. I only said that I was glad you were gone because Jisung lied to me. I didn’t care that he’d gone missing because he told me he cheated on me. I don’t know why Felix told me what happened to you but there’s no reason for you to be harassing me.” Minho was being very bold. Too bold. He knew Seungmin could harm him. Why was he being so calm? 

       Seungmin smirked again, crouching down so his face was only inches from Minhos, “you’re just collateral. Just like Changbin will be. But that’s for later.” Confirmation. Seungmin was after him and Minho. ”the other two over there…I don’t care about them yet. But the tall one…he better watch it.” Changbins chest for tight. As much as he loathed Hyunjin he didn’t want him getting killed. 

       “Stop this. Felix told me not to say anything. Seungmin I wanted to. I really did.” Jisung finally spoke, pushing the other two back as he approached the ghost. He made sure to stay far enough from the black circle. “I tried to stop it. You know I did.” 

       Seungmin waved the ghost off, “Yeah well I’m dead. Aren’t I.” He looked Jisung up and down a moment before shaking his head, “and so are you. I don’t know what you thought that would do but…I’m not stopping.” 

       Changbin swallowed hard, eyes glued to the ghost. “Why? What’s your goal?”

       Seungmin pulled up some, standing over the two witches with a strained laugh, “vindicta.”

       “Revenge isn’t going to bring you back.” Hyunjin chimes from the sidelines, pulling the little ghost back by his sleeve. “It won’t help you move on. It will taint your spirit. You can stop. One murder won’t keep you from passing peacefully.” Hyunjin had Jisung behind him now, keeping a soft expression as he spoke. 

       Seungmin sigh, turning to the three. “Maybe.” He spoke before crouching back down, a little too close to the two dark witches, “but maybe I don’t want to move on.” The ghosts smile was sinister. He wasn’t a normal spirit. There was something more to what was going on. Something very dark. Whatever they had done the night of that game had caused this. Those black eyes that made themselves present a moment was confirmation. 

       Changbin scooted back slowly, keeping his eyes on Seungmin. Minho went to do the same but quickly a ring of fire appeared around Seungmin, wrapping around where Minho sat. Shit. 

       “No!” Jisung yelled, seeming to recall the flame. Oh no. 

       “Seungmins spirit…it’s not just him. There’s something else in there!” The black flame whipped at Changbin then. He gasped but felt a heavy pull. Hyunjin. Hyunjin has pulled him from the flame, hand raised as white sparks surrounded the four. Safety. 

       Chan was slightly panicked, eyes glued to Minho. “Seungmin don’t!” Jisung was yelling. He was shivering and freaking out. This must have been how Seungmin died. Now they’d have to watch it again. Minho was too weak to stop it. 

       Hyunjin pushed the three behind, hands splay through the air as he started to whisper quick chants. Whatever he was doing was combating the flames. But the way Seungmins mouth curled up was telling. It wouldn’t work. 

       Minho was gasping, grabbing at his throat now. Changbin remembered how Felix had described Seungmins death. Choking. A ring of fire. They were about to watch what had happened to Seungmin. 

       “I didn’t want to do this to him. But you gave me  
No choice.” Seungmin laughed as the black flames finally caught the boy. 

       Chan tried to pull ahead only to run into the invisible barrier that Hyunjin had set up. “Let him go! Seungmin don’t!” Chan was starting to realize what was happening. Along with Jisung they were in a panic. 

       Changbin turned to Hyunjin, nothing the white witch was doing could stop this. Whatever was inside of the witch was too powerful. Hyunjins nose was bleeding. This was bad. 

       “Hyunjin Stop! It won’t work!” Changbin could feel the warmth of the flames now. He could hear the screaming from Minho and from besides him. It was so overwhelming. It was making his blood boil with rage. 

       Minho pulled himself up, trying to chant through the flames and the horrible ripping he was doing to his own throat. Changbin could make out some of it. He was trying to stay protected. But it was too choppy. And the flames were starting to burn against the boys skin. Changbin cringed at how Minhos nails had clung and ripped the skin at his neck. It was as if he was an addict or something. The way he was scratching and ripping into the flesh was inhumane. 

       Jisung was a mess beside him, banging at the barrier with Chan. But Changbin couldn’t focus he kept his eyes on Minho as he chanted faster. He was trying so hard not to scream out. But the flames. How was he holding back so well? 

       “Oh my god…” changbin murmured as Minho finally started to crumble, hands falling from his throat. He was passing out. He was going to burn and there was nothing they could do. 

       Hyunjin stopped chanting as well, slipping to the ground below. That meant the barrier was useless. But it was too late. 

       Seungmin whistled a moment before letting the flames die out. Changbin grimaced at the burnt smell and how Minho was folded up in the circle. He wondered why Seungmin had stopped. 

       “I’m not all bad like Jisung and Felix. You can have his body.” The witch laughed before stepping back into the dark. Changbin growled, rushing after him. But all he hit was dark air. He was gone. 

       Finally the sounds around him made themselves known. Jisung was bawling, crouched down with his hands in his hair. Chan was rushing passed him and over Minho. By the smell Changbin was sure it looked awful. Although they had the body it didn’t make it any better. Seungmin had hit victim two. Changbin shut his eyes tight, soon that cool breeze would fill the room again. They’d have two ghosts to look after. 

       “Binnie…” changbins eyes shot opened again, the voice behind him causing him to whip around. Hyunjin. He looked so defeated. So weak. Whatever he was chanting had taken a lot out of him. 

       Changbin pulled up before rushing to Hyunjin, steadying the white witch upright, arm sling over his shoulder. Hyunjins white shirt was covered in blood. His nose and eyes had streaks running from them. What the hell had Hyunjin done?

       “Baby wake up…” Chan’s voice was so weak but it illuminated the room. Changbin winced at how sad the man was. He knew that would be him once Seungmin got to Felix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruh oh. Did I kill another member of skz? Someone stop me. 
> 
> Tw: character death???


	9. Chop Suey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting early bc idgaf right now :/ lol

─────────── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───────────  
I don’t think you trust  
In my self-righteous suicide  
I cry when angels deserve to die

 

       Another one bites the dust. It was an inappropriate thought. But it’s all that ran through Changbins mind as he saw the charred soul in Chan’s grasp. He could barely recognize the witch. He had only met him though. His throat was torn apart by his own hands and he was covered in awful burns. And the smell…he felt so sick. And so guilty.   
       

       “I’m so sorry…I thought that it would work. I thought…” Changbin was shaking, breath growing more panicked as he held hyunjin upright. 

 

       Hyunjin coughed, hand at Changbins chest. “Shush, Binnie.” Hyunjin whispered, causing the elder to pause. He glanced down, wondering if he’d seen that right. Minhos fingers. They moved. 

       A cough caused everyone in the room to shudder, realization whipping through as Minhos breaths became more audible. He was alive. 

       “Minho!” Chan had the boys face in his hands, rubbing his thumbs over the burnt skin that seemed to rub off with his touch. Soon Chan was smiling, pulling Minho to his chest. He was fine. He was okay. The burnt skin seemed to melt off of him with each brush and touch, revealing the milky white underneath. 

       “How…?” Changbin spoke out, getting a soft whimper from besides him. His voice must have been too loud for the white witch. “Hyunjin? What did you do?” He didn’t mean to sound angry. But he was definitely worried about what his brother had just done. 

       “Spell…” hyunjins voice was so weak. He was exhausted whatever he’d done had taken a lot out of him. Too much. He was lacking mana. 

       “I’m okay…Hyunjin helped.” Minho coughed, soft voice more clear than someone in his condition should have been. “Channie I’m fine.” He kept repeating, lifting himself up some. Changbin noticed how blood was trickling from his nose and eyes just as Hyunjins had. 

       “Your neck…?” Chan started before giving a relieved sigh. The wound was slowly closing up. Like it hadn’t existed. Soon the scratched up skin would be clear again. Changbin gave them a moment before deciding to leave. Just to get Hyunjin down and safe. 

       Changbin pulled Hyunjin into the other room then, laying the witch over the table. “Binnie I’m fine…I just need sleep. Please check Sung…” the witch whimpered, rolling to his side. The blood wasn’t easing Changbins nerves but he listened, patting Hyunjins hair before rushing back into the room. He couldn’t see Jisung at first but once he saw him his heart dropped. The little ghost had his hands tight over either side of his hair, he was shaking so much. More than he’d ever seen. Reliving watching someone burn alive must have been awful. Changbin was sick just seeing it for the first time. Watching Seungmin burning must have been excruciating for him. For Felix, too. 

       “Jisung. It’s okay. He’s fine.” Changbin whispered, crouching down to the shuddering ghost. He could hear him whispering something but he couldn’t make it out. “Jisung.” The ghost wasn’t listening. He was crying and whispering nonsense. 

       “Let me…” a soft voice spoke, pressing passed Changbin. Minho wrapped his arms around Jisung then , pulling the ghost to him. “Ji calm down. I’m okay.” He shushed, Chan staying close. 

       Changbin let out a sigh, hand shooting to his temple. “Thank god you’re alive…” changbin could hear Chan behind him giving his own sigh. 

       They left Jisung and Minho alone for awhile. Chan had boosted the protections on the shop, making sure nobody got through. 

       “I’m so sorry…I didn’t think that would happen.” Changbin apologized, gaze set on his now passed our younger brother. 

       Chan let out a breath, hands in his pockets, “he’s fine. It’s fine. You didn’t do anything wrong. Now we know Seungmin isn’t himself. There is something more inside of him. Whatever that being is…that’s what’s doing this.” 

       Changbin couldn’t help but feel guilty. Not because of what had happened to Minho, but the worry that Felix was next. All that he could think about was Felix. He had to save Felix. 

       “Changbin,” Chan sigh, hand running through his curls, “Felix needs to be involved. I don’t know where you put him but he needs to be here. This is too important. I don’t know if you’re protecting him or what but…he needs to be here.” 

       “I don’t know how I feel about that.” Changbin sigh, hand at the back of his neck. He just wanted to rest. This day had taken so much out of him. He didn’t want to deal with this crap anymore. His lack of sleep was definitely affecting his judgement. 

       “I’m not asking. If you don’t get him here I won’t feel bad calling him and telling him everything. My boyfriend almost got killed because of him. He’s coming.” Chan nearly growled at him. He wasn’t playing games that was for sure. 

       Changbin, as much as he wanted to fight it, simply lacked the sleep to care. He let out a heavy sigh before finally giving his approval via nod. “Fine. But please don’t…don’t be mad at him. Directly. Don’t be mad at him directly.” They had every right to hate Felix. They really did. After everything he’d learned…he was beginning to think the Felix he’d known was a façade. 

       Chan nodded, letting out a strained breath of his own. “I won’t. I’m mad but…I’m not going to hate him. I’m sure he has an explanation for what he’s done….but we can’t act like jisung is innocent just because he’s dead.” Changbin knew that. “They’re both at fault. Whatever happens…it’s on both of them.”

☆

       “Felix…” Changbin was at the door to the protected room, fingertips pressed against the coolness. Maybe he shouldn’t have locked Felix in there. He felt awful. He felt so so awful. Why had he let Felix stay home like this alone? “Lix…” he repeated, Jeongin scratching at the door underneath of him. 

       After what felt like years Changbin could feel that someone was pressed against the door. The witch let out a breath, letting his ear press against the wood, “Hey Bin.” Felix sounded…so defeated. 

       “I’m so sorry for…everything. I’m so sorry, Lix. I just wanted to keep you safe.” Changbin wasn’t feeling mad anymore. Just hearing Felix voice had ended him. “Is it okay if I come in?”

       A pause. “Yes.” 

       Changbin pulled the door open, Felix standing still at the doorway. He looked okay. He didn’t look that defeated… “are you okay?” Changbin asked, biting his lip as Jeongin gave an unexpected hiss. Changbin shushed him, eyes scanning over the brunette before him. 

      “I forgive you. It’s okay.” Felix whispered, reaching a hand out to gently brush against Changbins. Felix was cold. He hoped the younger hadn’t kept the windows open long. 

       Chanbgin frowned, stepping towards the boy, “Felix…I’m so so sorry for this. I really never…I shouldn’t have done that to you. I was just so mad and you…” he paused. How could he be mad at Felix? Felix was so special. He could never be mad at him. 

       “It’s fine.” Felix sigh, bringing Changbins palm to his cheek, nuzzling into it, “I understand why you did it. I’m not mad.”

       “I…everyone knows. Everything.” Changbin told him, Jeongin leaving the two now. Changbin figured to eat. “I had to tell them.”

       Felix gulped but nodded again, “it’s okay. Jisung deserved to know.” Changbin could sense Felix wasn’t actually okay with that. But he couldn’t worry about it. His focus was on Felix. 

       “I love you.” Changbin whispered, the brunette just offering this beautiful smile. A smile he’d needed all day. 

       “I love you too, Bin.” Felix spoke back, freckles calming the dark witch significantly. Nah. He could never even try to hate Felix. Not at all. 

☆

       “Morning.” A soft voice from above spoke, the dark witch stirring in the red quilt that covered him. “You slept well.” The voice whispered. 

       Changbin felt so groggy. But as soon as he finally got his eyes opened he felt at peace. Felix. His Felix. His bright smile and that face of freckles. He loved Felix. So much. “Morning.” The witch sigh, pulling himself from the pillows to stretch. is bright smile and that face of freckles. He lo

       “Chan-hyung called.” Changbins calmness seemed to fade. “Hyunjin wants everyone over at noon. Me included this time.” Felix was making sure to emphasize that he needed to be there. Changbin still felt uneasy about that. But it was necessary. 

       “Okay. What time is it?” The witch yawned, letting his legs slip off of the bed. 

       “You have about an hour before we meet them.” Felix snickered, leaning himself against their bedroom door. 

       “Yah, Felix.” Changbin laughed, throwing a pillow at the younger before rushing to the shower.

        It was as if nothing had really happened yesterday. Changbin should have been angry but Felix was making him feel so calm. So collected. Felix was making him happy. So happy and content despite the situation they were in. Getting ready didn’t take long. Changbin showered and made sure he was ready to go. Felix had gotten ready earlier so it wasn’t long before the two were on their way to Hyunjins. 

       “Will they be mad at me?” Felix asked suddenly. The car ride had been quiet up until now. Felix hadn’t asked about anyone else the whole way. Maybe the familiar block that held Hyunjins shop was giving Felix worries. “They will be, right?”

       “Chan seemed okay. I can’t say the same for Jisung and Minho. I would…be careful around Jisung.” The witch sigh, glancing at the various shops before the familiar sign caught his eye. 

       “Hyunjin, too?” Felix whispered, sinking into his seat, “he’s going to hate me. Right?” The younger huffed, forehead smacking the window gently. 

       Changbin pulled into the parallel space a couple shops down from Hyunjins, shutting the car off before turning to Felix, hand raising to pet the boys hair. “Felix,” He started, eyes watching the freckled male closely, “it’ll be okay. I promise. Just take it easy. And…apologize.” Changbin frowned then, Felix seeming to sink further. “I’ll protect you.”

       Felix eyes jolted to Changbins for a moment before peering away, “okay.” He spoke simply, sliding himself out of the car. 

       Changbin wasn’t quite sure what was wrong with Felix. But ever since he’d gotten back to the house the boy had been…different. Changbin couldn’t focus. Again, he just couldn’t. He shook away his thoughts, slipping out of the vehicle. 

       Felix was still, watching the shop. Changbin noticed how the boys fists were balled. He quickly grabbed them, pulling Felix knuckles to his lips, “Hey…it’s okay. You’re okay.” Chanbin assured, Felix offering a weak smile. He loved Felix so much. 

       Of course the shop was empty. Hyunjin never had customers. Changbin was surprised the white witch was still able to afford rent. “Hyunjin!” Changbin called, gazing around the still shop. “Jesus. It’s a ghost town in here.” The dark witch sigh, hands slipping into the pocket of his black hoodie. 

       “Can you not yell in my-“ Hyunjin appeared from the back, but he stopped dead in his tracks. The white witch was holding a clipboard, probably doing orders or something. Not that he needed to order anything. Nobody bought his shit. 

       “Hyunjin?” Changbin arches his brow, watching how the taller males head was tilted and this puzzled expression crossed his face, “You good?”

       Felix took Changbins hand, squeezing it a moment. “Hey Hyunjin…” his voice. It was so soft. So gentle. So captivating. Changbin would have melted right there.

       Hyunjins face seemed to fall a bit. What was the issue? What was Hyunjin seeing that he wasn’t? ”Felix…when did you awaken?”

       Awaken? Changbin furrowed his brow, looking over the freckled boy besides him. “What? You awakened?” Changbin whispered, scanning him over and over. Felix looked the same. He seemed the same. He was still Felix. 

       “You can’t see it?” Hyunjin shuddered, the clipboard falling to the ground as the white witches puzzled look grew into something that looked like fear. Why would hyunjin look at Felix that way? Felix wasn’t doing anything? 

       “No…it’s just Felix.” Changbin whispered, keeping Felix hand tightly in his own. This was…interesting. “Felix, did you seriously awaken?”

       The freckled boy let a small smirk spread over his lips, bringing Changbins hand to his lips to press a soft peck, “I don’t believe I have.” The Australian spoke, Hyunjins eyes never leaving him. 

       Hyunjin gulped, eyes seeming to plead to Changbin. What was his issue? Why did he look like that? “How do you not see it, Changbin…” 

       “See what?” Changbin let out a low growl. He didn’t have time for this. 

       “Felix’s eyes. They’re cloudy…orange and cloudy.” Hyunjin whispered, seeming to keep as much distance as he could as Felix started towards him. 

       “Clouded?” Changbin rolled his eyes. There was no way Felix’s eyes were clouded. Clouded was bad. Clouded was very bad. And Felix wasn’t bad. He couldn’t be. 

       “You know…clouded eyes. They only happen when.” Hyunjin stopped, running into a bookcase as Felix tugged Changbin along. Felix was so close to Hyunjin now. Changbin could feel the fear radiating off of the witch, “when they’ve murdered someone.”

       Clouded eyes. To get clouded eyes a witch had to kill someone. The killing had to be intentional and towards an innocent. It made the witch tainted. But there was no way Felix was tainted. Not his Felix. 

       “Hyunjin, calm down. I don’t know what you’re talking about but I’m not doing anything.” Felix sigh, eyeing the boy who seemed to shrink away more. 

       “How did you make them disappear…?” Hyunjin was shaking. Changbin had never seen his brother so frightened. Felix wasn’t scary in the slightest. What was his problem? 

       “I didn’t do anything, Hyunjin.” Felix whispered, stepping back some, huddling close to Changbin. “At all.”

       The white witch just shook his head, pulling away from the other two to lift his clipboard up, tucking a brown lock behind his ear. He didn’t seem to know what to say. “I’m sorry. I must have been seeing things. Ever since last night I’ve been a little off.” Changbin could sense Hyunjin was lying but he let it go. “Minho and Chan are upstairs. Jisung hasn’t shown up. I don’t know where he is.”

       “He’ll probably show up later.” Changbin sigh, letting Felix hand go to put his hands back into his pocket, “why did you want everyone here so early?” 

       Hyunjin kept his eyes low, “just to talk. We need to.” The lights flickered a moment. Hyunjin must have been keeping Jisung away again. The lights had definitely brightened. 

       “Felix…can you give me and Hyunjin a moment?” Changbin sigh then, looking right into those beautiful brown eyes. Felix eyes were fine. They’d been fine the entire time. 

       “Yeah sure…I’ll wait outside.” The freckled boy smiled before leaning down, pressing a chaste kiss to Changbins cheek. “I’ll be right out front.”

       Changbin smiled, watching the brunette exit fully before being tugged back by the white witch and into the back room. Hyunjins breaths were staggered. He seemed so terrified. “Hyunjin what the fu-“ changbin growled before Hyunjin placed a hand over the boys mouth. 

       “What the fuck, Changbin…” hyunjins eyes were wide, “did Felix cast a spell on you? How did you not see it!?” Hyunjin whimpered, gazing around the corner as if to see if Felix was listening in. “He…Bin his eyes were clouded. They were. And they were orange. Orange…”

       “He said he hadn’t awakened.” Changbin spoke, shoving Hyunjin back some, “what’s your problem!?”

       “I know you’re new to the witch thing…but even you know what those eyes mean. Changbin he killed someone. With fire. Fucking fire! Sound familiar!?” Hyunjin kept peering around as if Felix would do something to him if he heard. 

       “This is ridiculous.” Changbin glared before hearing the door to Hyunjins bedroom open, the familiar blonde curls coming into view. Chan looked exhausted. 

       “What’s going on? I can hear you guys yelling upstairs.” Chan sigh, watching the two strangers closely. “Is Felix here?”

       Hyunjin pulled away, “Yeah…he’s outside. Is minho okay to see him?” He asked, trying hard to compose himself. He mustn’t have wanted to mention the eyes to Chan. 

       Changbin glared to his brother, the younger just shaking his head to him. “Minho should be okay. He’s still shaken from earlier but he’s alright. His little spell with Hyunjin saved his life…thank you again.”

       “No problem. I figured that witch would try something. But…” hyunjin trailed off, giving Changbin a pained look. 

       “But nothing. I’m going to get Felix.” The dark witch snapped, pulling away from Hyunjin back towards the door. 

       Felix smiled as changbin came to get him, hurrying inside. He shot chan a simple smile. Chan didn’t seem as awkward as Hyunjin. He just gave a nod back. “Hyung…I’m so sorry. For everything.”

       Chan sigh, bragging his fingers through his messy hair. “We can talk about it in a bit. I’m not…I’m not that mad at you. It’s okay.” 

       Hyunjin looked so defeated but kept his mouth shut, eyes gazing towards the ground and far from Felix. Whatever Hyunjin had seen had scarred him in a way. He was so shaky. 

       “Is Jisung going to come at all?” Felix shot, squeezing changbins hand again. ”I want to apologize.”

       Hyunjin shook his head quickly. He was keeping Jisung away. Whatever Hyunjin was thinking of Felix was bad. Really bad. “Probably not.”

       “Ah…I’ll have to talk to him later then.” Felix whispered, a thin smirk coursing his face as Chan went back upstairs. Hyunjin seemed to see the smile in such a malicious way. But all Changbin saw was his sweet Felix. Innocent Felix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I didn’t kill Minho bc I’m weak and it’s too early for stress 
> 
> Jk Felix is going to cause 5000% stress I’m sorry djdbfjfjf


	10. 24/7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I’ve decided to upload everyday which is probably a bad idea but I’ve lost will.

─────────── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───────────  
I think about it 24/7  
Even if I text you “sorry”, you aren't calling me  
I think about it 24/7  
I can't shake this empty feeling

 

       It was quiet. It had been like this for hours. After Felix had come upstairs it had been…very awkward. Hyunjin was so uncomfortable, tearing at the skin around his nails nervously. He hated this. Changbin was obviously under some spell. Whatever Felix had done had really altered the older boys judgement. Hyunjin could see right though the boy. He was his best friend, after all. 

       “Do you think you can forgive me?” Felix sigh, breaking the silence between the five very still males. 

       Changbin had his fingers curled into Felix’s. He was so delusional. “Not right now.” Minho shot. Hyunjin could see how tense Changbin was becoming beside the brunette. “Not at all. You messed up so bad. Do you seriously expect me to forgive you destroying my relationship and getting Jisung killed? Are you out of your mind!?” At least Minho had his head on right. 

       Felix played innocent, shrinking into the couch besides Changbin. “Minho…I’m so sorry for what happened. Know that I never wanted to do this.” 

       Hyunjin shuddered. Who was this boy? Because this wasn’t Felix. It couldn’t have been. This boy was so…it wasn’t Felix. Hyunjin didn’t know this person. 

       Minho shook his head, hands wrapped around himself protectively, “Save it. You intentionally fucked with Jisungs head and I almost died yesterday because of that witch you guys hurt. I don’t want to hear it anymore. Can we just figure out what to do about Seungmin?” Minho wasn’t having Felix’s shit. It worried Hyunjin how Felix eyes were glaring at Minho. He was so scared that Felix, if that’s who this was, would harm him. This Felix terrified him. 

       “Okay, hyung…” Felix let his voice go at the end, bringing his palm to his cheek, “you said Seungmin attacked you last night. The same way I told you he had died…do you think he’s being possessed by whatever killed him?”

       Hyunjin shuddered again. All of the dark energy illuminating from the two dark witches and Felix was too much for him almost. He just wanted to run away , and his stomach was so knotted. He wanted to puke. 

       “I doubt it. There’s definitely something influencing him but…he’s not possessed.” Chan spoke up, rubbing Minhos tense shoulders, “whatever is assisting him is really dark. And it’s feeding off of Seungmins want for revenge.”

       “This is so impossible.” Changbin sigh, face buried into Felix shoulder, “how do we stop a vengeful spirit being influenced by another spirit feeding off of him?”

       “We need to find a way to appease Seungmin.” Chan spoke, voice soft and low now. 

       “Sure. He’s going to be super pleased when he finds out I’m not dead. Channie, he’s going to be even more upset.” Minho spoke then, loosening his grasp on himself, “he won’t stop till we’re all dead.”

       Hyunjin gulped. Unable to focus. He was so lost. He wanted to throw out suggestions that he had but they were so cloudy. Cloudy like the pair of eyes staring at him now. “I…” he wanted to tell them how he doubted there was any spirit influencing seungmin. He wanted to tell them that he had a feeling Felix was still hiding things from them. The way the brunette had a smirk on his lips was just so telling. But he couldn’t speak. He couldn’t do anything. 

       “You what?” Changbin growled, hand smacking the coffee table as Hyunjins gaze seemed to fall to the ground. “Hyunjin if you have any ideas please just tell us.”

       The white witch just shook his head, gazing up just for a second to meet Felix eyes. “I don’t know what to do.” Chanbin clicked his tongue in annoyance. 

       Felix sigh now, “we’ll figure it out. Soon.” Hyunjin couldn’t help but feel a wave of misery pass through him. He didn’t trust this. He didn’t trust Felix at all. 

☆

       “What are you talking about?” Hyunjin sigh at the shivering ghost who was standing in his bedroom. He figured that Jisung should know what Hyunjin had seen. Hyunjin wasn’t crazy. “You think that Felix is awakened? Why would he hide that?” 

       Hours had passed since they’d met up without the ghost to discuss what to do. They of course had no plans. No way of appeasing the vengeful ghost at all. And now here Hyunjin was, with the little ghost he wanted to protect from Felix. 

       Hyunjin sucked in a breath, sitting against the headboard of his bed, “I don’t know. But I know what I saw. His eyes…” he looked to Jisung now, “they were orange.”

       “Orange…? Like….” jisung paused and hugged himself now, teeth chattering, “clouded and orange…are you saying you think that…” he paused, letting out a shaken sigh as he settled at the foot of the bed, “you think Felix is more involved? You don’t think he killed Seungmin that night, do you?”

       “I think he did. Or he at least knows what really happened to that boy. Felix…” hyunjin felt awful. Felix was his best friend. He loved Felix. He trusted Felix. But… “I think he is behind Seungmins death. I think he’s been awakened for a very long time.”

       “Why would his eyes show themselves like that? If he’s been awakened for so long why are his eyes doing this just now?” Jisung pouted, eyes glued to Hyunjin. 

       “I don’t know.” Hyunjin had his hands to his face, letting out an agitated groan, “I wish I knew but I just don’t. But he’s behind this. I know he is. Please believe me. Changbin doesn’t…no one else will.”

       A cold sensation ran through Hyunjins body. It was sudden but in a way relaxing. Pleasant. “Hyunjin…” Jisungs voice was right by his ear. The little ghost must have been so close to him now. “I believe you. You know Felix better than anyone. You’re his best friend.” Jisung let out another breath, the cold air causing Hyunjin to shudder, arms decorated in goosebumps. 

       “Was. I don’t think I know Felix anymore.” Hyunjin whispered then, subconsciously feeling himself rest into the coldness. Despite the freezing sensation than ran through Hyunjin he felt at peace. Happy. It was so odd. “I know that whatever is happening is bad. And I don’t know how to fix it.”

       The ghost brought fingers to brush Hyunjins hair behind his ear. It was so freaking cold. “You don’t have to fix it. It’s not your responsibility alone. Everyone is involved now. We need to get together and figure out what to do about Felix. And changbin. From what you said it’ll be really hard to break them away from one another.” 

       Hyunjin shivered, the feeling of the chill fingers dancing in his hair making him go wild. “I just want to rest. My energy is still zapped from saving Minho.” He lied, anything to stop the conversation. He was getting so cold but he in no way wanted Jisung to move. 

       “Oh…” jisung seemed a little disappointed, fingers leaving his scalp. No. Come back. 

       He wasn’t sure why he was doing it. But he was grabbing the ghosts wrist tightly. He was so glad he could. Most other witch types would just melt through him. But he could feel him. It was oddly warm. “Hyunjin?” Jisung whispered, his grasp not faltering. 

       “Don’t go…” hyunjin sigh, eyes closing as his grip loosened, settling Jisungs hand over his knee. “Just stay for a little bit…I don’t want to be alone.” He didn’t want Jisung to go. He needed this little ghost to stay by his side. He didn’t have anyone else who would. 

       Hyunjin has always been a loner. Despite his talent and personality he just didn’t have friends. He figured that it came from Changbin and everyone in his life losing interest in him. But he needed this. He needed support. He needed warmth. For some reason he just really needed this ghost. 

       “Okay.” Jisung whispered, fingertips tapping onto hyunjins knee. Slowly hyunjin was warming. It didn’t make sense. “Hyunjin…I know we just met but can I ask you something?”

       Hyunjin sigh, keeping himself close to the ghost, “Yeah?” He really had just met him. 

       “Were you serious?” Jisung started, the witch melting into the ghosts shoulder. 

       “About what?” Hyunjin whispered, low key nuzzling into the ghost. 

       “About finding a way to bring me back.” It was like any warmth had been sucked from Hyunjin. Suddenly he just felt cold. He’d promised it earlier but he wasn’t sure he could keep it. 

       “I…I did.” He wasn’t sure. He wasn’t sure. “I’ll do what I can, I promise.” Hyunjin could feel the ghost beside him shudder. 

       “How?” The ghost was persistent. It was as if he knew Hyunjin was unsure of it all. “How can you bring me back?”

       Hyunjin let out a sigh, pulling himself off of the boys shoulder now to look at him, “I don’t know yet but I’ll find a way.”

       Jisung whimpered then, pulling himself away from the witch. “If we figure out how to stop Seungmin I’ll probably disappear. I know I don’t have a lot of time.” He was shaking again. ”I really don’t want to go.” 

       “I’ll do everything I can. I promised.” Hyunjin spoke, reaching a hand towards the ghosts face, fingertips brushing along the icy cold cheeks. “I know you want to stay.”

       Jisung let out a sigh, leaning into the warmth, “thank you…I feel like everyone else has kind of given up. Like…they accept it so easily. That I’m dead. Just because I’m a ghost and I’ve acted like I’m okay…I’m not. I’m really not.” Jisungs voice was so shaky.

       Hyunjins heart clenched. For years he felt the same way. That everyone around had given up on him. Once he wasn’t something special he’d been tossed aside. He knew what it felt like to be cast off. He knew how painful it was in a way. Though death must have been a lot worse. 

       “I promise you’ll be okay.” Hyunjin whispered, thumb caressing the ghosts cheek now, “you’re not disappearing. I’m going to bring you back.” 

       The ghost seemed to grin at that, though it was hardly visible. “Thank you.” the ghost replied, seeming to relax a bit before wrapping his cold arms around the witches neck, hugging him tightly. “Seriously…thank you.”

       Hyunjin shivered at the icy touch but still found comfort, letting his arms wrap around the youngest back. “You’re welcome.”

       He was so shaky. So unsure. He wanted so badly to help Jisung, he really did. But deep down he knew that his abilities could only reach so far. Returning a spirit to its body was near impossible. But he would do what he could. He’d do anything to return this boys warmth to him. For some reason he had to. 

       Jisung pulled away, smile growing as he examined Hyunjin closely, “can I ask you another question?”

       The white witch nodded, arms hanging loose around the ghost as he cocked his head to the side. “Shoot.”

       “Were you serious when you said I was pretty?” The ghost demeanor changed, a little laugh following his words sending Hyunjin into a slight panic. “You didn’t need to kiss me earlier.”

       Hyunjin coughed then, arms leaving the cold touch to hold him up at his bed, “Ah…that. Well, it was just for show. But…” he watched the silver-haired ghost closely, “You are awfully pretty. I wasn’t lying about that at all.”

       Jisung pursed his lips some, leaning in to Hyunjin for god knows. “Really?” He asked, wide eyes set in Hyunjins. 

       Was it getting colder? Hyunjin shuddered again at the unexpected cool air that filled him. “Jisung…why are you asking about it?”

       “For your reaction.” He laughed then, the ghosts cool fingertips brushing against the tip of Hyunjins nose. “I thought it was odd how attached you were to me…”

       “I’m not attached. You just remind me of myself. I told you that.” Hyunjin deflected, not inching away from the freezing sensations that brushed along his face. 

       “Hmm…” jisung hummed, head still tilted as he traced his fingers along Hyunjins jaw. What was he doing? “Can I kiss you?”

       Hyunjin must’ve been dreaming. There was now way the little ghost was seriously asking something to absurd. Suddenly jisung wanted to kiss him? Was he deflecting? Was he secretly crushing on the witch? He was dead. Jisung was dead. Chances were that he was never going to return to the land of the living. This was absurd. 

       “Yeah.” He didn’t know why he said that. He wanted to scream no. But for some reason yes left his lips. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to kiss him. He did. In a messed up way he really did. This ghost he had just met was making his stomach knot with butterflies. He couldn’t help himself. 

       Jisung shivered a moment, teeth chattering along as he leaned into the witch. Hyunjin let out a shaky breath of his own, watching the others face get closer and closer to him. He wasn’t sure what to do. He wasn’t sure what to say or do in this situation. He’d never even been in this situation before. Yeah he’d kissed other people but not a ghost. Jisung was a ghost. Hyunjin had to remind himself that he was dead. 

       “Hyunjin.” The ghost whispered, the cool feeling of the ghosts lips brushing along his enough to send shaky sensations down Hyunjins back. “Are you sure?” He repeated, Jisungs fingers brushing hair behind hyunjins ear. 

       The witch nodded, the cold lips just grazing his ever so slightly. Hyunjins butterflies were filling his stomach and suddenly his chest had gotten so hot. He was burning up at the ice-like touches. Hyunjin shuddered as Jisung scooted closer, the cold hand brushing back onto his thigh. 

       It was soft. And it was warm. And it was so peaceful that Hyunjin hadn’t realized what was really happening. Here he was, kissing a ghost he had just met. For no reason other than what he believed was warmth. And he figured it was to help Jisung get over Minho. But there were no thoughts in his head that Jisung genuinely wanted to kiss him. Not at all. Jisung was just deflecting because of Minho. Yeah. That was it. 

       Jisungs lips were cold. Definitely. But the kiss. It was so gentle. Soon Jisung had pulled away, resting his forehead now against the witches, “that was nice.” He spoke, fingertips still rest against the fabric at his leg.

       Hyunjin let his eyes blink open, taking in the pale ghost in front of him before grabbing behind the boys neck, crashing their lips back together. It must’ve surprised the ghost because he gave this cute little gasp that just melted Hyunjin more. The witch wanted to pull off but at the same time he couldn’t. He just wanted the affection. The warmth. Maybe he was using Jisung in a deflective way, too. He just wanted attention. 

       Jisung hummed again before scooting closer, hand rest comfortably as Hyunjin deepened their kiss. It only took a few seconds before Jisung was pressing into him, lips parting against Hyunjins. At this point Hyunjin didn’t know what to do. He just let his fingers graze along jisung neck as he felt his lips moving. Everywhere he touched was so cool. But not icy. It was just a cool sensation at his fingertips. 

       “Hyunjin…” The ghost whispered then, breaking this kiss, “you can kiss me back.” He sounded so defeated in a way. Like he needed Hyunjin to kiss him to feel victorious. 

       The white witch murmured a soft apology before pulling the ghost closer by his back, so close that hyunjin was shivering now. “Okay.” The witch spoke before letting their lips slip back together. Hyunjin could hear the ghost let out another shaky breath as he finally opened his mouth against the ghosts. It was so weird. And cold. He’d never kissed someone so cold. And he’d kissed someone during a snowstorm. This was so different. But he was so enticed by it all. Jisung was so incredibly mesmerizing. 

       “Wow…” The ghost sigh, finally pulling away from the kiss. How breaths were so shaky. “That was SO nice.” Jisung whispered only to be pulled back in, Hyunjins hand at his neck moving up into the boys silver hair. It was so cold but so soft. Hyunjin let himself pull the boy closer, lips dancing with the ghosts who didn’t try to pull away at all. When the witch felt comfortable enough he even let his tongue flick into the others mouth. 

       But Hyunjin knew he needed to pull off soon. He couldn’t have Jisungs lips forever. That was for sure. The witch finally pulled Jisung back by his hair, careful not to tug too hard. The ghost let out a shaky breath, fingers at his thigh squeezing tight as if he didn’t want to ever let go. 

       Hyunjin let the hair in his grasp go, the ghost letting his head fall back a bit as he let out more shaky breaths. He hadn’t realized how euphoric kissing him must’ve been. Not that he was being dramatic at all. Witches of his type just had that affect on people. Jisung, though dead, must’ve still been able to feel the affects of the kiss. 

       “Jisung…” The witch sigh out, fingers now wrapping around the boys chin, helping the dazed ghost look in his direction, “are you okay?”

       The ghost took a moment before registering, nodding as his lips parted slightly. “I’m great.” He barely muttered, grasp at Hyunjins thigh tightening a bit, “that was actually amazing. You’re such a good kisser.” The ghost complimented, still in an obvious daze. 

       Hyunjin shook his head, thumb caressing Jisungs neck, “n..no.” His own voice was so shaky, “it’s just my witch type. It made it a lot nicer. I’m not that-“ 

       Jisungs fingertips were pressed against Hyunjins mouth, “no…it was all you.” The ghost whispered, finally catching himself from the daze. “Just you.” He sigh, letting his forehead rest against the taller males shoulder. 

       Hyunjin didn’t try to fight it at all. He just kept rubbing the back of Jisungs neck, watching how the ghost was leaning into his touch. “I’m going to save you.” He spoke out, the small ghost settled so closely perking up a bit. “I have to.” Hyunjin watched how the younger just stared at him now. “I want to keep kissing you. I can’t kiss you if you leave.” He spoke as he pulled the ghost back against his lips. He needed this. He wanted this. He didn’t care if Jisung was a ghost. He’d find a way to bring him back. He had to. Already he was so attached to this boy. He wanted his warmth. Needed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shipping hyunsung has been proven to give back twenty years. ♥️


	11. Why’d you only call me when your high?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof answering some things.

─────────── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───────────  
Somewhere darker  
Talking the same shite  
I need a partner (hey)  
Well, are you out tonight?

 

       “Morning Bin.” The voice was like honey. “It’s almost noon again. We really need to fix your sleep schedule.” Felix whispered, the feeling of the aussies fingers through Changbins dark hair causing him to shudder pleasantly. 

       The dark witch just sigh, looping an arm around Felix. He hadn’t realized that he had been sleeping in the boys lap all night. He hoped Felix had been able to sleep some. “Morning…” he murmured, turning himself more comfortably so he could press his face into his boyfriends stomach, “my sleep schedule is fine. Did you sleep any?”

       “You had a few missed calls from potential clients. Are you sure you don’t want to take any?” Felix asked, ignoring the sleep question. 

       Changbin huffed, pulling himself up to face the boy in front of him now, “it’s too dangerous for me to take clients. Seungmin could harm them.” Changbin spoke, bringing a hand to cup Felix cheek. 

       Felix hummed, eyes closing as he let his face press into the witches palm, “I guess. You need some normalcy, though. We should go out. No ghost talk today.”

       “That would be lovely.” Changbin sigh, fingertips grazing along Felix jaw, “just one day, though. Seungmin could try to hurt you at any moment. I don’t know how much protection will keep him away.”

       A smile crossed the brunettes lips, “he won’t touch us. He can try but I promise he’s not going to hurt either of us.” Changbin didn’t believe that but he just nodded, leaning in to press a kiss to the lips he loved so much.

☆

       Changbin settled back against his chair, releasing a happy sigh as he placed his chopsticks down at the table. “Felix when’s the last time we did this?” He asked, letting his head fall back a bit. 

       “It’s been too long.” The Australian laughed, taking more time with his food as he ate, “you ate way too fast, Bin.”

       “Yah, it’s your fault for bringing us here! It’s my weakness.” The dark witch snickered, sitting back up as one hand clasped over his full stomach, “of all places and you picked here.”

       “That’s because I love you.” Felix smiled, those freckles lighting up his whole world. He loved him so so much. But deep down Changbin wasn’t sure if Felix really did love him. After learning about what Felix had pulled in the past those words weren’t so comforting anymore. 

       A soft breeze went by sending shivers down Changbins spine, “Hey Felix…can I ask you about Jisung?” He knew he said no ghost talk but he wanted to ask about the ghost and Felix. He was dying to know. 

       Felix shot him a worried look before setting his own chopsticks down, wiping his mouth with the napkin before directing all attention to the elder, “I guess. You already got a lot out of it from me but…I’ll be truthful. I swear.”

       “Why did you take him upstairs with you that night?” Felix aura was getting dark. “You said he was really drunk but…you weren’t. Why did you do that?” Changbin asked, keeping his gaze into Felix’s which was faltering by the second. 

       “Ah…” Felix hummed a moment, tapping at the tabletop, “it was after we fought, remember? I just wanted to blow off some steam.” Felix must have been telling the truth. He had mentioned that they fought that night. Jisung must’ve been what was available to him. “I feel awful about it…honestly.” Felix sigh, letting his chin rest into his palm now, “I just took advantage of someone I recognized. It could have been anyone honestly. I was wrong for it. And I was wrong for keeping it hidden.”

       Changbin reached over then, cupping Felix face with a soft smile, “it’s okay. Thank you for telling me. It’s just been stuck in my head…I just kept thinking about what you told me.” Truthfully he was still uneasy. He loved Felix to death but he was worried Felix was still hiding things. But he wouldn’t keep asking about it. He loved this boy too much to dwell any longer on the past. What they needed to do was move on. And find a way to stop Seungmin before he tried to harm anyone else. 

       “Changbin!” A soft voice called out from besides them. It took changbin a moment to pull his eyes from Felix freckled cheeks but soon he was staring up at the familiar wolf. “Nice to see you.”

       It had been one day. Changbin had seen woojin yesterday. But for some reason woojin acted as if he hadn’t seen him in months. “Hey hyung. What are you doing here?” The witch asked, the feeling of Felix fingers lacing into his own calming him some. 

       Woojin gave him a look of disbelief, “I’m here to eat food?” He laughed then, eyes fixating on Felix. He seemed on edge for some reason. “You must be Felix, I’m Woojin. Changbin and I used to go to school together.” The wolf spoke, reaching a hand towards the brunette. 

       Changbin noticed the orange glint in Felix’s eyes, but dropped it. Whatever it was must have been the light playing tricks on him. “Hello, nice to meet you.” Felix smiled then, shaking the wolf’s hand quickly. Woojin must have seen his eyes too because his expression fell a bit. Shit. 

       “I’ll let you two get back to lunch. It was nice to see you, Bin.” Woojin smiled, offering a light wave before leaving the two. It was so awkward. Why did Woojin act like that? 

       Changbin just sigh softly, caressing his boyfriends hand with his thumb, “you wanna head out?” 

       Felix took a moment to reply. His eyes were glued to Woojins back as the wolf turned the corner. It didn’t ease Changbins mind at all. ”Felix.” He repeated, the younger shaking his head as if he’d been in a trance. “Ready to go?”

       “Oh, yeah. Let’s go.” Felix bubbly smile came back as he pulled himself from the chair, fixing his flannel before gazing back towards where woojin had disappeared. Changbin had the urge to ask what his problem was, but he couldn’t. He just wanted Felix to be happy. He wanted to be happy. 

☆ 

       It was too easy. Jisung made it too easy. Felix thought that boy would be more of a challenge to drag away at the party but no. He was a lightweight who was already too far gone to notice what was happening. It was so fucking easy. 

       “Hey there.” Felix called out, turning the boy by his wrist from the group he’d been dancing with. He had wide eyes and this cute expression that melted Felix in his tracks. He barely knew this guy. All he knew was that they went to the same school. And ever since Felix had laid eyes on him he knew. He had to have him. Just once. 

       The boy gave him a puzzled look before taking another gulp of whatever he was drinking, “Felix, right?” He wasn’t drunk enough to completely forget who Felix was. 

       “You know me?” Felix laughed, releasing the wrist now that he realized he wouldn’t have to force Jisung to follow him, “we don’t have a class together, do we?” Shit. Who says that to someone? Who grabs someone and then proceeds to ask if they know them? Felix was an idiot. 

       Jisung laughed, sipping the drink again. He was kind of still dancing to the music that blasted through the house. He was so fucking cute. “So…you grabbed me from my friends to what?” Shit. Felix bit his lip, watching the blonde in front of him. But before Felix could open his mouth the boys hand was at his shoulder, “we met in the hall, remember?” Jisung was staggering a little, using Felix as more of a crutch, “you knocked all my shit down. I remember you Mr.no-apology.”

       Felix couldn’t help but laugh, steadying the drunk boy with his hand at his hip, “Ah, you remember that? I wanted to apologize but I had a class I was late for.” Felix sigh. That is how they met. But Felix had been watching Jisung for months. Studying him from afar. Obsessed. “It’s so fucking loud down here. Want to head upstairs for a minute? They invited way too many people this time.” Felix laughed. He figured it would be simple getting Jisung to follow him. 

       It was. And soon after a few more drinks that Felix had strategically pretended to drink he was on top of the same blonde, watching as he writhed underneath of him. He wouldn’t do anything. Not anything that would make him worse than he already was. But he couldn’t help showering the boy in kisses. Yeah, that’s all he would do. He may have been obsessed with the boy but he’d never do that to someone. Not in a million years. Kissing was essential, though. Felix needed that much. 

       “Felix…” jisung finally pulled away, a mess of breaths underneath of him, “we should stop, right? This isn’t good. Wow we are awful.” jisung was laughing through his words. It really threw Felix off despite knowing the boy was probably black-out drunk right now. 

       “Why? You worried your boyfriend will find out?” Felix clicked his tongue, settling himself up as he watched the blonde cover his face with his hands. “He doesn’t have to know. Mine doesn’t either.”

       Jisung laughed again, rubbing his eyes before attempting to lift himself up. He failed, simply falling back against the pillows. “We should stop.” He sigh, tapping Felix lips with his fingertips, “I’m so tired…” Felix could hear the sleep in the boys voice. 

       Felix snickered, leaning down to take the boys lips once more before snaking his hoodie over his head, tossing it to the ground. “Goodnight, Jisung.” He sigh, patting the boys chest as his head lolled to the side. It didn’t take long before Jisungs breaths calmed. 

       “Easy.” Felix sigh, brushing strands of hair from his face as he finally stood from the bed, kicking his jeans off and sliding into the bed besides the blonde. “You people are so fucking easy to feed off of.” He smirked, tapping Jisungs parted lips. “So easy to manipulate.”

☆

       It never bothered Felix. Being what he was. Ever since he was a child he knew what he was. He knew what he’d be capable of when he was an adult. But for the longest time he did try to hide it. It wasn’t something that was common. The witch, yes. Being half witch and half demon, no. Incubus to be exact. There was comfort in only being half. Being half meant he didn’t have to devour anyone or sleep around. Thank god. But he still had to steal their energy. Kisses were a full-proof way of that. While he kissed the person he’d make sure to suck out their life force along. It was easy. Simple. 

       Once he turned twenty he realized he needed more and more energy. And feeding off of Changbin was getting old. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t love the witch. He really did. He loved his boyfriends magic and did his best to support him. Changbin was simply everything he could ever want. But sometimes. Sometimes he got tired. And sometimes that incubus part of him just screamed to come out and make itself known. 

       Felix only blamed the incubus for Jisung. He was cute but he never really noticed Jisung until he’d gotten close. When he bumped into him it really had been an accident. It really hadn’t been anything more than a mistake. But one whiff of the boy and he knew. He wanted his energy. That energy was bright. It was so different from Changbins own envious mess of energy. Jisung had absolutely no darkness in him. No envy. No fear. He was pure. So pure that Felix had to have him. 

       Of course maybe that was Felix’s downfall. All that bright energy he’d zapped from Jisung was making him feel power-hungry. He needed more. He wanted so much more. But he’d tainted Jisung. Jisung wasn’t pure anymore. He was angry. He made the boy feel dirty. Jisung was so convinced he was a horrible person for what Felix had made him believe. It ruined that pure energy. So he lost interest. Slowly but surely he didn’t want anything to do with Jisung. But Felix figured he could always just kill him for the energy later. Someday. 

       Felix hadn’t intended being forced to hang out with Jisung. But the professor paired them up. With some smart-ass kid too. His energy was too stressed for Felix to want to devour but it was awfully pure. The stress was just a lot. Felix was beginning to feel empty. He needed more. He needed something to help carry him on. He was feeling the heaviest of withdrawals. He really should have told Jisung that they didn’t do anything at all. That way he could steal the boy away and feast off of him. But now he was stuck. He had nothing. 

       Nothing until the day he awakened. He wanted so badly to tell Changbin. He really did. But he found opportunity. Especially the night Seungmin died. That night was all Felix. And he would never take it back. Not for anything. 

       It was so easy lying to Changbin about what had happened. So easy to make Changbin believe that Felix felt remorse. He didn’t. He planned it. The Ouija board was cover. Seungmin kept begging for Felix to stop what was happening not because he needed his help, but he needed him to literally stop what he’d been doing. Killing the witch. Felix had never really thought about killing someone until that night. However he meant to kill Jisung, too. He didn’t intend Seungmin being the one to get captured by the power alone he’d called forth that night. But he didn’t mind. Either way he got a shit load of energy. And he’d be fed well for awhile. 

      Seungmin and Hyunjin were really annoying, though. This whole killing Jisung thing and coming after them was agitating him. He was supposed to kill Jisung but he had disappeared. When he returned he thought he’d have time. But that nightmare of Jisungs energy leaving the world stirred him awake. He panicked. Felix hoped Seungmin would finish the job quickly. He just wanted this to end. He didn’t want to be exposed. But with everyone knowing the truth of how awful Felix had been and how Hyunjin had noticed his eyes…he was worried. So worried. Hyunjin was his best friend but…he was so worried he might have to kill him. He couldn’t be exposed. Changbin was easy to trick. Minho and Chan weren’t a problem either. Felix just needed to keep them close. But hyunjin. That one. He was an issue. An issue far larger than Seungmin. Hyunjin needed to be dealt with. Felix knew Seungmin was a huge liability Seungmin had watched Felix that night. He knew Felix had helped kill him. But at least he couldn’t get to Changbin. Hyunjin could. If Changbin broke from Felix’s hold on him he’d be screwed. He’d have nothing. Seungmins death would keep him energized for a while longer. But Felix still needed Changbin. He loved him. He couldn’t lose him.

       Felix sucked in a breath. He didn’t want to kill Hyunjin. But he had to figure out something. Hyunjin wasn’t going to stop. The look in his eyes said it all. He feared Felix. He was right to. Felix would end him. Somehow. He would end him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so idk if anyone was aware that Felix was going to be a bad guy in this, but he is. In this universe demons are never good. They’re usually the worst lol. So I’m sorry for hurting Felix again but ;; ?
> 
> Anyways I hope whoever is still here doesn’t hate me for making a member the bad guy xD thanks for reading as always ♥️


	12. Misery Business

─────────── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───────────  
I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving

 

         
       “Hello?” Changbin yawned, staring at the screen of his phone. Woojin. He hadn’t seen Woojin since the restaurant a few days ago. Yeah. A few days had passed now. It was nice in a way. But the group hadn’t come any closer to solving their witch problem. 

       “Hey Bin, I asked my pack more about how to stop that ghost. I’m not getting a whole lot but they said if you guys have enough energy you can force the ghost to be held to an item.” Changbin perked up, rubbing at his tired eyes as he stared at Woojin. 

       “You’re saying we just need an object that can hold him!?” He sounded so relieved. He hadn’t honestly looked into the possibility of even linking Seungmin to something. “Jesus we are so stupid. Hyung you’re a genius.” Changbin laughed, pulling himself out of bed to rush up into the cold windowed room. “I have a pocket knife Jisung have us the day we met him. It’s got Seungmins initials.” 

       “That’d work. You just need to get enough energy to link him. It’ll take a lot since he’s got a whole entity following him around. But it should work. How’ve you been by the way?” Woojin asked as Changbin day the phone at the windowsill, opening the side-table where he’d stashed the knife. 

       “Found it!” Changbin beamed, taking the phone back into his hands as he waved the pocket knife around. “Got it, hyung! Oh…and I’m better. Felix and I have been going out a lot. I think I’ve gained like six pounds on all the dining.” Changbin laughed. 

       “Ah…just be careful. I still don’t like what he did to you.” Woojin frowned, the camera angle disappearing into the sky. Woojin must’ve been walking outside. “I’m sure you look great as always.” The elder laughed then. 

       Changbin snickered, plopping onto the cool ground to study the knife. “How would two dark witches, a white witch, and a garden witch work? It should be more than enough right?”

       Woojin sigh, “Yeah. More than enough. I’ll send you a spell Ryujin sent me. She’s the one who’s dealt with something similar in the past. She said she’s more than happy to give her number if you need it.” 

       “Thank you so much, hyung. Seriously. It might seem small but it’ll definitely save our asses from this mess. Woojin I owe you.” Changbin sigh softly, still staring at the night sky that was displayed at his screen. 

       “Don’t worry about it. You can contact me for any reason. Any at all. I’ll always be here for you, Bin.” Changbin felt a lot of comfort in that though Woojins voice was shaky. Like the elder was worried. He didn’t need to be. Changbin would be fine. 

       After finally hanging up he rest into his sheets, sighing happily. Finally. Finally they had somewhat of a solution. It would finally be over. It’s only been days and changbin was over it all. Jisung has died. Minho had almost died. It was too much. But it was all going to work out. Seungmin couldn’t hurt any of them from the protections they’d put up. And now he would never have the opportunity to ever again. 

☆

       “Serious? That’s all it’ll take?” Minho gasped, holding the pocket knife in his small hands. 

       “Yup. Seungmin won’t be able to do anything.” Felix smiled proudly, hand locked with Changbins. 

       It was odd. For the passed couple days Changbin and Felix had gotten really close to Minho and Chan. It was nice having friends. Changbin had always kind of stayed to himself. It boggles his mind how Minho and Felix had gotten over what Felix had done so quickly. Chan never seemed to have a big issue but…in just days they were all acting like best friends. It was so so odd. 

       “Finally. We can sleep in peace.” Chan sigh, arm looped around Minhos shoulders. “The last week especially has been horrible.”

       Minho rolled his eyes, turning to Chan, “you don’t sleep regardless, Channie,”

       The couple bickered back and forth as Felix rest his head to the dark witches shoulder. The breeze from the window sending shivers down his spine. “Yes, Yongbok?”

       Felix tapped his shoulder lightly, that soft laugh escaping as their fingers laced tighter, “I’m glad Woojin is helping us. Without him we wouldn’t know what to do about Seungmin. He made it seem so easy, too.” The Australian smiled, eyes closed now. 

       “Yeah. I’m thankful for him. Definitely. He saved us a lot of time.” Changbin played with Felix small digits awhile, “Hey…have you spoken to Hyunjin at all?”

       Felix paused a moment before shaking his head, “nope. You talked to Jisung?”

       No. He hadn’t. “Not at all.” He hadn’t seen or heard from the two in days. He usually wouldn’t worry about Hyunjin at all but Jisung should have at least popped by. Maybe he was too angry. Or maybe Hyunjin had gotten to him. He couldn’t believe that Hyunjin was accusing Felix or already being awakened. After everything Felix would have told him. He used a truth serum for fucks sake. Hyunjin was being irrational. 

       “You should talk to Jinnie. Has he replied to your messages at all?” Felix asked, eyeing his boyfriend now. 

       “I think we should just head over there. Hyunjin probably got the message but he’s being stubborn.” Changbin replied, rubbing his temples with his fingertips. 

       Felix pursed his lips, eyes still set on Changbin. “Do you think he’s avoiding it?” The younger asked. 

       “Why would be avoid it? Seungmins probably going to go after him, too.” 

       Felix laughed, “Yeah but he doesn’t want Jisung to poof.” 

       It made sense. Changbin let out a long breath, inching back into his chair, “Ah…Jisung. He probably hasn’t found a way to bring him back. He’s delusional. As always.” Changbin huffed. He figured that Hyunjin was too attached to the ghost. He wasn’t sure why. They’d just met him. He wasn’t special to anyone. Well…changbin bit his lip. He must have been special to someone. But he was dead. They needed to move passed it. 

       “I’m worried he won’t help us. Because of Jisung.” Felix added, stirring his straw around in his drink. 

       Chanbin was worried too. They found a solution to keep Seungmin away. Once they linked him to the object all they had to do was destroy it. Then poof. No more Seungmin. And most likely no more Jisung. Jisung was a sweetheart, sure. And he didn’t deserve this at all. But neither did the remaining boys. They all deserved to live without worry. Keeping the blade around was too risky. They’d have to dispose of it to help Seungmin leave. 

       “We’ll get Hyunjin to help.” Changbin whispered before a slight smack at the table stirred him and Felix to face the boys in front of them. 

       “What’s the problem?” Minho. Minho was another issue. He probably didn’t realize that getting rid of Seungmin would force Jisung to move on. “Why wouldn’t he help?”

       Minho and Chan must’ve finished their bickering. “Jisung.” Felix spoke confidently, Minhos expression falling a bit. “If we get rid of Seungmins spirit, chances are Jisung will move on. I’m sure Jisungs only here because he was killed by Seungmin. It’s the only thing that makes sense.” The Aussie sigh, resting his head back into Changbins shoulder. 

       Dammit Felix. “Wait, really? We can just hold the knife then. Store it somewhere safe.” Chan spoke up, hand running through his blonde curls, “it’ll be fine.”

       “It’s too dangerous.” Minho huffed, “we need to destroy the knife as soon as we link Seungmin to it. Otherwise he could break free…Jisung is.” Minho paused, sucking in a breath before turning his gaze from the others. “He’s just going to have to move on. He’s dead. It’s sucks but he should rest. It’s not a bad thing. He’ll be okay.” 

       Changbin could see the hurt in Minhos face. This witch obviously still cared dearly for Jisung. “We’ll figure out something. Hyunjin will understand. He’s only known him a few days.” Changbin didn’t believe himself. If Hyunjin was attached to something he’d never let go. 

       “It seems wrong.” Chan finally spoke, rubbing at Minhos shoulder. “I know we need to get rid of Seungmin so he doesn’t harm any of us but…can we not talk about Jisung that way? I barely know him but damn…you guys are signing him off so quickly.”

       “Channie…he’ll be okay. Jisung will be glad to move on.” Minho was so sure of it. But changbin wasn’t so sure. 

       Changbin sigh, resting back further, “let’s just drop it for now. We can take a day before we link Seungmin. I’ll talk to Hyunjin tonight…Felix you should stay in. Hyunjins been a little dodgy. It’s best if I see him alone.”

       Felix didn’t seem to like that. The brunette perched himself up, eyes burning holes through Changbin, “I’ll tag along. I’ll wait in the car.” He insisted. 

       Changbin found it odd how snappy Felix was. But he loved him. He was sure Felix was just feeling a little off or something and wanted to stay as close as possible. “Are you sure? I don’t want…you know.” They still hadn’t told the other two. But changbin figured that was for the best.

       “I’m positive.” Felix insisted, arms crossing over his chest. “We go together. I’ll let you guys talk. I’ll just be in the car if you need me, Bin.”

☆

       It had been days since Hyunjin had spoken to Changbin. Too many days. Changbin opened the shop door, peeking around. No Hyunjin in sight. Like always, no customers either. How Chan stumbled into here of all places that day for a book was an amazing coincidence. 

       “Yah, Jin!” He called out, setting his book bag of the supplies Woojin had mentioned down. “I know you’re here!” He growled, turning the sign to closed just in case before going to the back. 

       Hyunjin must have been upstairs or something. The witch sigh, starting up the steps to the red door, yanking it opened. Hyunjin really needed to work on getting a proper lock. “Jin!?” He called again, this time with more agitation. 

       “Shut up, what do you want?” Hyunjin growled then, appearing from his hallway. He looked so exhausted. Like he hadn’t slept in the passed few days. What was his problem?

       “You heard me. You should’ve spoke up.” The dark witch rolled his eyes, plopping down into the warm couch, “you saw my messages right? How are you ignoring me?” Changbin growled, resting his head back now. 

       “I saw.” Hyunjin spoke, taking a seat beside Changbin with a huff, “you said we’d deal with it in another day so I was going to talk to you later.” 

       Changbin rolled his eyes, “it’s been days. I expected a reply.”

       “Fuck off. You’ve never been interested in me before. I’m not going. Now leave me alone.” Hyunjin shot then, getting back up now. 

       Changbin winced, tilting his head to his brother who was being more off-standish than usual.”where’s jisung at? I figure since he’s not bothering Felix and I that he’s here.”

       “He’s next to you.” Hyunjin spat, pointing to the empty couch. “You probably can’t see him because he doesn’t really want to see you either. Now fuck off.” Hyunjin repeated, going towards his kitchen now. 

       “Why? What did I do?” The witch asked, eyes scanning the empty space. He wasn’t sure what he’d done but these two were upset with him. “Jinnie, Seriously…”

       “Felix. I told you about Felix and you didn’t believe me. And now you’re rushing getting rid of Seungmin knowing it’ll just make Jisung disappear. Plus I thought we weren’t brothers. Don’t call me that. Get out of my house.” The white witch shot back, slamming plates around. Why was he so mad at him? 

        “Hyunjin…” changbin sigh, pressing fingers against his temples nervously, “It doesn’t make sense. And I know it hurts but he’s not coming back. You can’t bring a dead person back. I don’t know why you’re so obsessed with saving him…” he paused, forgetting Jisung was hidden right besides him, “look, I’m sorry if I upset you but seriously…”

       “Seriously what?” Hyunjins voice was so dark. And the way the lights flickered made Changbin shudder. He could feel that cold breeze brushing against him as well. “Felix is a witch. And a bad one at that. His eyes are all the proof you need. Jisung…I’m going to bring him back. I’ll find a way.”

       Changbin shook off the Felix thing. He’d never get through to Hyunjin. “Okay seriously, he’s a nice kid but you just met him. Hyunjin let him move on. He’s dead.” The cold air only got worse beside him. 

       Hyunjin slammed something down again, this time the sound of shattering booming in Changbins ears, “because of you. Because you told him to leave your home. He died because you made him leave that night! Now get the fuck out.” Hyunjin spoke once more, the red door swinging opened violently. 

       Changbin rose from the couch, noticing that Hyunjin had cut his hand on the now shattered white plate. He let out a strained sigh before heading towards the door. The only thing he agreed with was that they weren’t brothers. Not in the slightest. “I give you a lot of shit but you’re a phenomenal witch. Your magic would make this all so much easier, Jin…do you have feelings for him?” Hyunjin looked at him now. His eyes were filled with something he’d never seen before. “Ah…” changbin just shook his head, turning back to the door. 

       “Stop.” Jisung was now in front of him. It was so sudden and Changbin would’ve surely had a heart attack if he was any weaker. “Just stop…”

       “Jisung…” hyunjin started, a pained sound coming from the kitchen as the sink was turned on. 

       “Changbin, he’ll do it.” Jisung whispered, voice low yet stable. He also wasn’t shaking so much. 

       “Jisung I will not.” Hyunjin said sharply, coming around the kitchen island to grab Jisungs wrist. The ghost just tugged away, eyes meeting the floor. 

       “He’s right.” The ghost whispered again, “I’m dead. Just stop Seungmin and save yourselves. I don’t want to be responsible for anyone else getting hurt.” 

       Changbin watched Jisung closely, heart clenching in his chest. The ghost looked so small and defeated. Even he knew that there was nothing they could do. 

       “Please don’t…I’ll save you. I said I would.” Hyunjins breath hitched. Changbin could t recall the last time he heard Hyunjin sound this bad. This weak. He was going to cry any moment now. Changbin had underestimated Hyunjins feelings. 

       “I’m fine.” Jisung was lying. The ghost sigh, taking Hyunjins hand in his own for a moment, “Just help them get rid of this ghost before he hurts someone. Before he hurts you.”

       Hyunjin bit his lip, obviously trying to conceal his sobs. Changbin couldn’t help but watch the two in agony. He really hated that Jisungs ghost had stuck around. He hated that Felix and him had created this giant mess. Hated that he felt sorry for his younger brother. 

       “Jin…” Changbin started, the taller males eyes glossy as they fixated on the dark witch, “I’ll help you. We have a whole day before we get rid of Seungmin. I don’t know what I can do but…” he glanced to the stilly ghost, “let me try to help him. I promise I’ll try.”

       Hyunjin let out a shaky breath before letting his eyes fall back onto Jisung. “Really?”

       Changbin sigh and nodded. “Yes.” The air was so cold around him. Too cold. 

       Jisung stayed quiet, eyes falling towards the ground. Changbin opened his mouth to speak but decided to stay silent. He didn’t know if anything he said would make anything better. Hyunjin pulled the ghost to his chest then, fingers tangling in the silver hair. Changbin arched his brow at the scene. Though it was expected. He figured Hyunjin was beginning to have feelings for the ghost. Jisungs gaze met Changbins then, but it wasn’t comforting. Jisung looked sad. Sadder than he’d ever seen him. 

       “Thank you…” the ghost muttered, locking his arms comfortably around Hyunjins waist as the taller swayed with him in his grasp. Changbin caught how the ghosts eyes finally left him and found their way back to the floor. 

       Changbin knew there wasn’t a way he could think of that’d save the ghost. But he had to try. For Hyunjin and for Jisung. He felt obligated to help them now. He would just need more of Woojins help. 

       


	13. Voices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another un-betaed chapter by yours truly. 😭

─────────── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───────────  
The cold voices I don't wanna listen anymore  
Even if close my ears  
It's no use, the staring eyes are blocking my way  
I can't see a thing

 

       It was cold. Of course it was cold. It had been cold like this for days. But Hyunjin didn’t mind. He couldn’t complain. Though he was freezing beside the ghost he felt too comfortable to move. He sigh, fingertips dancing along the cold cheeks as the ghost slept. He didn’t want this to end. Changbin promised he’d help. He would, right? 

       A stir caused Hyunjin to pull his fingers back, the ghost yawning in his place. “How long did I sleep?” He murmured, nuzzling into Hyunjins pillowcase. He was so cute. Jisung was so cute. Even though he was pale and his lips were blue and his presence was freezing…he was everything. 

       Hyunjin sigh softly, “Hmm…just a couple hours. You’re so cute while you sleep.” The boy whispered, watching the ghost closely. 

       Jisung laughed softly, burying his face into the pillow, “sleeping as a ghost feels so weird. I swear I was asleep a lot longer.” He sigh before turning his face back to the witch. “So after tomorrow….Seungmin will be gone?” He asked then. 

       “Yeah. He’ll be out of here. He won’t be able to hurt anyone anymore.” Hyunjin sigh, linking his fingers with the freezing digits. “And you’ll be here to see it…I promise. You’ll be warm. And you’ll be so comfortable. It’ll be amazing.” Hyunjin had doubts. But he’d do everything he could. He didn’t want the ghost he’d met to leave. 

       Jisung hummed, eyes leaving Hyunjin now. “Yeah. I will.” The ghost didn’t seem convinced at all. And it bothered Hyunjin a lot. 

       The witch scooted himself closer, fingertips grazing along the cold cheek. “Jisung…please trust me. Don’t give up. Please don’t.”

       “Why are you so attached?” Hyunjin winced at the question, Jisungs eyes back onto him. “How can you be? We’ve only known each other for four days and…” he paused, watching Hyunjin closely. “You’re so protective…so much that you’d let the people around you suffer to keep me here. Hyunjin…I’m not coming back.”

       Hyunjin frowned, lifting himself upright, “Don’t say that. I’m going to find a way. Changbin is helping too. We’ll fix you. You haven’t been dead that long you’ll be fine.” His voice was shaky. He didn’t want it to be. 

       “Hyunjin…why are you doing this?” Now Jisungs voice was shaky. 

       He released a heavy breath, watching the ghost closely. “I don’t know. I don’t know why I’m doing this. I just…” he watched jisung as he lifted himself up, “I just…I don’t know.”

       Jisung crosses his legs at the bed, rubbing at his tired eyes, “why do you care so much for me?”

       “I told you why…you remind me of myself. When you told me that people didn’t look for you…” he paused, keeping his eyes on a jisung, “you’re so much like me. At first I just wanted to protect you. But I don’t know. I don’t know why I feel this way about you.”

       Jisung sigh again before letting his hands settle over his cheeks. “You’re so beautiful and sweet. I don’t understand.” Hyunjin coughed then, eyes fixated on the small ghost, “you don’t know anything about me but you’re so careful and you take care of me. And you…when everyone else has given up you’re still fighting. I…I heard Minho and Changbin. They weren’t wrong but…it hurt. It hurt to hear.” 

       Hyunjin frowned before crawling over to the ghost, pulling him into a tight hug. It was freezing but he felt comfortable. ”I’m sorry you heard that…I’m so sorry.” Hyunjin pressed soft kisses into the boys hair then, “they just want it to end. I know that they don’t mean it. You know that, too.”

       “I don’t know.” Jisung sigh, resting against him comfortably, “they seemed so…they really didn’t seem to care at all that I would disappear. No one really would. That’s why it’s honestly…if I go then I guess I need to accept it.”

       Hyunjin shook his head, pulling Jisungs face into his hands now. “No. Don’t accept it. Because I’m not letting it happen. You’re not leaving. I swear it.” Hyunjin caressed the boys cheeks with his thumbs. “Please just let me fix this. I can do this. Jisung…I don’t have anyone. I don’t have anyone at all. Please stay.”

       The ghost sigh before leaning up to press a light peck to the witches cheek. “I’ll drop it. I’ll let it go for you.” Hyunjin didn’t accept the answer too much, but at least it gave him some time. Reassurance in a way. 

       “I want to know more about you…can you tell me?” The witch whispered, scooting himself closer to the small ghost, “I want to know everything. Please?”

       Jisung smiled, nuzzling into the boys hand, “I can…can we trade on that? If I’m sticking around to kiss you more I’d love to know more about you.”

       Hyunjin could feel his face heating up. He just laughed, leaning down to press tiny kisses along Jisungs cheeks, “that would be great.”

☆

       “So Changbin just…he ignores you? He knows you didn’t choose any of this, right?” Jisung pouted, chin rest into his hand. 

      “Yeah. He knows. For some reason he just doesn’t seem to care. Our older sister is the same way. She loathes me in silence though. It’s nicer.” Hyunjin sigh, pushing books onto one of the many bookshelves. “Jeongin likes me though. The cat.” He clarified. 

       “Ah, Jeongin didn’t seem to like me much. Probably because I’m dead.” Jisung huffed then, pulling himself to sit on top of the shorter bookcase, feet gently tapping at the base. 

       “When Jeongins punishments over I feel like you’d get along well. You both liked to fight in school.” Hyunjin side eyed, the ghost returning a playful pout. “You both lack ambition, too.”

       “I do not! My ambition just doesn’t fit with biology and the shit they’re forcing me to take before I can go into what I was interested in.” The ghost snorted. 

       Hyunjin laughed, watching the door a moment before leaning over the ghost, lips diving in for another kiss. Jisung laughed against him, giving a happy sigh once hyunjin pulled away. “When you’re back we’re going to help you figure out what to do for your major.”

       Jisung huffed again, resting a hand in hyunjins hair to keep him from leaving their kisses, “What if I want to drop out when I get back?” 

       “Then I’ll help you.” Hyunjin spoke, nuzzling his nose against Jisungs before pressing more against the others lips, “I’ll help you with whatever you choose. Because you are going to have to decide. You’re coming back.” 

       “Hyunjin.” Jisung poofed, nearly causing Hyunjin to stumble. 

       The witch frowned but quickly collected himself, turning only to be face to face with Felix. He nearly jumped at the sudden sight. “Felix…” he spoke lowly, eyes squinting to the brunette. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

       Felix smirked, making Hyunjin even more uneasy. “I just walked right in. You didn’t seem to notice me at all.”

       Hyunjin pulled himself back some, keeping one of the small bookshelves separating the two of them. “What’s up…?”

       “You don’t have to play nice. I know you saw my eyes.” Hyunjins eyes went wide, inching himself even further. “Seriously…why did you have to confuse Changbin?”

       Hyunjin shuddered. He didn’t like this. He didn’t like it at all. “Felix. Why are you here?” He whispered, watching him closely. 

       Felix sucked in a breath, “you’re my best friend, Hyunjin. You don’t have to be so scared of me because of my eyes. I’ve been meaning to say something but…” Felix eyed his curiously before letting his eyes fall to his side. “Jisung it’s okay…” he whispered then, hands slipping into the pockets of his white hoodie. 

       Jisung swallowed hard before making himself known again, hiding behind Hyunjin. He was obviously not interested in Felix. At all. Hyunjin grabbed the ghosts shaky hand then, “say something about what? The fact you awakened or that you’re a cursed witch.”

       Felix winced, gaze falling down to the floor, “I should explain…”

       Hyunjin shook his head, “Felix. How could you hide that from me? Also I think it’s very interesting how your eyes are the color of flames!” He didn’t mean to yell. He really didn’t. “Why are your eyes that way? That only happens to witches who wanted to kill someone. Unless there’s another person you murdered I’m assuming it’s Seungmin.” Jisung shivered besides him, forehead brushing against his back. He could tell the other boy didn’t want to be there at all. 

       “I’m sorry.” Felix sigh, biting his bottom lip now. “You’re right. It was Seungmin.” Hyunjin knew it. “I…” he paused, trying to look at Jisung who was clearly hiding away, “I killed him. Intentionally.”

       Jisungs shaking was becoming unbearable. And hyunjin could hear how his breath kept hitching. “Why?” Hyunjin asked, Jisungs hand in his almost too icy to continue holding onto. 

       Felix paused before looking right into Hyunjins eyes, orange clouded orbs watching him closely. “That night I wanted him dead. I wanted…” he sucked in a breath, “both of them dead.”

       Hyunjins eyes widened, Jisungs hand squeezing his tight. He was worried he’d get frostbite by how cold the touch had become. The ghost just shuddered against him though, silent. “Why did you want them dead, Felix?”

       “I wanted their energy.” The Australian spoke simply, glint in his eyes causing Hyunjin to stumble back, nearly causing the small ghost to tumble to the ground. 

       “Witches don’t feed off of people, Felix. We don’t need to do that. I know you’re cursed but…you didn’t have to be. If you’d let them live you’d be fine.” Hyunjin knew that cursed witches had to feed off of energy. Which meant they had to kill. But Felix couldn’t have started out that way. No witch started out cursed. Felix had to have done something intentional to need to continue killing. 

       “You’re right. Witches don’t.” Hyunjin paled, watching how Felix eyes faded back to normal. “But I do. The day I awakened I killed Seungmin.” He spoke too casually. Too calmly. 

       “What do you mean? Are you not a witch?” Jisungs voice was rocky but clear enough to make the room go silent.

       Hyunjin shivered then, letting his hand slide from Jisungs for his own safety, instead reeling the ghost against his chest now. “Felix what are you?”

       The brunette offered a tiny grin as he let his hands fall from his pocket, “I didn’t want you to have to find out this way. I never wanted this.” Hyunjin eyed him closely. 

       “Calm down…” Jisung whispered against him, pulling away from him. The ghost wasn’t shaking as much. Hyunjin was. It had been Hyunjin who was shaking the whole time. He was growing more and more terrified of someone he had called his best friend. “Hyunjin focus…”

       “I’m half witch. Half incubus.” Felix said, voice clear. “That’s why I killed Seungmin…why I did what I did to Jisung.” He watched them close. Hyunjin could see the smile growing. 

       “Y-you were just feeding off Jisung that night. Why didn’t you just erase his memory? Incubi have the ability to wipe minds so why did you do that to him!?” Hyunjin panicked, Jisungs hands at his face as if to calm him. But he was too shaky. Too overwhelmed. “And you killed him for energy? You made him kill Jisung when it was all your fault!” Hyunjin knew he was shaking too much. His voice was too loud and he was crying. He knew that. 

       “Stop…hyunjin please calm down.” Jisung repeated, caressing his cheeks. “Shush…”

       Felix smirked then, taking a step closer to the two. His demeanor had quickly changed, “It was fun. I thought it was fun. Jisung was so pure before I got my hands on him…Seungmin too. I just had to have them. But I got scared. The spirit I summoned was a little too much. And she couldn’t grab Jisung in time.” He spoke. 

       “Hyunjin we need to go.” Jisung gulped, pushing the witch back. “You need to put up a barrier. Hurry!” Jisung was whispering clearly but Hyunjin couldn’t focus. 

       “Seungmin ruined a lot for me. I was supposed to kill Jisung but he disappeared. Seungmin has given me a lot of problems….but I realize how pure you are. Even though you’re lonely you are so pure. I’ve always known but I cared for you. I didn’t want to hurt you but…you’re trying to fuck things up for me now. You just had to yell to Bin about my eyes.” Felix growled now, teeth a little too sharp. Eyes too dark. 

       Hyunjin was about to scream but he saw the red door slam. Jisung. “Hyunjin snap out of it! Put a barrier up now!” He yelled at him, holding his face and looking to him in a panic. 

       It took him a moment but he grabbed one of Jisungs wrists, nodding through heavy breaths as his free hand waved over the door. “I-he can’t come in. He can’t.” Hyunjin was shivering so much. He was so scared. He never thought that this would ever happen. He knew Felix was dangerous the moment he saw those eyes. But now they were dealing with an Incubus. A demon. 

       Jisung slipped his hands down, rubbing Hyunjins shaky shoulders, “Hyunjin…it’s okay. Call Chan. Call someone. Let them know what’s going on. Please?” Jisung kept his voice so low and calm. How was he staying so calm? Just moments ago hyunjin could have sworn Jisung was the one panicking. 

       Hyunjin nodded, staring at the red door a moment before feeling Jisung tug him back into his home. He soon stumbled his way to his couch, shaky hand pulling his phone from his back pocket, “Should i…I have to warm Bin. I have to.” Hyunjin could barely see his screen. His eyes were foggy and his hands shook a little too much. 

       Then Jisung was in front of him again, settled at the males lap with his hands at his face again. “Hyunjin take a breath. He’s not going to hurt you. We don’t even know if that was his intention. Just stay calm. Felix won’t harm Changbin. You have to warn Chan and Minho.” He spoke again, soft eyes staring through Hyunjin. 

       The witch shuddered once more before giving a nod, letting his head rest against Jisungs shoulder, arms wrapping around the cold ghost. But it was slightly warming. “Okay…okay.” He didn’t know how to calm down. Right now his mind was fuzzy. Felix wasn’t really Felix anymore. The Felix he’d known was long gone. He didn’t know why Felix had done all of this. But he hated it. He was terrified of it. 

☆

       “What do we do?” Minho asked, staring at the phone screen like it would give him answers. “If what Hyunjins saying is true…Felix is more dangerous than Seungmin. What the hell are we supposed to do?” The witch sigh in frustration now. 

       “He’s lying. Felix wouldn’t do this.” Changbin shook his head, arms crossed over his chest. “I don’t care what he’s saying. I’m always with Felix. I would know!” He felt betrayed. And hurt. He felt angry. And he felt sad. He felt too much. Hyunjin has really messed up this time. 

       “I don’t think he’s lying…you said he told you the same thing the other day about Felix. The eyes. I don’t think he or Jisung would make that up.” Chan chimed, rubbing Minhos shoulders. 

       “They’re just stalling getting rid of Seungmin. Hyunjins trying everything he can to keep Jisung here longer.” Changbin grit his teeth now, staring outside of his apartment. 

       Felix had left earlier. To go out. But he didn’t believe for a second he’d go to Hyunjin and Jisung. Not at all. Hyunjin was just lying. He had to have been. Changbin adjusted the collar of his flannel, fingertips brushing against the cat at his lap. “Felix wouldn’t keep this from me.”

       “Right now we need to focus on what to do.” Minho had raised his voice, anger mixing with every syllable. “I don’t care if you think it’s true or not. We need to deal with it. With Seungmin, too. Jisung wouldn’t lie about something like that. If he said your boyfriends half demon, he is.”

       Changbin glared at the other dark witch, “jisung lied about who he thought he fucked with at that party. And about Seungmin. I wouldn’t believe that fucking ghost if I were you.”

       Minho pulled up from his spot against the window, grabbing Changbin by his collar. Jeongin hissed, leaping away. Chan got up quickly, hands at Minhos shoulders to calm him, “You seriously forgot that Felix is the one who did all of this, right? Not only did your boyfriend cheat on you KNOWINGLY AND WILLINGLY, but he also admitted to killing Seungmin. You’re so stupid. You’re so stuck under his spell.” Chan yanked Minho off, standing between the two of them with a hurt expression. 

       Changbin just looked away, eyes staring out the window. Minho wasn’t wrong. Changbin knew that. He did. But he didn’t want to believe it. He didn’t want to believe that Felix had hurt him like this. But everything that Felix had told him up to now was a lie. Felix was conscious when he cheated on him. And Felix was in that room as Seungmin burned the first time. And seungmin had asked where Felix was. A lot. Felix seemed to be the key to it all. And Changbin didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know how to deal. 

       “Felix…he wouldn’t hurt anyone.” Changbins voice was getting rocky. He couldn’t falter. He wouldn’t. “I just…Why would he try to hurt Hyunjin?”

       “They never said he hurt them. But Hyunjin panicked. Jisung had to get him out of there. Who knows what Felix intentions were.” Chan sigh, still rubbing at the tense shoulders of the other dark witch. 

       “I have to see Felix.” Changbin sigh, biting his lip harder, “but we need to get rid of Seungmin. Tonight. We have to do this.”

       “Are you fucking kidding me? We need to find your demon boyfriend first! Getting rid of seungmin wont help u-“ Minhos voice was starting to annoy Changbin. A lot. 

       “Shut up. We go to Hyunjins shop and get rid of Seungmin. We can lure Felix there…” changbin spoke, shaking his head to himself. 

       Chan perked up, “you want to trick him…we need to call Hyunjin back. Do you expect to trap Felix somehow?” Chan asked, keeping his voice calm. 

       Changbin bit his lip harder, “we keep him safe and contained. I still…I won’t believe any of what Hyunjins saying till I see it.”

       “Hyunjin won’t help us get rid of Seungmin…not with Jisung.” Minho spoke, “hyunjins so whipped for him he won’t help us get rid of him.”

       “We can’t worry about that. We just need Hyunjins shop. His backroom has everything we need to trap Felix…and we won’t need Hyunjin. It’ll take more energy but we can get rid of that ghost on our own.” Changbin sigh, brushing his hand through his hair. 

       Minho shook his head now, “If we’re doing this we should do it now. I’m not waiting any longer. Seungmin hasn’t attacked anyone in days but I need him gone.” 

       Changbin nodded, eyes gazing up to Chan’s now, “Chan, can you break a binding spell?”

       Chan nodded, tilting his head to Chanbin as if he was puzzled. But Changbin knew he knew what he was talking about. “Make sure I can’t fall for anything Felix says…if he has a bind on me get rid of it.”

       “I will. Minho can help too.” Chan insisted, the dark witch giving Changbin a defeated look. 

       Changbin just looked back outside, resting his elbow at the windowsill. He sucked in a deep breath, eyes shutting in thought. He didn’t want to believe any of this. In a way he couldn’t. He knew Felix was wrong. He knew Felix very well could have been a demon. But he couldn’t believe it simply because of this hold over him. Once the bond Felix had over him was gone…then he could think. He’d finally be able to see things clearly. 

 

       


	14. Singularity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I work early so I’m gonna post this early too ;n; finally getting rid of seungmin (sorry Minnie Stan’s)
> 
> Grrr I didn’t beta this

─────────── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───────────  
The pain in my throat gets worse  
Try to cover it  
I don’t have a voice  
Today I hear that sound again

 

       “I’m so sorry, Bin.” Woojin whispered, rubbing hands through his brown hair. “I could sense it the other day, Felix’s energy, but…I just assumed you knew. I’m so sorry.” 

       Woojin had come by. Felix was still out. Hopefully in Hyunjins store. Changbin needed someone ,though. And the only person that came to mind was Woojin. He trusted Woojin so much. Woojin had been there for him from the very beginning. 

       “Hyung…” changbin spoke weakly, tapping at his kitchen table they’d settled at, “what do I do? Minho and Chan are upstairs ready to get rid of this witch but…what do I do about Felix?”

       Woojin sigh, “I wish I knew what to say. I believe Felix has been manipulating you for a really long time. When you told me what he’d done…you know to tell you the truth I wanted to rip out his throat.” Changbin gave Woojin a sad look, “how anyone could do that to you…I couldn’t believe it.”

       “I can’t believe it either…but Minho and Chan took the hold off of me. It’s like…” changbin gave a more frustrated sigh, “everything is coming at once. All of a sudden what Hyunjin told me makes sense. Felix is this horrible half-demon witch that’s been ruining everyone’s lives. It makes sense to me. But in a weird way I can forgive him. If Felix knew he was an incubus when he cheated…maybe it wasn’t really cheating you know? It was energy. And he realized it wasn’t enough so he killed his classmate. It makes sense. It makes so much sense.”

       “Bin…even if it makes sense it’s not right. What Felix did was horrible. I know you love him but…I don’t think his intentions have ever been good. He’s hurt you. So much. And rather than come clean, he hid it from you.” Changbin clicked his tongue angrily, “Bin…if Felix really is half demon…he’s too dangerous to keep on this world.”

       Changbin swallowed hard, biting down again at his already abused lip, “I can’t kill him. I can’t.”

       Woojin places his hand over Changbins now, the tapping noise that had calmed him ceasing. “He has killed someone. Seungmin; even though he has decided to go down a dark path of his own, isn’t the main villain here. Felix is.” Changbin couldn’t even fight it. Woojin was always right. And he was always so calm and understanding. “Demons are…of all creatures in this world, never good. Felix could have chosen to follow his witch path. But he didn’t. He chose the darkness, Bin. He already stole Jisungs energy. And he took Seungmins, too. There is no saving him.”

       “Are you sure…you’re sure there’s nothing at all?” Changbin knew the answer. Felix wouldn’t be saved. He couldn’t be. Not after all of this. Deep down he still loved Felix. He really did. But he knew that Felix was gone. Unsalvageable. 

       Woojin just offered a weak smile, shaking his head as his thumb gently caressed Changbins palm, “I don’t think so, Bin.” Changbin stared into Woojins sorrow-filled orbs. Woojin truly cared. About him and about the situation he was in. 

       Changbin spun his head as he heard footsteps from the stairs behind them. “Are we ready?” Minho asked, taking the pocket knife Changbin had given him, “it won’t take too long now that we have the spell.”

       “We should.” Woojin spoke up, pulling up and yanking Changbin with him. 

       “We? Hyung you don’t have to come. This isn’t your fight.” Changbin whispered, letting his hand fall from Woojins. “It’s dangerous.”

       “I’m going. You’re going to need support. Especially if…” Woojins gaze met the other two who seemed to look away in almost the same amount of remorse, “especially if you have to eliminate the demon.” Changbin was thankful that Woojin hadn’t said Felix’s name. It would make it all too real. And he couldn’t handle that. 

       “Okay…lets go.” Changbin sigh, scratching the back of his neck before heading towards the door. He want ready. He wasn’t ready at all for this. 

☆

       “He’s not here.” Woojin sigh, coming from the backroom of Hyunjins shop. 

       “We looked everywhere. He must have left earlier.” Jisung spoke, pale as ever. “Hyunjins too shaky to leave his apartment.”

       Changbin watched the ghost. He felt so awful. They’d be summoning Seungmin in just moments and here was the little ghost. “Thank you for helping.” Changbin swallowed hard, “I’m sorry that…that this happened to you.”

       Jisung shook his head, gaze leaving Changbins, “I’ll be okay. Just…do what you have to. I won’t tell Hyunjin you’re summoning him again.” Changbin found it odd that the ghost was giving in so easily. 

       Changbin wanted to say more but he just kept his mouth shut, giving Jisung a weak nod before going into the backroom where Minho had set up their circle to summon the witch again. “Are you sure you’re okay doing this again? Hyunjin won’t be here.”

       Minho sigh, settling the pocket knife into the middle of the circle he’d made with the black ash, “I’ll be fine. Seungmin won’t have much time. Once he’s here we link him immediately to the knife. Then…we get rid of him. He’ll be able to move on.”

       Changbin settled besides the other witch, “where will he go…? He killed Jisung. And he…” he paused and looked down at the ash, “he nearly killed you. Will he move on to the light?”

       Minho looked to him now, leaning back on his hands as he stared up at the dark ceiling, “I don’t know what happens when we die. I don’t think I believe in anything after death but…Seungmin shouldn’t be punished for what he’s done. It’s not his fault. Honestly…if I could bring the kid back I would. But his body…he’s gone. I can’t save him.”

       “Were you two close at all?” Changbin wondered, fingertips moving around in the thick ash circle. 

       Minho shook his head, “not really. He was really close to Sungie. They were like best friends it seemed. I guess that’s why Seungmin wanted him first. I can’t imagine being betrayed by someone I trusted…even if that person didn’t mean any harm. It’s a messed up situation regardless.” 

       The witch sat back up then, glancing behind them to smile as Chan sat behind him, wrapping his legs on either side of the witch. “Ready?” Chan asked, pressing a little peck to Minhos temple. 

       “I’m ready. Let’s start, Yeah?” Changbin smiled at how Minho looked at Chan. It’s how he looked at Felix. He took in how happy Minho looked. How in love chan was. He would miss that. He’d miss it so much.

☆

       “Venit ad nos.” The familiar phrase stung on Changbins tongue. Summoning Seungmin again wasn’t something that he was prepared for. But it was necessary. 

       “I feel him.” Chan spoke then, keeping himself close to Minhos side. “He’s here.”

       This time woojin was there. He kept his hand over Changbins shoulder. The entire time the warmth had calmed him through the spell. Changbin gave the wolf a soft look before gazing into the shadows. The figure made itself known. Seungmin was here. 

       “Kim Seungmin…welcome.” Minho spoke, the witch stepping closer, gazing down at the circle he was in. 

       “I left you alone for awhile…did you want me to kill you now?” Seungmin asked, voice as hoarse and nasally as Changbin had remembered. 

       Minho shuddered but immediately let his eyes fall onto the blade below, “Kim Seungmin.” He looked to Changbin now, then Chan. Both boys nodded then, placing their hands into the heavy ash that surrounded the witch. 

       Seungmin looked between them. He was puzzled but stayed quiet. “Seungmin.” Jisung sigh, staying off to the side of the circle. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t tell anyone. I shouldn’t have hid it.” Jisungs voice was so broken. He knew he’d disappear soon. But he accepted it. 

       “Ego iungo vos.” Minho started, the other two following quickly. 

       Seungmins eyes grew wide, looking around the circle until his eyes finally landed on the knife. “No…” he whimpered, reaching down to grab the blade only to yank his hand back with a shriek. “No stop…!” 

       “Hic culturo.” The three witches chanted, the ashes in the circle giving off a thick white light band that caused both ghosts to look away. 

       The spell stung a bit. But it was worth it. ”aeternum!” the three finished, the light wrapping tightly around their hands and burning against the flesh. Changbin had to kept reminding himself that this was worth it. But he was fine. He’d be okay. Woojin still had his hand on his shoulder. And the pain wasn’t so bad. Not with Woojin there. Chances were the wolf was actually taking on some of the pain himself. 

       “What have you…why did you do this!” Seungmin hollered now, the light fading with all three witches falling back. Minho and Chan hit the floor but Changbin could feel Woojins warmth as he fell. He was tired but awake. Aware. “How could you!”

       Jisung finally came back, checking Minho and Chan briefly before glaring to Seungmin, “how could /you/.” Changbin had never heard Jisungs voice so scary before. 

       Woojin helped Changbin sit upright, rubbing circles into his back. By the way woojin was wincing he could tell he was stealing away plenty of his pain. “I’m sorry you have to go this way again.” Changbin breathes out before quickly grabbing the knife from the circle, holding it to seungmin before glancing to Minho who was more composed than Chan. 

       “Adolebitque!” Changbin started, Minho following once he had raised himself up some. They kept chanting like that until Changbin threw the knife back into the circle. 

       “Please don’t…” the ghost whimpered, orange sparks starting to light around the ashy circle. “Please stop!” Changbin felt awful. Even if the ghost was hungry for revenge…this was cruel. They all knew this. 

       “What are you doing!” A voice cried from behind. Shit. “Stop!” It was hyunjin. He must have felt the power from below. Changbin had hoped he wouldn’t but here he was. “Please don’t do this!”

       “Hyunjin…” changbin winced as Jisung grabbed the panicking witch by his hands, keeping him from stopping the fire at the knife. “Stop. It’s okay.” Jisung spoke. 

       Changbin wanted to look away. But he couldn’t. Jisung. The way he looked at Hyunjin. The way he looked was the way Chan had looked at Minho. The way Changbin looked at Felix. It hurt. Changbin shuddered, continuing the chant as he watched his brothers expression melt into absolute sorrow. Something he had never seen on his younger brothers face. Something that hurt. 

       Soon the knife was lit completely, and the circle was smoking. Seungmin was panicking, trying to break free from the circle. His own black flames started to try and combat the spell. But it was useless. The ash they’d used was too strong. Too special. 

       Changbin wanted so badly to get up and leave. He wanted to leave the room. He shut his eyes tight. Soon Seungmins ghostly screams filled his ears. And Hyunjins sobs. And the chanting was making his head hurt. Everything was so overwhelming. He wanted it to stop. He wanted it to end. 

       Hyunjins sobs were too much. “Please. Please stop. Please binnie.” He could feel Woojin letting him go. The warm hands were replaced with Hyunjins, whose nails were deep in his shoulder blades. He could feel the energy from the other. It was wild. “Changbin please stop….” hyunjin was shaking now. He was shaking so much. 

       “…Hyunjin.” Changbin tried to ignore his brother. But he couldn’t. Hyunjin was sobbing against him, face buried into his shoulder now. “Hyunjin we have to do this.”

       “I need more time. Please. I need more time. I’m so close binnie. Please!” The witch whimpered, holding onto Changbin tightly. The last time he had Hyunjin this close was when they were children. Small children. 

☆  
         
       “Binnie-hyung!” Hyunjin called from behind the tall pine tree, “I’m coming to get you!” The seven year old giggled, the sound of his footsteps making Changbin snort as he hid in the bushes. He’d hid so close to the boy yet he ran right passed him. 

       “Where are you!?” Hyunjin whined, finally getting annoyed after twelve minutes of running around trying to find his brother. “You’re too good at this!” He stomped, arms crossed. 

       Changbin groaned, nearly falling out of the bush as he revealed himself. “I’m right here, stupid.”

       Hyunjin smirked as he turned, pointing his finger to Changbin as if he’d actually caught him. “I knew it!” Changbin could help but laugh, “I knew you were there the whole time!”

       “Sure.” The older boy kept laughing, smacking his brother playfully on the back. “You’re the best finder, Jinnie.”

       Hyunjin wiggled his nose, rolling his eyes dramatically, “Duh! I’m the bestest.” Changbin knew that wasn’t a word. But he let the younger have it. “I’m best at everything!”

       Changbin moves his hand to Hyunjins hair, patting affectionately. “I know. You’ll be the best witch too. When you’re older you’re going to be the strongest and most powerful witch of all time.”

       The younger boy just giggled more, jumping up wildly, “duh!” 

       They played a few more rounds until Hyunjin exclaimed how exhausted he was, both boys settled in the tree they’d climbed. “Hey Binnie…” hyunjin started, tapping the elders nose. 

       Changbin wiggled his nose, looking to the younger, “what?”

       “You’re going to be the bestest. Bester than me.” Changbin tilted his head at that. “You’re my big brother. You’re going to be the greatest witch of all time!” The younger was smiling from ear to ear. 

       “No, it’ll be you.” Changbin smiled back, arms crossing over his chest as he rest his head back against the branches, “it’ll be you, Jinnie.”

       “Nuh-uh. I’m gonna be the second bestest. Hyung is number one.” Hyunjin beamed before hopping down from the low branch, but not before smacking Changbin at the leg, “but right now I’m the greatest because you’re it!” The younger squealed then, running off towards the house. 

       “Yah Jinnie!” Changbin giggled back, letting himself fall from the tree to chase after the younger. 

       Yeah, Hyunjin would be the best. Without a doubt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby Hyunjin has my heart okay ♥️😭
> 
> Also we didn’t get rid of seungminnie oops


	15. Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this one is short but here ;n; see stan hyunsung being happy and well.

─────────── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───────────  
You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand

 

       “Prohibere…”

       “Please…please.” Hyunjins voice had strained so much. The screaming from Seungmin had ceased. Everything was silent. Everything except Hyunjins sobs. It was so peaceful. So quiet. 

       Changbin glanced around now, eyes wide as he realized that everything was frozen. Everything except the younger boy sobbing against him, pleading with him. For a witch who had only been awakened a mere few months he had no idea how he’d done this. But he didn’t question it. He needed the time. Changbin let out a heavy breath, biting his lip as his eyes went down to Hyunjin. The younger was still repeating stop and please. Over and over. 

       The witches breath hitched a moment before letting his hand reach into Hyunjins hair, petting through the messy locks as he wept against him. “Jinnie…” Changbin whispered, the witch too consumed in his crying to hear. “Jinnie I’ll stop it. I’ll make it stop.”

       Hyunjin let out a whimper as he pulled up, eyes red and flooded with tears. Changbins heart clenched at the sight. “Changbin…please don’t. You said I had one more day. You promised you’d help me.” The youngers voice was hoarse and he could barely breathe through the sobs that had caught in his throat. He had never seen Hyunjin like this. He figured after so much time being alone he’d snapped. He finally had someone who cared for him. It stung. 

       “I know I promised.” Changbin whispered, patting Hyunjins hair affectionately. “I have to keep that promise don’t I? I’m supposed to be the bestest.”

       Hyunjin paused, still sobbing. He just looked at Changbin, lip quivering as he tried his best to calm himself down. Just like when they were kids, he was such a crybaby. Changbin let out a heavy sigh, patting his brothers hair once more before pulling himself up, foot moving the ash from the circle so that it was opened. 

       “Vade.” Changbin whispered, the noises around him combating for dominance again. Seungmin quickly pushed passed him, flames dying out as he let out heavy breaths of fear before disappearing completely. So fast that the others didn’t have time to blink. 

       “What!?” Minho got up, still stumbling from the spell, “how did he get out!?” The witch looked down at the broken circle, eyes landing onto Changbin. “Why did you…” he stopped and glanced to Hyunjin who was still at the ground trying to collect himself. 

       “Changbin, are you okay?” Woojin pulled himself up, the flames dying down quickly as he grabbed the boys shoulders, “why’d you let him go?” Woojin was a lot softer than Minho. 

       “For me…” hyunjin choked out, pulling himself up from the ground and wiping his eyes into his sleeve. “He did it for me…”

       Changbins eyes wondered the room. Chan and Minho looked disappointed, Chan less so than Minho. Hyunjin seemed relieved. Woojin just looked worried. Jisung. Jisung looked confused. So puzzled that he was still with them. 

☆

       It was nightfall. Nothing from Seungmin. Nothing from Felix. Just silence in the small shop. Silence that was drilling into Changbins skull. 

       Chan and Minho had retreated back home. Minho was furious but Chan promised he’d keep him contained. He had every right to be angry. They could have ended Seungmin. Woojin had left too, after hours or Changbin telling him that he was okay and that the wolf should probably keep an eye out for the witches return. 

       It was just Changbin, Hyunjin, and the ghost. Hyunjin had fallen asleep hours ago on Jisungs lap once they’d gone upstairs into Hyunjins living room. Changbin watched the younger sleeping soundly, arm tight around Jisungs waist as he slept. The ghost just petting through his hair. 

       “You love him so much.” Jisung whispered then, changbins eyes leaving his brothers sleeping form. “You say you hate him but you’re still his brother. You really care about him.” The ghost kept brushing his fingers through the boys hair, whispering a song changbin had never heard softly. Jisungs voice was so soft. So nice. 

       “I made a promise.” He tried to deflect, resting his head against the cushion of the couch parallel to the other two. “I can’t break a promise.”

       Jisung just laughed, pulling the blanket from behind the couch to cover the white witch. “It’s okay to care about your brother. I won’t tell him.” 

       Changbin let his eyes find Hyunjins face again. He had cried so much. His eyes were puffy and he was so pale. “How close is he to finding a way to save you. You helped us with Seungmin so…I can’t assume he’s that close.”

       Jisung paused, letting his fingers cease movement, “he found a way. It’s just…it’s not a good idea.” Jisung looked up now, expression sadder than Changbin had seen from him, “that’s why I helped. It’s impossible.”

       “If you have a solution, do it. I don’t care what it takes. Just come back for him.” Changbin sigh, fingers pressed to his temple. “He needs you. He’s lonely and he finally found something to make him happy.”

       Jisung shook his head, “we can’t. It’s not happening.”

       “I’m serious. Whatever it is just do it. He’s so attached to you. I’ve never seen him so heartbroken over losing something. And we’ve lost pets together. He’s never been so pained. Jisung what is so impossible about what he discovered?”

       Jisung swallowed thickly, looking to Changbin. “It involves Felix.” He paused, Changbin just nodding for him to continue. “…Felix took my energy all that time ago. Hyunjin wants to steal it back. If he can garner enough he can revive me.”

       It made sense. Changbin nodded, “so do it? We’ll find Felix and do it. What’s the issue?” Changbin bit at his lip then, the ghost moving his fingers through Hyunjins hair again. 

       “It’s just…it would take a lot from Felix. It could kill him. It would kill him.” Jisung shuddered, resting his head into the back of the couch. 

       Changbin shivered then. Now he understood why Jisung had helped them. There was no way he would allow that. He wanted Hyunjin to be happy but…not at the expense of Felix. “Is there anything else?”

       “No. Not that we’ve found. Hyunjin was browsing his books when he locked himself upstairs and found it. Since Felix is a demon he keeps all the energy he steals. Hyunjin can remove it and return it to my body. He needs dark magic to revive me but…” he looked to Changbin again, “it’s out of the question.”

       Changbin sat up again, taking his phone from his pocket. “I’m going to go home. I need to find Felix.” Changbin got up the , watching Jisung continue to comfort his brother, “take care of him. I’ll be back later.”

       “I will.” Jisung was smiling but Changbin could see it was a façade. A façade to hide how he was truly feeling. They had a solution that he couldn’t take. He would disappear for good. And Changbin could see how hurt he was through it all. 

☆

       The smell of vanilla stirred the witch awake, eyes blinking through the dark room. It took him a moment to adjust and realize he’d been in his bed now. He wasn’t sure how he got here, but it was awfully warm. 

       Hyunjin pulled himself up, letting out a weak sigh as he squinted his eyes to the window. It was still nighttime. He must’ve woken in the middle of the night. The witch frowned, pulling himself out of the bed and giving himself a long stretch before glancing around the dark room. He was alone. He usually was, though. 

       The windows breeze hit his face as he settled besides it, arms crossed over the windowsill. He tilted his head, laying it over his arms. His stomach was in knots. And his face hurt. Much like his throat. He knew he’d cried and screamed earlier. Earlier. Earlier had been too much for him. He wasn’t sure when he’d calmed down. Maybe just now. 

       “It’s cold.” A voice from beside spoke, the witch blinking a moment before turning to see the ghost he’d grown so fond of besides him. “You shouldn’t be sitting by the window like that.” The silver-haired boy spoke before settling down besides Hyunjin, copying his pose at the windowsill, a weak smile at his lips. 

       “I like the cold.” Hyunjin whispered back, moving his hand to brush along the ghosts cheeks. “A lot.” The witch insisted, palm resting against the icy cheek. “I wouldn’t trade it for the world.”

       Jisung sigh, nuzzling against his hand, “ I figured you were a summer child. You suit warmth.”

       “There’s no warmth if you’re not with me.” Hyunjin whispered, the ghosts smile faltering. “Nothing matters if you’re not there with me, Jisung.”

       The ghost pulled himself up, looking out the open window. He didn’t say anything which bothered Hyunjin. But he didn’t want to fight. He didn’t want the ghost to leave. He inches closer, wrapping his arm around the ghosts waist now. “Stay with me.”

       “Let’s get you back to bed. Its late.” Jisung spoke then, holding a hand out to the witch who generously took it. 

       Hyunjin got into bed quietly, eyes watching as the ghost pulled the covers over him. As Jisung was about to turn he grabbed his wrist, tugging him back gently. “Stay.”

       The ghost let out a light sigh before sitting himself over the covers, “no,” hyunjin pouted, tugging the covers from under the ghost, “get under here with me.”

       “It’ll be cold.” Jisung laughed, raking his fingers through Hyunjins hair. 

       “I like the cold.” Hyunjin replied, leaning himself up to the ghost. “I told you that.” He whispered before pressing his lips against the others. Hyunjin swore Jisung got warmer each time they kissed. 

       “Hyunjin. Go to bed.” Jisung spoke after finally pulling away, slipping himself into the bed as Hyunjin had asked. “Get sleep. You’re exhausted.”

       Hyunjin smiled as Jisung got under the covers, pressing himself close to the cool ghost besides him. He could tell Jisung didn’t want to freeze him overnight. But hyunjin didn’t care. Or mind. “Come here.” He laughed, pulling the ghost to his chest. It was definitely cold. “See?” He whispered, laying his head into the pillow. 

       Jisung sigh, watching Hyunjin closely. “I can’t wait for you to be here.” Jisung shuddered at that, burying his face into the pillow at his side of the bed. “Because it’s happening. We can do it.”

       “Hyunjin…” Jisungs voice was tense. Hyunjin didn’t like this. He needed Jisungs voice to be more calm. More accepting. But it wasn’t. He wasn’t calm or accepting at all. “We can’t do that. We can’t kill Felix.”

       Hyunjin frowned, moving his hand to lace into Jisungs, he would never get used to how cold he was. “Jisung…he already chose his path. He can’t be saved.” Hyunjin would miss Felix. But his Felix was gone. He’d been gone a long time. “I’m doing this. For you.”

       “Please don’t. You won’t be able to live with yourself.” Jisung sigh, peeking one eye from the pillow to look at Hyunjin. 

       Hyunjin brought a hand to pet the ghosts hair now, “Felix already killed someone. He can’t go back. He’s fed the incubus part of himself with death. He’ll have to do it again.” Hyunjin told him, petting through the boys hair. “He’s too far gone.” 

       “I know you want me to stay. I want to stay, too. But Hyunjin…Seriously. Felix should be the one you guys are trying to save. I know he can still be saved.” Hyunjins stomach knotted as the ghost spoke. He didn’t want to save Felix. Felix didn’t need saving. 

       The witch just shook his head, moving his hand to Jisungs cheek, “I’m going to talk to Changbin about it. He said he’d help me.” He would. He had to. Changbin had stopped extinguishing Seungmin for him. 

       Jisung stayed quiet then, reaching a cold hand to lace into Hyunjins, pulling the hand from his cheek. The ghost just stared at him, wide eyes direct at his own. 

       “Jisung…it’ll work. They broke the hold that Felix had on him. He’ll see that it’s the right thing to do.” Hyunjin was pleading in a way. He didn’t know what he’d do if the ghost decided to move on. He had grown so attached. So fast. “Please don’t leave.”

       “Felix would die. It would hurt Changbin. You realize that, right?” Jisung pulled himself up from the blankets, fingers leaving Hyunjins. Surprisingly, it got colder when Jisung pulled away. “Hyunjin this is stupid. I’d love to come back and all but I don’t want anyone dying for that. I know Felix is an asshole who caused all of this mess but…” jisung let out a heavy breath through the constant shuddering, “it’s Felix.”

       Hyunjin winced, pulling himself up to look at the pale ghost at his bed, “Jisung…” he started, hand moving to cup his face again only for Jisung to swat him away. 

       “No.” Jisungs words hurt. Everything hurt. Hyunjin didn’t want the ghost to go. Yeah, he’s kept him company and made him happy. But Hyunjin has never felt so attached. To anything. In just days he didn’t want this boy to leave. He didn’t want him vanishing because of a death out of his control. He didn’t know if he could bare the loneliness anymore. He wasn’t sure that anything could fill the void as Jisung had. 

       “Jisung.” The white witch watched him hard, clenching his jaw slightly. He was definitely sad. But now he was growing angry. Angry that he was in this situation. “Please. If Felix lives he’s just going to continue killing. And I know that I’m high on his list.”

       “You don’t know that. Just because he looked scary earlier doesn’t mean he wants you dead, Hyunjin.” The witch grabbed the ghost by his shoulders, Jisungs eyes going wide. 

       “Listen.” Hyunjin didn’t want to look scary at all but he could feel how uncomfortableness a jisung was growing. “I’m not only saving you, I'm saving Changbin. I don’t care what you say about the way Felix looked at me. He wanted me dead. I’m not letting him live, Jisung.”

       The ghost shuddered against his grasp before letting his gaze fall. “You’d be killing someone.”

       Hyunjin swallowed hard, lifting Jisungs face up to his, “I’d be saving more.”

☆

       Changbin tossed the keys onto the side table that rest against the staircase, rubbing his temples in irritation. For hours he’d searched for Felix. Nothing. He had no clue where the Australian would be. But he was tired. Too tired to continue aimlessly searching. 

       The dark witch headed to the fridge, taking out one of the nasty beers Felix loves to drink, taking a long swig before leaning against the counter. His emotions were all over the place. He wanted to find Felix. He wanted to see him and have the freckled boy explain himself. He was angry at him. But at the same time he loved him. He just wanted his Felix back. Before all of this. 

       “Hyung.” Changbins vision was foggy. Not from the alcohol. But just the general lack of sleep. Maybe a little bit of the alcohol. “Hyung?” Who was talking to him. Changbin growled softly, rubbing his eyes before finally looking before him. 

       Black hair. The glint of silver. Jeongin? Changbin blinked a moment before feeling a light slap at his cheek. “Hyung, wake up.” The voice sigh. 

       “Jeongin…?” He started, setting the beer bottle onto the counter. It had been awhile since he saw his nephew in the flesh and not purring against his legs. “How are you…?”

       “I told my mom what was happening with you and Felix.” The younger sigh, giving Changbin a disappointed look, “she said she’d take my punishment off temporarily. So I can help. She’s in Italy right now but she said she’d help if she could.” 

       Changbin just shook his head, bringing his hands to cover his tired face, “jeongin how did you tell her if you were a cat?” Jeongin rolled his eyes, changbin just shaking his head and dropping that. “…nothing is going on.”

       “You realize I’ve been here the entire time, right? I was here when you locked Felix away. Changbin I'm not stupid.” The younger spat back. Changbin missed the cat. The cat didn’t fight back. Jeongin always fought back. “Felix is an incubus, Changbin. A whole ass demon.” The boy spoke, finger smashing against his chest. “And he killed someone. He killed someone, hyung.”

       Chanbin looked up from his hands, leaning back against the counter with a low growl, “What am I supposed to do?”

       Jeongin paused, looking down now. “He’s a demon, Changbin. He didn’t have to kill someone. But he did. Felix will kill again. It’s just in their nature.”

       “You sound like Hyunjin.” Changbin hissed, throwing the glass bottle against the other side of the kitchen, the shattering noise calming him a bit though it definitely stirred Jeongin. 

       “He’s right then. Felix is a hazard. Even if he loves you and acts like everything is okay it’s not. When you were absorbed into everything else he looked at you like you were a possession. And when you left him with me here he was muttering a lot. Chanting. He was doing something and I didn’t realize it till you came home. He literally put a spell over you. He is controlling and scary.”

       “I’m not killing my boyfriend, Jeongin. I’m not doing that.” Changbins voice was growing weak. He hated this. 

       “Hyung…” the younger took in a thick breath, “he’s not Felix anymore. I don’t think he’s been Felix for a long time.”

       “I can control Felix.”

       “The fact you have to try and control him proves my point. He’s dangerous. Changbin I refuse to let you get yourself or anyone else killed because of him. Incubi feed off of energy. He’s just going to continue running off and cheating on you.” Changbin grimaced. Jeongin really had heard every little thing that had happened in the home. He felt awful. He should have never talked about what was going on in front of the boy. 

       Changbin bit his lip, shaking his head softly. He didn’t want to kill Felix. He didn’t want Felix to die. He could lock him up. He could help him somehow. But slowly all those thoughts were making the witch quiver. Locking him up? Felix wasn’t a possession. He wasn’t a monster. He wasn’t. Changbin bit his lip harder, metallic taste filling his mouth. He must’ve been biting down too hard. 

       Jeongin sigh, leaving his side and turning on the sink. Changbin just shivered as the younger brought a wet paper towel to his lip, “Changbin…I know it hurts. But if everything that’s been said in this house for the passed few days is true…the demon needs to be dealt with.”

       It really hurt. How everyone had turned in Felix. Yes, he was dangerous. Yes, he’d killed Seungmin and harassed Jisung. Yes, he’d put a spell over Changbin. But…he was Felix. His Felix. The Felix that he loved. The Felix he wanted to grow with. They’d been together for a mere two years and it felt like forever. Felix was his everything. He couldn’t let him go. He couldn’t believe any of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also don’t ask how jeongin called his mom as a cat let’s just say it was ducking telepathy because I honestly didn’t include the reason at all. Jeongin can communicate easily with people so let’s just say his mom got a catcall PFT.


	16. Hotel California

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helllllo. Posting a tad early since I work in the AM even tho I’m working till like 11/12 tonight (:(:(:(:

─────────── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───────────  
There she stood in the doorway;  
I heard the mission bell  
And I was thinking to myself  
'This could be heaven or this could be Hell

 

       All of this was a mess. Woojin really didn’t understand why he’d pulled himself in so hard. He knew Seungmin would probably come after him. Woojin cursed to himself, leaning back into the bench. 

       “Woojin, you need to calm down.” A voice spoke, a warm coffee cup filling his hands. “It’ll work out.” The girl sigh, resting against the bench besides him. 

       The wolf sigh, taking a sip from the cup. “Thanks Ryujin. I know it will but I’m worried about him. He’s so blinded by his emotions.”

       Ryujin huffed, smacking Woojins arm then, “stop worrying about him. You’re going to go gray.” The younger teased. 

       “I can’t help it. There has to be someway to end this without killing him. He’s a demon but he’s still Changbins Felix. Bin would be ruined without him. And his brother is so whipped for the ghost who Seungmin killed that the spell you gave me is useless. They won’t do it again.” Woojin let his gaze fall down into the coffee his pack-mate had given him. 

       “You never told him your feelings, did you?” She laughed, giving Woojin a more gentle tap. Woojin just rolled his eyes at her and tried his best to ignore what she meant by that. “Look, I’ll try to find another way. But when Yeji and I had to deal with our ghost problems we just got rid of it with the spell I told you. Give me a day to figure it out. You focus on you. I’ll ask Jinyoung if there’s anything we can do.”

       “From what I’ve seen…” the wolf sigh, “it looks like Seungmin is being influenced by something more than a ghost. It could be a demon. Would Jinyoung know anything about them?”

       “A demon? How do you figure?” Ryujin asked, eyeing him curiously. 

       “When they were doing the spell he was panicking. But when Changbin described him trying to kill one of their friends he was so calm. A ghost would stay latched and would’ve fought against the spell. But a demon wouldn’t care. I think Felix must’ve summoned a demon to kill Seungmin that night.”

       Ryujin laughed, head back as her coffee rest at her lap, “If it’s a demon this is all a hundred times simpler. I won’t even have to talk to Jinyoung.”

       Woojin perked up, “easier how? Do you know how to stop things?” 

       “Definitely. Get the demons name. Cast it out. If your ghost isn’t really in charge then it’ll stop. If a demons affecting his behavior once it’s gone it’ll just be him.” She spoke. 

       “A name? How are they going to-“ he stopped, Ryujin giving him a look as if waiting for him to finally catch on. “Jisung! He can get the name!”

       Ryujin clapped, coffee between her legs, “congrats. You solved it. Send your ghost to get the name and you’ve got one less problem.”

       “And Felix…?” He asked, biting at his lip. 

       “Deal with the ghost first. Once he’s dealt with you guys can focus on the demon-boy.” Ryujin spoke, taking her coffee back to her lips, “one thing at a time, woojin.”

☆

       “You’re serious?” Changbin whispered, arms crossed over his chest as Woojin spoke to him. “And that would help stop Seungmin?”

       “Yeah. And I’m sure he won’t move on just yet. Not with Felix running around.” The wolf bit his lip then, gazing around. “Where is he, by the way?”

       Changbin had dodged talking about Felix the entire time Woojin had been there. “I don’t know, hyung. We can’t find him. But…we should probably go tell my brother and Jisung. That way we can fix this before Seungmin causes more trouble.” 

       The witch pulled himself up, grabbing his coat and keys before looking towards the wolf. “Jeongin. We’re leaving.” 

       Soon the younger boy was grabbing his own coat, waving to Woojin who seemed shocked to see him. “Oh, hi. Nice to meet you!” The boy laughed before pushing passed Changbin out the door. 

       “Your nephew-cat off punishment?” Woojin laughed before pulling up, sliding the chair under the table into place. 

       Changbin nodded with a sigh, “just for a bit. Once this is all sorted he’s back to scratching my furniture for a month.” He said, the wolf just laughing a moment before following him out. 

☆

       “That’s it? That’ll calm Seungmin down?” Hyunjin asked, not seeming convinced with the entire conversation they just had. “It seems too easy.”

       “Yeah right. I have to go to purgatory for a /name/. This is gonna suck.” Jisung huffed, head lay against Hyunjins shoulder as they sat at the couch. 

       “I’ve heard it’s quite nice down there. Kind of set up like a business building. Just ask for the demon whose bothering a Kim Seungmin and you should find him. Easy.” Woojin added. Changbin was glad the wolf had come. He’d explained things so simply. Way better than Changbin ever could have. “And you’ll be fine. Ghosts travel through there all the time.”

       Chabgbin sigh then, noticing how Jisung just seemed to shrink into the white witch. “Doing this keeps you here longer.” Hyunjin sigh heavily, the ghost just nodded in reply. “Seungmin will be himself. No black fire. No more death.”

       “I’ll do it.” the ghost whispered, teeth chattering slightly. 

       “We should do it first thing tomorrow.” Woojin spoke then, Changbin signing at the wait. “And we should take the rest of the day to find Felix.”

       Changbin clasped his hands, sighing through his nose. “Are you sure we should wait? I want to find Felix really bad but…what if Seungmin tries to retaliate for what we did the other day?”

       Woojin shook his head, “we’ll find Felix first. Getting into purgatory is easier in the morning. The later in the day, the worse the demons are down there. It’ll be safest to do in the beginning of the day.” 

       “That’s fine. It gives him time to relax.” Hyunjin spoke, rubbing Jisungs shoulder. He had jisung pulled so protectively to him. 

       “Fine. But what do we do when we find Felix? I still don’t think he would kill you but…” deep down he had a fear that Felix really had tried killing Hyunjin the other day. “We need to be careful. He’s part demon. It’ll be easy for him to hurt us if he feels like he has to.”

       Hyunjin sigh, lacing fingers with the ghost besides him, “ill be okay. When we find him just act normal. Don’t let him think you’re against him. I’ll keep my cool even if…even if I’m positive Felix was trying to kill me.”

       Changbin grimaced but nodded quickly, staring towards the floor. “I don’t even know where to start looking for him. He’s not at the house and he wasn’t at the coffee shop we always go to. He really wouldn’t go to the school so... I don’t know where he went.”

       Woojin smiled, sort of. The smile was more sad than anything. The wolf pat changbins shoulder then, “we’ll find him.”

       There was no comfort in that. At all. Changbin wasn’t sure what to do once they found Felix. Now that the spell Felix had put on him was broken he felt an uncomfortable emptiness that made him want to scream. He felt like his whole word was. Rushing and evading him. He didn’t like this feeling. At all. 

☆

       Changbin let out a heavy sigh, flannel clinging to him from sweat despite how cool it was but that’s what running all over town did to someone. He’d grown so tired. He’d checked everywhere he could think. The cafes. The various shops littering the town. The university. Everywhere. But for some reason he just couldn’t locate Felix. Maybe they should have asked Chan to locate him. Chan’s witch-type should be able to locate a radius for them.

       Thankfully Changbin wouldn’t have to call Chan. Not at all. Once he rounded the corner he found himself staring down an alleyway. But this alley was different. At the end there was a big red door. A brighter red than Hyunjins. 

       He really should have called the others but his curiosity got the best of him. The witch made his way to the door, scanning around. It was obvious this was some sort of club entrance. But it was empty. Obviously not a very popular place considering there was no line. Or a bouncer for that matter. 

       “Why…” he complained to himself as he opened the metal door. Instantly he wanted to vomit. He could smell it from here. That sick scent that he’d smelled when Felix and he had gone to Jisungs apartment. The smell of death. 

       Changbin wanted to cry at how foul it was. How it invaded his senses. But he kept down the steps, plugging his nose as his fingertips ran across the cool wall. He wasn’t sure why the door had called to him but he figured whatever it was would haunt him forever. 

       The dark witch shivered as he reached the bottom, red lights against the dark interior making this place seem as if it was a boisterous club. This type of vibe was for a place that was fun. But Changbin knew there were no good vibes down here. The smell of death was too heavy. Too sweet and he was getting a headache from it all. With every step he wished he’d just call someone for backup. Whatever he was getting himself into was bad. Very bad. 

       “Hello?” He stupidly called out as he turned the corner again, lights and dark American music playing in the background. Probably some tune from the 00s. Changbin didn’t recognize it all but he figured this had to have been a vampire club. It held all the signs. 

       The smell grew thick as he made his way across the dance floor, music loud and lights flashing a little too much for comfort. The witch had his hand to his mouth now. The stench was fucking terrible. He knew he’d vomit soon. He should have turned away and left. But something had called him here. 

       Regret. He regretted entering this place. Soon he really was vomiting on the floor. Soon he was regretting everything. Everything he’d done up until now. 

       Jisungs corpse was nothing major. He was pale and frozen but he wasn’t a bloody mess like the scene Changbin was unfortunately staring at. Maybe under a dozen corpses lay at the ground. All seemingly young and probably unexpectant of the untimely deaths. 

       There was blood everywhere as if the corpses had been flung around like rag dolls. Changbin was shaking as he found his way to the pile, scanning over the faces. They were all familiar. He wanted to scream. Suddenly, the bodies were all people he knew. 

       His mother. His father. Minho. Chan. Jeongin. His sister. He started to hyperventilate. Woojin. And…Hyunjin. Hyunjin was there, still gasping for air. Reaching for him. Changbins breaths were too erratic. He was shaking too much as he approached the male, little panicked sobs escaping him. Hyunjin. Not hyunjin. No. 

       “Binnie~.” Changbin turned quickly, the brunette he’d been searching for in front of him, teeth so sharp. Eyes so dark. This wasn’t Felix. No. No. 

       “Bin!” His mind was foggy. He was drenched in sweat. His heart was turning in his chest and he just wanted to run. But he couldn’t. Felix’s nails were dug deep into his arms, the Australian boy just laughing at him wickedly. 

       “Wake up!” He was shaking. The smell was so foul. The pain from Felix nails was causing blood to trickle to the floor. Changbin opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Felix’s grip was so tight. And his throat was so sore. Felix smiled wider, teeth too sharp for comfort. Changbin screamed. It was silent. But he screamed. Felix leaned forwards, teeth devouring his throat. 

       “Changbin!” Woojin hollered, shaking Changbin until the witches eyes were wide with panic. “Bin are you okay!?” Woojin was panting, looking to Changbin with so much concern and fear. 

       He wasn’t okay. Whatever he’d just seen. It wasn’t okay. “Hyung…” his voice was so weak. He could feel the teeth in his neck. He could still smell that wretched deathly odor. He was covered in sweat, hair matted to his forehead. He was breathing so hard. So fucking hard. 

       Woojin brought a hand to his forehead, pushing off the sticky black strands as his eyes scanned the younger. “Jesus Christ…where did you go?” The wolf shivered, moving his hands to gather Changbins face into his hands, forcing the witch to look at him. “Bin…”

       Where had he gone? It wasn’t real. Whatever it was wasn’t real. He wasn’t sure when reality had fled but it wasn’t real. None of it. He swallowed hard, panicked wide eyes scanning the older mans face, “I don’t know…there was a door. A club. Bodies…” he stopped, Woojin pulling him tight to his chest. “Felix…he killed everyone. He…” Changbin whispered then, bringing his arms around the wolf. “You were dead hyung…hyunjin was too.”

       “Shit…” Woojin murmured, holding the witch close as his fingers carded through his sticky black hair, “it wasn’t real, okay. It wasn’t.”

       Changbin sniffled, pulling himself up to look at the wolf closely, “hyung…I think it was a warning.”

       Woojin loosened his grip, comforting hand still in his hair, “a warning how?”

       He didn’t want to say it. He didn’t want it to be true. But it was so vivid. Too vivid. Whatever he’d dreamt was going to haunt him for a very long time. He knew what it meant, though. It was clear. 

       “Felix is going to kill everyone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t tag Itzy because it’s misleading and my fics will never be crossover. If a character shows up it’s temporary. Anyways hey to miss Ryujin ♥️
> 
> Annfjffjfir if it’s confusing Binnie is a dark witch. Dark witches in my universe have different abilities kind of like the vampires in awakening. In this fic binnie is stuck with freezing time temporarily and having really vivid and awful visions that may or may not come true.


	17. 0325

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii. I forgot to update last night and just kind of passed out. So here’s the chapter djejbcbddj. Anyways it’s just Jisungs trip to purgatory which is obv really scary and terrifying.

─────────── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───────────  
no more tough moments  
no more times alone  
the start with you, i won't cry anymore  
that faintly shining light becomes brighter  
 

 

       “Are you sure…?” Hyunjin whispered, gripping into Jisungs hand a little too tight. “Changbin if you saw that doesn’t that mean it’ll come true? You’re a dark witch…having a premonition like that…”

       Jisung winced at he tightening on his hand. Not that it was anything too major. Hyunjin was scared. He could feel it. The ghost hummed softly then, rubbing circles into the witches palm. 

       “Yeah…” jisung felt bad for Changbin. The elder boy looked defeated. Absolutely crushed. “We have to…” He was struggling. “We need to deal with him. But after Seungmin. Is it too early for him to go?” The witch pondered, eyes set on Woojin. 

       The wolf shook his head, eyeing Jisung carefully, “no. It’s not prime time for visiting but…it shouldn’t be too bad. I heard it’s more like a corporate nightmare than a monster-filled one. Just get the name and get out. They don’t really care to bother ghosts often. Just don’t show any fear.”

       Jisung sigh, “you’re talking to the biggest scaredy-cat of all time.” Woojin forced a slight laugh at that, “it’ll be alright. I can do this. It’s just a quick name and I’m out. The hard stuff us on you guys. Have you texted Minho and Chan yet?” The ghost directed to Hyunjin whose grip had yet to loosen. 

       “Yeah…they’ll be over later tomorrow. Time moves different in purgatory so it could be nightfall again before we see you. I’ll call them before five if you’re not back by then.” He whispered, looking to the little ghost with sad eyes. 

       Jisung pouted, moving his free hand to tap Hyunjins cheek, “don’t worry. I’ll be back as fast as I can with the demons name. I hope it’s a demon…”

       “It has to be. Otherwise we’re screwed.” Changbin chimed, brushing fingers through his freshly washed hair. When they’d gotten to the witch he was covered in sweat. The vision he had really took a lot out of him. “There’s no other option.”

       Jisung nodded then, tugging his hand out of Hyunjins before leaving their fingers more comfortably, “it won’t take long. I promise.”

       Hyunjin seemed overly worried despite being so forward with Jisung going to purgatory earlier. “I’ll be waiting.” The witch sigh before leaning in, lips just grazing the ghosts. He must’ve been nervous. Especially with Woojin and Changbin sitting right across from them. 

       “I’ll be back.” Jisung whispered, pressing their lips together a second before pulling off of the couch, a soft huff leaving his lips. “Don’t wait up.” He laughed, Hyunjins fingertips finally straying from his hand. 

☆

       “Ew.” Jisung grimaced, looking up at the tall structure that stood before him. Purgatory sounded so scary. Like it was a wasteland of death and blood rains. But it wasn’t. It was sunny. Really bright, actually. And the sky was blue and clear. And the buildings were so crystalline and white. Maybe purgatory wasn’t so bad. 

       The ghost huffed as he made his way through the building, a bright light nearly blinding him once he was through the revolving door. It took a moment for him to regain composure, blinking away tears from the brightness before finally collecting himself. 

       It was pretty inside. Too pretty to be a place for wicked souls to be atoning for their sins. Or whatever religious garbage that claimed purgatory. It was nice. Jisung slid his hands into his pockets then. But wait. These pockets were different. These were fancy pockets. Suit pockets. 

       The boys eye widened as he noticed his outfit had changed. He was now in a comfortable dark suit, shoes black and sparkly against the white floor. He took his hands from his pockets, patting at his stomach and chest in disbelief before gasping again. His hands. They were tan. And he was shaking. He let out an overly joyous gasp, rushing over to a log reflective pole that stood in the middle of the foyer, nearly crying at the sight. He looked alive. Healthy. His skin was tan and his silver hair was a more lively shade, nearly blonde. He looked really good. He pressed his fingertips along his cheeks then, smile wide as he noticed the blueness had left his face. He had never looked better. Purgatory was amazing. 

       “Can I help you?” A woman’s voice rang, causing Jisung to shake his head back to reality. “Sir, how may I be of service?” The woman repeated, settled behind a counter that wasn’t there before. At least not that Jisung had noticed. The lady was American, it seemed. 

       The ghost shook his head, approaching the counter with his lips parted as he began to speak in the best English he could, “I’m looking for the demon directory. I need a name or one who is haunting my friend.”

       The woman adjusted her glasses at her nose. “What’s your friends name?” She spoke, clicking her tongue as she typed away at her computer. 

       “Kim Seungmin. He’s Korean.” Jisung clarified, watching the unbothered woman closely. 

       “Okay. Go to hall 4419 on floor 9. If you go to cabinet 0325 you’ll find all of the Kim Seungmins who have demons latched onto them. Granted, it shouldn’t be hard considering there aren’t many being haunted currently.” Jisung found comfort in the woman returning everything back in Korean for him. 

       “4419, 9, 0325. Got it!” The ghost clicked, the woman just giving him a raised brow. “Thank you so much.” He said then, giving her a slight bow before waddling towards the elevator. 

       The experience so far had been pleasant. Purgatory was definitely an interesting place. Jisung wondered what would happen if he stayed here. Technically he wouldn’t disappear. Purgatory was where souls atoned for their sins in hopes of reaching some state of moving on. It seemed nicer than being stuck as a freezing ghost on earth. People in purgatory had it good. 

       As the elevator moved he admired himself in the reflective surfaces. He looked so fucking good. He wished Hyunjin could see him like this. It bothered him that Hyunjin had never seen him alive. He hadn’t even shown Hyunjin a photo of himself. He wondered how Hyunjin would react to his golden, healthy skin. Jisung noted to dye his hair back to blonde when he returned. The silver was nice but seeing himself with his blonde locks against his skin tone was making him regret dyeing over it. 

       “Floor 9.” He sigh, the elevator opening to a bright white hall that was decorated with potted plants. It was pretty. Comfortable. “Hall 4419…” he repeated, starting down the hall. 

       It took awhile but he finally reached a little placard that read the number ‘4419’. The ghost let out a satisfied breath as he started down the hall, drawers attached to the wall. He pouted at his small the cabinets were. This would take awhile to locate. “0325.” He whispered, starting down the hall to locate the ‘03’ column. 

       He swore he’d been walking down the section for hours. But finally he found the cabinet, tiptoeing up to tug the cabinet opened, digits scanning the different Kim Seungmins. He was glad he could remember his friends birthdate. It was only a week after his own. Easy locating. He tugged Seungmins file up, the name of the demon clearly printed besides it. “Great. It is a demon!” 

       Jisung repeated the name, rolling his eye as he did. “Really? Hwadeok Jingun?” Jisung grew up with mythology. The fact the demon was named after a fire god was appalling. He sigh pleasantly though as he shut the cabinet, turning on his heels for the exit. 

☆

       “Hwadeok Jingun!” Jisung gasped as he rose from where he lay. It was dark where he was. Cold. Of course it was cold. Jisung pouted as he looked to his pale hands. “Ugh…” The ghost slipped himself up, gazing down. His body. It made sense that he woke up besides it. “Damn, Jisung. You look awful.” He told himself, fingertips trailing along his own cheeks. It was so cold. Be looked so pale and blue. But Hyunjin has kept his body frozen. It wasn’t really decaying. That was good. 

       He shuddered a moment before heading towards the door, peeking around to see Hyunjins home. The room he’d put his body in must’ve been a spare bedroom. “Hyunjin?” The ghost whispered, hoping he hadn’t been gone too long, “hyunjin are you here?” He called, no reply. 

       The ghost whined to himself as he headed towards Hyunjins bedroom. Ah. Hyunjin was sleeping. It was either early in the morning or late at night. Jisung pushed the door open, the tall witch curled up in his white blankets. 

       Jisung couldn’t help but smile as he shut the door behind him, making his way to stand besides Hyunjins bed. “Hey…” he whispered, knowing Hyunjin was asleep and unable to respond. “I got the name.” He spoke, letting his digits run through Hyunjins soft messy hair. 

       After a few moments of watching the witch he decided to crawl into the bed besides him, staying above covers so he didn’t freeze Hyunjin at all. He rest his head into the pillow, watching Hyunjins back fondly. He was so beautiful. Jisung wasn’t sure how he had gotten so lucky. 

       The ghost leaned forwards, pressing a soft kiss to Hyunjins shoulder before nuzzling into the pillow again, willingly himself to sleep. Hyunjins warmth and vanilla scent radiated through Jisung. It made falling asleep so much easier. Hyunjin was a special person. A really special one. 

☆

       “Ugh…” jisung whined, swatting swag whatever had been poking at his nose. “Stop…” he murmured, burying his face into the pillow. 

       He heard a happy laugh from besides him, waking him instantly. Jisung pulled himself up, hair a mess and sticking to his frozen cheeks, “Morning, sunshine.” Hyunjin laughed, hand running along his chest. 

       “Hi.” Jisung whispered softly, “I got the name.” He spoke, giving a long yawn. “It’s-“

       “Hwadeok Jingun. You were whispering it in your sleep.” Hyunjin spoke, hand so warm at his chest. 

       Jisung just nodded, eyes falling shut. Hyunjin laughed again and the hand moved from his chest to cup under his chin. More warmth. Necessary warmth. “You were gone the whole day. It took longer than we thought.”

       The ghost pouted at that, Hyunjins lips quickly connecting against his own. It was brief, but nice. “I was? I’m sorry.” He yawned again, Hyunjin letting out another laugh before pressing another kiss to his tired lips. 

       “Today’s the day, then. Today we get rid of the hold on Seungmin. It might make things easier…do you think he’d help bring you back if I asked?” Hyunjin asked then, running his fingertips along the ghosts arm. 

       The ghost squinted to him, “I don’t know about that. What would Seungmin have to do with bringing me back?”

       “He’s the one who killed you.” Hyunjin sigh, “once he’s not being controlled by the demon we can ask. He might not want to help us since the whole trying-to-kill-him thing. But it’s worth a shot…plus if he knows a way to save you I’m willing to do whatever.”

       “It would mean Felix could live.” Jisung pressed, laying back down into the pillows with a pout. “We wouldn’t have to kill him for me.”

       Hyunjin swallowed hard, resting himself close to the chilly ghost beside him, “Binnie is really shaken by what happened the other day. He told me that he’s positive it was really going to happen.”

       “That nightmare? I mean…” jisung buried his face into the pillow, Hyunjins hand patting his hair, “I don’t think it’ll happen. I really don’t.”

       “Felix has no good intentions. Plus we don’t even know where he ran off to. Still can’t find him.” Hyunjin whispered, fingertips tangling in the icy locks of hair, “killing Felix is something that everyone needs to be ready to do if necessary.”

       Jisung let out an irate sigh, “this is fucked.”

       It really was. It was so fucked. The idea of killing Felix stung. Felix wasn’t a stranger. He was Hyunjins best friend. But after what Changbin saw he knew it was an omen. Changbins powers had been off lately. First he froze everyone but himself and Hyunjin, and now he was seeing future deaths? Hyunjin knew well that Changbin wasn’t exaggerating. Felix really was going to kill them all if they didn’t stop him. 

       The witch nuzzled his face into the colder males hair, eyes closing tightly. “We’ll call him later. Get some sleep. Tell me about your trip when we wake back up.” Hyunjin insisted, the ghost curling into him. Thankfully there was a hint of warmth again. He hoped Jisung could feel it, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied. Purgatory ain’t shit. ;; enfbfbff


	18. Salem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE

─────────── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───────────  
10 fingers 10 toes point, but not a damn one back at you   
It's your fault you fall apart  
The problem is in you

 

       Changbin let out a deep breath. Two days. It was going on two whole days with no Felix. Despite the awful vision he experienced the other day he just wanted Felix to be okay. He wanted Felix to come home. Deep down he knew that Felix wasn’t his Felix anymore. There was no way. But another part of him refused to believe that the freckled ray of sunshine he’d been living with for over a year was evil. He couldn’t do it. 

       “Here.” Woojin sigh, placing a small cup of tea in front of the witch at the table, “Chan said it should help clear your mind.” The wolf spoke, glancing over to the blonde curly-haired male that was leaning against Changbins counter. “You need it, Bin.”

       Changbin reaches for the cup, staring at the contents, “What I need is for Felix to come back. The longer he’s gone the worse this all gets. The last time anyone saw him was when he threatened Hyunjin…” 

       Woojin patted his head, tugging the grey beanie he’d placed there off and onto the table, “Bin it’ll be okay. We’ll find Felix and fix everything.” Changbin wasn’t sure how they’d fix anything. “Let’s just focus on getting that demon out of Seungmin.”

       “That way we can all sleep a little safer. No more spells.” Minho chimed, coming from the back as his fingers scanned through the pages of some book he brought with him.

       Chan just sigh, hand pressed against his temple as if he had a killer headache. “How much will it take to remove a demon?”

       “We have his name from Jisung. It shouldn’t take a whole lot. Hyunjins coming by soon to help out.” Changbin sigh, sipping the tea. It was a little bitter, but if it helped he’d suffer through it. 

       Woojin offered Changbin a small smile, leaning over to pat his arm comfortably. The witch smiled back, taking more sips of the gross yet interestingly calming tea. 

       “Take a rest. We can deal with the ghost later.” Changbin just nodded as the wolf spoke, starting to feel the weight being lifted from his shoulders. It was nice. The feeling. Whatever Chan had put into the cup was definitely helping with his anxiety.

       Minho took a seat diagonal from them, flipping through he same book he’d brought with him, “what do we do when the ghost is detached?” He asked, eyes still at the pages. 

       Woojin sigh, leaning over to pat at Changbins hand. Chan rolled his eyes to the other witch, placing both hands at Minhos shoulders, “Min, can we deal with it later? Woojin just said we should rest.”

       “I’ll rest when that ghost is gone.” Minho shrugged, Changbin paying little attention to him now that the tea had begun affecting him. 

       Chan didn’t try to fight Minho, he just leaned down and placed his chin onto Minhos head comfortably. He did earn a groan from the dark witch that made Changbin glance towards the two. “We see how he reacts I guess. Chances are none of this was Seungmins fault.”

       Changbin zoned out then, directing himself from the conversation. Yeah, whatever was in this tea had calmed him down a lot. It was nice. Comforting. The most comfort and relaxation he’d felt in days. The witch took in the scent, eyes shutting tightly now. 

       “Changbin….” Felix. He was seeing Felix. He couldn’t recognize where they were but he saw Felix. He looked bright. He looked happy. His Felix. 

       “Felix.” He spoke back, his smile unable to conceal itself as the brunette approached him. “Where are you hiding?” Changbin asked then, taking the boys hands into his own. 

       “Closer than you think.” Felix whispered, tone changing fast. Too fast. He’d finally seen Felix and he was already terrified of him. 

       Swallowing hard, he didn’t want to upset Felix. Even if this was some weird fantasy he didn’t want to upset him. “Felix, I miss you. Where are you?” He repeated, a hand moving to Felix neck as he tried to see through him. But Felix made it so hard. 

       The demon just sigh, cupping the hand at his neck, “Changbin, what are you going to do now that you know?” This wasn’t Felix. This was just an illusion. Something that Changbin was daydreaming. It wasn’t real. 

       “They want you gone. They don’t think you can change. They don’t think you can come back from what you’ve done.” The truth didn’t need to be hidden. It was his dream after all. 

       “What do you think?”

       Chabgbin paused. What did he think? Felix was everything to him. Even though Felix was dangerous he didn’t want him dying. He loved Felix. “I don’t know. You’re dangerous but I love you.”

       Felix laughed, watching Changbin with those soft brown eyes. “I love you, too.” Changbin wasn’t so sure. “Even if I don’t seem like I do. I really do, Changbin. A lot.” He really couldn’t tell if the demon was lying or not. Maybe inside he knew Felix loved him. Otherwise he wouldn’t be thinking of this conversation, right? 

       “I know. This is just…Felix all you had to do was apologize and stop this. Hyunjin thinks you want him dead. Over what?” He sigh, looking into his boyfriends eyes that were fading into that orange shade. 

       “Why would I tell Hyunjin I was a demon and then let him go?” Felix asked back. Changbin had wondered that. Why would Felix even tell them? 

       “Please answer me.” Changbin ignored the question, though he knew it’d loom over his head now. 

       Nothing. 

       “Bin?” Woojin was waving his hand before Changbins face now. 

       He wasn’t sure how long he’d been asleep. But he was still sat at the table, mug still in his grasp. He noticed that it was empty. He wasn’t one to finish his drinks quickly but whatever Chan has mixed together worked wonders on him. The witch sigh, lifting his head from the wooden surface and rubbing his eyes. 

       “Hey there. It’s almost dinner time and you haven’t had anything to eat yet.” Woojin smiled, ruffling through Changbins messy hair, “want to accompany me for some chicken or something?”

       That honestly sounded amazing. He could feel his hungry he was growing. He wasn’t sure he liked the feeling. Mixed with his empty heart it was awful. “Yeah, let’s go.”

☆

       Everything had been pleasant. That sleep he’d had, despite seeing Felix, was amazing. He felt restored in a way. Changbin yawned, tapping his now full stomach. Woojin really was a blessing. The elder had taken him to some nice barbecue place and they ate way more than they usually did. But it was nice. Spending time with Woojin was nice. 

       “Business time?” Chan asked, running fingers through his blonde curls. His eye bags looked worse than usual. Minho mustn’t have made his day any better.

       Minho was just as groggy. Ever since they’d met back up at Hyunjins shop he’d been irritable. And quiet. Whatever Chan and Minho has done during the day had really pissed the younger off. “Let’s just get this over with. Finally.” There was a slight sass in Minhos voice. Changbin really wanted to know what had happened but Seungmin and Felix were more important right now. The drama would have to wait. 

       Changbin sigh as he went towards the back room, waving the other three to follow him. Hyunjin and Jisung has to have been inside by now. Hyunjin did say he’d have everything prepared so they wouldn’t have to deal with setting everything up. That was nice of him.

       As the dark witch entered his gaze landed onto Hyunjins who was putting out a match he’d lit for the candles. Changbin appreciates him lighting them all. It helped Changbin focus his energy. “Hey…” The witch spoke, Hyunjin raising his brow a moment before giving him this weak nod in reply. 

       Despite what had happened the other day they weren’t talking much. Definitely not about the incident. Or about how it had been the first time in a long time since they actually treated each other like siblings. 

       “Hi Changbin,” jisung chimed. He seemed happier. That probably just meant he’d go back to annoying Changbin. But it was okay. He preferred the annoying ghost to the sad one any day. 

       “You guys ready? Once the creature latched onto him is gone…he’ll be here. It will be him. No attachments.” He told them. He wanted to mention that if Seungmin attacked they’d have to vanquish him. But for Jisung and Hyunjins sake, he didn’t. 

       “I’ll talk him down. If he tries anything I’ll take care of it.” Jisung insisted, eyeing Hyunjin. 

       “Have you guys seen him at all? I mean technically he’s in this building. He can’t leave.” Minho spoke up, walking through the three with the pocket knife in hand. “The whole time he’s been lurking about. No sign of him or what?” Minho was obviously annoyed. 

       “No. The building is so wide he’s probably in another shop. Hell, he could be across the street. He’s attached to the knife but he can travel the area freely.” Hyunjin spoke, arms over his chest as he took a seat around the salt circle he’d made. 

       Changbin sigh, sitting across from the white witch. “Well, he should show up once we start. There’s only so much a ghost can hide from.” He spoke, watching Minho lay the blade before them right in the center of their circle. Woojin passed by him, patting his hair before leaning against some boxes. He was worried about the witch being there but at least he was farther away. 

       “Sorry I’m late.” Jeongin gasped, plopping down beside Changbin. “We ready?” He must have ran here. 

       “Yeah,” changbin sigh before patting Jeongins hair, “Thank you so much for helping. I’ll try my best to keep your mom from changing you back into a cat. Promise.” He held his pinky to the boy in braces. Jeongin just laughed, linking their pinkies. “Yeah, Yeah. I got it.”

       Chan settled on the other side of changbin, Minho dodging around to sit closer to Hyunjin. He didn’t question it. Again, it wasn’t important. Once the five witches were settled they could finally get things moving. 

       After finally getting everything in order Changbin and Minho summoned the ghost, the four keeping themselves calm as the energy in the room shifted. 

       “He’s here.” Jisung spoke, settled just behind Hyunjin. Nobody seemed to bother them about how Jisung had his chin at the witches shoulder the entire time. 

       Jeongin shuddered, “Hi there…seungmin?” Minho hadn’t greeted the ghost like he had previously. 

       Seungmins form was small. The ghost didn’t seem happy to see them, but he stayed silent. Changbin felt bad for him. If the demon did have this awful hold on him, he’d be back to normal once they finished the spell. 

       “We’re not here to hurt you.” Changbin spoke up, straightening himself up, finally seeing the ghost who was cowering in the shadows. “No fire. We promise.”

       “You can’t do anything either. Extra protection.” Minho spat, patting his wrist. They did have extra protection. Lots, actually. During the day Chan and Minho had went as far as to get protection runes tattooed onto their wrists. Changbin really had to ask what was up with those two later. 

       “We’re here to help.” Changbin continued, placing his fingertips into the salt that Hyunjin had sprinkled. 

       Seungmin didn’t seem convinced. It was nice that the demon didn’t seem to be accompanying him this time. He wasn’t even sure the demon had been there when they tried to extinguish Seungmin the first time. 

       “Li exterminatur vos anima mea.” Minho began, the other four sighing in unison at his urgency before following along.

        The translation was rough due to none of them knowing the spell very well. But they figured it would work the same. Surprisingly Jeongins pronunciation was the best. Despite braces he was doing very well. Especially since he hadn’t been a witch that long, either. He was definitely leading the spell. Changbin was thankful he was there. 

        Seungmin stepped closer, stopping when he was right behind Jisung and Hyunjin, who were shaking as Hyunjin chanted. Changbin worried for his brother but he knew Seungmin wouldn’t do anything. He couldn’t. “What are you doing to me?” His voice was a lot softer but the nasally tone was still there. That must’ve just been his voice. 

        “Helping you.” Jisung spoke, turning to look up at Seungmin. Seungmins gaze fell to the ghosts. They just watched each other a few moments before Seungmin moved his gaze. He studied the entire circle before his eyes landed on Changbin, causing the dark witch to shudder. 

        “Hwadeok Jingun.” Changbin hadn’t frozen time again, but it sure felt like he had. Everything seemed so still as the ghost watched him. His eyes were sad yet able to produce such a menacing glare. Why he was watching him, he wasn’t sure. Changbin just let out a staggered breath, Seungmins eyes never leaving as the spell went on. 

        Soon a soft light illuminated from the ghost, skin giving off an iridescent glow. It was awfully pretty. It must’ve been Hyunjins influence. If the spell were just done by Minho and Changbin there would be smoke. This was a lot nicer. It was peaceful and easier than he’d thought. The breeze of the room wasn’t too harsh either. 

        Minho stopped chanting, removing his fingers from the salt at the ground once the ghost had stopped glowing. It was calm. Maybe a little too calm. But Chan and Jeongin followed, the three just watching the ghost. Hyunjin hadn’t moved, the small ghost behind him rubbing circles into his back. 

        Changbin couldn’t really move either. It wasn’t that he was stuck there, but Seungmins eyes on him. He couldn’t focus. He couldn’t do anything. He just swallowed hard, keeping eyes on Seungmin. 

        “Are you okay?” Jisung called out then, causing Changbin to rip his gaze away from the young ghost. “Seungmin…” 

        The ghost gaze finally fell, looking at his hands as if he had only just realized he was a ghost or something. The way he examined them…it was as if he finally had control of himself. 

        Changbin felt a warm touch to his hand then, causing him to shiver again. It was Woojin. The older pulled Changbin from the salt and helped steady him to his feet, the warmth seeming to transfer from the wolf to Changbin. Still, he felt a little nauseous. And just altogether weird. 

        Jisung got up then, stepping passed the little salted circle to examine Seungmin cautiously. Since Jisung was a ghost it was safest for him to check on the ghost. There wasn’t anything Seungmin could do to him in this state. “Minnie?”

        The ghost have a weak laugh then, eyes glued to his hands. Changbin felt a tingle run down his spine as the ghosts low laugh filled the room. “I can’t believe this…” the hoarseness was gone completely now, voice sounding more tolerable now. 

        “You feeling alright?” Jeongin asked, obviously not understanding how dangerous Seungmin had been, “does it feel like you’re being choked still?” Changbin kept forgetting that Jeongin knew more about ghosts than any of them. Though he was a troublemaker in his high school he did pay an awful lot of attention to his history on spirits course. ”empty, maybe?”

        Seungmin swallowed hard before glancing up, scanning the boys once more before gaze setting onto Jisung. “I…oh my god.” Suddenly his face fell, along with his hands that now shook at his sides. 

        Changbin swallowed hard then, leaving Woojins grasp to approach the ghost. He wasn’t sure why he felt like he had to. He didn’t like what Seungmin had put them through. He should have hated this ghost. But he couldn’t. The way Seungmin was shivering had his stomach in knots. The dark witch let out a soft sigh before taking hold of the ghosts hands. He could hear Minho protesting on the side, but Chan must’ve quickly shut him up. 

        “How do you feel?” He asked, eyes scanning the ghosts expression that seemed so puzzled. 

        Seungmin let out a breath before shaking his head a bit, “I don’t know.” Seungmin was warm. Where Jisung was icy, he was hot. His skin was on fire but Changbin couldn’t let go. 

        “Do you still feel the demon?” He asked then, scanning the boys expression. 

        Seungmin swallowed hard, eyes direct with Changbins, “you mean…” he shivered and yanked his hands from the witch, letting out a more panicked breath then, “you mean the one Felix put there?”

        Changbin winced, nodding slightly. He knew Felix killed him. Felix was responsible for the demon that has latched onto to Seungmin and haunted all of them. Seungmin wasn’t necessarily at fault for anything. “Yes.” Changbin whispered then, keeping his eyes on the ghost. 

        “No. I don’t.” He spoke back clearly, eyes fleeting to scan the others once more. 

        “That’s good.” He whispered back. 

        Minho was soon between them, watching Seungmin with a painful expression. He must’ve known that Seungmin hadn’t hurt anyone, right? “Welcome back.” 

        The room was silent, awaiting for the ghost to respond. “I’m so sorry.” He choked out, backing away some from Minho as if he were terrified of him. “I couldn’t stop any of it…”

        “We know that.” Minho snapped, eyeing the ghost. “You didn’t do anything wrong.” Though Minho was sounding nice about the whole thing his body language wasn’t matching. He spoke calmly while his expression was cold. Honestly. Whatever Chan and him had gone through needed to be talked about. 

But later. Later.


	19. Goodnight Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short I’m sorry. Next chapter is going to be feature Felix so it’ll be VERY angsty. So be prepared ;;

─────────── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───────────  
The time is true   
The moonlight shines on this ephemeral dream   
You’re walking beside me   
Try to know   
I can’t believe what I’m seeing   
This beautiful night. 

 

      “Changbin.” Woojin spoke softly, hand pressed to his shoulder. It was so warming. And it seemed to bring the dark witch back to reality. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been in another one of his daydreams. But here he was. The ghost they just saved was seeming to be interrogated by Minho and Jeongin. Chan had settled on the boxes Woojin had left. And Hyunjin and Jisung must’ve gone upstairs. They weren’t in the back room anymore. 

      The witch exhaled, eyes finally meeting Woojins. “Sorry, how long was I staring off this time?” Woojin must’ve noticed that whatever was happening with Changbin was just getting worse. 

      It was a lot, too. The daydreams and the powers that seemed to be making themselves present. He wondered if Felix had triggered all of them. Freezing time? Not common in the slightest. But he had yet to really talk about it. He wasn’t sure any of the people he knew could assist him on that one. The visions were more common, but this daydreaming that came along with his powers was getting annoying and wasn’t something he could get advice on. He’d lost so much time staring at nothing. It was ironic how he could freeze time yet lose so much time from the daydreaming. 

      “About an hour. I figured it was best to leave you alone.” The wolf spoke, firm grip at his shoulder finally releasing and falling to his side. “How long have you been doing that?”

      Changbin blinked, trying to remember the first time it happened to him. “I don’t know. The last time I recall is when we were trying to find Felix.” 

      Woojin sucked in a breath, “it’s probably because of him. You should get some rest. Seungmin…has honestly not been an issue at all. He’s very apologetic and sweet.” 

      Seungmin was sweet? It was a relief in a way. Having a ghost who wasn’t troublesome anymore would definitely help. “Did Jisung talk to him?” 

      “Yeah. Jisung said he forgave him but he’s not here so. I’m not too sure.” Woojin looked towards the two witches huddled by the ghost, “did you want to talk with him? About Felix?”

      Changbins stomach felt knotted again. And now he was gaining an awful headache. “I could. I don’t know if he’d know anymore than we do. Seungmin hasn’t attacked anyone in days.”

      “Maybe he hasn’t had orders from Felix to do so.” Woojin shrugged, “maybe the demon really was at Felix’s will.”

      “Maybe…” changbin swallowed hard, shakily starting towards the three. It wasn’t like he was sick at all. He just felt that way. He could feel Woojin pat his shoulder as he inched away. 

      “Seriously, it’s fine.” Chagngbin heard Minho speak, the other dark witch rubbing at his neck. Changbin hadn’t noticed the marks had faded considerably over the few days. 

      “But…” seungmin seemed to be fighting it. “I did that…how are you not mad at me?”

      “How are you not mad at me for trying to burn you alive the other day?” Minho snapped, gaze finding Changbins now. “Hey dreamer.”

      Seungmin seemed to shrivel into himself as Changbin approached. Though he was a lot taller he just seemed so small like this. “Hey…could I talk to Seungmin?”

      Jeongin offered Seungmin a quick smile, tugging at Minhos arm like they were friends or something. “Sure…just be gentle. He’s really shaken up.” Minho spoke then, following after Jeongin. He must’ve been daydreaming through some weird bonding. 

      Once the two went back to Chan near the piles of boxes, Changbin looked up at the ghost. He hadn’t really gotten a good look at him, honestly. He looked beyond sweet. Like he couldn’t hurt a fly. Part of him wanted to be mad at Seungmin for causing so much damage, but he knew that the boy wasn’t really at fault. He had big brown eyes and he was a lot taller than Changbin had thought. He was maybe a little shorter than Hyunjin. 

      “Hi. I’m changbin.” The witch spoke then, holding his hand out for the ghost. Seungmin was hesitant but soon he had Changbins hands in his. The touch was as hot as it was earlier when Chabgbin had taken them. 

      “I know that…” seungmin replied, quickly pulling hand away and crossing his arms over his chest. “You were Felix’s boyfriend.”

      Were felt weird. He /was/ Felix’s boyfriend. “Yeah. We’re together. Are you feeling any better?”

      Seungmin sigh, looking into Changbins eyes. “I guess? Everyone said that everything that happened was forgiven but…it feels tense. They said I could leave but I kind of…” the boy stopped, biting his lip, “I wanted to help. With Felix.”

      Changbin hadn’t really thought of what to do once Seungmin was freed of the demons hold. He surely didn’t expect him to stick around with them. “After what happened you want to help? We tried to extinguish you.”

      “Everything that your team did was to save each other. I can’t be mad at that.” Seungmin spoke, almost as if he was clarifying what Chagngbin had said. “The least I can do is help find Felix. Plus I’m positive he’s the reason I’m still here. I can’t necessarily move on until he’s dealt with.” 

      Changbin nodded, “thank you. Oh-“ he stopped then, Seungmins words about still being here causing him to tense up some. “Dealt with how?”

      “I don’t know yet. Minho told me about Felix threatening your brother.” Brother. He wasn’t used to it yet. He still hated that term. But he’d be quiet. “I’m just assuming he’s far gone. I’ll try to help keep Felix alive but…he did kill me. And he killed Jisung, too.” The ghosts aura seemed to die down a bit at the mention of his friend. 

      “Jisung.” Chanbin huffed, “have you talked to him?” He was aware Seungmin had, but hearing it made things easier. 

      “I did.” Seungmin frowned, rubbing his arms. “He said he forgave me but I know he hasn’t. But that’s okay. He doesn’t have to.” Seungmin just shrugged as if it didn’t mean anything. 

      “What’s that supposed to mean?” Changbin didn’t mean to sound snappy. But it came out ten times worse than he meant. 

      Seungmin blinked, “well…if Jisungs a ghost and I’m the reason he’s still here…wouldn’t that mean he’d have to get on good terms with me to move on?”

      Chagngbin winced. Maybe? If it was Seungmin, sure. He was hoping Felix was the reason Jisung was still here. But he couldn’t be sure. “Ah…it’s best if you two don’t talk then. Hyunjin wouldn’t know what to do if Jisung disappeared. But I have a feeling that Felix is why you’re both still here.”

      “Maybe…and Minho told me that, too. About Hyunjin. You were out an hour you know…” seungmin sigh, glancing to the three witches that were talking amongst each other. 

      “Ah.” Changbin just nodded, gaze low. ”maybe I should go talk to Jisung.” The witch spoke.

      “Don’t.” Woojin chimed, draping his arm around changbins shoulders, “let them calm.” Calm down? Both Changbin and Seungmin gave a worried look. Seungmin said he seemed alright, right? Maybe since Woojin was a wolf he could feel the different energies around them. Changbin couldn’t help but thank Woojin for keeping him from approaching his brother and Jisung. He honestly wouldn’t have known what to say to them. 

      “What now, then?” Changbin sign, gaze meeting Woojins now. 

      “We should find Felix.” The wolf whispered, letting his arm leave the others shoulders. “It’s important that we find him.”

      Changbin shuddered but agreed with a nod. Felix was definitely his priority. But finding Felix would be tough. Not to mention they couldn’t be positive if Felix would hurt them or not. Felix was a wildcard. It worried Changbin so much. 

☆

      “I said I’m fine.” Jisung insisted, chin at his palm as if he was absolutely annoyed. 

      “You can keep pretending all you want.” Hyunjin huffed, drawing circles into the ghosts back, “but I’m not falling for it. Jisung it’s okay to be upset with him.”

      “No it’s not. He didn’t do anything. I’m being selfish!” The ghost growled back. 

      Hyunjin winced, removing and blowing warm air onto his hand as if Jisung had intentionally made the spot he was rubbing too cold to touch. Ever since Seungmin had apologized, Jisung had been like this. He was, for some reason, really distraught over it. Hyunjin didn’t think it would cause so much trauma. But there he was, comforting the ghost who was so still and cold. He was shutting Hyunjin out and he hated it. 

      “Jisung. Seriously, you’re not going anywhere. I promise.” Hyunjin went to grab the ghosts face but it was too cold. He feared that touching him would give him instant frostbite. It was that cold. ”it wasn’t Seungmin. If he was the reason you were still walking the world you’d be gone by now.”

      The silver-haired ghost just shook his head, “I know that. But it still…I still feel so…I don’t know.”

      Hyunjin huffed, laying his head back into his couch, “Jisung…” he risked the frostbite, fingers wrapping around the pale boys chin. Yeah, freezing. “Just calm down. I’m here.”

      Just like that it was a little warmer, if anyone could call it that. Jisung wasn’t as cold as ice anymore. Hyunjin let out a relieved sigh as Jisung nuzzled against his hand now, “I’m trying.” The ghost whispered now, voice calm. 

      “I promise that everything will work out. For everyone.” Hyunjin smiled, watching as the little ghost settled besides him closed his eyes. Some ghost didn’t sleep, but this one did. An awful lot, too. “Get some rest, okay?” Jisung didn’t respond. Within minutes he was sound asleep, Hyunjin helping him down onto the couch. He draped a blanket over the ghost, sighing at his form as it shuddered. ”goodnight, Sung.”

      Hyunjin sigh, hearing the red door open, stirring the ghost a bit. Thankfully whoever it was had been nice enough to shut it gently behind them. The white witch huffed a moment before finally peeking behind him, mustering a half smile to the opposite witch. “Hey.”

      The other witch offered the weakest smile he could before approaching the couch, glancing down to see the sleeping Jisung curled up beside Hyunjin. “Ah…should I come back another time?” He asked, biting his lip. 

      “No, it’s okay hyung.” Hyunjin winced at what he did, hoping that Changbin wouldn’t attack him for slipping so stupidly. “I’m sorry I meant Chang-“

      “No. It’s okay.” Changbin cleared his throat, taking a seat at the smaller loveseat diagonal to the couch. “How is he doing?”

      Hyunjin was surprised he wasn’t getting torn to shreds. Changbin must’ve been too tired or something to berate him. The witch patted Jisungs hair, “he’s okay. He said he feels selfish for being mad. But he had every right to be mad. I think he’s more worried he’ll disappear on us if he forgives Seungmin.”

      Changbin chuckled, leaning against the arm of the couch as he dug his fingers through his own dark hair, “I’m positive Felix is the one holding them here.” He insisted, “he has nothing to worry about.”

      He had a lot to worry about, Hyunjin thought. “What are we going to do about Felix?” Hyunjin wanted to make sure they were on the same page on Felix. But he wasn’t so sure. Changbin would never let anything happen to the demon. 

      Changbin shot him a look, a look Hyunjin wasn’t sure how to take. “Jisung told me.” Hyunjin panicked internally. “He told me that you found a way to help Jisung. But it would cost Felix his life.”

      “Changbin I-“ 

      The witch didn’t let him finish. “Under no circumstances will you kill him. I don’t care what it is. Felix isn’t dying.” Hyunjins stomach fell. “We’ll find another way to help Jisung. As long as Felix is alive and well, so is your ghost. Well…” he paused, tilting his head, “as alive as a ghost can be.”

      Hyunjin wanted to fight it. But jisung was fast asleep. He didn’t want to bring him into a argument with Changbin. Changbin was notorious for winning. “Okay…we’ll find another way.”

      Changbin stuck out his pinky, glaring hard at the other boy, “promise me you won’t hurt him.”

      Hyunjin raised a brow. Changbin hadn’t pinky-promised him since they were children. He had barely given him the time of day since Changbin was a teenager. Hyunjin knew what this meant. If he hurt Felix, Changbin might kill him. The white witch stuck out his pinky, wrapping it around the elders. “I promise.”  
       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks always to everyone still reading through this fic. I know it’s long but kaiwhdbsjd I really did enjoy writing it this time around. ♥️


	20. Tainted Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FELIX

─────────── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───────────  
Now I know I've got to  
Run away I've got to  
Get away

 

        
      Cigarette smoke. He never really liked it. His father smoked. It was always the most unpleasant smell. The smell that never got easier to breathe in. Felix must’ve been broken. The brunette let the smoke slip from his lips, adjusting his black cap at his head more comfortably. Cigarette smoke. He hated the smell. 

      Felix cursed to himself, smashing the lit cigarette against the railing of the apartment buildings fire escape. It wasn’t his apartment. He wasn’t sure whose it was. It didn’t matter though. At this point Felix lost any care. He let out a heavy breath, head leaning back. He wasn’t sure what to do. Should he just go home? No. He couldn’t do that. Hyunjin had to have told them. Duh, Felix. 

      He missed Changbin. He missed him a lot. But the feeling in the pit of his stomach was telling him not to. Changbin. He loved him. He really, truly did. But this was becoming too much. He was so hungry. Being with Changbin was dangerous. It was too dangerous. Even if Felix had become this bloodthirsty beast he cared so much for the witch. He couldn’t harm him. 

      Felix took out his phone, glancing at the number of missed calls and messages he had. Most of them were from Changbin, of course. Most just begged for him to go home, promising nobody would harm him. But after what he told Hyunjin, he knew they would hate him. Plus the text from Minho telling him that Seungmin wasn’t under the demons hold anymore really bothered him. He had put the demon there. He didn’t want it to be removed. 

      But Hyunjin. Honestly he wanted to kill him that day in his store. Even once Jisung closed the door in his face he could have stopped it. He could have been faster. But he didn’t. He couldn’t bring himself to finish the job. And now Hyunjin had run his mouth. Felix felt stupid for even telling Hyunjin what he was. He had no clue why he’d done it. Maybe deep down his conscience begged him to. He didn’t know. 

      Was it raining? Felix sigh, making sure his cap covered his face as he looked down to his palm that had a couple of droplets on them. Oh. No it wasn’t raining. Felix cursed at himself, rubbing at his eyes with his sleeve. He hated this. He hated feeling so vulnerable. He wasn’t like this. He was cruel. He wasn’t caring. He was selfish. He wasn’t remorseful. Why the hell was he sitting there in tears?

      He let out a shaky breath as he kept rubbing at his eyes, the stupid droplets of water too fleeting for him to keep up with. He didn’t give a shit about anyone else. Just Changbin. Fuck Seungmin. Fuck Jisung. Fuck Hyunjin. Fuck Chang-no. No. Felix shuddered at his thought. We love Changbin. No. Fuck him. Felix let his arm fall, eyes reddened from the continuous rubbing, sleeve uncomfortably soaked in the boys tears. Fuck all of them. They don’t matter. 

      They don’t matter. Energy mattered. Eating mattered. Food. They were just food. 

☆

      “Oh my god. Felix this is phenomenal!” Hyunjin gasped, pretending to swallow the meat that Felix had just made. 

      Felix rolled his eyes, snatching the plate from Hyunjins placemat, “okay. Okay. We can go out to eat.” Hyunjin nearly squealed at that, pulling up from the table as fast as he could. But of course not before spitting the food Felix had made into a napkin. 

      “Shit.” Felix sigh, glancing to the meat his friend had bitten into. It was way too red to be even halfway near finished cooking. And his seasoning game was weak. Just awful. He looked down at his own plate then, turning his nose to it before pulling up and scraping both plates into the trash. He could have attempted to recook them, but it was better not to. After convincing Hyunjin that they needed to save money to move in together, he offered to cook more. But Jesus. He was shit at it. 

      “You want a real steak?” Hyunjin laughed, coming back and tossing Felix jacket over his head. “There’s this super old place on the strip. Right next to that building I’ve been looking at.” He smiled then. 

      Felix paused a moment before nodding, mouth opened and giving an ‘-ah’. “That abandoned record store? I hear it’s haunted.” Felix teased, pulling his jacket on properly before following out after the taller boy. 

      “Yeah sure. Ghosts aren’t shit.” Hyunjin cackled, hands deep into his long jackets pockets. “And I think you mean lit abandoned record store. There’s a small apartment upstairs. Most of the strip is like that.” 

      Felix frowned, “isn’t it too small for two of us?” It was awfully small. It was perfect for a business owner but for two college-aged boys. No way. 

      “Well I’ll sleep on the couch then. I want it.” He pouted back, nudging Felix arm as they walked. 

      “You could always come to school and we could form together.” Felix shot, biting at his lip. “The semester just started, you have time.”

      “School isn’t for me.” Hyunjin quickly chimed, turning the corner to the strip. Gladly it was close to Felix’s current dorm they just vacated. “I want this.” Hyunjin outstretched his arms, the bulb lights hanging from every lamppost shining onto the witch. “I want to work and live here. I want to sell books.”

      Felix laughed, looking at the surroundings. It was beautiful. Especially at night. The whole area was full of decoration and every business was supernatural-owned. It was a dream to work here for any witch. Felix didn’t see the appeal to any of it, but it made his friend happy. “You’re such an old man.”

      Hyunjin turned and punched his arm playfully, his bright giggles floating through the air. “I am not!”

      “He’s always been that way.” A dark, yet snappy voice spoke from behind them causing Felix to nearly jump out of skin. 

      Hyunjins face fell, giving the person behind Felix a twisted look of disgust. They must’ve known each other? Felix turned fully, blinking to the stranger. He was short. Like cutely short. Dressed in all black. He looked thin but muscular at the same time. Felix couldn’t deny how handsome he was. Once he reached the others face he melted. His hair was parted so well, the over of forehead showing making him want to scream. He was definitely hot. 

      “You going to introduce me to your friend?” The shorter male spat, offering a fake smile to Felix. At least he assumed it was fake. His attitude was so apparent. 

      “Felix…” hyunjin sigh, hand at the boys shoulder, “this is Changbin.”

      Felix eyes widened. Changbin. Hyunjin had a brother named Changbin. This was Changbin? They looked nothing alike. Well, of course they didn’t. Their mothers were different. But damn. The difference. They were both really attractive though. Lucky genes. “Oh, he’s your brot-“

      “Related. We’re related.” Changbin interrupted, holding his hand out for the Australian, “your voice is so deep.” Everyone said that. It wasn’t uncommon to hear. Felix just smiled, shaking the hand. It was warm. Comfortable. He liked this hand. 

      “It’s nice to meet you. I’ve uh…” Felix looked to Hyunjin who seemed awfully annoyed with the shorter male standing besides him. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

      “All good.” Hyunjin chimed, arms over his chest. He was lying. He’d only told Felix bad things about Changbin. It was mostly little petty stuff. But some of it definitely made him want to fight the shorter guy standing in front of him. 

      Stuff like making Hyunjin cry on purpose when they were teenagers. Changbin had gone from being nice to his brother to being a complete dick. One day Changbin just switched on him. To this day Hyunjin wasn’t sure what he’d done to make his brother so mad at him. Felix hated thinking that Hyunjin had cried so much because of this guy. 

      “That’s good to hear. What’re you up to?” Changbin asked, turning to Hyunjin and seeming uninterested in Felix. Which was odd. He was pretty. He had looks. He knew that he had a gravitational pull. The incubus inside could attract anyone. But here Changbin was, ignoring him now. 

      Hyunjin huffed, “ just getting food. Felix here can’t cook. I almost died on the meat he cooked tonight. I’m just getting us actual food.”

      Felix pouted at the comment, giving Hyunjin a disappointed look, “I’m not that bad at cooking.”

      Changbin clicked his tongue. Wow. That was cute. “I’m sure he can’t be as bad as you are. Anyways. You guys should go to Luna’s. It’s the best.” He spoke, eyes slowly making their way to Felix. Ah, there it was. The pull. 

      “Yeah I was going there.” Hyunjin rolled his eyes, grabbing Felix arm and tugging him along. 

      Felix returned glances with Changbin. He kind of wanted to kiss him. He wondered what his energy was like. “Hey…want to join us?” 

      Hyunjin looked mortified. Why did he ask that? “I’m good. Thanks, though.” Changbin laughed, a small smile forming over his lips. Wow. What a cute laugh. 

      “Bummer.” Felix laughed back before being tugged once more by the now very irritated Hyunjin. “See you again!” Felix spoke before being tugged away by his friend. 

      That night Hyunjin berated him for an hour before caving and giving Felix his brothers number. Texting him couldn’t hurt right? Meeting up with him and going on dates couldn’t hurt? Falling in love and moving in with him? That was fine. No harm. Or maybe it was. Maybe it was all bad from the start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look it’s felix! I forgot this chapter existed so next chapter is going to have a tw lolololol


	21. Treasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Gore
> 
> You guys want some changlix?

─────────── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───────────  
Twinkling over there, this Treasure  
I'm handing to you, this Treasure  
Everybody is after this Pleasure  
It's blinding you more and more, it's crazy

 

          This wasn’t working. Changbin let out a heavy groan, leaning back against his headboard. He’d been searching for hours. For anything. Any way to help the ghost his brother had become so infatuated with. But he wouldn’t find anything. Nothing worked. At all. 

        The dark haired boy brought his hands to his face as he let out an annoyed growl. He really, truly wanted to help his brother. Despite everything he had an urge to assist him. It’s the least he could do. For some reason he just knew he had to offer whatever help he could. But it seemed so useless. Nothing was coming up online. And books were useless, too. Bringing back the dead was tricky. Usually if the dead was protected before death it would be easier. But Jisung didn’t have any protection. And he’d been killed to fast to even attempt getting any. 

        Changbin let his hands fall, tired eyes blinking towards the ceiling as he closed the bright laptop screen. It must have been late at night. The sound of cicadas filled the entire room, and Changbin had left the windows open to the point he was freezing. He was dumb for wearing a short sleeved shirt in this weather. The witch rubbed his arms, pulling off of the bed to shut the window tight. 

        “Felix?” He must have been daydreaming again. As soon as he closed the window he could see the silhouette of his boyfriend. His Felix. His soulmate. 

        The witch pressed against the glass some, watching as the figure just stared up at him. The figure was also smoking. Felix didn’t smoke, right? No. He didn’t. Changbin let his breath fog the glass, the strangers gaze leaving the window. Nah. Just a coincidence. It wasn’t him. Soon the stranger turned, walking down with a cellphone pressed to his ear. 

        After a moment longer Changbin pushed away from the window, going back towards the living room. He quickly dropped to the couch, a single breath escaping as his eyes fluttered shut. He missed Felix. Despite everything he’d done. He still didn’t know what to do once he saw Felix again. Finally he started to believe that maybe Felix what intended on hurting Hyunjin. It was so wild to believe. But now…changbin just cursed under his breath. He felt numb. 

        Maybe he was having another daydream. Everything around him spun. Even though his eyes were shut he could feel time moving around him. Changbin exhaled again, resting himself further into the couch. Time. He knew he had plenty of time now that Seungmin was dealt with. But for some reason he just felt like he’d run out of so much. 

        All of a sudden he felt pressure on top of him. As if someone was sat on his lap. He could feel fingers carding through his hair and grazing his jaw. It was nice. Warm. Different. He just sigh at the sudden disturbance as breaths reached close to his face. 

        “Changbin.” Warmth. So much of it all at once. His mind was spinning with the gentle touches to his face. Warmth. 

        His eyes stayed shut, fearing if he opened them the warmth would vanish. He felt the familiar lips ghost across his own before the pressure on his lap grew, whoever it was letting their hands tangle more into his unkept hair before pressing their lips together. 

        Felix. It could have only been him. But Changbin couldn’t open his eyes. If he did what if Felix left? What if this wasn’t real? Changbins heart beat hard against his chest, the figure over him forcing his lips apart. Felix. Felix. Felix. He could taste him. He could taste cigarette smoke, too. But he knew. This was Felix. The way Felix had kissed in Australia was so different from what Changbin was used to in Korea. Felix was unique. Special. 

        Changbin let out a little blissful noise, hands reaching to relax against the others hips. Felix. It was him. He could feel the little stitching at the side of his jeans. He told Felix to toss them but he’d always said they were his favorite pair. Changbin remembered using magic to stitch the tear. It was Felix. It was Felix. 

        The kiss deepened, the figure tugging Changbins head back so they could flick their tongue into Changbins mouth. He wanted to see. He wanted to know it was real. He wanted it to be real. 

        “Felix…” changbin breathed as the figure let him have some air, moving their lips to changbins jaw. He hissed as whoever was on top of him let their tongue glide along the skin. This was Felix. It couldn’t have been anyone else. The figure outside. Felix. It had to have been him. 

        After receiving no reply the dark witch just let out a soft moan, the kisses to his jaw really getting to him. He tightened his hands at the others sides, slipping his fingertips up underneath of the shirt to feel the skin. Felix. Felix. Felix. 

        He had to look. He had to see. Changbin shivered at the sensations at his neck before peeking his eyes opened, the brown locks of hair in his vision. Felix. He let out another soft sound, which seemed to only intensify what Felix was doing. Now he was nibbling against his neck. Changbin would be lying to say he wasn’t enjoying every moment. 

        Felix fingers were deep in Changbins hair, loosening a bit as the space between their bodies closed. Changbins could feel the heartbeat against his chest, wild and full of passion. They were matched. This wasn’t a dream. Felix was really here. Changbin tilted his head a bit, giving the younger more room at his neck. “Felix…where did you go?” He whispered, the attention on his neck coming to a halt. 

        It wasn’t so warm anymore. “Changbin.” The witch, through a daze, turned his attention to the boy at his lap. He didn’t realize how his breaths had gotten so loud. Changbin was drowning in the attention. 

        “Why’d you run away?” Changbin panted, fingers leaving the warm skin at his hips to cup his face. Those freckles were so wild. He loved every single one. “Why’d you leave me?”

        Felix just watched him as if he was unfazed by Changbin. The witch wasn’t sure he liked that look. “Changbin…” he was tired of hearing his name. “I just came here to…”

        The dark witch just watched as the brunette fought to find words, “Felix stay. Don’t leave again. We can help you. We can fix everything. I forgive you, okay?” Did he? Changbin wasn’t sure. All he knew was that right now he was in too much of a state of bliss to care. He needed Felix to stay. 

        Felix let out a laugh. It was kind of cruel. As if Changbin was a fool. He wanted to throw Felix off. The look he was giving him…it terrified him. 

        “Binnie…I just came to eat.” Felix admitted, tugging hard at the witches hair, exposing his neck more. Changbin panicked as Felix licked a long stripe across his throat. It should have felt good but suddenly he didn’t want any of this. “I’m sorry it came to this. It took me so long to love myself. To love what I am.”

        “Felix Stop. You don’t have to do any of this.” His voice was so shaky and small. Felix eyes were dark again. His chest was starting to hurt. 

        “But I’m so hungry…” the veins. Felix’s face had finally made itself known. He had dark veins around his cheeks, taking over the beautiful freckled skin. And his eyes. They were so dark with the glint of orange. 

        Changbin opened his mouth to scream but Felix quickly covered it, holding Changbin down like he was a toy. He felt like one. He had been played so hard. He was shattering under Felix's hold. He couldn’t even move his legs. He was growing more and more terrified as Felix opened his mouth. The teeth. The shiny rows of demonic teeth had filled Felix’s mouth. Changbins eyes widened in fear and he produced the best scream he could. 

        But it didn’t matter. Felix’s teeth were soon deep in his throat. He could feel the painful ripping. His vision was fogging so quickly. He was trying to kick and he could feel the tears stinging in his eyes. This wasn’t real. It couldn’t have been. Felix would never do this. He wouldn’t. 

        Changbin kept screaming against the hand, trying to bite down into the flesh to get Felix to pull off. He didn’t. He just let out pleasing moans as he started to lap at the blood that Changbin knew was streaming from the wound. It all stung. It felt so surreal. He whimpered underneath Felix, trying to push him off now. But he felt so weak already. So tired. He could hear the slurping from the demon. It made him sick. He was so tired. So sick. 

        “You taste so bitter…” Felix commented, pulling off to stare at Changbin with that horrifying face. Changbin just watched back as Felix smirked at him. “Don’t cry…I made it so it won’t hurt you that bad. I’m sure you’re feeling lightheaded is all.” He cooed, leaning in again to flick his tongue to Changbins cheek as a tear rolled down. The witch wanted to vomit. He felt so disgusted. 

        Felix laughed, tightening his grip again at Changbins hair as the other fell from his lips. Changbin couldn’t even manage another scream. His vision was so hazy and he was shivering. It was getting cold. And he was getting tired. “Baby…I’m so sorry. You knew you were always going to be a meal for me.” Felix whispered then before pressing his lips back to Changbins. 

        His heart was racing for the wrong reasons. He could taste his blood in Felix mouth. It was as if Felix had stored some to force feed Changbin. It was metallic and gross. He wasn’t a vampire so he felt no enjoyment in having his own blood fed to him like this. It was just fucking gross. Changbin spat the blood back, knowing that the red just trickled down his mouth. Felix didn’t let up, he pressed himself harder against Changbin, letting out melodic giggles as he swirled his tongue around the inside of Changbins mouth. He hated his. He hated this so much. Changbin shut his eyes, the weakness overtaking him. 

        Finally it all stopped. Changbin felt himself slip down against the couch, head nearly smacking the hard armrest. The witch panted, the sensation of falling so constant. It was continuous. Why was this happening? Was he dead? He must’ve been. 

        The witch peeled an eye opened, looking around only to find that Felix was still at his lap even though Changbin had lost balance and fallen off to the side. He let his other eye weakly open, scanning the scene. 

        Everything stopped moving. It was still. Felix was still, eyes still dark. His lips had closed and he was just staring off into space. Changbin shuddered, gripping his neck. No blood flow. He knew he wasn’t healed by the disgusting flesh he was pressing against. But no blood flowed. The witch hissed as he shoved Felix off, the frozen boy just slipping to the floor. 

        “Ah…” it stung. Everything stung. Changbin pulled himself up, trying to hold himself back from sobbing. He staggered to his bathroom, shutting the door tight and making sure it was locked before turning the sink on. Thankfully it flowed steadily. The witch looked into the mirror that hung above the sink, his own self causing him to let out a panicked sob. 

        His throat was bad. A huge chunk had been torn from it. He could see how Felix had very obviously punctured his jugular. He should’ve been dead by now. He had bled profusely. His white shirt was covered in the crimson shade. There was no reason why he was still standing. Changbin whimpered as he grabbed a rag, wetting it before placing it to his wound. God it stung. He’d never felt more pain. He was crying a lot harder now, shaking as he kept his eyes on himself. 

        “I’m dead. I’m a ghost. I’m dead.” He kept repeating, sobbing hard as the sink kept running. He wiped the blood from his chin and kept the rag against his neck. “Sana. Sana. Sana .” He wanted the wound to close. He had to use dark magic. He had no choice. “Sana me. Please…” he shivered, wondering how he was able to even speak. He should have been dead. 

        After minutes of repeating the healing command he let the rag slip from his neck, the wound not completely healed but clearly better. The bite could pass for a dog bite now. And there were no chunks sticking from his neck anymore. It wasn’t so bad. Changbin closed his eyes, feeling himself slip down against the tub, tears stinging against his face. 

        What the fuck was he supposed to do? He knew he must’ve frozen time again. But what if Felix was awake again? What if time had started again as soon as he’d turned the water on? Changbin sobbed, wrapping his arms around his knees. Never before had he felt so weak and broken. He was terrified Felix would come in at any moment and rip him to shreds. The worst part was Changbin knew he couldn’t stop him. 

        Time. It was passing. The water was still running. The sound calming as Changbin let his face rest against his knees, head lolling to rest against the tub. His tears had calmed but the stinging sensation was still there. His breaths were still choppy, too. How long had it been? The witch kept his eyes shut tight as he reached a shaky hand down for his phone. Thank god it was in his back pocket. 

        Finally he forced his eyes opened, wincing at how painful it was. He glanced down, phone screen causing him to hiss from the brightness in the much dimmer bathroom. He didn’t know what to do. He just went to his call list, pressing the phone to his ear as the ring filled his mind. He was trying hard not to cry again. But he was a mess of emotions. He wasn’t sure how much time he’d have before Felix got to him. He was terrified. 

        “Bin, what’s up?” Woojin sounded so bright. So happy. It must’ve been a pleasant day for the wolf. That was good. 

        Changbin opened his mouth to speak. Shit. He felt it. He felt the sob and he immediately let it out, choking through his new tears as he gripped the bathtub to support himself. He couldn’t even make out words. He was just crying into the phone. 

        “Are you at home? Bin are you okay? What happened!?” There was concern in Woojins voice. It was shaky and he sounded scared, too. He didn’t want woojin to worry but he needed him right now. 

        “I…” he couldn’t find the words. He pulled himself up from the tub, shakily making his way to the door. “Plea…” he couldn’t. His throat was sore and his head was buzzing. Not to mention he was still choking through sobs. 

        “I’m coming right now. Changbin where are you? You’re at home according to the GPS but are you safe? Changbin.” Woojin rarely said his full name. When he did the way it rolled off of the elders tongue felt nice. Calm. Warm. 

        He wanted to tell Woojin no. But he was selfish and scared. He wanted Woojins comfort. He needed him. The younger just kept the phone to his ear as he opened the door. He let out a whimper that made Woojin curse. He could tell Woojin was running. Running to him. For him. 

        It was clear. No Felix. Just a steady stream of blood dripping onto the hardwood floor making the most unpleasant of noise. It smelled of iron. The entire room smelled of Changbins blood. The witch winced at the sigh before collapsing to the floor, hand at his neck again as the phone slipped from his grip. He felt so weak. So torn apart. This wasn’t a nightmare. Or a dream. Felix had really harmed him. He really came here and tore his throat out. Called changbin a meal. He felt so sick. Felix was gone. He was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was changlix worth? Yeah so Felix has completely lost it if that wasn’t made clear. Changbins finally starting to realize but Felix still has a hold on him. :(((
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks always for reading. Kudos and your comments are always appreciated even if you hated a chapter lol 💚


	22. Gravity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light woobinnie. I won’t promise too much but they’re really cute here so you’re welcome. ♥️
> 
>  
> 
> Also I’ve gotten really discouraged with this fic so I think I’ll post every other day again? Idk if it’s the content or what but it isn’t hitting as hard as the other two did and it kinda brings me down considering I enjoyed this one more than the other two. But oh well 😥

─────────── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───────────  
You'll love me forever  
That’s what you said, that's what you said to me  
Those words linger around me  
So how could I let you, let you go, baby?

 

          The strong arms that had kept themselves around Changbin was the best feeling in the world. Woojin always had this affect. But right now it meant everything to him. The wolf’s warming affect had calmed him down considerably. Woojin must’ve been terrified when he entered his apartment. Changbin was on the floor rolled into himself in tears. And the blood. There was no way Woojin hadn’t smelled it a mile before he got there. 

          The humming was nice. Woojin had a beautiful voice. He had no idea what song he was soothing him with but it felt nice. Comforting. Woojin rocked him in his grasp. He could tell the elders eyes were still on the couch, watching the blood that was still dripping from the leather. God. How much had he bled?

          “Any better?” Woojins voice had never been so soft. He forced Changbin to look at him, fingers holding his chin gently. “Changbin?”

          The witch nodded, trying hard to keep anymore sobs and tears concealed inside of him. “Yes…” his voice was shit. Absolutely hoarse. “Thank you for coming.” Every word was a struggle to get out. 

          “Changbin, what happened?” Woojin whispered, eyes so sad. He hated that Woojin was like this because of him. “You seem okay but…” Woojins gaze met the couch again, “that’s all your blood.”

          Changbin sniffled, sitting himself up more, “Felix was here.” He winced at the thought. Felix had been there. He literally ripped Changbins neck open. 

          Woojin cursed again, moving his hand from Changbins chin to brush through his matted hair. “I’m here now, okay? I’m not leaving.” Woojin. He was too good. 

          Changbin let out another nod before feeling himself leaning into the wolfs warmth, head at Woojins shoulder. The elder didn’t mind. He just pulled Changbin to him, rubbing his back. It was nice. It was so nice. And so warm. And calm. Peaceful. So peaceful that he didn’t realize he was dozing off. He hoped he wouldn’t see Felix in his dreams. He couldn’t bare it. This was all a nightmare. 

☆

          When Changbin opened his eyes again he was in his bedroom. It was dark but the purple glint of the stringed lights Felix had hung in their space were shining nicely. It was enough light to make out the figure settled besides the bed in the chair. Woojin. He was still there and fast asleep. 

          The witch sat himself up, brushing his fingertips over his neck. It was bandaged. He also realized he wasn’t wearing a shirt anymore. Woojin must have thrown it out. It was covered in his blood, anyways. Changbin sigh, wrapping the blanket over his shoulders. It was cold. The fan must’ve been on high. He was sure Woojin had a reason for that. He ignored it though, eyes glued to Woojins sleeping form. 

          He looked so peaceful when he slept. And in a way, small. He had his palm holding his chin up but Changbin was sure that one toss and he’d wake up immediately. The position couldn’t have been comfortable but he didn’t want to move him. 

          Changbin slid himself up from the bed, tiptoeing to his closet to pull down a black sweater, pulling it over his head. It was odd. His hair wasn’t gross anymore. Did woojin bathe him? He shuddered at the thought of his friend taking care of him like that. Maybe he just washed his hair and neck. The witch let out a long sigh before crawling back into the bed, scanning the wolf before him. 

          “Hyung.” He whispered, tapping Woojins arm that was holding his head up. “wake up.”

          After a few more taps the wolf was groaning, stretching himself before finally opening his eyes. “Hey…” he whispered back, voice raspy. It took Woojin a moment to properly pull himself up, sighing before taking Changbins hands. “How are we feeling?”

          Changbin hesitated. He was feeling awful. Miserable. Terrified. “I’m better.” He lied, biting at his lip as Woojins warmth calmed him. 

          Woojin frowned, seeming to catch the lie. Thankfully he ignored it. “That’s good. Are you okay to talk about what happened?” He asked, watching the witch closely. 

          Changbin swallowed, “Felix came here.” Woojin nodded, squeezing his hands slightly, “he attacked me.” Changbin could feel the tears swelling up again. 

          “He left you on the floor?” Woojin asked, a hitch in his voice as if he was trying to conceal his own emotions. 

          Changbin shook his head, “no, I froze time.” Changbin realized he hadn’t really talked about this with anyone. Woojin seemed to freeze, scanning Changbin carefully. “I ran to the bathroom.”

          Woojin gulped, “you stopped time?” He seemed startled by that. Maybe Changbin should have told everyone he did that. But it wasn’t something he wanted out, honestly. He knew it was dark magic. 

          Changbin nodded, “Yeah…I’ve done it once before. When Seungmin was burning. I did it then, too.”

          Woojin paused, head tilted as if he was incredibly interested. “That’s amazing, Bin…it saved your life this time.” He added, rubbing the witches hands comfortably.

          Was it amazing? “You didn’t see him at all…did you?” He had to be sure Felix wasn’t still there. He needed for Felix to be gone. He wasn’t sure what he’d do if Felix was hiding around somewhere. 

          “No. He’s gone. I can’t smell or feel him at all.” Woojin clarified, giving Changbins hands a gentle squeeze, “we should call everyone. Felix is dangerous.”

          Changbin just pulled himself up, Woojins hands slipping from his own. “Yeah…I’ll call Hyunjin.” Woojin shot up then, raising Changbins chin to look at him. He wasn’t sure why the elder had him in his grip like this. Had he said something weird? “Hyung?”

          Woojin shook his head then as if he wasn’t sure what he’d done either. “Okay. I’ll call Chan. I took down his number when we met.” Woojin slid his phone out and tapped at the screen a few times before Changbin heard the little dial songs. 

          The dark witch waited a moment before shakily taking his own phone. Maybe he should FaceTime his brother. Maybe a call wouldn’t be enough. If he called Hyunjin would be able to lie to him. Once Hyunjin saw what Felix had done he’d kill him. He needed to see Hyunjins face. He needed Hyunjin to know that he couldn’t touch Felix. Even after this. 

          After a few seconds of waiting Hyunjin appeared. He must’ve been working right now despite everything going on. “Hey Ch-“ he stopped. The camera angle changed to the floor. Changbin could see Hyunjin walking towards his back room. Did Changbin look that bad?

          He waited a moment, scratching the bandage at his neck. There was no way he hadn’t seen. He cursed under his breath as Hyunjin pulled the camera back up to face him. He had a hand over his lips, obviously very shocked to see the state Changbin was in. 

          “Changbin what the hell happened…? Your neck and…your eyes are so puffy. Changbin what happened!?” Hyunjin was trying his best to stay calm for sure. He looked like he’d burst out crying any moment. It was comforting knowing Hyunjin really did care for the witch that much. 

          Changbin let out a staggered breath, only making Hyunjins face twist in pain, “you need to close your shop. It’s too dangerous to-“

          Hyunjin waved his hand, staring hard at the screen back at his sibling, “was this Felix? What did he do to you?”

          Changbin swallowed, glancing off the screen towards Woojin who was leaned against the counter talking with presumably Chan. “It was. I called to warn you th-“

            
         “He’s dead, Changbin. He’s so fucking d-“ no. He couldn’t have this. This is why he needed Hyunjin to look at him. He couldn’t let him hurt Felix. 

          “Don’t you dare.” Changbin snapped, voice still too weak to be intimidating, “you promised. If you try to hurt Felix I won’t help you with Jisung.” He didn’t want to use the ghost against his brother. But he had no choice. 

          Hyunjin just shook his head, “Changbin let me see your neck.” No. “In that dream you had didn’t Felix bite you? He did it, didn’t he. He bit you.” Hyunjin let his hand reach his forehead, letting out a very angry growl. “He fed off of you…”

          “He did.” Changbin swallowed as Woojin approached, expression as solemn as Hyunjins. “I’m okay, Hyunjin. I need you to stay protected. Don’t let Felix inside. And don’t you dare let him lure you out of your shop.”

          “I won’t. I have two ghosts who’ll keep him away. I’ll be fine…Changbin please get over here. You need to get here now. What if he comes back?” The witch whimpered then, worry all over his features. 

          “I’m with him.” Woojin called out, slipping behind Changbin to give Hyunjin a reassuring wave. “I’m the one who patched him up. It’s not that bad, Hyunjin.” Changbin would really owe Woojin for lying to Hyunjin. 

          The witch let out a shaky breath before nodding, “okay…just. Please don’t let him near you. Have you warned the other two?”

          “Woojin did. They know.” Changbin whispered, glancing to Woojin a moment before looking back to the screen. “Hyunjin, please don’t let Felix get to you. And don’t hurt him. Promise?”

          “I won’t break our promise. I’ll stay upstairs.” Hyunjin reluctantly sigh back. “Hyung…I hope you’re okay. Please get over here as soon as you can. We need to be together. And your apartment isn’t the safest place.” The witch spoke. Changbin would let the hyung slide again. It was okay. Hyunjin was his brother. And after the last few days he was actually getting more comfortable around him. That may have been just the circumstances. 

          “I will.” He whispered back before hanging up, letting out a staggered breath as Woojin rest a hand at the dark witches shoulder. 

          “We should listen and head over that way. Felix won’t be able to get in with all that magic in there. It’s not safe here .” Woojin spoke, squeezing Changbins shoulder before heading over to slide Changbins coat into his arms. 

          Changbin let the wolf slide the jacket around his arms. “Thank you.” He shivered, zipping his jacket all the way, glad that this coat had extra room around his neck. Keeping the bandage hidden was a priority for him. He didn’t want any attention from the others. “Woojin…thank you for coming here.”

          Woojin offered a weak grin. He was obviously upset with what had happened. Changbin could sense how pissed off the elder was. “It’s no problem. You were hurt and you’re very special to me. Bin, I’m here to the end.” 

          Changbin couldn’t help but bite his lip. Woojin was so good to him. He wouldn’t know what to do without him. Woojin had been there for him through so much. He had called Woojin for a lot more than his healing. He trusted Woojin. He knew that Woojin cared so deeply for him. The wolf would always be there. 

          “Thank you.” He repeated before sliding a beanie over his hair, tossing his keys to Woojin before both boys were finally outside.


	23. Myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just minchan I wrote while writing this fic. It’s not too important to the story at all but I do like minchan uwu 
> 
> This isn’t beta read at all whoops

─────────── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───────────  
Can't be nobody,  
don't you get it  
I'm broken come and  
fix me (Fix me babe)

 

          The music might’ve been too much. The lights and the amount of people were normal. But this volume was awful. How Minho enjoyed these kinds of things really blew Chan’s mind. His roommate was a mess. Chan sigh, looking down to his watch. Minho had called him there hours ago. Now that was Chan was there he hadn’t seen the dancer once. 

          More waiting and Chan had finally had enough. He took his phone out, pressing it to his ear. The boy would answer. He’d have to. But he didn’t. Chan however could hear the familiar ringtone playing off in the distance. The shitty dubstep tone Minho set. Chan growled before heading towards the sound. He was going to kill Lee Minho for calling him here and then ignoring him. 

          Chan finally reached the sound. Under the staircase was a small door decorated in hearts for the holiday that he assumed people were here celebrating. The witch sigh before knocking and entering, “Lee Minho I can’t believe you-“ he stopped after seeing Minho against the wall with his hands at his temples. Chan quickly closed the door, kneeling down to his obviously distraught roommate. 

          “Min, you okay?” He patted the youngest hair, examining the male to make sure he wasn’t injured at all. He sounded fine on the phone. Now the younger was a mess at the floor. He smelled like thick alcohol and he was sobbing silently. 

          Chan sigh at the lack of response, pulling Minho to his chest and rubbing his back fondly. Minho never really got like this. Chan did know that he and his boyfriend had broken up but Minho seemed over it. They hadn’t dated too long and from what he’d gathered Minho was the one who broke up with Jisung. So why was he here crying? Did he regret it? Chan was never good with relationships. 

          “He cheated on me, Chan.” Minho whispered, finally looking up with puffy eyes and quivering lips. 

          He hadn’t known. Minho refused to talk about what had happened. Chan had asked multiple times but…nothing. Not until now. “Minho…” Chan sigh, giving the younger a pained look, “I’m so sorry. I don’t know how anyone could ever do that to you.” He really couldn’t. Minho was so soft and sweet. And he was handsome and good at everything. He was a gem. How Jisung could run off with someone else was absolutely appalling. 

          “God…he made it seem so okay. Like he told me it was at this fucking house. And…” Minho paused, gathering himself. He was obviously panicking. A lot. Shit. He did get panic attacks a lot. Had he gone through one in the closet? Is that why he didn’t pick up the phone? 

          “Stay calm.” Chan said, pulling Minho to his chest and gently rubbing his back. “Just breathe. Calm.”

          Minho just nodded before pulling himself back again, “I’m okay. I’m fine.” He was lying but Chan knew not to fight with the boy, “he said he was with Seungmin. His friend. And I…I just can’t believe him. I can’t believe it at all.” 

          Chan frowned. Seungmin? He didn’t know him well but he was at their school. He’d heard briefly about him when he’d hang out with Jisung and Minho. But only briefly. 

          Minho let out a long breath, eyes shutting as if he was telling himself to stay calm. “I’m sorry for calling you. I know you hate parties but I just…I freaked out. I didn’t know who else to call. I’m so sorry, hyung.”

          “Nah. You can call me for anything. You know that?” Chan laughed, trying to lighten the mood a bit, “I’d go to the loudest of parties for you.”

          Minho swallowed hard before leaning in and placing a soft kiss to Chan’s lips. Chan pulled himself back, watching Minho who was tilting his head to Chan, “would you?”

          Chan paused. Minho was drunk. He knew that. Even though he’d been stable enough to talk with Chan he was obviously not in complete control of himself yet. Chan offered a weak smile, pulling himself up with Minho who was giving him this lustful expression he’d have to ignore. “Let’s get you home, okay?”

          Minho shook his head a bit, nearly falling into Chan as he wrapped his arms around the elders neck, “Hyung you should stay in here with me. Just for a little…”

          The witch sigh, tickling under Minhos arms for him to release him. “How about you go home and get some sleep. Making out with me is only going to cause problems for both of us in the morning. Let’s get you home.” He laughed again then, taking Minhos hand instead. 

          Minho pouted but compiled, resting his head to Chan’s shoulder. “Thanks Channie.”

          Chan sigh and pat Minhos head before escorting him out of the building. The walk was nice. The breeze helped ease the mood and Minho slowly came to reality again. Dark witches were lucky to not suffer being drunk too long. Something about their magic kept them aware in a way. 

          “Thanks again. I’m sorry I kissed you without asking back there. Please don’t be upset…” Minho spoke then, pulling his head from Chan’s shoulder. “I was honestly just upset about Jisung. I’m sorry if I hurt you.”

          Chan couldn’t help but frown a bit. It was no secret that he had a crush on Minho. Hell, anyone would. Rooming with the boy had been hard. “It’s fine. I know you’re not in a good place.”

          Minho looked at him, eyes still puffy from his breakdown at the party, “please know I wasn’t using you, though. I really do like you, Chan.”

          The elder wasn’t sure how to take that, he just laughed and turned his own gaze away, “that’s good.”

          Minho sigh, pulling Chan’s arm back so they were now still. “Chan. I’m serious. I know that me and Jisung broke up but for a really long time…I’ve had this awful crush on you.” Chan tensed. “I know it’s wrong because I was with someone but like…I couldn’t help it. I’m rooming with the most handsome human on campus and I’m expected to not fall for him!?” Minho was yelling a little. But it seemed he was more humiliated than angry. 

          “Minho…lets just get home, okay?” What was he supposed to say? He really had no idea. “You need some rest.”

          “You like me, a lot. I know you do.” Minho kept his grip at Chan’s arm, watching him with a pained expression. “You’ve liked me as long as I’ve liked you. I could tell. When I kissed you…you hesitated. You wanted to kiss me back, didn’t you?” 

          Chan would be lying if he said his feelings weren’t there for Minho. But how could he admit them? “Min…,” fuck it. “Yeah. I mean I do like you. But you just got out of a relationship and you’re probably just feeling like you need something to fill the void he left.” No chan. That’s not what you say. 

          Minho paused, squinting to him before laughing in his face. What? Minho moves his hand from his wrist to rest onto his shoulder as he laughed. Did Chan say something funny? The younger pulled himself up, still giggling through near tears. “Hyung, Seriously?” 

          “Seriously what?” He asked back, eyebrow raised as the younger locked his arms back around Chan’s neck. 

          “You really do like me.” Minhos smile was so pure. He was so cute. Chan felt a blush at his cheeks, looking away from the boy to avoid anymore embarrassment which only made Minho laugh again, “Channie…can I kiss you?”

          Chan wanted to disappear. Yeah, he wanted to kiss Minho. But at the same time Minho had just left a relationship. Jisung had been really sweet with him. They’d been cute together. Minho would gush about him all the time. This couldn’t have been more than a rebound, right? He had to make up his mind. Minhos fingers were gathering in his hair. It felt so nice. 

          He didn’t hesitate any longer, he grabbed Minho around the waist and pressed their lips together. Was this too fast? Yes. Was he regretting it? Not in the slightest. Ever since Minho walked into their dorm he knew he had to have him. He was the most beautiful creature he’d ever seen. 

          Ever since he laid eyes on Lee Minho, he knew he loved him. 

☆

          “Hyung.” Minho sigh, rubbing his temples, “should we head over to Hyunjins now? I really don’t want to run into Felix.” 

          Chan sigh back, looking at Minho who was full of frustration. “Yeah. Let’s go.” 

          Things had been so tense. Ever since the other day the two had barely spoken to each other. Chan hated when they fought. But this time it was all him. Chan’s the reason they were both so distant with each other. Ever since Jisung had explained what happened with the whole cheating thing Minho had been more excited to see the ghost each day. It was like he’d Lost his boyfriend and it hurt. Chan was hurt. 

          “Chan can you get over it? I won’t talk to him if it makes you feel better.” Minho was keeping his hands in his pockets as the walked, keeping his eyes away from the other. 

          “Minho, I’m not arguing again.” Chan spat back, pulling himself farther ahead of the witch. “I’m tired of fighting with you.”

          “You’re being such a fucking brat, Chan. You seriously think you were just a placeholder for Jisung? That’s not fair.” Minho growled, grabbing Chan’s good and tanking him back, the elder spinning on his heels to face Minho. “I love you. Nothing changes that.”

          Chan grimaced, “The way you look at him…you miss him. The whole time he was gone you missed him. You can’t hide that.”

          Minho bit his bottom lip before shaking his head to Chan, “just because he didn’t actually cheat on me doesn’t change anything. He still lied to me. Even if he hadn’t, we are history. I love /you/, Channie.” Minhos voice was weak. He must’ve been so tired of their arguing. The last couple days had taken a toll on the younger. 

          “Minho…how am I supposed to believe that? Every opportunity we’ve had to be in the same room with him you've jumped on.” 

          Minho grabbed Chan’s face then, thumbs brushing over his cheeks. “I love you. Nothing is going to change that. Jisung is dead. And I’m not sure if you’re blind but he’s obviously head over heels for Hyunjin. Seriously, Chan. You’re jumping into these insane conclusions.”

          Chan sucked in a breath, “I love you. I love you so much and I just…I can’t fathom how you can love me back. This whole time I’ve thought that I was just your long-term rebound.”

          “I’m sorry I hurt you. I really am.” Minho whispered, “but you have never once been a rebound. I wasn’t lying that night when I told you how I felt. I’ve always felt that way about you. Me dating someone else didn’t change that. And now that they’re back still doesn’t change that. I’m in love with you. And only you. Okay? Please stop pushing us apart.” Minho was on the verge of tears. His eyes were so glossy and the way he watched Chan was telling. He didn’t want Minho to cry. 

          “Minho…I'm sorry, too.” He frowned, leaning forwards to press a light kiss to the others nose. “Can we talk more later, though? We need to get to Hyunjins…” he didn’t really want to discuss this any further. As much as he wanted to calm down and accept Minhos truth, he couldn’t. At least not right now.


	24. Fantasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This feels so short I’m sorry D:

─────────── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───────────  
Someone help  
I know that it’s over  
Someone help  
The end of you was me

 

      “Hyunjin, I’m sure he’s okay. They’ll be here soon.” Jisung sigh, rubbing circles into the witches back. 

      “I know.” Hyunjin let out a low growl, tapping his foot against the wooden floor. “I’m just worried. I don’t want Felix to get to them. If he does anything else to him I’m going to rip his-“ 

      “Sorry it took so long.” Changbins voice pulled Hyunjin up from the couch, eyes wide. 

      “Hyung, are you okay?” Jeongin interjected, pulling Changbin into a tight hug. “We were so worried…Jinnie told me you were hurt.”

      Changbin seemed to wince at the youngest tight hug but patted his back, eyes meeting Hyunjins. “I’m okay now. Woojin patched me up.” 

      Hyunjin just stared back at his brother, hoping that Changbin could see how worried and angry he was. “Changbin, do you need anything at all? I can make you tea or something to e-“

      “I’m fine, Hyunjin. I’m fine.” Changbin sigh, Woojin coming behind to offer a slight nod to Hyunjin. 

      “Thank you for taking care of him, Woojin.” Hyunjin swallowed, eyes still glued to the shorter males. Changbin wasn’t okay. He wasn’t okay at all. 

      “What do we do about Felix?” Minho asked, giving Changbin a worried look of his own, “this isn’t okay, Changbin. He could have killed you.”

      “I think he just wanted a meal,” woojin started, rubbing Changbins back, “he let Changbin clean himself up and left.”

      “How did you get away?” Jisung whispered from behind, causing all eyes to fall onto Changbin. ”he just got up and let you walk away?”

      Hyunjin squinted at the little exchanges Woojin gave Changbin. Hopefully there wouldn’t be anymore lies. Hyunjin could take anymore of it. This group was full of lies. And it had caused people their lives. 

      Changbin took a deep breath, “I froze time.” Hyunjins expression fell. He wanted to crawl into a hole. Freezing time. That was a very special dark ability. It was useful but dangerous. Using it took a lot of energy. How Changbin, being a new witch, could execute freezing time was unheard of. 

      “How? You haven’t been a witch that long at all? Not even I can do that!” Minho gasped, Chan wrapping his arms around his waist to pull him back some. “Freezing time is…THAT’S insane.”

      “Changbin…can we talk?” Hyunjin chimed, the shorter just nodding in reply. “You guys should be safe in here. If you hear anything let me know.” Hyunjin spoke, ignoring Minhos questions about the freezing to drag Changbin towards the back. 

      As he shut the door to his room he could feel the cold presence beside him. He sigh, turning to the little ghost who was watching him. Changbin had opted to sit on the bed, staring at his hands. 

      “Hyunjin…listen to him, okay?” Jisung sigh, bringing a cold hand to cup the witches cheek. “Please don’t press the Felix thing.”

      Changbin was now watching the two. The mere mention of Felix pulling his attention to them, “I won’t. I promise.” Hyunjin spoke, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to Jisungs forehead. “Keep an eye on everyone. I’ll be out soon. Make sure Seungmins okay, too.” He added, nearly forgetting the ghost was there. 

      Jisung nodded, giving Hyunjin a weak smile before disappearing through him and the door, the sudden cold sensation making him shudder. 

      “The Felix thing…Hyunjin we discussed this.” Changbin started once Jisung had left, sighing fingers into his dark hair, “please don’t touch him.”

      Hyunjin swallowed hard before kneeling down by his sibling, looking up at him. He looked awful. He was pale and his face was flushed and sore. Hyunjin could see how large the bite had been despite woojin covering it up the best he could. The younger almost wanted to cry. But he knew he shouldn’t. “Changbin…he was going to kill you. You only froze time because it was dire, right? He wasn’t going to let you go, was he?” 

      Changbins lip quivered a moment and he let out a low curse, “I…he was. He would have.” No. He knew that Felix wouldn’t have let him go. Hyunjin took Changbins shaky hands into his own, blowing warm air into them causing them to glow slightly. He would try to calm his brother down as much as he could. 

      “Felix wasn’t going to stop. I can tell just by looking at you. I’m so sorry he did this…but Changbin he needs to be dealt with. He cannot get away with this.” Hyunjin frowned. Changbin had tears trickling down his cheeks and he was shaking. 

      “It’s Felix…he didn’t mean it.” The witch was in denial. How could he not be? Felix was his everything. He loved Felix so much. Hyunjin loved Felix, too. He was his friend. He couldn’t help but feel at fault for all of this. If he hadn’t introduced them that day…they wouldn’t be in this mess. “Hyunjin I love him.”

      The white witch reached a hand up to wipe his siblings eyes, Changbin too emotional to push him off. “Listen to me, he won’t stop. If he nearly killed you who knows what he’ll do next. He won’t stop until we are all dead. Your vision, it came true. He really did bite you, Changbin. If the rest of your vision happens…he’s going to kill us.”

      Changbin shook his head, snatching his hands away to wipe at his eyes. He shuddered at the frustration of it all, trying his best to keep composed. Much like Hyunjin, they were garbage at keeping their emotions at bay. Hyunjin frowned before taking a seat besides Changbin, hugging him tight. 

      “How do I make this stop?” Changbin sobbed, keeping himself close in Hyunjins grasp. He was surprised the older wasn’t shoving him away. 

      “You know what we need to do, hyung.” Hyunjin whispered, patting the dark witches back, “we don’t have a choice. Felix made his decision. He won’t stop.”

      Changbin pulled back, looking back to him, eyes full of pain. “Hyunjin…there’s no way to save him, is there?”

      He couldn’t lie. He couldn’t lie to him. “No. There isn’t.” Hyunjin spoke, swallowing hard as he watched for Changbins expression. He figured he’d have to fight him over it again. 

      Changbin took a moment, expression definitely altering. But not in the way Hyunjin expected. He looked furious. Determined. “Then were going to have to kill him.” 

☆

      Disgusting. Disgusting. Disgusting. He couldn’t keep it down. The taste was too good. It was too captivating. To delicious. He couldn’t take it. Felix shuddered as he coughed up more of the blood, unable to get the taste from his mouth. 

      He had really done that. He’d gone into Changbins home and attacked him. The one thing he promised himself he’d never do. He could have killed him!? Felix wiped his mouth, shivering as he settled himself against the side of the alley. He felt so revolting. At least Changbin had frozen time. He had never seen his boyfriend do that. He was proud. Changbin saved himself from death. He hoped. He wasn’t sure he was even still alive. 

      Felix let out a shaky breath, tears straining his eyes. Was Changbin okay? He ran out so fast he wasn’t sure. He needed his boyfriend to be alright. He loved him. He didn’t want him dead because of him. But at the same time, death was better. A dead Changbin meant Felix wouldn’t have to feel so guilty about killing the rest of them. Right? Felix slammed his head back against the wall, cursing to himself as he yanked out the cigarette box from his pocket, lighting one before placing it to between his lips. 

      He felt numb. A mixture of sadness and numbness was overflowing him. He wasn’t sure how to feel. All he knew was that he felt amazing despite it all. Changbins kisses were nice but his blood…the blood had definitely filled him. He was full but it felt wrong. Changbin was important, wasn’t he? Felix let his head smack the wall once more. He bit his lip hard. So hard he could taste the metallic crimson. God. He wanted more. His blood did nothing. Changbins. Changbins had done everything. Now he wanted to taste Hyunjin. Even Jeongin. Minho might taste nice. Chan, definitely Chan. But the purest of that group…it must’ve been Woojin. 

      Woojin was such an upstanding person. Changbin only talked about him highly. He had to have been the most pure creature. And Felix could sense it once he met him in the restaurant. He had almost got caught by Changbin. The way he was glaring after Woojin. He wanted to devour him. Maybe he’d pick him next. In a few days. Yeah. Woojin. Felix licked his lips, murmuring to himself. 

      He would just have to wait. Stay hidden a little longer and pray that his cloaking spell his his location from them. He didn’t want any of them tracking him down. He needed them to calm down some. Felix let out a staggered breath as he finally stood up, wiping off his pants before pulling his hood over his hair. Woojin. Woojin was next. Woojin would be easy. An easy meal.


	25. The eve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was really short so here’s another one. I felt awful about how short that lame chapter was ;; ♥️

─────────── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───────────  
Look at me, what’s the situation  
Past your flustered face  
I see the walls crumbling down  
And gradually, dawn is coming

 

          Three more days. Three more days without Felix. Changbin stirred his finger around the mug Hyunjin had placed in front of him. After days without Felix, Minho and Chan had vacated back to their dorm and gone back to school. It was school time, again. But changbin knew Felix wasn’t there. 

          “Hey, you feeling better? Did you want me to ask Hyunjin to heat up more soup?” Jisung asked, settling on top of Hyunjins table. Jisung was actually great. Changbin really took back everything he thought about the ghost being annoying. Jisung was so sweet. He could see why Hyunjin had fallen for him so fast. 

          Changbin shook his head, offering Jisung a tiny smile. “I’m alright. Thanks though.” The ghost didn’t seem convinced at all, “how about you?”

          Jisung shuddered, teeth chattering becoming normal, “I’m the same. Hyunjins still frantic about finding a way to bring me back.”

          “Well…when it comes to it, we can always just take your energy back.” Changbin sipped his mug then, letting his eyes escape the look Jisung shot him. 

          “I know he hurt you but…” he didn’t say anything after that. Hyunjin must’ve come in. “Hey.” Jisungs tone brightened and Changbin could see through the corner of his eye the little kiss the two exchanged. Usually he’d gag and call his brother gross, but after everything he’d grown to liked Hyunjin some, and he was cute with Jisung. 

          “How’s the coffee? I know it’s not the best but I tried.” It wasn’t bad tasting. Maybe too much sugar for Changbins like. But not too bad. Hyunjin settled at the table diagonal from Changbin, resting his head into his hand as Jisung pet his fingers through his hair. 

          “It’s good. Honestly. You must get your skills from your mom because dad sucks at making coffee.” Changbin snorted, Hyunjin offering a laugh. 

          “Yeah he really does suck, huh?” Hyunjins face fell then, leaning his head to press against the ghosts stomach, “maybe we should tell them about all of this.”

          Changbin paused, arching his brow, “what would they do? We can handle it.” He set the mug down again, wiping his mouth, “bringing them into this mess won’t be any better than Jeongin being involved. I don’t want Felix to hurt them.”

          Jisung sigh, fingers steadily brushing through Hyunjins hair, “Yeah. Don’t involve your family. Felix is too dangerous.”

          Changbin watched the two a moment longer before tilting his phone up, looking at the screen with a sigh. He wished Jisung could appear. But he was a ghost. Ghosts weren’t supposed to appear. “Jisung, has Hyunjin seen a picture of you before you died?” 

          It was random, but Changbin was finding himself more absorbed in Hyunjins happiness the passed few days he’d been staying there. Jisung was adorable. He’d get up every morning and help Hyunjin with breakfast. And he would make sure everyone was okay every other hour just in case Felix had done something. He even ended up befriending Jeongin. But the best thing about the boy was how Hyunjins face changed when he entered the room. Hyunjin, who was usually really sad and solemn, brightened at the sight of the ghost. They were really cute, nobody could deny it. Being locked up with them for the last few days had changbin obsessed with their happiness. 

          “No, I haven’t.” Hyunjin replied, nuzzling into the ghost who seemed slightly uncomfortable about being brought up. “I bet he’s just as cute.”

          “I can show you.” Changbin opened one of his many apps, glancing to the ghost, “Jisung, can I?” The ghost seemed tense, “Jisung it wouldn’t hurt. If anything it’ll motivate him to bring you back faster.” Changbin smiled, The ghost just giving a weak shrug. 

          Hyunjin glanced up to the ghost, fingertips tapping the blueish lips, “I’m bringing him back no matter what. Did you want me to wait till you’re here to see you?”

          Changbin watched as Jisung seemed to shiver at the thought. Did he not think he was coming back? “S-sure. He can see. Do you know my user?” He asked, glancing over the table to look at Changbins phone screen. 

          “Felix follows you.” Changbin muttered before tapping the user with the name ‘Sung_0914’. It took a moment to load but once the page finally opened he couldn’t help but smile. There were so many pictures of him. Jisung must’ve really enjoyed taking them. There were dozens. And he even saw one with Seungmin farther down. “You wanna pick one?”

          Hyunjin sat up some, biting at his bottom lip, “can I see all of them? Oh…can I follow you?” He asked, Jisung giving him a slight nod. 

          “He can see them…it’s okay.” Jisung seemed a little unsure. Changbin wanted to ask for sure if it was fine but Hyunjin took the phone, eyes scanning over the photos that were on the boys account. 

          Jisung shuddered, turning his face away. Maybe he wasn’t okay with this. Changbin wasn’t sure why he wouldn’t be? He was really cute. Both as a ghost and alive. Hyunjin would surely love it. 

          “You’re so tan…” hyunjin was smiling, and he was scrolling. A lot. He wanted to see every photo. “Ah Seungmin looks so cute, too.” He added. Changbin could tell he was trying to keep himself preoccupied with comments so he didn’t break out crying. “You took so many…” maybe it was too late. His voice was faltering. 

          Jisung kept his face away, teeth still chattering. Changbin felt a little bad. But he couldn’t understand why Jisung didn’t want Hyunjin to see. “Jisung…you’re really beautiful.” Hyunjins voice was cracking before finally he must have seen a photo that really hit him. His breath hitched and he let out a happy sob. He hadn’t moved his fingers again. But whatever he was looking at had wrecked him. 

          The ghost turned finally, peering over before pulling a face. Compared to Hyunjins it wasn’t all that happy. Whatever he saw wasn’t giving him the effect it gave Hyunjin. “What is it?” Changbin inquired, getting up and slipping behind Hyunjin. 

          Oh. Felix. It was Jisung and Felix. And Seungmin. Taking a selfie together in front of the university statue. They looked so happy together. Jisung had a peace sign, sun shining over his face. Seungmin has his eyes closed with a big cheesy grin. Felix. Felix was looking as phenomenal as he always had. The caption said ‘a great time with amazing people’ and it hurt. Jisung had seen Felix as a friend. As someone who was amazing. It must’ve stung to see the picture again. 

          Jisung let out a soft whimper, pulling off of the table and into the living room. Changbin wanted to follow but his attention was glued to the photo. They looked so lively. So happy. Hyunjin let the phone slip down onto the table, covering his eyes with his hands now. It hurt. It stung. It hurt Changbin, too. To see his Felix and the two boys he killed. Did he know at that time he’d kill them? They probably thought so highly of him. 

          Changbin pat Hyunjins back before ripping himself from the table, heading over to the ghost who was shivering at the couch, arms wrapped tightly around himself. “Jisung…” Changbin sigh, settling himself next to the little ghost, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know that it would hurt you like that.”

          Jisung wasn’t crying. He was just shaking and biting at his lip, “It’s been so long since I saw those pictures…” changbin frowned, letting his hand pat into Jisungs hair. Which was cold, but so soft. “I didn’t even remember that I took that picture…seeing photos of Minho was fine but felix...That was during our assignment. I actually thought we were-“ he stopped, finally sobbing. Changbin had to move his hand. It was so cold. 

          “I’m sorry.” Changbin repeated, letting out a sigh as Hyunjin finally came over. Changbin moved over some, letting Hyunjin settle in-between them. He, despite Jisung being ice cold, wrapped himself around the ghost, pressing little kisses to his hair and rocking him a bit. 

          “You didn’t do anything wrong. Thank you for letting me see him, Binnie.” Hyunjin whispered, giving a light smile through his tears. “I would never do it on my own. Thank you.”

          Changbin watched the two a moment before slipping himself up, going back to the table and grabbing the phone. He knew that Jisung had an account but he’d never really looked through the photos. He glanced to the two for a moment before taking his seat again, continuing the scroll on Jisungs page. Mostly selfies and pictures of squirrels (which was oddly precious). But one photo made him pause. It was another one with Felix.

          Changbin tilted his head at the photo. This was at a bright multi-colored room. The party? He glanced over to Jisung and Hyunjin once more before clicking the photo. Felix had an arm draped around Jisung. They looked innocent enough. But changbins eyes widened at Felix’s eyes. They were orange. That was…he glanced to Jisung and Hyunjin once more. Impossible. His eyes couldn’t have been orange. Seungmin didn’t die till months later?

          “Changbin…” hyunjin had come up behind him, frowning at the photo, “Enough. Thank you for showing me but you looking at pictures of Felix isn’t going t help you.”

          “Hyunjin…look at his eyes.” Changbin shivered then, the feeling of the ghost looking behind him at the photo. Jisung let out another painful sob, seeming to turn back away. 

          “Felix’s?” Hyunjin arched his brow before looking hard at the photo. “Oh my god.”

          Jisung turned back to them, “what? What about his eyes?” The ghost whimpered, resting his chin at Hyunjins shoulder. 

          “They’re orange.” Changbin swallowed, “this was way before Seungmin died. How were his eyes already orange?”

          Jisung gasped, snatching the phone and zooming into the photo, “He…killed someone before he killed Seungmin. Seungmin wasn’t his first kill.” The ghost winced, handing the phone back. 

          “How long has he…how long has he been killing people…? How many has he…” hyunjin stopped and wrapped his arms around Jisung, rocking him again as the younger shuddered. 

          Changbin let out a staggered sigh, looking hard into the orange flint in Felix’s eyes, “I don’t know. But he isn’t going to kill anyone else. We need to find him, now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearing the end I guess ;; 
> 
> Hyunsung nation rise! Seriously, they’re one of the cutest pairs in skz and my heart can’t take it 😭


	26. Blue Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I’m going to upload another part in a few hours from posting this one since it’s so short so stay tuned :o!

─────────── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───────────  
This crazy love is a deep blue rose Even if it hurts me I’m falling for you I’m ruined by your light I’ve been all broken,   
I’m devoted to your embrace. 

 

          Minho shuddered as he looked at the photo. It’s not anything he ever seemed to want to look at. Minho didn’t have social media, surprisingly. These photos they showed him were very new. It stung. Seeing Jisung and Felix in this photo. That was the night Felix destroyed his relationship. It hurt even more to see that the picture right before that one was of Jisung and Minho sharing a kiss. He knew jisung had taken photos of them a lot but…seeing them hurt. 

          “So chances are Felix has killed before. This isn’t a trick of the light?” Minho swallowed hard, trying to keep himself composed for both his sake and Chan’s. He didn’t want Chan to think that he still had feelings for Jisung in this way. 

          “Looks like it.” Changbin replies, arms crossed at his chest, “this photo was way before Seungmins death. Felix must have killed someone before this.”

          Minho couldn’t help the tears in his eyes. He wondered if Felix would have killed Jisung that night if he really wanted. “Has Chan found him yet…?” He whispered, a soft press to his back. Jeongin. 

          “Hyung, it’s okay.” He whispered, “Chan’s doing his best but nothing yet.” The youngest spoke then, taking the phone from Minho and handing it back to Changbin. 

          “We have to find him soon. If he’s killed more than Seungmin and Jisung there’s no telling what he’s been doing the passed few days.” Hyunjin spoke out, fists balled at his table. 

          “He almost killed Bin the other day,” Woojin spoke, “It’s been a few days he’s probably getting hungry again.” 

          “I can’t locate him. He might have cloaked himself.” Chan sigh, entering the room and immediately going to wrap his arms around Minho. “I’m sorry I couldn’t find him.”

          Minho nuzzled back into Chan, the warmth and security helping ease his mind. He wanted this to end. He just wanted to go back to his normal life. 

          “It’s fine. We’ll find him somehow.” Changbin said, glancing towards his window, “can we lure him at all?”

          “How?” Minho asked, rubbing his neck uncomfortably. 

          “With me.” Woojin tensed up, looking to Changbin with the most hurtful expression. “He’ll come to me again, won’t he?” Changbin stammered. 

          “Absolutely not. He could kill you!” Woojin was trying to stay composed. Minho kept his eye on the elder. It was obvious he loved Changbin. He wouldn’t let him do this. 

          “We need to find him and finish this. Felix needs to be dealt with. Who knows how many he’s killed! Plus we can bring Jisung back if we find him.” Changbin seemed to look away at that. 

          Chan squeezed Minhos shoulders firmly, “It might be out only hopes in stopping Felix before he attacks someone else.”

          “Do we just leave him unprotected at his house?” Woojin asked, expression full of worry. 

          “Yes. If he knows I’m alone…he will come.” Changbin seemed so sure of that. 

          “It’s dangerous.” Chan pointed out, “but I don’t want to wake up with Felix in our dorm one night. Who knows who he’ll go after next.” Minho reached his hand to squeeze Chan’s. 

          “I’ll stay with him. He’ll be safe.” Seungmin hadn’t really been there. He must’ve been hidden. “I can tell when Felix comes.” He added, voice low. 

          “Thank you.” Changbin smiled but Woojin seemed to hate the idea. 

          “I have to be there then, too. I’m not letting you get hurt again.” Woojin whispered. He really loved changbin. Changbin went to retort but Woojin just shook his head, “I’m going.” 

          “We’ll stay here till it’s safe.” Chan spoke, rubbing his thumbs over Minhos shoulders, “if that’s okay, Hyunjin.”

          Hyunjin nodded, offering Minho a small smile. He must’ve picked up on how tense Minho had gotten after seeing Jisungs photos. “Thanks, Hyunjin.” Minho spoke, resting back into Chan now. They’d be safe. But he did worry about Changbin. Would he?

☆

          “This is an awful idea, Bin.” Woojin sigh, arms over his chest. “Really bad.”

          Changbin sigh, wiping his forehead as he scrubbed the bathroom floor that he hadn’t visited since the incident. “It’s fine. Felix will come and this will end. It’ll be over.” Changbin was so sure of that. They’d get rid of Felix once and for all. As much as he didn’t want to lose him, Felix was bad. And he had killed more than he’d let on. Who knew how many more people had died because of him. 

          “I’ll be watching, too.” Seungmin whispered, wrapping his arms over himself, “if he comes you’ll know.” Changbin had no issues with Seungmin. He knew Seungmin was just another casualty in all of this, but woojin clearly didn’t like the boys presence.

          “Hyung, it’ll be fine. I promise.” Changbin sigh, tired of constantly promising things. “Everything will work out.”

          Later in the night it was still quiet. Seungmin was hidden around the home somewhere, and woojin was settled at the couch still. It had been quiet. Maybe Felix wouldn’t come. 

          “Hyung, you should get some sleep. My bedroom is fine if you want to sleep in the bed.” Changbin spoke, leaning against the back of the couch. 

          Woojin sigh, glancing up to Changbin, “I’m okay here. You take the bed.”

          Changbin huffed, tugging Woojin off the couch by his arm, “absolutely not. Bed.” He laughed then, tugging the reluctant wolf along until they were in the bedroom. “Just take the bed. I’ll be right outside.”

          Woojin let out a long huff before taking Changbins hand, “we could just share it. That way if anything happens we’ll be aware.” Changbin, though the room was so dim, could see the faint pink blush along Woojins cheeks and ears. Was he really blushing like this? 

          Changbin let out an uncomfortable laugh before nibbling his bottom lip, “Hyung. It’s fine. Seriously. I’d rather Felix not hurt you, too.” With that Woojin frowned, releasing Changbins hands. “It’s easier to access the living room if anything happens, anyways. I’d be trapped in the bedroom.” Changbin watched Woojin a moment longer before the elder nodded, slipping himself down onto the bed. 

          “Goodnight Changbin. I’ll be right here if anything happens. I’ll know.” Woojin confirmed, giving Changbin a pained look that told him he needed him to stay safe. 

          “I’ll be fine, hyung.” He laughed, patting Woojins arm once more before vacating the room. He gave a soft huff as he reached the bathroom again, taking the rag he’d used to clean the bloody floor and tossing it into the sink. Oh. He looked at himself. He had a tiny pink blush in his own face. From what? Changbin coughed, turning the water on before splashing it over his face. He was really blushing. 

          Changbin shook his head and went back to the living-room, plopping down onto the couch. The same couch he’d bled all over. Changbin looked down, tiny stains from his blood still over the leather. Woojin did his best, but his blood was still visible. Changbin frowned and lay his head back. Last time he saw Felix he’d daydreamed. Maybe he needed to do it again. 

          Maybe he needed to do it again. 

          Nothing. He sigh, letting his eyes flutter opened. It was definitely later. Probably closer to the morning than night. Changbin growled at himself, hands over his face. He was exhausted. 

          “Changbin…” Seungmins voice rang through his ears. The elder sigh, turning to face the ghost who was standing besides him, “Woojin left to go get food for the morning and he hasn’t returned.” What. 

          Changbin pulled himself up, rubbing his eyes, “what do you mean he left? How long ago?” 

          “Maybe ten minutes or so. He should be back but he told me to stay here. He told me to stay and watch you so I…I don’t know where he went.” Seungmin seemed very apologetic. Changbin couldn’t be angry with him. 

          “Goddammit.” Changbin cursed, heading out the door and down the stairs to the first floor. Where the hell had he gone? 

          Changbin made a mental note to never let Woojin go off unsupervised but then he stopped dead in his tracks. The dark witch breaths got heavy and Seungmin gasped besides him. He didn’t want to see this. He didn’t want to see this at all. 

          Blood. There was so much blood. Changbin panted now, stepping around the dark red puddle and following the little droplets that continued out of the stairwell. He whimpered as he turned the corner, the blood gathering again at a single spot before disappearing again. “Seungmin…” changbin leaned down, fingers pressing against the red puddle. It didn’t smell like death. But it hurt to see. There was no way this blood wasn’t Woojins. It wasn’t like a humans. It wasn’t sweet. 

          “We have to find Woojin.” He breathed out then, panic setting in. 

         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No no woojin no!
> 
> I read through this really fast and wow this is so fast paced I’m sorry xD


	27. Drippin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the NCT dream drippin.

─────────── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───────────  
Everything is swallowed  
I fill you with my everything  
Slowly fills to the top  
And deeply falls in  
Dripping dripping dripping

 

      The dripping sound that rang through the room was driving the wolf wild. He wanted so badly to move. He wanted to get up and leave. He wanted out. But he couldn’t. Not with Felix tearing his neck apart. 

      Woojin honestly wasn’t sure if Felix understood what he was doing. Felix had this ravenous hunger in his eyes that he’d never seen in any of his pack mates or even the most wild shapeshifter. This was so different. Pure madness. Felix had lost himself. 

      Drip. Drip. Woojin wished the dripping was he was hearing was from the rusty faucet just inches away. But no. It was from him. The constant annoying sound. It wouldn’t stop. Woojin knew all he had to do was move his hand to his chest to keep the blood from his fingers from smacking the linoleum below. But he couldn’t even do that. Whatever the fuck Felix had drugged him with kept him still. He couldn’t even turn in this state. 

      Felix pulled his head from Woojins throat, eyes wild as he examined the wolf, “you’re still alive?” He laughed. It made Woojin wince. “Wolves really are strong-willed, huh?” Felix let Woojin fall to the ground. It really hurt. His head hit the ground way too hard for his liking. 

      The demon pulled up, Woojins blood coating his mouth and white shirt. White. Interesting choice. Woojin tried his best to turn, but it was impossible. He just looked at the man above him, gritting his teeth as the younger brought red fingers to his lips. Ah, that’s right. He ended up slicing Woojins neck open with them before his teeth. Felix seemed to be enjoying each of his fingers a little too much and the wolf let out a low growl in protest. 

      Felix smirked, suddenly in Woojins face, hand gripping his hair and holding his head up to face him properly, “wanna taste?” No. Absolutely fucking not. He did not want to taste. Woojin grit his teeth more, keeping his jaw as tight as he could. “Open up or I’ll kill you before Changbin gets here.” Felix growled back, tugging the wolves hair a little too much. 

      Woojin glared at the demon, letting his mouth slack open a bit despite wanting absolutely nothing to do with the taste of himself. The thought of his own blood tore him apart more than Felix already had. 

      It was awful. Absolutely disgusting. Woojin wanted to die. He wished he could move so badly. Felix’s fingers and the blood that coated them was making him tears eyed. But the demon seemed to be enjoying it before letting Woojins head fall painfully against the floor again. He figured with the roughness he’d get a concussion. 

      “It’s what you get.” Felix hissed, going to the old sink and washing his hands off before splashing water over his face. Woojin wished he could turn. He’d tear Felix apart. “Falling for my boyfriend. Who do you think you are.” 

      Woojin grimaced, finally opening his mouth. Though he was a bloody mess on the floor he could manage something. He had to. “At least I didn’t cheat on him.”

      Felix let out an agitated sigh before flicking the cold water over Woojin, “you don’t know anything about me.” Felix’s eyes were that orange shade again. Woojin cursed under his breath. He’d been fed from about three times now. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed. But he was sure he was about to be punished again. For what? Apparently liking Changbin. 

      “Don’t hurt him, Felix.” Woojin coughed, feeling his mouth finally filling with blood. He needed Felix to turn him or he really would end up choking on his own blood. 

      Felix didn’t want him dead yet, he knew that much. Felix kicked him over, the wolf spitting up the blood and growling at the pain. “Stop talking before I rip the other side of your neck apart.” He was being completely serious. Since woojin was a wolf he was able to heal fairly. Felix could torture him all he wanted, Woojin would just continue healing. The drug, however, was keeping him from fighting back. 

      Woojin winced as a door slammed shut. Felix left? He couldn’t tell. All he knew was that he couldn’t move his head. He wondered how much longer he’d be like this. He didn’t want Changbin to come. He knew he would, but he didn’t want him to. He was so scared Felix would harm him. 

      After listening to the Australian rant on about how much he wanted to get rid of his boyfriend…he was definitely worried for Changbin. Felix had gone on about how he needed himself to stop letting Changbin confuse him. Woojin only assumes Felix was going to kill him. And he would kill Woojin too. 

      He didn’t want to die. 

☆

      “Anything yet?” Changbin pressed, pacing back and forth as Chan chanted, hand hovering over a map of the city spread out onto Hyunjins shop table. “Chan!” Changbin growled, snapping his fingers to the witch who was just trying to help. 

      “Calm down.” Minho cursed under his breath as he swatted Changbin away, “he’s looking. If he locates him he’ll tell you.”

      The dark witch just hissed, shaking his head, “this is all my fault. I should have never brought woojin into this mess. He had nothing to do with this.” 

      Jeongin sigh, wrapping his arms around Changbins neck and giving him a light squeeze, “Hyung we’ll find him. I’m sure he’s okay. Woojin is really strong from what I’ve seen. He’ll be alright.”

      “Against a half-demon witch? No way. He’s probably already dead. That’s why Chan can’t fucking locate him.” Changbin spat, obviously way too stressed out. He just wanted to find Woojin. They had to find him. Felix was too dangerous. 

      “He is not…we will find him.” Jeongin sigh, pouting at Changbins shoulder. “Just stay calm.”

      He couldn’t. A million scenarios ran through his mind and none of them ended well. Woojin was dead in all but one of them. And the one he was still alive in wasn’t any better. Changbin brushed the younger off his shoulders then, digging fingers through his hair in pure frustration “I need air.”

      “You’re not leaving.” Minho spat, eyes focused on Chan despite directing himself to Changbin. “You’re staying here where it’s safe.”

      No he wasn’t. Woojin was out there. Probably terrified and injured. Maybe even dead. And Felix was the culprit. He had no doubt that Felix had taken the wolf. Changbin knew it was stupid to leave. But he needed to go. He needed to find them. He knew he could do it if he just walked far enough. He’d daydream and find woojin. He was positive he could do that. All these abilities trying to make themselves known were only trying to help him. He needed to utilize them. 

      Changbin pushed passed, aiming for the door before being pulled back by force. The witch growled before turning to scream at whoever had just turned him. But he didn’t. He couldn’t. As painful as everything was and as angry as he was…he couldn’t yell at Hyunjin. 

      Hyunjin let a long sigh escape his lips. Changbin huffed as the white witch hands settled at his shoulders. “If you’re going I’m coming with you.” The look in Hyunjins eyes told him that he didn’t have a choice. If he was able to get passed the others he’d have Hyunjin tailing him. “You’re not going alone. Don’t be stupid, hyung.”

      Minho rolled his eyes, throwing his hands up as if he was being completely ignored. That was half true. Minho was just trying to keep everyone safe but Changbin couldn’t focus on that. He couldn’t sit there any longer. He needed to get out. 

      “Fine.” The witch spat, getting a sigh from Jeongin now. “Just don’t stay so close to me.” Changbin pulled Hyunjins hands off of him before finally reaching the door. 

      Hyunjin followed behind, pulling his own coat over his shoulders. “Hyung. I’m coming, too.” Jeongin announced, making his way beside Changbin. 

      This is where he drew the line. Jeongin wasn’t coming. Not at all. “No.” He spoke sternly, the youngest face twisting with annoyance. “If anything happens to you your mom will have my head. You’re staying here where it’s safe.”

      “I know you’re going to look for Felix.” Jeongin whispered then, keeping his eyes directly into Changbins. “I’m not letting my uncles die because they were dumb enough to go after a demon without backup.”

      Hyunjin pushed the two witches out, quickly closing the door. Changbin growled in his direction but was quickly shut up by Hyunjin slapping his shoulder. “Jeongin can come. Just stay with me. I’ll protect him, Changbin,” the witch started, fingers reaching his temples as Changbin opened his mouth to retort, “I’m not arguing about this. If you’re going after Felix we are coming. Do you understand me, Changbin?”

      Jeongin looked between the older boys, huffing as Changbin just shook his head. “Hyung, you’re not running off to die. We’re going to help.”

      Changbin didn’t want their help. He didn’t want them getting hurt. This was stupid. Why couldn’t they let him go off on his own?

      “We will find Woojin. And Felix.” Hyunjin spoke, hands deep into his pockets.


	28. Bad Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this is short :,( I’ll post another today I guess skdbbdjdx

─────────── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───────────  
I don't know what you've done to me  
But I know this much is true  
I wanna do bad things with you  
I wanna do real bad things with you

 

          “Changbin.” 

          They’d been walking for hours. Or at least it felt like hours. Changbin had tried to daydream for so long now. But he couldn’t. He needed to find Felix and Woojin. Why when he needed his abilities most they refused to cooperate with him?

         Suddenly Changbin was pulled back roughly by his hood, turning with an annoyed yell, “what!?” He didn’t have time for this. For any of this. Woojin was going to die if he didn’t find him. The one scenario where Woojin was alive was all he could focus on. He was running out of time. 

          Jeongin frowned, letting the oldest males hood go, “When Felix bit you in your dream, where were you?”

          Where was he? Changbin rolled his eyes, deciding to take a break and sit himself on the curb, hands tangling in his hair as he huffed. Where was he? He couldn’t remember. He couldn’t remember half of the shit he’d seen in the daydreams he kept having. How was he supposed to remember where Felix but him? Why did it matter?

          “It wasn’t your house, was it?” Jeongin sigh, settling himself beside his uncle and patting the elders hair, “Hyung, focus. Everything in a daydream matters. Every detail. Did you recognize the place at all?”

          Hyunjin sat beside Jeongin, seeming to finally get what the younger witch was getting at. “You said you saw a door to a club. Some hidden place.” Thank god Hyunjin remembered. “When you saw…” he paused, taking in a deep breath, “our bodies.”

          “Your bodies…” Changbin winced, gripping the side of his head then. Suddenly he felt sick to his stomach. It was hard to even breathe. All of a sudden he felt like dying. Jeongin moved his hand to Changbins back, rubbing comforting circles. The youngest didn’t seem distressed by Changbins state at all. Hyunjin on the other hand seemed worried. 

          “Breathe.” Jeongin told him, “where did Felix bite you?” 

          Jeongins abilities were another reason he got into trouble. He was very convincing. Manipulative like a vampire. He could get information by force. That must’ve been what he was doing right now. He was making Changbin search for the location in his dream. 

          Changbins head throbbed as he dug for the location, flashes of the dead bodies and the bright flashing lights of the club filling his mind. But it wasn’t enough. Where was this place? 

          “Jeongin enough…” hyunjin whispered, sleeve pressing against Changbins nose. He must’ve been bleeding. He couldn’t tell. 

          “Wait.” Jeongin pressed, the circles continuing at his back as Jeongin told him to dig harder. 

          It hurt. A lot. Digging for something he should have remembered was exhausting. This location was important. Even if it wasn’t where Woojin was, it’s where Felix had been. It was a place that his dreams told him was special in some way. Alley. A door. The metal door. 

          Suddenly he was back to his senses, nearly slipping off the curb before Jeongin was able to grab him. His head spun. He knew he had blood trickling down his nose and lips. He would have to scold jeongin later. But for now, while it was fresh, they had to find that club. 

          “Shit Jeongin! You went too far.” Hyunjin sigh, getting Changbin up to his feet. “Changbin, are you okay?”

          “N-no don’t be mad at him. I got it.” Changbin cursed, wiping the blood from his chin before it could hit the ground, steadying himself in Hyunjins grasp. “I know where it is.” The witch spoke, moving his legs forwards. He was wobbly but he’d manage. 

          “Where to?” Jeongin asked, ignoring Hyunjin as he slid one of Changbins arms over his shoulder. 

          Changbin sigh, pulling himself from both boys grasps. “I’m sorry.” 

          “Sorry for wha-“ hyunjin paused, hand hovering over changbins shoulder. Jeongin was frozen too. 

          Sorry for this. Changbin swallowed hard, rubbing the blood from his nose as he started passed them, unsteady but moving with purpose. He knew he didn’t have much time before his power wore off and time would start again. But these few minutes he had were precious. Now he could find Felix. Without hurting the others. 

☆

          “Woojin.” Felix chimed, bouncing down to the floor besides the wolf. He seemed way too energized. That must’ve been Woojins blood and life force he’d sucked out of him. ”god you’re boring, get up.” The younger sigh, flipping Woojin painfully onto his back. “Seriously, how are you even alive?”

          Woojin just rolled his eyes, wishing badly he could rip Felix’s head from his shoulders. “What do you want?” Woojin mustered, shivering as Felix wrapped a hand tight around one of his arms. “Are you going to kill Changbin?”

          The demon tilted his head, a small smirk forming over the Australians mouth, “kill him? I don’t know yet. We’ll see how I’m feeling when he arrives.”

          “How do you even know if he’ll come?” Woojin didn’t want Changbin to come here at all. If Changbin came Felix would kill him. There’s no way Felix wasn’t planning on hurting him. 

          Felix sigh, nails digging roughly into the skin at Woojins arm. The wolf just growled lowly, wanting badly to move. But woojin wasn’t in pain. Felix’s claws were nothing compared to those teeth. “He’ll find us. He loves me.” Felix was delusional. Woojin laughed. “What’s so funny?” The demon spat, moving his hand from Woojins arms to his hair, pulling him up closer to Felix’s face. 

          “You seriously think you’re the one he’s worried about?” Woojin really shouldn’t test the demon, but at this point it didn’t matter. 

          Felix sucked in a breath before slamming Woojins head hard against the floor, pulling himself up with an annoyed growl, “you may be his friend now, but once I get my hands on him he won’t even remember your name.”

          Woojin wanted to fight back but the pain in his head was a little too much. The elder let his head roll to the side, eyes closing as he clenched his jaw. “Don’t hurt him.” The wolf groaned, Felix kicking him back to his side. 

          “Shut up.” The demon hissed, giving Woojin another swift kick before slamming the door behind him

          The wolf coughed, eyes peeking to see the little specks of blood he’d produced. He wished he could move. He wished he could just get up and leave. But he couldn’t. Felix kept forcing him to take down wolfsbane. He was useless until his system cleared. But with how relentless Felix was being he wasn’t sure when it’d happen. 

          Woojin wasn’t sure if he’d ever get out. All he wanted was for Changbin to stay away and never find this place. Woojin would rather die than watch Felix harm Changbin. He figured that was Felix’s plan. Hurt Changbin in front of him. Of course he was sure he’d be killed before he could see the dark witches fate.


	29. The 7th sense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof this is short I’ll post part two soon (,:

─────────── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───────────  
In this cold world, I'm closing my eyes  
Laying down in bed, covering my ears  
Yesterday is today, today is yesterday  
I'm only filled with late self-guilt

 

          “You should eat something.” Jisung whispered, brushing his fingers through Hyunjins hair as the witch tapped the table nervously. “Chan almost has him, just stay calm.”

          How could he stay calm? Chances were Changbin was out there in danger. His brother had done the one thing he hoped he never would and now Hyunjin wasn’t sure if he’d ever see him again. The white witch swallowed hard, head rest against Jisungs stomach as the younger kept his fingers in his hair, “Ji, I can’t. Why would he do this?”

          Jisung let out a weak laugh, “he’s stubborn. It’ll be okay. Just be patient. Chan’s doing everything he can.” Chan really was. After searching hours for Felix now they had to find Changbin, too. They were certain tracking him would be a lot easier than continuing to try and pin Felix. 

          “I’m so worried about him.” Hyunjin wrapped an arm around Jisungs waist, pulling him closer. “I’m worried about what he’s going to do when he finds Felix, too.” He was definitely worried about his brother. But he felt more worry for Jisung. Changbin was smart. He wouldn’t let Felix manipulate him a second time. If Changbin had to, he’d kill Felix. And that. That scared Hyunjin. If Felix died Jisung would leave. He didn’t want that at all. 

          Jisung moved, sitting on the table now as his fingertips slid out of the witches hair, “Hyunjin, everything will be okay. I promise.” The ghost shivered slightly before leaning down, pressing a gentle peck to Hyunjins hair. If Jisung weren’t here to calm him, Hyunjin might have gone mad. 

          “Got him. He found Changbin!” Minho yelled out, peeking around the red door that led to the upstairs. The dark witch looked tense once he saw the two but seemed to quickly shake it off. Hyunjin assumed that it was still hard to see Jisung. After everything they’d been told it must have been awkward. “Lets go.”

          Hyunjin pulled himself up with a nervous huff, taking the ghosts hand and following the witch back down to the map. Jeongin and Chan were drawing over the map as they approached. Hyunjin noticed that Chan had found a pretty decent radius. The circle was thankfully a lot smaller than he’d thought. 

          “You’re sure he’s here?” Hyunjin asked, eyes scanning over the area that had been circled, “how accurate is your tracking?”

          Chan frowned, closing the marker he’d used on the map before rubbing his eyes. He must’ve been tired. “Accurate. He’s definitely there. I’m sure he’s with Felix, too. The radius is full of negative energy. I got as close as I could.”

          “Thank you.” Jeongin whispered, pursing his lips in thought as he scanned the map. “There are plenty of alleys. We should split up and search when we get there. We’re going to need everyone.” The youngest suggested, glancing to his phone, “it’s getting late. We need to hurry.”

          Hyunjin shivered slightly, tightening his grasp around the icy fingertips he’d been holding, “Hyung, you better be alive.” 

☆

          The club wasn’t exactly how Changbin had pictured it in his dream. There was a metallic door that led down a flight of stairs into the basement. But those were the only similarities. The place he was in had been abandoned for years. He figured it must have been an illegal bar. There was graffiti and torn curtains where paintings and luxury décor had once sat. There were no flashing lights. It was rather dim, but not impossible to see. The biggest difference may have been the smell. No deathly odor. 

          That was probably the only settling thing; the lack of the sickly sweet smell he was sure he’d have to face. Changbin swallowed hard, keeping himself as silent as possible. By the way the lock on the door had been broken apart he was sure Felix was here. Hopefully Woojin was, too. 

          Changbin paused then. What was he supposed to do once he found Felix? Was he supposed to kill him? The witch rubbed his eyes irritably a moment. What was he going to do? He had come here determined to find Woojin and stop Felix. But how? He couldn’t kill him. He wouldn’t. 

          Drip. Dripping? Changbin peeked up from his fingers, eyes scanning through the dark to see a small crack in one of the doors that was closer to the back of the club. Changbin took a deep breath before approaching, keeping himself against the wall until finally reaching the lit room. The dripping noise grew. Whatever it was, it definitely wasn’t water. The chance of water still running through this place was slim. 

          Changbin presses his fingers against the door, a slight annoying creak with each inch until the witch hurried himself in, closing the door tight behind him with a slight thud. He cursed under his breath at the noise before finally turning. A bathroom? Changbin let out another breath, eyes settling on the single candle that had lit the room up. He would recognize the candles scent anywhere. It was Felix’s. Felix loved the cedar wood smell. It was his favorite. 

          The bathroom seemed empty. That is until Changbin noticed the red liquid that strung from the sink down across the floor. He gulped, eyes following until the puddle stopped at one of the stalls. The witch took another breath, fighting cowardice as he approached the stall, fingertips pressing against the door. It wasn’t locked. 

          He kept his gaze down, eyes settled on following the blood that was still dripping. Still dripping. Changbin swallowed thickly before finally noticing the pair of shoes. Then legs. Then the slumped over body of the wolf he knew well. 

          “Woojin!” Changbin crouched down, ignoring the blood that splashed underneath of his knee, “Hyung!”

          He wasn’t in horrible shape. But it wasn’t good, either. Woojin has blood trickling down his fingers and face. He was in the process of healing but he was still pretty bad. Changbin could see the ridiculous amount of bite marks over his neck as he pulled the wolves face up to his. 

          “Hyung…get up.” Changbin whispered, patting the wolves cheek. He could feel Woojins breath against his hand. Despite his physical appearance he looked fine. Just fine. “Woojin please…”

          The wolf coughed then, nearly falling forwards. Changbin felt the blood start to stain against him but he didn’t care. Woojin was too injured for Changbin to care about the mess. “Bin…?” his voice was hoarse but he seemed okay. Well, as okay as he could be. 

          Changbins sigh, relieved that Woojin was okay. “Can you move at all? Or Shift? Woojin?” 

          “No…” woojin sounded irritated, resting his head onto the his shoulder. 

          “Okay.” Changbin huffed, glancing around, “I need to get you out of here. Is felix here? Where is he?” Changbin knew his questions must’ve been annoying in Woojins current state. But he needed to make sure Felix wasn’t close. If Felix was close he’d hurt him. 

          “I don’t know, Bin.” Woojin managed, barely able to even lift his head up. Whatever Felix gave him was strong. 

          Changbin let out a worried breath as he pulled the wolf to his feet. It was tricky considering how much heavier Woojin was than he. “We need to get out of here. Okay?” He whispered, deciding to keep his voice down now. He probably should have kept it low to begin with. 

          Woojin just nodded, arm looped around Changbins neck. He looked awful. So fucking awful. Changbin was grateful he was alive, but fuck. He was angry. So mad at Felix. He didn’t know what he’d do when the boy showed his face. He wanted to punch it. But at the same time he knew he couldn’t. Once he saw those freckles he’d go weak. He knew that. 

          “Leaving?”

          Changbin spun around, mouth agape. He spoke too soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh Felix ♥️


	30. Broken Compass

─────────── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───────────  
Music is a sea  
Even when people turn away, we aren’t lonely  
As long I stay with my heart  
I can rely on a broken compass

 

          “Leaving so soon?” The voice sent shivers down Changbins spine. He really should have stayed quiet. “Changbin, why don’t you stay?”

          Changbin turned, shuddering at the sight of his boyfriend. He looked awful. Absolutely awful. He had black veins starting along his cheeks and his eyes were that bloody orange shade. By the way blood was dripping from Felix’s jaw he must’ve been there watching Changbin the entire time. 

          “Bin…” Woojin was too weak to move. Too weak to even speak. Changbin grit his teeth, setting Woojin upright against the side of the wall. He’d do his best to keep the wolf from being harmed. “Don’t.”

          Changbin had to ignore him. He stood in front of Woojin, eyeing Felix carefully. “Felix what are you doing? Why are you doing this?” Changbin didn’t know what to do. He was still shaky from Felix biting him the other day. Being here with Felix covered in Woojins blood wasn't’ easing his nerves in the slightest. 

          Felix smirked, stepping through the dim light until he was so close that if he wanted, he could reach out and touch him. “Changbin…I didn’t want any of this.” Fuck. In a weird way Felix seemed so sincere. His smirk had even faded and his eyes were watery. 

          “He’s lying…he doesn’t care, Bin.” Woojin coughed, wincing as he seemed to slowly pull himself up more. Good. That meant the drug was fading off.

          “Shut up.” Felix hissed, eyes darting to Woojin before finding their way through Changbins soul, “Binnie…I’m sorry. I just got so hungry and overwhelmed.” Felix touched him. Felix’s fingers laced into Changbins. “I love you.”

          Changbin couldn’t help but feel his heart race. He knew this was all bullshit. But Felix. Felix made everything better. He loved Felix so much. He didn’t want Felix to be this awful monster. He squeezed his boyfriends fingers before letting his hands slip away, “Felix. Cut the shit.”

          Felix face fell back to its bored state, a weak smirk spreading over his face, “Changbin, you could have played along. I wasn’t going to kill you.”

          He was lying. Felix was lying. “Why did you do this, Felix?” The demon just rolled his eyes. “Why did you lie and cheat on me?” Felix expression changed. “Why did you hurt me and pretend you loved me!?” Changbin could feel Woojins hand grabbing at one of his. He couldn’t move. “Why did you try to kill me, Felix?” Changbins emotions were coming up. Woojin squeezed his hand comfortingly. Even in his state, he was easing his pain. 

          Felix stammered, “I do love you. I never lied about that.” He didn’t believe him. Not at all. 

          “You don’t.”

          “I do.”

          “You cheated.”

          “I can explain,” Felix gulped. Suddenly he didn’t seem to have himself under control either, “I did it for energy. I didn’t do it to hurt you. It was just energy.”

          “You killed Seungmin and Jisung.”

          “Energy.”

          “You tried to kill me, Felix. You would have drained me dry if I didn’t stop you.”

          Felix paused. Maybe too long of a pause. It made Changbin shiver. Was he figuring out what to say? 

          “Tried. I did try.” Felix inched closer, face so close, “I won’t fail again.” He growled then, grabbing Changbin by his shoulders and throwing him to the floor. 

          Felix really was gone, wasn’t he? Changbin hissed as he pulled himself up only to be tackled down again. Felix. He was so gone. So gone. 

          They struggled, rolling across the floor as Woojin tried his best to move and help. He didn’t want Woojins help, though. He needed woojin to stay still. “Woojin stay back!”

          Soon Felix won, pinning the dark witch down to the ground. “Your concern for him is so cute. I bet he’s so into it.” Felix’s laugh was sinister, “He is head over heals for you. Aren’t you, Woojin? You should have told him sooner, you fucking home wrecker.”

          Changbin glanced to Woojin whose face had flushed. Woojin liked him? He wished he could dwell on it. But Felix was pinning him so hard and he felt like he was on fire. And soon he really did feel like fire. Felix took one of his unnaturally long nails, sliding it across Changbins throat. It only took a few seconds for panic to set in. He felt defenseless all of a sudden. He couldn’t even move. 

          “Changbin, just make this easier on me, okay?” Felix laughed, mouth opening wide. Those scary, awful teeth making themselves welcome. “Just submit.” Felix voice had never been lower, or more demonic. Changbin froze in fear, trying to kick away as Felix teeth grazed his throat. 

          “Get off of him!” A voice yelled from behind. A voice that usually made Changbin angry. But this time. This time he appreciated that voice. 

          Hyunjin. 

          Felix turned, teeth barring as Hyunjin held his hand out defensively. Whatever he witch was doing he needed to do it fast. Felix was mad. And changbin was frozen in this irritable fear as Felix sat on top of him. But soon Felix was off of him, heading towards Hyunjin. 

          “Don’t touch him!” Changbin growled, hand shooting up to touch his neck. He’d definitely been sliced into. But it wasn’t so deep. Or painful. It wasn’t bad at all. 

          “Fuck off.” Felix yelled, turning to throw Changbin hard into the wall he’d lay Woojin. 

          Changbin quickly placed his hands behind his head as he hit the wall, pulling himself up again. He had to think of something fast. Hyunjin wouldn’t be able to stop Felix like this. Felix was too powerful right now. 

          “Stop.” Changbin growled, the demon struggling to move before coming to a full halt. Thank god his freezing abilities listened. Twice now they’d saved his skin today. 

          Hyunjin let out a breath of relief, hopping down the final step to make his way towards Changbin. “Are you o-“ he stopped, gasping at Woojins limp body. “Woojin are you okay!?” 

          Woojin nodded, keeping his head against the wall, “I’ll be fine. Trap him.” The wolf winced, bringing a hand to cup his throat. 

          Hyunjin nodded, chanting something Changbin couldn’t make out. “Woojin, what did he do to you?” The witch asked the , focusing all of his attention to his injured friend. 

          “I’m alright, Bin. It’s just a few bites. Seriously. Just focus on getting Felix back to the shop.” The wolf grimaced as Changbin pulled him to the ground, “before he gets up.”

          “Why are we taking him back…?” Hyunjin asked then, seeming a little too shaky. 

          “Jisung.” Changbin swallowed, looping Woojins arm over his shoulder. Woojin was a lot easier to move now that he wasn’t dead weight. 

          Hyunjins eyes seemed to water for a moment. Maybe he really hadn’t expected this. “But Felix…”

          “He’s gone. That’s not my Felix.” Changbin winced. Saying it somehow stung more aloud. “Let hurry. I don’t know if I can handle freezing him much longer. I’m already really tired.” The witch complained then, running fingers through his hair, “we need to hurry.”

          As Changbin helped Woojin up the stairs, Hyunjin sniffles behind, Felix at his back, “Thank you, Hyung.” He wouldn’t fight Hyunjin calling him that. Ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s almost the end. This is so fast paced I’m ashamed.


	31. You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t beta per usual. Here’s almost-the-end I guess

─────────── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───────────  
a lie without an answer  
don't be fooled, it's a lie  
take off your confusion, throw it away  
'cause i can see you now

 

          Felix. Felix was beautiful. Felix was everything that Changbin had ever wanted in life. He was cute, hilarious, full of light. Felix would always feed stray animals in the neighborhood. He’d always help elderly people. He loved kids. He was perfect. Felix was simply perfect. 

 

Was. 

 

          “Changbin, are you ready to do this?” Minho asked, voice softer than he’d ever heard. Maybe Minho felt bad for him. This wasn’t going to be easy. Taking Felix’s life. It wouldn’t be easy. 

          He’d been sitting on this decision the whole day. After resting up and really thinking about this - he was as ready as he could be. 

          Changbin nodded nonetheless. He wasn’t doing this just to bring back some ghost. He was doing this to make his brother happy. To show Hyunjin that he didn’t hate him. He loved him. They were brothers. This one thing, this one tiny thing. Changbin could do this. Felix couldn’t roam free. Prison was an option. But Changbin knew this was the best way. That way Felix could never deceive him again. 

          Downstairs was quiet. Too quiet. Chan and Jeongin were at the side of the table talking about something. Changbin didn’t want to pry at all. Not that the could. His brain was too foggy. Too lost. 

          “Is Woojin awake yet?” Changbin whispered, glancing at Felix who was lay at the table. Chan had put him into a deep sleep. If he woke during what Changbin was about to do…he would break. If Felix tried to stop him he knew he’d break open. 

          “He’s not. I just checked on him. He needs to heal longer.” Chan spoke up, hand raking through his blonde curls, “Are you sure you can do this?”

          “I can.” Changbin spoke, voice way too shaky to be convincing. 

          “You don’t have to.” Jisung whispered behind. Jisung. He was doing this for Jisung and Hyunjin. He needed to do this. He couldn’t back out. 

          “I do.” Changbin clarified, turning to the shivering ghost behind him. “Felix is gone. It’d be a waste to not do this.” Jisung looked like he would burst out into tears. Changbin had honestly not spoken to him much. But already he really liked this kid. Jisung wasn’t annoying. He was thoughtful. And too pure. No wonder Felix attacked him that night. He was perfect for Hyunjin, too. 

          “Are you ready?” Hyunjin asked softly, coming out from one of his bedrooms with the familiar body. Whatever Hyunjin has done had kept Jisung from smelling of death. And he hadn’t decayed either. 

          Seungmin whimpered from the sidelines, “Jisung I’m so sorry.” Changbin had nearly forgotten the other ghost was here. Once he finished transferring the energy back, Seungmin would disappear. 

          “Seungmin it’s okay. It was Felix, not you.” Seungmin seemed to calm a bit at that. Jisung moved over with Changbin then, both boys watching Hyunjin lay the body onto the table beside Felix’s. Where a circle of black ash wrapped around Felix’s body, Jisungs was circled with salt. 

          “Changbin, if for any reason the energy is too much, you pull off.” Minho warned. He was a more experienced dark witch, but Changbin refused to let anyone else do this. He had to do this. 

          “I know.” The shorter male sigh, approaching Felix's body. 

          Suddenly five thousand different emotions washed over him. Seeing Felix still face almost made him tear up. But he wouldn’t. He promised himself that he wouldn’t cry. He wouldn’t let his emotions take control. Felix was gone. Felix had proven that. Changbin let out a shaky breath, slowly getting his senses back together. 

          “I love you, Felix.” Changbin whispered before pressing his hand into the males chest with ease, blinking his tears away as he felt the beating heart in his fingertips. It was so odd. Felixs heart seemed so warm. So full of love. But it wasn’t. It was just a failed organ. 

          Hyunjin let out a staggered breath as he watched, taking Jisungs hand into his own, “Please be careful.”

          Changbin winced as he leaned over the demon, whispering Jisungs name over and over as he shut his eyes tight. Waiting. He took a deep breath before feeling a sting in his throat. The energy was so warm. So bright. No wonder Felix had taken it. Jisungs energy was so pure. So bright. It was nearly blinding. 

          The room was silent as Changbin coughed, the energy filling his lungs. He kept his grip at the demons heart loose as the energy sent Felix into convulsions. As much as Changbin wanted to stop and help Felix, he knew he couldn’t. Stopping was too dangerous. And Felix didn’t deserve it. 

          After what felt like hours the dark witch pulled his head up, coughing once more before cupping a hand over his mouth. Hyunjin rushed to his side, chanting something under his breath before helping Changbin pull his hand from Felix’s chest. Thankfully he did it without destroying the boys heart. 

          “We don’t have a lot of time, hurry.” Hyunjin was in a mini-panic, pulling Changbin to the side of the table jisung lay. ”just do the same thing you did with Felix. You just need to let the energy find its place.” 

          Changbin knew that Hyunjin was only rushing him because the energy was too much for him to handle. He took every drop he could. He was sure he may have had a little more than just Jisung. But the more energy, the better. 

          Minho got behind changbin, hands at his shoulder. “Be as careful as you were with Felix. If you don’t you’ll destroy his heart.” 

          Changbin appreciated the help. But it was making him nervous. Killing someone was easy. Reviving? Hard. Very hard. And the sound of Felix writhing besides them in pain wasn’t helping him either. He just wanted to focus on Felix. Felix was hurt. 

          “Changbin….” Changbin heard from the side, Jisungs eyes on him. Jisung really didn’t want Changbin to lose Felix. Despite everything, the look in his eyes was telling. “If it’s too much you can stop.” No. He wouldn’t stop. He had to finish. 

          Changbin offered a weak nod before slipping his fingers to Jisungs chest, reaching in to grip the cold, unmoving heart. It was freezing. Everything about Jisung was so cold. He let his eyes close again before leaning over the corpse, removing the hand from his mouth and letting his mouth gape slightly. 

          “Stay calm.” Minhos hands were definitely helping him, the energy Minho was offering was soothing as well. He knew it was dangerous for him to transfer energy like this, but it helped. It helped so much. 

          The white light of energy left so beautifully. Instead of a string of light it was like sparkles of light. It was something so beautiful that he didn’t think he would ever be able to do. He thought it’d be chaotic bringing someone back to life. But it wasn’t. It was peaceful. Magical. For the first time in his life he was glad he was a dark witch. He was making something so lovely out of what he believed was a curse. 

          Then it was bright. Really bright. So bright that Changbin nearly yanked himself away. But he knew if he did he’d injure Jisung. The witch just winced, keeping his grip as loose as he could until the energy inside of him finally ceased. He was tired. So tired he nearly passed out. But he had to remove his hand first. 

          As Minho chanted encouragement behind him he slipped his hand out slowly. Once his hand was free he really did collapse. And he passed out. At least that’s what it felt like. Because now he was somewhere else. Somewhere peaceful. 

          “Look At you. Is this your first revival without all the mess?” Changbin could help but grin wide as Felix wrapped his arms around his neck, “you’ve gotten so much better at this. It’s been almost a year and the flower just lost it’s luster.”

          “I did it for you. You know that.” Changbin smirked, nuzzling his nose to Felix’s with nothing but content. “I told you. One day the flower will stay bloomed forever. Just like my love for you.”

          Felix smile fell, his grip loosening with it, “Changbin. It’s okay to let the flower go.” 

          Changbin tilted his head, rubbing his hands soothingly over the others hips, “what do you mean?”

          “Let it go. Let me go.” Felix whispered, fingers moving to dance in Changbins hair, “it’s okay.”

          It wasn’t. No it wasn’t okay. “Felix, I’m never going to let you go. Ever.”

         “You should.”

          “I can’t.”

          “You will. It’s okay.”

          Changbin gripped Felix tight, taking in every freckle he could. Taking in that beautiful smile. Taking in those bright eyes. Taking in everything that made him love Felix. He took it all in. Just once more. Just one more time. One more. 

          Then it was gone. 

          It was cold. Then it was warm. Then it was burning hot. Then. Then it was okay. It was fine. 

          Everything was fine. And the flower was limp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fffffff


	32. Lucifer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title isn’t fitting AT ALL

─────────── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───────────  
Your undeniable spell is the Lucifer  
Your undeniable magic is the Lucifer

 

          Death was weird. Hyunjin wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to death. Sure, when it didn’t affect him it made things simple. But this, this was Felix. His best friend. Now covered with a sheet. 

          “Hyunjin, are you okay?” Jeongin whispered, hand at his uncles shoulder. 

          “Yeah,” He lied, rubbing his eyes a moment, “it’s weird. He was alive just hours ago. And now…” hyunjin sucked in a breath, leaning against Jeongin some. 

          Jeongin rest his chin at his shoulder, “he was a sweetheart. For awhile. But he started getting weird earlier this year. I guess that’s when all the bad stuff started happening.” 

          “He was. I can’t believe that…” hyunjin couldn’t say it. It hurt too much, “it’s so weird. All of this.”

          “I kind of wish Seungmin didn’t run off so quickly. We didn’t know him but…he seemed cool. He didn’t even say goodbye.” Jeongin pouted, “I hope this doesn’t hurt you but…did Jisung even say anything before he disappeared?”

          Hyunjin released a heavy breath, “I told him not to. I told him that if we made it a dramatic goodbye it’d hex everything. I told him we could say hello when he woke up instead.” 

          That is how it happened. Hyunjin had told Jisung not to say goodbye. Or cry. Or make it emotional. He didn’t want Jisung to treat it as a farewell. They’d see each other again. They had to. Deep down Hyunjin knew he’d wake up. 

          “He’ll wake up.” Jeongin smiled, giving a long yawn, “I know he will. And then I’m going to steal him because he’s great.”

          Hyunjin couldn’t help but laugh, shrugging Jeongin off of him, “I’m telling your mom that your help isn’t needed anymore. You can go back on punishment.”

          Jeongin pouted, moving his hands to his hips, “good luck. But changbin is already going to talk to her about it.”

          “Sure.” Hyunjin snorted, “I’m going to go check on him…can you let me know if Jisung wakes up?” He hoped he wouldn’t yet. He wanted to be there when he woke up. 

          “He’s probably still sleeping. Reviving someone takes a lot more energy than I think he had.” Jeongin took a seat at the table then, looking down at the sheet. “Jesus…I hope Changbin is okay.”

          “I doubt he is, innie.” Hyunjin let out a heavy breath before guiding his fingers into Jisungs hair, the boy unmoving. “You mind moving him to the room I left him in? Maybe he shouldn’t wake up on a cold table. I want it to be warm.”

          Jeongin offered a soft smile before slipping up from the chair, “I got it. I’ll let you know if he gets up. Let me know if Changbins doing okay. I’m really worried about him.” The youngest pouted before lifting Jisungs body with ease. Jeongin has always been strong despite his looks. He was a powerhouse. 

          Hyunjin ruffled the boys hair before heading towards the room he’d left Changbin. Which was also the room they’d settled Woojin in. His own room. The candles and blessings were the best healing place for the two. 

          Woojin was awake. Sort of. The wolf was off the bed and now at the floor crouched by Changbin, who they’d lay across the small couch under his window. 

          “Hey.” Hyunjin whispered, closing the door behind him as he approached the two. 

          Woojin offered a half smile, hand over Changbins shoulder. “I’ve been taking his pain for awhile now. He’s got a lot of it but…he’s a lot calmer than I thought he’d be.” The eldest rest his head down at the couch then, watching Changbin, “I’m guessing Felix finally passed?”

          Hyunjin nodded, biting his lip as he crouched beside the other, “Yeah. Seungmin left without saying anything as soon as he die-left.” The white witch let his chin rest into his palm, “I wish I could change things. So that none of this ever happened.”

          “Things happen for a reason. Witches can do a lot, but time-travel isn’t one of them. I’m not sure anyone can do that. If they can…they aren’t using their powers very well.” The wolf sigh, moving his hand to pet Changbins hair, “I wish I could have helped Felix. But he was so far gone. He was never going to come back.”

          “I would have done anything to save him from his fate.” Hyunjin sigh, “but like you said, he wasn’t Felix anymore. I’m sure Changbin knows that now, but…it’ll take him a long time to get back to himself. He loved him so much.”

          Woojin smiled, watching Changbin fondly. Hyunjin hadn’t heard much of what Felix had said when he attacked Changbin. But he had heard that woojin might have had feelings for his brother. Those feelings were so clear in the wolf’s stare. “I’ll protect him. I’m not going to leave his side until he’s better. Bin is strong. He’ll get through this. We just need to be there for him.”

          “We will be.” Hyunjin pressed, patting his elder brothers hair now as Woojin slipped his own away. “I was going to talk with him but it looks like he needs more time.”

          “You should go see Jisung. Changbin did the revival, right? Go be with him. I’ll tell Changbin to talk with you when he’s up.” The wolf whispered, resting his head more comfortably at the couch. 

          Hyunjin nodded, letting his hand slide from Changbins hair. “Thanks for taking care of him, Woojin.”

          The elder gave a light nod before focusing his eyes back on Changbin. Changbin was definitely in good hands. Woojin would take care of him. It made Hyunjins heart feel a little at ease. His heart needed it. Especially now that he was in the same room as his little ghost. 

          “Hyung, that was fast.” Jeongin whispered, standing over the silver-haired boys body. “He’s the same. I covered him in every blanket I could find.”

          “Thanks, innie.” He whispered back, taking a seat at the bed.

          “Want me to go? Leave you two alone?” The younger witch asked, tilting his head. 

          “If you don’t mind…I’m sorry to shove you out but..” hyunjin could help but pull a wide smile as he looked down to the boy. His face wasn’t so pale anymore. His color was slowly returning. That was good. Very good. 

          Jeongin snorted, arms crossed over his chest, “okay okay. I’ll go. Let you two lovebirds reacquaint.” 

          Hyunjin wanted to retort but Jeongin was out the door, shutting it quietly behind. The white witch just let out a huff before crawling beside jisung, watching him closely. 

          Jisung looked so different in person like this. As a ghost he’d been so pale and his lips were blue. He was usually chattering his teeth, too. But this jisung. He was full of color - or he would be soon. And his lips were pink. And his cheeks. They were still a little flushed, but their color. He couldn’t wait to see Jisung smile. He was anticipating it so much. 

          “Hey, Jisung.” Hyunjin spoke, wrapping some of the covers around himself before pulling Jisung to his chest. As lifeless as his body was, the color returning to his face was a definite sign that he would awake soon. It wouldn’t be long now. His jisung would wake. They’d get to meet again. He’d get to kiss him and hear his actual laugh. He couldn’t wait. 

☆

          Warmth. It was a sensation that Jisung wasn’t sure he’d ever feel again. It was nice. Soothing. He knew that he must’ve been alive again but…it seemed so surreal. The warmth he hadn’t felt in over a week seemed too good to be true. 

          Jisung felt his eyes peek open. The light was a lot. He instantly covered his eyes with his hand, which was extremely stiff. He must’ve been ridiculously stiff. His body hadn’t moved at all. The silver-haired boy winced, burying his face into what he felt was Hyunjins chest. It couldn’t be anyone else’s. 

          It was so warm. So warm that Jisung must’ve been dreaming. Hyunjins heart was beating so fast that it made Jisung let his own hand slip to his chest. His heart was beating too. 

          The silver-haired boy couldn’t fight the smile that spread across his face. Which hurt in a way. Even smiling hurt. But he didn’t mind. The fact he could even feel pain again was bliss. Jisung parted his lips, eyes scanning Hyunjins face now. He was asleep. So peacefully asleep that he didn’t want to wake him. Not yet. 

          Thank god Hyunjin was a deep sleeper. Jisung was able to wiggle himself up from the bed after what he was literal hours. Everything was dizzy and he felt like he had permanent pins and needles coursing in his skin. But he was standing, slowly moving his way towards the long mirror that was settled along Hyunjins closet. 

          “Damn…” Jisung murmured to himself as his fingertips shot up to cup his cheek. It was definitely still throbbing. And he was still a little pale. But damn. His color had really come back. He looked almost as ran as he had on social media. Hyunjin would definitely love it. He knew he would. 

          Jisung scanned the rest of himself. He looked…fine. As if he hadn’t been dead the passed week. Jisung tilted his head, noticing how greasy his hair was. Maybe he should try showering before Hyunjin got up. Yeah. Definitely. 

          The boy winced as he made his way to the door, body still tingling as he opened the door slowly, making his way out into Hyunjins hallway. Everything smelled so much nicer as human. He knew the vanilla scent was present but wow. He really could smell it everywhere. Jisung took a deep breath before heading to what he remembered was the bathroom, turning the knob slowly before getting a loud gasp behind him. 

          He really thought he was going to die again with how loud Jeongins gasp was. The silver-haired boy clutched his chest, giving his own little gasp as the bright brace-faced boy was finally in his view. “You can’t sneak up on people like that!” Wow. His voice was hoarse as fuck. 

          “You’re awake!” Jeongins smile. It was so precious. So wide. “That didn’t take long at all, how are you!?” Jeongin immediately took Jisung into a hug. Jisung noted how warm Jeongin was. How nice it was to finally feel everything again. 

          Jisung shushed him, ruffling the younger boys hair, “Yes I guess. Unless I’m in purgatory, I’m alive.” He snorted then, glancing back to the room Hyunjin was still sleeping in, “I’m trying to shower before Hyunjin wakes up. Have you seen my hair.” It kind of hurt to speak. But Jisung was too elated to care. 

          Jeongin pulled a face of disgust, pulling back from Jisung a bit. “Now that you mention it, you don’t smell that great.”

          Jisung rolled his eyes, opening the bathroom door now, “nice to finally meet you, Jeongin.” 

          “Likewise.”

          He didn’t wait for anything else. He closed the door behind, pulling himself upright. He really couldn’t wait to shower. And get out of these clothes. Though Hyunjin has given him a new shirt and a pair of his sweatpants, he still felt gross. Jisung let out a heavy sigh as he pried the shirt over his head. It probably took five minutes to finally get the shirt off his head. He was still really stiff. In a lot of pain. Eventually he got the pants off too before figuring out the shower, letting the water warm before finally getting inside. 

          He knew showering would feel nice. But he didn’t realize just how good it felt. He wasn’t even sure the temperature he’d set was okay. It was hot. And steam was filling the room. But it didn’t matter. Even if his skin was reddening the warmth was overcoming him. Every spray of heat. He would never take warm water for granted. Ever again. 

          An hour. Maybe more. Jisung had lost count. He hadn’t even washed his hair till the last ten minutes he’d stood under the water. And fuck, he really shouldn’t have had the temperature so high. He was a little sore. But again, he couldn’t take it for granted. It felt so nice. So refreshing. The warmth was something he’d craved too long. 

          After wrapping a towel tight around his waist he slipped back down the hall. But he knew he’d have to stop in Hyunjins room first. For one, he didn’t have clothes. And for two, he really ought to see Changbin. 

          Changbin. He felt awful. Despite how amazing being alive was, the cost…he knew the cost was far too great. Jisung sucked in a breath as he gave a slight tap at the door before sliding himself inside, gaining a content sigh from the wolf who was resting at the bed. 

          “Nice to see you up,” woojin whispered, sitting up against the headboard, “how are you feeling?”

 

          “Amazing, actually.” It felt bad to say with Changbin laying right there on the little couch. “I came to get some clothes…and I was going to talk to Changbin but-“

          “Later. Hyunjin said the same thing earlier. Give him some space.” Woojin whispered back, lifting himself off of the bed with a slight wince. “Let’s just get you back to Hyunjin. I didn’t hear him at all so I’m assuming he doesn’t know you’re awake.”

          Jisung scratched the back of his neck, “Ah…I wanted to be clean when he saw me. I was pretty gross before I showered.”

          Woojin just gave a soft laugh, keeping his volume down. The last thing Jisung wanted now was for Changbin to actually get up. 

          Thankfully Woojin gathered clothes for Jisung, seeming to know the younger was in a lot of pain still. He didn’t want to stay too long. Changbin did need time. Maybe talking to him so soon was a bad idea. But that was fine. He could get back to Hyunjin. 

          After getting dressed in the bathroom and drying his hair some he was back into the bedroom, sliding back into the bed despite knowing it was really gross. His corpse had lay there for days. It was worth it though. It felt comfortable being so close to the witch again. 

          “Hyunjin,” Jisung tapped the witches nose, nuzzling his nose against Hyunjins happily. “Wake up.”

          Jisung pouted, pulling himself up some before wrapping himself into Hyunjin, letting his arms loop around the witches waist. He was so incredibly warm. And his scent was so heavenly. He tilted his head, watching Hyunjin carefully before pulling himself up to press a soft peck to the witches parted lips. Payback kind of. For the little kiss that Hyunjin has given his body that day they met. 

          Suddenly there was a gentle stir, Jisung gulped. He wanted so badly for Hyunjin to see him. But now he was shaking. A little nervous. No. A lot nervous. He hadn’t thought this through. What would he say? 

          Hyunjin let out a soft whine before letting his own arms wrap lazily around Jisung. It was so undeniably warm. 

          Jisung heard a loud gasp before being flipped onto his back. It was so sudden and he couldn’t help but curse under his breath as he was turned. Hyunjin was settled over him, hands at either side of Jisungs head, “am I dreaming?”

          Jisung gave a low laugh, bringing a hand up to pet Hyunjins cheek. He was awake. He was seeing him. This was real. “No. I’m right here. We’re both very awake.”

          Hyunjin bit his lip hard, eyes fixated on jisungs, “this is real? Can you laugh again?” The witch asked, bringing his own hand to cup Jisungs face as he other held him into place. 

          As sore as he was, he couldn’t deny Hyunjins question. He managed another soft laugh, pulling himself up to his best ability before pulling Hyunjins face to his, lips grazing over the others. He was shaky. Probably from the shock. It was cute. 

          “Hyunjin. You’re so warm.” Jisung complimented. He wanted so badly to just drown in Hyunjin. 

          Hyunjin let out his own soft laugh before pulling the two upright at the bed, both hands cupping Jisungs face now. His fingertips were brushing over his cheeks and it felt so domestic. So cute. “You’re warm, too.”

          He wanted to talk. But he couldn’t. He just leaned forward, taking the others lips to his. Hyunjin didn’t seem to mind. The witch just kept cupping his face, letting out a pleased sigh as Jisung pulled himself back some. 

          “Hi.” Jisung laughed breathlessly, lips merely ghosting along the witches before resting against them comfortably. 

          “Hi, Jisung.” He could get lost in this boy. He never wanted to let him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I’d submit a 5000 word essay on  
> How bad I feel about Felix but it would all be lies ;n; his character and me do not get along but real Felix ilu you’re the dab king. 
> 
> Anyways hyunsung is the cutest and support them okay ♥️


	33. Broken Compass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo thank you so much for 4K hits (:

─────────── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───────────  
I walked around a lot  
Empty sea and desert  
Looking for a road got no place to go  
I can’t see anything

 

          Everything was so still. Had he frozen time again? Had the world ended? No. No it hadn't. The tiny candle on the bookshelf was flickering. The world was still moving. It was just Changbins world that stopped. His world was iced over now. And he honestly wasn’t sure if he could break free. Maybe he didn’t want to. 

          The dark witches eyes stared up at the ceiling, focusing on the splash of dots that covered it. Felix had dots. On his face. His cute face. Changbin quickly shut his eyes again, sucking air into his nose before sitting himself up. He could feel the tears behind his eyes but he quickly blinked them away, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. He didn’t want to cry right now. 

          “Hey, you’re up.” Woojin. The voice should have brought more comfort but Changbins insides were screaming so loud. He couldn’t really feel anything other than pain inside. Not even Woojin could calm him this time. 

          Changbin just nodded, silently glancing down towards the floor. What could he say? How could he even say anything right now? Felix was gone. That was clear. It was clear as day. He’d been asleep for hours. Maybe a whole day. 

          “Bin…” The wolf sigh, settling onto the couch besides Changbin, hand at the back of his head. “It’s okay if you don’t want to talk. I’ll be here for you. Or if you’d rather I left…I can do that, too.”

          Loneliness was the last thing Changbin wanted. He took a moment before finally responding, “can you stay? I’d rather not talk about it but…” he sigh, hand rest under his chin, “just stay.”

          Woojin seemed to pause a moment before resting his hand at Changbins hair again, “I can. And we don’t have to.” Woojin offered such a sweet smile that only made Changbin feel worse. But he had to hide it. He couldn’t let Woojin run off. 

          “Are you okay?” Changbin whispered now, looking down at his own hands that’d found themselves clasped together. 

          “Yeah. I’m alright, just a little sore but I’m pretty much healed up.” Woojin tapped the side of his neck quickly. He was right, it looked healed. But changbin could still make out where Felix had sunk his teeth. 

          “How many times did he…” changbin trailed off, leaning himself back into the couch with an irate sigh. Felix. Felix. Felix. He had brought the boy up all on his own. 

          “A few but I’m fine.” Woojin kept his hand at Changbins head, fingers soothing his scalp, “I’m honestly alright. Nothing too major to report.” Woojin was trying hard to keep Changbin from crashing. Really hard. 

          The dark witch bit his lip, eyes fixating at the ceiling as he let his head fall back more, “I’m sorry this happened to you.” Was he talking to Woojin? Or himself. He wasn’t sure anymore. 

          He felt movement behind him, hearing himself whine as Woojins hand left his head. He wanted him to stay there. He wanted the affection. Then he had it. “Bin…” The elders voice was laced with this definite sadness that stung as his firm around wrapped Changbins smaller frame, holding him protectively. It was nice. It felt like a warm blanket had been wrapped around him and it’s exactly what he needed right now. 

          Changbin took a deep breath, letting his cheek rest into the wolf’s shoulder, “thank you.” 

          With that he knew time had changed again. He wasn’t wrapped up with woojin in Hyunjins room anymore. He wasn’t in a warm room anymore. 

          There was a breeze. There was an ocean. He was at the ocean for some reason? Changbins eyes flickered open, sunset filling his vision. Sun. It was so bright against the blue sky. The witch cursed under his breath, hand darting over his eyes as he pulled his gaze away, settling towards the ocean in front of him. 

          Another daydream. 

          Changbin sucked in a breath, feeling sand beneath his toes now. It felt peaceful, Yeah. But he was tiring of this. Tiring of traveling to dark places. There was nothing good that could come of this. He’d see Felix. He knew he would. Every daydream he had involved Felix. He rest his arms loosely around his knees, waiting. 

          He waited. 

          Longer. Nothing. What the fuck was this shit? He was just existing along this empty beach with white sand and blue sea. What was this? Changbin let his eyes gaze along the ocean before finally gazing behind him. Just sand. It was like he was on an endless beach. 

          “What is this…Felix just come out so I can deal with this.” The witch complained. 

          But nothing happened. He just sat there longer, cursing under his breath as time passed. 

          “Please tell me what I’m supposed to be doing?”

          More silence. The only sound that moved through the air were the ocean waves hitting the shore. That’s it. Nothing else made itself present. It was just Changbin and the ocean. 

          The witch growled, falling back against the sand. He wanted to scream. The silence. For what? This scene. For what? Was it to calm him down? Because it wasn’t doing that. If anything this serene scene was pissing him off more. He didn’t want to be alone in his thoughts. He didn’t want any of this. This was stupid. 

          Another sigh. Nothing happened. Just ocean waves and blue skies. Changbin just stared up at the sky. It was nice in a way. But it wasn’t at all calming. Or what he wanted. Not at all. The beach was a nice place but all it reminded him of was Felix. 

          Why? The witch closed his eyes tight, letting his fingertips move into the sand. What was the point of this? There was no conclusion. No premonition. Nothing. It was just silence. Changbin felt his breath hitch. There was nothing. Absolutely nothing. What was this scene telling him? How much time had passed?

          “Changbin…” the sand was gone. The waves were gone. 

          Changbins eyes opened again. The speckled ceiling. He blinked his sleep away before pulling himself upright, eyes adjusting to the dim lighting. Ah. 

          “Hey…” Hyunjin. The white witch was sat at the edge of the bed, this weak smile over his lips.

          “What time is?” Changbin whispered simply, rubbing at his left eye with his hand, “how long was I out again?”

          “Pretty much the entire night.” Hyunjin whispered lowly, eyes never really meeting Changbins, “it’s morning again.” 

          Changbin just frowned, gathering blankets around himself, “I slept that long…who’s still here?”

          “I sent everyone home. Jeongin is asleep on the couch but everyone else is gone.” Hyunjin seemed to leave out Jisung. There was no way he’d sent the boy to his apartment. Maybe he didn’t want to bring it up. 

          “I should get up,” the witch spoke, slipping himself out of the bed to finally stand. He felt stiff from the sleep. And he wasn’t exactly sure how he’d gotten to the bed, but his neck was still really sore. “Where’s Jisung?”

          Hyunjin winced, rubbing his arm as he got up to stand besides the other, “he’s downstairs in the shop…he wanted to talk to you but I didn’t think it was a good idea.”

          Changbin nodded, “maybe…how is he?” 

          “He’s great.” Hyunjin winced again. He was trying hard not to hurt Changbin. It was okay. It wasn’t his or Jisungs fault. What happened with Felix wasn’t their fault. 

          “Is he as cute as his pictures were?” Changbin laughed. It was weak, but it was there. 

          “He looks even better in color.” Hyunjin smiled then, gaze finally meeting the elders, “Changbin, are you okay?”

          How could he respond to Hyunjin? He just shrugged, replacing his shirt with one of Hyunjins he yanked from his top drawer, “I’m as good as I can be. I don’t really wanna talk about it right now. Or ever.” He warned, not meaning to give a low hiss to the other. He paused, releasing a heavy breath, “let’s go downstairs.”

          “Changbin if you’re not okay…we don’t have to go down there. You don’t have to go down there at all.” Hyunjins voice got a little shaky once Changbin made his way towards that red door. 

          Felix. His body. “It’s okay. I want to.” He didn’t, at least not really. But he had to go down there. Not only did he want to see Felix. But he should talk to Jisung. If Hyunjin was as shaky as he was there was no telling how their ex-ghost was doing. He hoped they didn’t think they had caused him his pain. They didn’t kill Felix. He killed Felix. He had to. He had to kill who he loved to save them. To give Hyunjin something he loved. He did it for Hyunjin, mostly. He knew that much. 

          They needed to know that he wasn’t upset with them.

          “Let’s go.” Changbin whispered, opening the red door and starting down the steps. 

☆

          He looked nice. Bright and fresh. Even brighter than when he’d come to Changbins apartment that fateful night. Jisung looked happy. 

          “Changbin…” jisung had kind of hid from them. For a few minutes they were calling the boys name and the only reason he came out of hiding was because Hyunjin was starting to panic. “I’m so…” shut up. He needed Jisung to shut up. 

          “Don’t. You don’t need to apologize for anything.” Changbin spoke back, hands crossed over his chest. 

          Jisung just bit at his lip where the little cut was still prominent from the night they met, “I do.”

          “I’m begging you not to.” 

          With that Jisung fell silent, arms crossed over his stomach. Good. He didn’t want to talk about Felix right now. Not at all. 

          “Anyways…how are you feeling?” Changbin watched how the younger boy seemed to shrink down with his question. 

          “I’m okay. It’s weird being back but it’s nice.” 

          “That’s good.” Changbin forced a smile, biting his lip. The room was growing awkward. He really didn’t know what to do or say now. 

          Hyunjin broke the silence, “did you want anything to eat?”

          “No, can I see Felix?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the end. Like with all my other fics in this series; I may post more someday. So far I haven’t kept my promises on any but it’s just because I’ve been super busy. 
> 
> Stay tuned for the next fic if you guys like this series (,: going to do angels next.


	34. Finale

─────────── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───────────

 

          Felix was covered in a sheet. It was in a way the most inhumane thing that Changbin had ever seen. How they could cover Felix up with a sheet like this…it just felt wrong. 

          “If you can’t do this…” hyunjin was with him. Just Hyunjin. Jisung said he couldn’t bare it. Changbin assumed Jisung felt guilty for some reason. 

          “I have to.”

          “No you don’t. Changbin you can take your time. You don’t need to ru-“

          “I have to, Hyunjin. It’s Felix…” changbins expression fell at the mention of the boys name. Saying it aloud hurt. A lot more than he thought it would. Almost immediately he was clutching his chest, giving soft breaths. 

          Hyunjin quickly wrapped his arms around him, patting his hair, “you can wait. You don’t need to do this.” He sigh as Changbin shivered against him, “Changbin…”

          The witch felt so useless. He was starting to hyperventilate and panic. He’d never had an anxiety attack before. Or anything similar. This was new and he didn’t like it. He was scared. Tired. Sad. He just wanted it to stop. 

          Hyunjin kept whispering to him, incoherent as Changbin shuddered from the stress. Changbin honestly couldn’t make any of what his brother said out. He tried, he really did. But it was just muffled. 

          “Is he alright?” Jisung. Had he been listening the whole time? “Changbin I'm so sorry…please don’t freak out…oh my god is he freaking out?” Jisung really was awful at handling panic. Just like he said about Minho. He sucked at it. 

          “Ji, I got it.” Hyunjin sigh, giving the shorter a tight squeeze, “Changbin we shouldn’t see him today, okay? You need more time.” 

          He didn’t know what to say. Finally he was able to hear Hyunjin but it didn’t help. He still felt empty and terrified. He wasn’t sure what to do now. He just continued shuddering, face buried against the others chest for any sort of relief. Everything was spinning again, too. Just to make matters harder on him. 

          Time passed. As if enough hadn’t passed already. Changbin wasn’t really sure how long he’d just been laying against his younger brother. It was warm and comforting despite how they’d felt about each other over the years. 

          “Hyunjin…I want to see him.” 

          A soft sigh left Hyunjin as he pulled Changbins chin to look at him, “Are you sure?”

          “Yes.”

          He wasn’t sure, honestly. He knew that it’d just hurt him. But he knew it was something he had to do. He couldn’t let Felix rot on the table any longer. He needed the closure. 

          “Okay,” Hyunjin whispered, sliding himself up from where they’d settled after turning away from the sheeted body on the table. It was a good thing Hyunjin had kept the shop closed the passed couple days.

          Changbin let his fingertips wrap around the cloth. The one thing that hasn’t hit him yet was that smell. The smell of death he was so scared of. Hyunjin must have concealed it somehow. Or maybe he did? He wasn’t sure. The witch took a deep breath before pulling the sheet back some, wisps of soft brown hair causing Changbins eyes to fog over some. But he wouldn’t cry. He couldn’t. 

          “Is he…?” Jisung must have come back. He wasn’t sure where the boy had run off to, but he was back again. And Hyunjin was hushing him as if he was doing something wrong. He wasn’t. Changbin would have to clarify to them that they hadn’t done anything wrong at all. 

          Changbin offered the weakest of smiles towards the two before fixating his eyes on the sheet, pulling the sheet down till he reached Felix jaw. He wasn’t sure what to expect. But Felix looked fine. Like he was asleep. Like he hadn’t really died or left him that day. 

          His eyes couldn’t leave the Australian. He brought a hand up to cup the freckled cheek. It wasn’t even that cold. Was Felix even dead? He had to have been. The energy and convulsing…not to mention Seungmin was gone. He looked too peaceful. 

          “Felix…” changbin didn’t mean to sound broken. It only made the other two give him pained expressions as he glanced up to them, “I’m fine. I promise…” he wasn’t. But he’d fake it. 

          His hand didn’t want to leave that cheek. It was oddly warm and seeing Felix this way…was he sleeping? Changbin leaned down, letting his hand hover over Felix mouth and nose. Nothing. No exhale. No air. He was gone. Right? Changbin gave this shaky breath, getting as close as possible. Maybe Felix would open his eyes or start giggling at how close the witch was? Maybe not. 

          “Should we leave?” Hyunjin whispered, pulling Jisung to his chest, “we can if you need time.”

          “Yeah. Thanks.”

          The two went upstairs, Jisung muttering a thousand apologies that Hyunjin kept hissing to him about. Seriously. Priority one once Changbin was calm was to tell Jisung he didn’t do anything wrong. The last thing he wanted was someone suffering in guilt like he was. Guilt. All he felt was guilt. Guilt for killing Felix. Guilt for not realizing Felix was this awful demon who was hurting these people. He should have known. 

          “You really messed up, Lixie.” Changbin laughed, settling himself to lay at the table beside the corpse, “you messed up so badly and you were never going to apologize for any of it…god did you even love me?” Maybe Felix did. Maybe before he got power hungry after Seungmins demise…maybe. Maybe he still loved him. 

          Changbin let out a weaker laugh, biting at his lip as his fingertips caressed the others freckled face, “remember when I said that I’d take care of that flower forever for you?” He hesitated a moment, “I think it needs watering.” His eyes were getting foggy. “And a new pot. Hell, I should move somewhere with more sun. Maybe that’s why the rose keeps dying on me. There’s not enough.”

          Felix was so still and it only made Changbin clutch his chest again, hands leaving Felix face. “I’ll take care of it. For as long as I live, you know that?” He laughed again, choking a little on the gasps and tears catching in his throat, “you’ve wrecked me and you don’t even care.” It was a corpse, Changbin. It didn’t care. It didn’t give a shit. But deep in Changbins mind he figured it did. Maybe if he was angry enough Felix would apologize. Maybe he’d come back. 

          He growled then, lifting himself up to cup his own face, the stupid liquid slipping from his eyes, “I loved you a lot. I’ve loved you for so long and this is what you do?” He hiccuped, throwing his head back now, resting himself back on his elbows, “you cheated on me. And you killed people. And you tried to kill woojin just for liking me…” his breath hitches, staring off into space now, “you tried to kill me….”

 

          “Binnie, come back!” Felix laughed, brushing hair from his forehead, “I can’t run in the sand like you!”

          The beach. It was calm. Nice. Luckily it was more private, too. They could be as loud as they wanted without anyone bothering them. 

          Changbin laughed, finally falling back into the sand. The best thing was Felix. This moment. “Felix, come lay with me.” 

          The brunette laughed, falling on top of Changbin as if the witch wasn’t smaller than him. Changbin couldn’t help but grown under the weight, swatting playfully at the other. “Ah, I didn’t mean like this!” 

          Felix snickered, leaning down and pressing kisses all over the witches face. It was overwhelming but nice. “You’re soooo cute.”

          Changbin growled lowly before flipping them, the brunettes hair filling with sand as he found himself underneath the witch. “I’m cute? You sure?” The witch laughed then, pulling up slightly to gaze down at the freckles spread across his boyfriends cheeks, “Nah…I’m nothing compared to you.”

          “You’re really trying to keep this whole brooding thing, huh? You can’t deny that you’re the cutest thing on earth.” Felix pulled himself up to reach Changbin, cupping his face, “stop fighting it.” 

          Changbin laughed, pressing their foreheads together. The sound of waves hitting the beach sent tingles down his spine. “Yeah yeah….” 

          Felix's kisses were the best. If there’s one thing Changbin knew he couldn’t live without, it was these kisses. They were soft and captivating. So full of love and determination. And the fact that Felix felt he had to fight Changbin for dominance was the cutest. But changbin usually won. 

          “Hey changbin, why this beach?” Felix asked, resting his head into Changbins shoulder, “we always come here.”

          “It’s nice. It’s just really quiet. And it makes me think of you.”

          Felix wiggled his nose before pressing a quick kiss to Changbins jaw, “really? The beach? Is it cause I’m from Australia?” He snorted, lacing their fingers together. 

          “Maybe. It’s calm and happy. Like you. It makes me happy being out here.” Changbin sigh, pressing these tiny kisses against the others hair, “it’s my happy space.”

          “You’re my happy space. I love you, Changbin.” Felix whispered, eyes closing as he rest against the witch. 

          Yeah. Felix was his happiness. The happiest of spaces. He could never let that go. 

          He went on like that for about an hour. Just talking and letting out his frustrations despite the lack of responses and answers. He wanted Felix to apologize so badly. He wanted to know that Felix wasn’t as awful as he’d started seeing him as. He needed the confirmation. But Felix was dead. He was dead and growing cold and he’d need to be moved soon. He couldn’t keep Felix. He needed to be rid of him. And it hurt. Changbins whole chest was on fire. He loved Felix. He still loved Felix. This unrequited love would haunt him till his own death. He knew that much. 

          “I still love you, you wicked thing.”

He would never let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol so I’m sorry for starters. It’s shorter than I’d like but I’m happy with it. It’s a little open ended and whatever you want to happen can happen in the end. Maybe Changbin moves on with woojin, maybe he never moves on. Maybe he gets lost in his daydream for the rest of time? Who knows. It’s up to you (: 
> 
>  
> 
> Distance will start in April. I don’t have many parts written so I’m not sure when I’ll post but stay tuned if you’re interested at all c:

**Author's Note:**

> Hello here’s my new fic! I’m actually the most invested with this one so far so I really hope everyone who reads enjoys it. ♥️  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated too ;;  
> ♥️  
> Thank you so much for reading (:
> 
> TWT: EPHEM0325


End file.
